You Belong With Me Liley
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Miley is feeling something strange for someone. It's Lilly, will she figure out what it is and tell Lilly about it or keep it to herself to eliminate the risk of losing her best frined? WARNING EVENTUAL FEMSLASH may change just femslash Liley
1. Why do I feel this way?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of Taylor Swift's songs or anything else I may use in this story. In fact besides the title Taylor Swift has nothing to do with the story. Believe me if I owned Hannah Montana it wouldn't be the way it is today it would be SO MUCH BETTER lol._

_The first story I have was just what I wanted to happen. WARNING: This is a Liley story and Liley is the couple name for Miley and Lilly for those who don't know, which means FEMSLASH so if you don't like it then click the x on the top right hand corner of your window and get the F*** OFF OF MY STORY!!!! For those of you who like Liley stories I welcome you and hopefully you will like my story. This is mostly in Miley's POV but I'll tell you if it changes. And now what you all have been waiting for this a SHE HAS MY HEART production of:_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Chapter 1: Why do I feel this way?

"Why do I feel this way for you what am I feeling for you?" Miley says to herself as she lies on the floor of her Hannah closet holding one of Lilly/Lola's shirts smelling Lilly's scent. Oh how the very scent of Lilly could cause her to lose all her senses and float off to her own little land that she made just for Lilly and herself.

"I should be happy for you. I am happy for you" She says and she truthfully means it. She was so happy when she found out that Lilly and Oliver were together because she saw how happy Lilly was. But in that same instant something else went through her, but she couldn't quite think of what it was all she knew was that she was happy for Lilly but at the same time she wanted to kill Oliver. Oliver, her best guy friend, the guy she has been friends with ever since she moved here from Tennessee. "Why do I feel like this?"

Miley and Lilly have had their share of boyfriends in the past but never has she felt so coldly towards one of Lilly's boyfriends as she did towards Oliver. But she still couldn't figure out why. Why was she feeling like this? Why was she happy for only one of her best friends and not both? She knew Oliver would treat her right, she knew he would never hurt her, why was Oliver so different from Lilly's past boyfriends?

Miley starts to think about when she started feeling this way towards Lilly. It all started right after her and Oliver's auditions. She thought about how excited she was about auditioning for Indiana Jonnie and how excited she was for Oliver having a chance for his band to play at the school's dance. She remembers sitting with Lilly and Oliver as she waited for her callback as Oliver waited for his. She remembers being happy one minute when she found out she was called back, but then devastated the next when she found out Oliver didn't and being even more devastated when Oliver told her that he couldn't be around her. She remembers going and completely bombing the audition and Lilly bringing Oliver to her house so she could tell him.

Then she starts thinking about when she and Oliver made up and the three of them having a going away party for her before she leaves to go film Indiana Jonnie after she and Lilly came up with at least a million excuses as to why she acted the way she did. That's when it hit her "THE PARTY" she almost screams until she remembers that her dad was still home and had no idea about the party they had, even though it was just her, Lilly and Oliver. "That's it the party when I was dancing with her" she starts remembering dancing with Lilly. They were making fun of how the girls were dancing in one of the music videos they had on T.V. They were grinding and playfully touching each other. Then she remembers how she felt when she was dancing with Lilly. She remembers having this feeling once before only this time it was a lot stronger. She felt this way with Jake the first time they kissed. "OMG it makes sense now I'm…" her thoughts are interrupted by a knocking on her closet door.

"Miles you in there?" Robbie Ray says from behind the door. "Yea daddy, just picking out my outfit for the charity drive this weekend" she half lies because that is what she initially went into the closet to do before she picked up one of Lilly's shirts. "Well just letting you know Lilly's here do you want me to send her up?" Miley freezes just from the sound of Lilly's name. "Miles you ok in there?" Robbie asks. Miley shakes her head as snaps out of the trance she was in "Yea I'm fine daddy and yea send Lilly and Oliver up." "Uhh it's just Lilly here Miles" Robbie says as he heads back down stairs to get Lilly. Miley's mind starts racing again, "Why isn't Oliver with her?" she wonders to herself because for the last month since she's been back from filming Lilly and Oliver have been inseparable. "Maybe since Oliver isn't here I can tell her I'm in ….." she is stopped in mid-thought as she sees the door open to reveal an absolutely stunning looking blonde.

"Hey Miles, what ya up to?" Lilly asks as she walks into the closet. Lilly looks absolutely gorgeous in her skater girl outfit she has on with her orange short pants, a tank top covered with a blue light jacket, and her green hoodie. Miley can't help but stare at the shorter blonde until Lilly waves her hand in front of her "Yoo-hoo Miles? Miley you there?" Miley shakes her head "Yea sorry just spaced out there for a second." she says as Lilly laughs. "You been doing that lately?" the blonde asks with a cross between a worried and an amused face which turns into a smile. "No just today I don't know why, maybe I'm just nervous about performing at the charity drive this weekend. By the way you're still coming right?" as Miley says that Lilly's face turns from a smile to a frown and she begins to look down. "Weellll" Lilly says in her normal fashion when she has bad news to tell and that's all Miley needs to hear from Lilly to know something's wrong. "You're not going?? But you promised you'd go with me we haven't had any Miley/Lilly time since I got back because you've been with Oliver the whole time." Lilly's face turns from ashamed to guilt "I'm sorry Miles our one month anniversary is coming up on Tuesday and Oliver thought it would be good if we celebrated this weekend instead of during the week because of school and all." Miley's face gets sadder "But you promised, you promised me when I asked you last week if you were busy this weekend, I need you there Lilly" Lilly looks up confused "Miley you've done plenty of concerts without me being there you don't need me there" Miley looks down this time and says "I know but you promised and I really want you there with me"

"Why? Why do you need me there for this one it's not like it's your biggest concert ever it's just a small charity concert with maybe a few hundred people what's so different about this one?" Lilly says somewhat yelling but not meaning to. "Because I just realized that I…." Miley can't finish the rest still looking down. "What? Because you just realized what Miley?" Lilly says starting to get angry "What did you just realize"

_Wow what did Miley just realize? Will Miley tell Lilly about this feeling she has for her? And why does she want to kill Oliver all of a sudden (No offense to those of you that like Oliver I promise she won't kill him)._

_Ok now to seriousness what did you guys think? Should I continue? Comment and tell me. If you want me to continue I will, if not I'll stop and come up with a new story. Please tell me well until next time C ya hope you liked it._


	2. What's wrong Miley?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_One thing before the warning last chapter I kinda said this was going to be Miley POV but really it's just going to be no one's POV I intended it to be Miley's but I kinda messed that up in the first chapter. I may try to work it in later and if I do I will tell you. Anyway,------------___

_WARNING: This is a Liley story meaning FEMSLASH. If you don't like it then I just have two words for ya well actually four DON'T F* CKIN READ THIS!!! Oh actually for those who don't like FEMSLASH I got two more words for ya S*CK IT!!!!!! Lol I love D-Generation X. Anyway for the rest of you I say welcome. And with that I gladly present to you a SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION:_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Chapter 2: What's wrong Miley?

"What did you just realize?" Lilly says now with anger building inside her. She hated being angry at Miley but she really couldn't understand why Miley was acting like she needed her be there or she wouldn't be able to sing or something.

Miley froze trying to make an excuse. She knew Lilly was getting angry and thought telling her the truth would just make it worse.

"I uhh.. I.. just.. I just…" Miley starts to stutter until Lilly interrupts again. 'I can't just tell her I'm in …' Miley thought to herself until she got stopped in mid-sentence by Lilly's voice.

"What? You just what Miley?" Lilly yells and then realizes by the look on Miley's face that she was upsetting her and the face Miley was making just broke her heart. "Miles I'm sorry I yelled at you but your acting like you won't be able to perform unless I'm there. What's wrong Miley?"

"I'm sorry Lilly, I was just really looking forward to it being just you and me hanging out together." Miley says still not looking up at her best friend "I just miss my best friend. We haven't had any time just Miley/Lilly time since I got back." Miley looks up then has to look back down because she can't hold her tears in if she looks at Lilly. "I'm afraid I'm losing my best friend."

"Aww Miles, you know that will never happen no matter what" Lilly says as she pulls Miley into a tight hug patting her back slightly. "You know I'll always be your best friend til the day I die" Lilly pulls away from the hug to wipe Miley's tears away then smiles at her best friend smiling back at her.

"Thanks Lil, I needed that." Miley says as she hugs the shorter blonde again.

"Hey I'll tell you what the charity thing is on Saturday right?" Lilly says as she pulls away and Miley nods, "well how about you go to the charity thing and I'll go to dinner with Oliver, then I'll come over and spend the night here and then we'll have all day Sunday together just you and me how does that sound?" Lilly smiles as she sees her best friends smile get even bigger.

"That sounds perfect Lilly" Miley says smiling. She loved it when Lilly spent the night because most of the time they would stay up all night talking about random things, watching movies, prank calling Oliver or other mischievous things like that. But most of all she loved that she and Lilly slept in the same bed when they did eventually fall asleep. She didn't quite know why but she always loved that fact about their sleepovers.

"So where is Oliver taking you to dinner?"

"I don't know he said it was a surprise, but he said to dress fancy which has me absolutely dumbfounded" Lilly says as Miley gives her a confused look.

"Well that means it's some place fancy and expensive doesn't it?"

"Well yea but I know Oliver doesn't have that kind of money to take me to a fancy restaurant unless he has a job that I don't know about."

"Yea that's true with the amount of money he makes working at Rico's that ain't happenin'." Miley laughs at her half-joke with Lilly "I mean he'd have to have a secret job as a hit man or something to add to his paycheck cause with the amount of money that he and Jackson make combined ain't even enough to rent a chair from any of the restaurants around her.

"Yea if he and I lived off of his paycheck we'd barely have enough to share a Happy Meal from McDonald's once a week." Lilly just gets out as both girls burst out laughing.

They continue doing that until they hear "What the heck are you two laughing so hard about?" They look up only to see Jackson in his Rico's shirt about to leave for work and burst out laughing again. "Fine, fine laugh it up keep me out of it I don't wanna know anyway" Jackson says as he looks at his watch "Whoa I gotta get outta here if I'm gonna make it on time" he runs towards the stairs and almost trips causing even more laughter from the two girls.

Then all of a sudden Lilly stops laughing and asks "Did he just say he was heading to Rico's?"

"Yea, why?" Miley asks with a confused look on her face.

"Oh crap, I gotta go Jackson was going to cover for Oliver today so we could hang out tonight. You wanna come with? My treat." Lilly asks smiling at her taller best friend.

"Nah I'll pass, I gotta get all my clothes and stuff together for tomorrow anyway, you two go have fun." Miley says and honestly she didn't want to go because she knew all she would see is Oliver and Lilly being all kissy kissy with each other and pretty much forget about her being there.

"You sure? I promise we won't be all kissy kissy and forget your with us like last time." Lilly says as Miley looks at her with amazement as to how Lilly basically read her mind.

Miley snaps out of it and says "Nah I'm sure you go be with your boyfriend for tonight, I get you all to myself tomorrow night." Miley says playfully knowing full well how it sounded and knew how Lilly would play along.

"Oh yea, just the three of us you, me and your gorgeous ass." Lilly says as she playfully smacks Miley's butt getting a small gasp from the brunette.

"Oh no you didn't just smack my butt." Miley says mocking anger as she looks at Lilly as if she is ready to pounce on her prey.

"Oh yea I think I just did" Lilly says trying to suppress her grin.

Then Miley's face turns from mock anger into a seductive smile "Well, I guess you got all of your share of me tonight instead of waiting til tomorrow. Now you won't get any and I get a free run on your cute butt tomorrow night now." Miley whispers into Lilly's ear just loud enough so only she could hear it.

"Eeeep, I'm in trouble now" says Lilly as she mocks being scared. She loved when she and Miley did this and she did miss it. It was so much fun.

"Yea you are" Miley says as she moves so her face is just inches away from Lilly's. In that moment Miley's mind is racing saying 'DO IT!! DO IT!!!'

"Hey Miles, whatcha want for… WHOA." Robbie Ray halts in his tracks as he sees his daughter with her arms wrapped around her best friend's neck. "What in the Sam heck is going on here?"

"Nothing daddy we were just playing around" Miley says as she hides her disappointment.

"Oh well I was gonna ask whatcha want for dinner? Oh and Lilly are you staying for dinner?"

"No thanks Mr. Stewart I gotta go meet Oliver so I need to be going anyway. Bye Miley good luck at the charity thing, see you tomorrow night." Lilly says as she walks toward the door.

"Bye Lilly don't do anything I wouldn't do with Oliver." Miley yells to Lilly jokingly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Lilly yells back laughing as she head out the back door towards Rico's to meet Oliver.

"You wanna explain to me what was going in here?" Robbie Ray asks hesitantly

"Nothing daddy we were just playing around, no need to be worried. Oh and Lilly is staying over tomorrow night when we get back is that ok?" Miley asks even though she knew Lilly was just as welcome to stay at their home as Jackson was.

"Sure bud, is she coming with us tomorrow?"

"No she and Oliver are going out tomorrow to celebrate their one month anniversary."

"Whoo doggies one month anniversary? I swear darling it get harder and harder to get used to them going out since you three have been friends for so long.

"I know daddy but I'm happy for her, I'm happy for both of them I know they will be good to each other." she says truthfully.

"Alright bud, you still getting your stuff together for tomorrow?"

"Yep almost done" Miley says as she stares at the pile of clothes behind her on her bed.

"Ok" Robbie says as he turns to head out of his daughter's bedroom but then turns around "Oh what do ya want for dinner?

"Pizza sounds good" Miley says as she turns to her bed full of clothes.

"Ok bud it should be here in about 30 minutes" Robbie says as he turns and leaves the room leaving Miley alone again. Miley sits and looks at her pile of clothes then picks up a stripped sock with the bottom cut off, obviously Lilly's. She holds it in her hands and brings it up to her nose and inhales Lilly's scent off of the sock turned armband.

"UGH! Why did I have to do this to myself? You're happy with him." she yells at herself quietly as she back on her bed. "I've got to tell her, I'll tell her tomorrow night." Miley says as she puts the puts Lilly's armband over her eyes for a quick nap before dinner.

_Well there you have it chapter two so what do ya think do you like it? Please comment and tell me what you think you all of your opinions count. Well until next time SheHasMyHeart out._


	3. What's wrong Lilly?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_WARNING: This is a Liley story meaning FEMSLASH. If you don't like it then I just have two words for ya well actually four DON'T F* CKIN READ THIS!!! Oh actually for those who don't like FEMSLASH I got two more words for ya S*CK IT!!!!!! Lol I love D-Generation X. Anyway for the rest of you I say welcome. And with that I gladly present to you a SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION:_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

What's wrong Lilly?

"Whooo I'm glad that's all done with, let's go Benny!" Miley/Hannah says as she slides into the back seat of her limo just after her father.

"Hold up bud what's the rush?" asks Robbie Rays as he almost falls off his seat before he could get his seat belt on.

"Daddy I gotta get home and ready for Lilly to come over she and Oliver should be finishing up by now."

_With Lilly and Oliver at their anniversary dinner_

"OMG Oliver I still can't believe you set all of this up for me." Lilly says as she looks amazed at the lights and canopy set up on the beach and at the table set for two with candles still lit.

"Your worth every bit of it Lilly-pop" Oliver says as he leans in and kisses Lilly on the cheek.

"Aww your so sweet Ollie-pop"

"You having a good time?" Oliver asks seeming to be a little nervous

"Yea I'm having a great time. What's wrong?" Lilly asks with a concerned look on her face as she notices Oliver getting nervous.

"Uhh yea I'm fine I just need to tell you something or ra…" Lilly interrupts him.

'You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What no no no no. I just I'm a little nervous because I got you something and I don't know if you will like it" Oliver starts to get even more nervous.

"Aww I didn't get you anything I'm sorry, but don't be nervous I'm sure whatever you got me it will be amazing but you didn't have to get me anything" Lilly says as she looks down starting to feel ashamed for not getting him anything.

"It's ok Lilly, you didn't have to get me anything I have you and I wanted to get you something." Oliver says as he lifts Lilly's head up by the chin to look into her eyes.

"Lilly I need to tell you something before I give you your gift."

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Lilly looks directly in his eyes.

"Lilly you mean the world to me, I'm so happy that you and I are together," Oliver smiles as he sees Lilly start to smile, "Lilly, I love you."

"Aww Oliver" Lilly hugs him tightly, "I love you too."

"Really? You're not just saying that because I said it?" Oliver's face lights up with excitement

"Yes really." She smiles as she sees the look on Oliver's face, "So what did you get me for my present?"

Oliver smiles as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out her gifts. Lilly gasps as she sees the box in his hand and starts to breath really fast. Oliver hands it to her.

"Open it." He says with a huge grin on his face.

As Lilly opens the small box she nearly faints when she sees what's inside. "OMG Oliver"

_Back with Miley as she arrives at her house._

"Finally we're home, man that was a long drive." Miley says as she drops herself onto the couch, takes off her Hannah wig, and then takes out her cell phone and texts someone. "I wonder where Lilly is."

"DAG FLABBIT!!!" Robbie Ray yells from outside the front door. Miley jumps up and runs out the door.

"Daddy you ok?" Miley looks around until she sees her father getting up from the ground. "OMG!!! Are you ok daddy? What happened?"

Yea bud, I'm fine I just tripped when I was trying to catch one of these muffins that was about to fall out of the basket."

Miley laughs unable to suppress it, "You and your muffins daddy." she immediately stops when she sees the glare on her dad's face, "Shutting up now. You need any help?"

"Naw I just lost a few I'll let the seagulls pick them up in the morning." Robbie says as he looks at the basket inspecting the damage.

"Ok well let's get back ins…" Miley stops mid-sentence when she feels her phone vibrate meaning she has a text. She looks at her phone and sees a message from Lilly.

_Lil: Hey I'll be there in bout 20 min me n ollie r jst getting back_

_Miles: kk u better give me the dets on everything._

_Lil: kk c u soon luv ya_

_Miles: luv ya 2_

And with those last words Miley smiled to herself. 'Lilly loves me AHHHH!' she screams in her head. Even though Miley knew that Lilly only meant she loved her as a best friend but still having Lilly say that to her always made her heart do back flips.

Miley decided that she'd take a shower before Lilly got there so she wouldn't be all messy when she got there. Miley strips down to her underwear and rushes across the hall to her bathroom. She starts the shower undresses the rest of the way and steps into the warm streaming water. The water felt soooooo good on her skin as she just stands and lets the water trickle down her body. In that warm feeling her mind seems to float off into space finding soothing thoughts. But with those soothing thoughts all seemed to lead her to thinking about Lilly. Her Lilly, her best friend, the person she wishes she could just wrap her arms around and hold for the rest of her life.

"Yep I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Lilly" she says to herself feeling how good she feels to finally be able to say it out loud without any interruptions.

"I'm going to tell her tonight, I have to, or else I'll explode," she says not quite knowing if she was joking or not because she honestly thought she would if she didn't admit her feelings to her best friend. Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell her. She sits in the water thinking, thinking of how and what exactly to say, and when to say it. She sits for what seems like forever thinking until the chill of the water turning cold jolts her out of her thinking trance.

She quickly jumps out and dries herself and wraps a towel around hair and herself and peeks out the hall to make sure no one is around and quickly hurries to her room, turns and shuts the door.

As she starts to take off her towel she is startled by a voice that she knows oh so well, "Whoa Miles, I know you want your run on me but could you at least wait til everyone's asleep" Lilly says jokingly and laughs as she sees Miley jump at the sound of her voice.

"Whoa Lilly, you almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been here?" Miley asks as she slows her heart down from not expecting her blonde friend to be there yet.

"Oh I just got here I just had Oliver take me straight here instead of stopping at my house. By the way can I borrow some pjs and clothes to wear tomorrow?"

"Yea sure just let me get dressed first" Miley smiles as she goes to her closet to change and retrieve Lilly's pjs that she leaves at her house for when she sleeps over at the last minute. "Here you go" Miley says as she tosses the set of pjs to Lilly.

As Miley walks out of her closet in her short shorts pj bottoms and her spaghetti top she halts for a second as she sees Lilly standing with her back facing her putting on her pj top and Miley can't help but stare at how beautiful her best friend is. She snaps out of it just as Lilly starts to turn around.

"So how did your date go, where did Oliver take you?" Miley asks as she sees Lilly turn around.

"He took me to a place he set up on the beach. It was so amazing he set up a table with candles and everything, it was so romantic." Lilly say but kind of starts to put her head down.

"OMG really?? Wow he went all out for you didn't he?" Miley says not noticing Lilly putting her head down

"Yea he really did." Lilly says as her smile starts to fade little by little and puts her head down even more now being noticed by Miley.

"What's wrong Lilly?" she says with concern for her best friend "Did you two get into a fight?" Miley says as she starts to remember when Lilly and Oliver had their first fight as a couple over what song they danced to when they first went out.

"No we didn't get into a fight, he told me he loved me." Lilly says as she sits on Miley's bet and is now looking straight at the floor of Miley's room.

"He did?!? OMG Lilly, but why are you sad do you not love him back?" she says with a confused look on her face.

"Yes I do, but it was what happened after he told me he loved me, he gave me something." Lilly says as she feels Miley sit next to her and feels the taller girl wrap her arms around her shoulders.

"What did he do? Was it something bad cause I swear it was I'm gonna march right over to his house an….." she is interrupted by her best friend.

"No no it was nothing bad, he gave me a promise ring." she says not seeing Miley trying to hide her hurt look on her face.

"Wow, but why are you sad you should be happy?" Miley manages to get out without sounding upset.

"I couldn't accept it" Lilly says as she looks up at Miley with a tear forming in her eye.

"What? Why Lilly?" Miley says confused.

"I don't know, I wanted to accept it but something told me not to, but I don't know why." Lilly say looking down again.

"Aww was Oliver upset?"

"No, he just said think about it for a few days then give him an answer. That's why I just came straight here I just couldn't be around him longer than I had to. I just had to think." Lilly says as she lets the tears fall not able to hold them in anymore.

"Aww Lilly it'll be ok I'm sure you'll figure out what it is that's bothering you soon and I'll help anyway I can" the brunette says as she wraps her arms around Lilly and embraces her tightly and tries not to smile at the feeling she gets when she feeling Lilly wrap her arms around her.

"Hey I'll tell you what why don't we go downstairs and grab some movies and ice cream and not think about this for right now. Tonight it's just you and me together." Lilly smiles as she hears Miley's singing the last few words of her sentence.

"Sounds good to me, Miles." Lilly says as she hugs Miley one last time before getting off the bed, "and thanks. I love you Miles."

"That's what best friends are for and I love you, too" Miley says but in her mind she adds 'If you only knew how much I really loved you, well so much for telling her tonight'.

And with that Miley puts her arm around Lilly's shoulders and they head down the stair to officially start their G.N.O.

_Well what do you think? Please tell me all of your opinions count. I'm really enjoying writing this I find myself reading this and wondering what's going to happen next. AND I'M THE AUTHOR lol. So I'll be trying to update at least every two days but I'll try to update quicker. Oh also the next chapter you're going to see things in more of Lilly's perspective than Miley's just giving you a heads up. Well until next time this has been a SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION bye._


	4. I can't believe this is happening

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_One thing before I start I know I said I was going to be starting to put things in Lilly's perspective this chapter, but I kinda lied it's going to be next chapter that starts. I didn't lie on purpose I started writing this chapter then I had this pop into my head when I got halfway through. So what I was writing first is going to be in the next chapter but for this chapter you get what popped into my head. Hope you enjoy and now start the show. _

_WARNING: This is a Liley story meaning FEMSLASH. If you don't like it then I just have two words for ya well actually four DON'T F* CKIN READ THIS!!! Oh actually for those who don't like FEMSLASH I got two more words for ya S*CK IT!!!!!! Lol I love D-Generation X. Anyway for the rest of you I say welcome. And with that I gladly present to you a SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION:_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

I can't believe this is happening.

Miley and Lilly head back up the stairs Lilly with the ice cream and Miley carrying both arms full of movies. Miley was determined to make this the best G.N.O. that they have ever had to keep Lilly's mind off of Oliver and the promise ring. And to be honest she was trying to get her mind off of it also. When they enter Miley's room Miley immediately heads for the bed and drops at least a dozen movies on her bed while Lilly walked over and put the ice cream on the nightstand next to the bed and then sat down next to the pile of movies Miley had just dropped.

"So do you wanna watch a movie first or do prank calls?" Miley asks as she sits on the other side of the pile of movies.

"Well how about we just talk for a little bit?" Lilly says not really knowing if she was answering or asking.

"Ok about what?"

"How did the charity thing go?"

"It went good, in fact probably one of my better performances."

"Well that's great, see you didn't need me there" Lilly says but then looks down "I'm sorry I broke my promise though."

"Hey it's ok Lil," Miley says making Lilly put her head up, "you and Oliver had something more important to do so I'm fine with it." Miley sees Lilly look down again and mentally slaps herself in the head 'STUPID', "Sorry Lil I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's ok"

"You've been thinking about it haven't you?"

"Yea" Lilly mumbles still looking down to the floor.

"I just don't get it, Miles. I love him, I'm happy with him but I don't get what made me not able to answer him."

"Aww Lilly it's ok, everything will work out for the best believe me" Miley says as she moves to sit next to Lilly and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"Can I ask you something Miles?"

"Yea sure what is it?

"Well it's kinda personal." Lilly says not looking at Miley.

"Ok shoot you're my best friend I'm not gonna hide anything from you."

"How did you feel when you thought you loved Jake?" Lilly asks still not looking at Miley but leaning her head into the taller girl's chest.

"Wow that is personal." Miley says kinda laughing

"Sorry Miles, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's ok like I said you're my best friend I'm not gonna hide anything from you." Miley says while giving her blonde friend a gentle squeeze on the shoulders.

"It's kinda hard to explain, it kinda felt like my stomach was doing back flips but it wasn't making me sick. It was like whenever I was around him all of my problems and all the pressures in my life just went away." Miley said smiling at the memory of her and Jake and smiling even more now that she gets the same feeling when she's with Lilly.

"Wow that's kinda how I feel when I'm with Oliver but I don't know."

"It's not the same with everyone Lilly. Everyone's unique when it comes to how you feel when you truly love someone."

"Do you still love him?" Lilly asks looking up at Miley now

"I don't know, I mean it still feels that way when I'm around him but it's not as strong as it used to be." Miley says truthfully. She really did feel that way when she was with Jake but somewhere along the way the feeling became less and less. She still cared for the boy as he did for her but she didn't think she was in love with him anymore.

"When does he come back anyway? I kinda miss seeing him around." Lilly says half jokingly

"He said he gets done filming in about a month or two so he should be back before school ends."

"Oh ok, well we better get these movies going so we can watch all of them and eat the ice cream before it melts." Lilly says as she attempts to get up but is pulled back down by the waist into the brunette's lap.

"Miley what are you doing?"

"I told you yesterday, I get my free run on you since you spent yours slapping my butt" Miley says as she tightens her grip around Lilly's waist as a seductive smile starts to form on her face.

"Oh no you don't" says Lilly as she tries to get up but unknown to Lilly, Miley had to do some weight training for her movie and had gotten quite a bit stronger.

"EEEEPPP!!!" that is all Lilly can say when roll over and puts Lilly on her back and straddles her while fighting Lilly's strong arms. This continues for a few minutes, along with some giggles to go along with it, until Miley successfully pins Lilly's arms down on the bed leaving her best friend open to whatever she wanted do to her.

"Wow when did you get so strong Miles?"

"Oh did I not tell you I had to lift weights while I was filming" Miley says while an even more seductive smile forms on her face.

"You had all this planned didn't you?"

"Well not all of it just the pieces I needed when the opportunity came up."

"Well congratulations, you pinned me now state your prize." Lilly says as she puts on a seductive smile to match Miley's.

"Well I was thinking" Miley lowers her voice as she leans down towards Lilly's neck and rubs her nose slightly against the crook of her best friend's neck. At the same time her left hand slides down Lilly's arm and along her rib cage slowly causing the blonde to gasp slightly as she lays her hand to rest on the hem of her pj shirt.

"Hmm you're not wearing a bra makes my job a little easier" Miley whispers so low that if she wasn't right next to Lilly's ear she wouldn't have heard it. Miley smiles as she hears Lilly's breathing quicken.

"Wh… what are you gonna do Miles?" Lilly says as she tries to catch her breath. Truth be told this wasn't the first time the two girls had played around like this, it never went very far and Lilly liked that they were this comfortable with each other. But never had she been this turned on by what Miley was doing now and she couldn't figure out why. 'Well I'll enjoy it now and wonder later' Lilly thought as she looked at Miley.

"Well I was thinking I could knock these movies off my bed." as she said that the sound of the dvd boxes hitting the floor could be heard. "Then I was thinking I could get rid of this top you have on." Now Miley began to lift up Lilly's top inch by inch until it was just above her abdomen where Lilly's finely toned midsection was in view. Miley then took her right hand with Lilly's arm still in it and grabbed Lilly's other arm and pinned both of them above the blonde's head, while her left hand gently rubs against Lilly's stomach almost tickling it. Lilly closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to suppress the moan that was building up inside of her until she felt Miley stop. She opened them to see Miley staring right at her and she felt the strange urge to lean up towards Miley and as she did that Miley began to lean down until their foreheads were touching and their lips were inches apart.

"I'm gonna finish what I started yesterday before we were so rudely interrupted" and with that Miley leaned down

But before their lips could touch they heard "Woah, what goin' on in here?" came the voice of Miley's brother Jackson and the girls separated immediately.

"Nothing we were just playing around" Miley says almost a little too quickly.

"It didn't look like nothing it looked like you were about to…"

"No we weren't!!" Miley almost yells until she remembers her dad is asleep.

"Miles its fine with me if you like Lilly like that but at least close the door before you do…"

"Jackson I don't like Lilly like that! She's my best friend we were playing around we weren't going to do anything. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I heard a few thuds and was wondering what it was so I came to find out and it looks like it was the dvds on the floors."

"Oh sorry we woke you."

"It's ok just keep it down and close the door unless you want dad finding you guys like I just did."

"Shut up Jackson"

"Good night to you, too." Jackson replies as he turns and leaves his sister's room.

"Well that was interesting. I honestly thought you were going to kiss me." Lilly says as Miley turns around to face her.

"Haha yea I'm that good aren't I?" Miley says mocking cockiness

"Don't go getting a big head. Now come on let's get the movies going and ice cream eating" Lilly says as she heads over to the night stand and grabs the tub of ice cream and the two spoons as Miley picks a movie and puts it into the dvd player.

The night went on with the girls talking and giggling during the movies, which they had seen probably at least a dozen times. They continued with the ice cream and movies until neither of them could sit up straight without leaning on the other girl so they decided to call it a night and try to salvage any sleep they could get.

"Wow I can't believe it's already 4 am." Lilly said as she climbs under the sheets of Miley's bed followed by Miley doing the same.

"Yea time fly's by when you're having fun" Miley says as she turns on her side to face Lilly.

"Yea and I really had fun tonight, thanks Miles."

"For what?"

"For taking my mind off of things, you always seem to do a great job of that"

"That's what best friends are for I was more than happy to help Lil."

"Thanks Miles, I love you"

"Love you too, Lilly"

"Goodnight, Miles"

"Goodnight, Lils" and with that the girls fade into unconsciousness.

An hour later Miley is woken up by the sound of her name being called.

"Miles… Miles… Miley?"

"What Lilly?" Miley says with her eyes still closed.

"I need to ask you something."

"Can it wait til morning?"

"No its really important."

"What is it?" Miley finally opens her eyes and rolls over to see Lilly laying next to her wide awake.

"Were you really gonna kiss me earlier?"

"What?"

"If Jackson didn't come in when he did would you have kissed me?"

"Why? Did you want me to kiss you?"

"Weeellll."

"Lilly you're not actually saying you wanted me to kiss you are you?"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Why would you want me to kiss you?"

"I don't know what you were doing to me before kinda turned me on it almost made me kiss you myself."

"Wow I am that good aren't I?" Miley says jokingly as she does a sleepy laugh.

"Yea you are. Hey Miley?"

"Yea?"

"Would you kiss me now?"

"Huh?"

"Kiss me, I know you want to."

"No I don't Lilly." Miley lies

"Yes you do I know how you feel about me Miles. I feel the same way."

"What really?" Now Miley was wide awake staring at her best friend in disbelief as tears begin to form.

"Yes, I love you Miles. I've loved you for a while now, that's why I couldn't accept Oliver's promise ring because I wanted to get one from you and hopefully an engagement and wedding ring." Lilly says with a smile on her face.

"Will you kiss me now?"

"I can't believe this is happening." Miley says as she wipes her tears away.

"Oh believe it cause it's really happening." And with that Lilly leans in and kisses Miley passionately. The kisses turn from passionate to hungry kisses as the two girls need for each other grew and grew. Their mouths start to part as they each allow the others tongue inside the others mouth. As their tongues battled for supremacy Lilly's hands started to explore the insides of Miley's pj top. Miley fights to suppress a moan as Lilly rubs her hands up and down her stomach but ultimately loses the battle and moans loud and deep. The next thing Miley knew was her arms were being raised up as Lilly removed the top from her body and then having Lilly lay her down on her back and starts to make a line of kisses from the top of her pj bottoms, to her belly button, to the valley between her breasts, all the way up to her lips. This time it's Miley that takes control as she removes Lilly's shirt, lays her down and almost immediately latches onto her best friend's left breast. She repeatedly sucks and licks Lilly's breast until her nipple is as hard as it can get then she switches to the right one doing the same. She then returns to Lilly's lips and gets a seductive grin from her best friend now turned lover as they each reach down each other's pj bottoms and find their destination and begin touching each other. Both girls feel the sensation of having special area's touched by the girl that they loved. Miley was the first to plunge her fingers into her best friend causing the blonde to gasp and moan Miley's name over and over. Miley's strokes became faster and faster as she heard Lilly's breathing get faster and faster until she heard Lilly scream her name at the top of her lungs and collapse on the bed as Miley slowed her strokes and helped Lilly ride out her orgasm. After Lilly regained consciousness she flipped Miley over onto her back.

"Now it's my turn to make you scream" Lilly says as she plunges her fingers into Miley. Miley gasps as she had forgotten that Lilly's hand was still in her pj bottoms but easily forgot the surprise as she now started to feel the sensations of having her best friend touch her. Miley's breathing begins to get faster as Lilly's hand speed quickens.

"Oh fuck, Lilly" Miley moans as Lilly finds the perfect rhythm.

"Ooohh bad mouth in bed huh Stewart?" Lilly says not really surprised about Miley have foul language in this situation. Lilly quickens her pace even more causing Miley to moan and breath harder.

"Oh God uhh, Oh, oh Lilly! Lilly! Lilly! Lil!!!!!!!!!!" she is stopped mid-sentence by and orgasm bigger than any other that she has ever had before.

Lilly slows her pace to let Miley ride her out her orgasm and watches her slowly regain consciousness.

"Oh my, Lilly that was amazing"

"Miley"

"That was wo_nderful"_

"_Miley"_

"_What Lilly?"_

"_Miley"_

"Miley" Lilly says as she shakes Miley trying to wake her up.

"Huh?"

"Miley wake up its almost noon."

"Huh what? But we were just? How did? Huh?" Miley asks with a confuse look on her face.

"Miley we slept til noon let's get something to eat then go to the beach."

"Wow it was just a dream"

"What was?"

"Me and you were…" Miley stops not wanting to finish what she was going to say.

"We were what Miley"

"Uhh I don't remember it just slipped my mind" Miley say proud of herself that she came up with a believable excuse so quickly.

"Oh ok well come on let's get dressed so we can go eat."

"Ok let's go" Miley says as she thinks about her dream. 'Wow that was an amazing dream it felt so real gosh I still feeling part of it.' She stops just long enough to look over at Lilly as she slips her shirt over her head still having her back turned to Miley. 'OMG she is so beautiful.' Miley finishes getting dressed and the two girls head down stairs and on to the rest of their day of swimming, laying out on the beach, and for Lilly some surfing.

_And with that I am finished with this chapter so what did you think. I know some of you will hate me for putting that dream in there sorry but I thought of it halfway through writing what is going to be the next chapter. But the good news is I already have the next chapter halfway written. Woo Who. Well comment please. Tell me what you think your opinions count. Also one more thing I have a voting poll on my profile please vote it's about me doing this story and the Liley versions of Hannah Montana episodes. Please look at the poll and vote. Well until next time. This has been a SheHasMyHeart Production. C ya._


	5. What are you gonna tell Oliver

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_WARNING: This is a Liley story meaning FEMSLASH. If you don't like it then I just have two words for ya well actually four DON'T F* CKIN READ THIS!!! Oh actually for those who don't like FEMSLASH I got two more words for ya S*CK IT!!!!!! Lol I love D-Generation X. Anyway for the rest of you I say welcome. And with that I gladly present to you a SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION:_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

What are you gonna tell Oliver?

Lilly came riding in next to Miley after riding one of the bigger waves she's caught all day. Lilly enjoyed days like these where the surf was up and you could ride almost any wave you could catch but most of all she loved showing off her awesome surfing moves to Miley.

"WOOO!!! Go Lilly that was the best one yet, you get better every time you come out here. You should really think about turning pro." Miley says as Lilly floats over to her as she stands in waist deep water.

"You really think so?"

"Girl I know so you'd put those other surfer guys to shame"

"Haha, thanks Miles but I think I'll stick with staying in school for now. Hey why don't you try to surf today?"

"And fall face first in the water? Uhh I don't think so?"

"Aww come on Miles, I think you'd do great and besides I could teach you" Lilly says trying to convince her best friend to at least try.

"Uhhhh…. No"

"Aww come on Miley. Pllleeeassseee." Lilly says putting on a puppy dog face that just melts Miley heart.

"Oh no, don't even think about using that on me Lilly." says the brunette as she tries to resist complying with the blonde.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything"

"UUGGHH!! Ok fine, but if I fall off and bust my nose or break something and have to cancel some concerts, I'm telling all my fans to blame you." Miley says half jokingly because she would never do anything to make Lilly or Lola hated.

"Yay!!!" Lilly yells and claps her hands at the same time before turning to swim towards shore, "Come on."

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you just said you were gonna show me how to surf?" Miley says as she stands in the water baffled.

"Well first we gotta work on your balance and stance and it's a little to work on that on land than in the water."

"Oh" is all Miley says as she starts to follow Lilly towards shore.

As Lilly is swimming towards shore she can't help but feel like she's being watched from behind. She turns her head to look and sees Miley behind her staring at her backside so she decides to have a little fun with her.

"You enjoying the view back there Miles?" she says grinning.

Miley shakes her head as she breaks her trance not even realizing that Lilly had turned and saw her staring.

"What are you talking about Lils?"

"You're staring at my butt aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

Lilly stops and gets off her board and walks back over to the taller girl.

"Don't deny it. You liked watching me swim back to shore didn't you?" Lilly says putting on a sexy smile.

"Ok I did, your butt is just so dang sexy." Miley says acting like she is playing along but in reality just stating the truth.

"Really? You think it's sexy?" Lilly says turning her back to show off her backside to Miley.

"Oh yea it just makes me want to grab and squeeze it all night long." Miley says as she starts to reach out to grab Lilly's butt.

"Oh you wanna touch don't ya Miles?" the blonde says shaking her butt at her friend.

"Well there's something else I wanna do first though." Miley says as she had just come up with a plan.

"Oh well what is it?" Lilly asks as she turns around only to be met with Miley splashing water in her face.

"Oh no you didn't Miley."

"Oh yea I did Lilly."

"Miley Ray Stewart I'm gonna get you for that!" Lilly yells as she starts to chase Miley as she started to run as soon as Lilly used her full name.

"You gotta catch me first!" Miley yells back as she reaches the shore and starts to run full speed down the beach.

"Get back here, Miley!"

"No!!"

Lilly chased Miley all the way to the entrance that lead to the area Rico's was at but before Miley could reach it Lilly leaped forward at full speed to catch and wrap both arms around Miley's waist and picks up the taller girl and heads down back towards the water.

"Oh no, Lilly don't you dare… AHHHHHH!!!" says Miley as Lilly tosses Miley into the water soaking the top half of Miley that had recently stayed dry.

"LILLY!!!" Miley yells furiously as she comes up from underwater only to see her blonde friend rolling on the sand laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry Mi.. Miles but y.. you started it." Lilly says in between laughs as she watches her now soaked best friend come out of the water and stands over her.

"Oh yea, fine laugh it up but it's your turn to run now." Miley says with a devilish grin creeping on her face.

"EEEEPPP!!!" screams Lilly as she stands up and starts running.

"Oh no you don't." Miley yells as she leaps just in time to grab Lilly's feet and trip her up, but Lilly is up on her feet in no time now gaining distance on Miley, that is until Miley starts sprinting and catches up to and tackles Lilly to the sand.

"Wow Miley you got faster too. You should really keep up with that weight training program they had you on for the movie."

"Oh I plan to, it's fun being able to keep up with you now without you holding back to let me catch up."

Just then both girls make eye contact with one another and all becomes silent. They sit there just staring into each other's eyes not saying anything until Lilly breaks the silence.

"You gonna get off me so I can start teaching you how to surf?"

"Oh yea, sorry I kinda forgot about that" Miley says half laughing.

"Ok lets go get my board." says Lilly as she lets Miley go ahead of her. As they are walking Lilly can't help but notice Miley's backside. 'Wow that weight lifting really did wonders for her. I mean her butt looks better than it did before, not that it didn't look great before and WHAT AM I SAYING? I mean I know Miley's beautiful but she's my best friend I shouldn't be thinking about her like that.' Lilly wonders to herself why she all of a sudden started thinking about her best friend in a different way until they make it back to where they left their stuff and she goes and retrieves her board.

"All right so how are we gonna do this?" Miley says as Lilly places the board on the sand.

"Well first you need to stand on the board and I'll get you situated with how you need to stand." Lilly instructs Miley to do as Miley complies.

"Like this?" Miley asks as she stands on the board with her feet together facing Lilly.

"Ok and now what you need to do is spread your legs a little and… no not that much here let me just.." Lilly says as she grabs Miley's legs and spreads them to the right distance.

"Ok and now bend your legs a little and…" Lilly instructs as she goes around behind Miley and bends her knees and continues to situate Miley, enjoying every minute of touching Miley, until her stance is perfect.

"Ok now how do you feel standing like that?"

"Ok I guess, I mean I'm comfortable standing like this."

"Ok good now can you remember to stand like that when you're on the water."

"Yea I think so"

"Ok good now let's go try you out on some waves." Lilly says as she leads Miley back into the water.

After a few missteps, setbacks and an occasional face plant or two Miley starts to get the hang of it and eventually rides a wave all the way through.

"Oh My God Lilly, I did it!!!" Miley says ecstatic as she swims back over to Lilly to hug the blonde.

"You're the best teacher ever."

"Hey I just showed you what to do, you actually put those steps to use. That was all you Miley."

"But still without you I would have been falling on my face time after time out here."

"Yea you would've been wouldn't you?" Lilly says jokingly getting a laugh out of Miley.

"But seriously Lilly, thank you, you're the best friend any girl could ask for. Now maybe I can join you out her instead of just watching you."

"Yea that would be great. We could go get your own board this week at the surf shop and we could be surfing together by next weekend." Lilly says enthusiastically but hides the fact that she is disappointed that Miley just said friend. 'Why am I upset? She's my best friend. Ugh why am I feeling this way? What exactly am I feeling anyway?

"Yea totally. Hey let's head back to my house and get dried off so we can hang out before you have to head home."

"Ok let's go." Lilly says as the girls start to gather their stuff and head over to the beach showers before heading back to Miley's.

As the girls are rinsing off Lilly finds herself staring at Miley as she watches the water trickle down the pop stars flat abdomen and down her long tanned legs. 'Man I wish I could be one of those drops of water. Oh to feel that beautiful skin as I would slide down her chest between her breast and down her stomach and OMG STOP!! She's your best friend, your best GIRL friend. Haha girlfriend. Miley is my girlfriend that sounds so good to say. Miley is my girlfriend, Miley is my girlfriend, wait but I'm with Oliver, I'm happy with him. I'm not even a lesbian. Or am I?'

Lilly ponders this as the girls make their way from the beach showers to the Stewart home to get a quick shower. Lilly goes in first and as she is under the water she starts to think 'I love Oliver, he's my boyfriend. UGH where did this come from? Why did it have to feel so good when we were playing around last night? It's never felt that good before why now? What changed? Why did Jackson have to walk in on us before Miley was about to kiss me? Was she even going to kiss me? Why did I want her to kiss me? UGH this is so confusing!!!'

Lilly finishes up her shower and wraps a towel around herself and trades spots with Miley. While Miley is in the shower Lilly finds and puts on her clothes. While she is waiting for Miley to finish she decides to look through the Hannah Closet. She's been in the closet thousands of time but it still amazed her every time she entered it. She started to look through all the shoes and jewelry. She went back and forth trying on random necklaces and shoes until she saw some drawers she had seen before but never opened them to see what was inside them and curiosity got the better of her. Lilly walked over cautiously to the drawers and stood in front of them wondering to herself 'Should I or shouldn't I?' She decides to go along with her curiosity and opens the drawers to find……

_Ok that's it for this chapter. What's in the drawer? Lol just kidding I'm not that mean I mean last chapter the dream and this one a HUGE CLIFHANGER well you'll think it would have been a huge one once you find out what's in them. Lol so on with the story._

Lilly opened the drawer and her jaw almost drops to the floor. She stared and the bras and panties in the drawer and knew exactly who had worn them.

"Oh God why? Why did I have to open these drawers WHY???" Lilly whined to herself. Now she was faced with a dilemma. She knew she should just close the drawer and leave them be but a part of her wanted to take the sheer clothing and play with them. She fought with herself for a minute but eventually her naughty side overwhelmed her and she grabbed a pair of panties and held them in her hands just feeling them. They felt so good in her hand and she couldn't help but wonder how they would feel with a certain someone's butt in them.

"No, Miley is my friend. She is my FRIEND. Now hand put the panties down." Lilly says to herself trying to get her hand to let go of the piece of cloth that could barely be called clothing.

'Stop it you Lilly Truscott are not gay. You love Oliver. And even if I was Miley isn't like that. Sure we mess around like that a lot but that's what best friends do right?' Lilly yells to herself as she desperately tries to let go of the article of clothing in her hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by a voice she knew oh so well.

"Lilly you in here?" Miley asks, still in her towel, as she opens the door to find her best friend standing facing her with both hands behind her back.

"Hey what are you doing in here, and what's behind your back?" asks Miley as she walks into the closet staring at Lilly's expression.

"Uhh nothing, just you know looking at all the new clothes you got in here." Lilly says as she cautiously drops the panties into the still open drawer then discreetly backs her leg back to close it.

"Oh ok well I guess you can look a little longer I'll be dressed in a minute or so." Miley says as she turns to walk out and get dressed.

"Ok" Lilly says as she stares at Miley trying to resist the sudden urge to run up to her brunette friend and rip the towel off of her body. 'No don't even think about it. Ohh why does she have to be so beautiful?'

Lilly turns and starts looking at some more clothes and finds a scarf she knows oh so well.

'Hey this is the same scarf she gave me to show off at school right after I found out her secret. How did she get it back from Amber and Ashley in one piece everyone was grabbing and clawing at it?' She thinks as she wraps it around her neck and smells it. 'Oh it still smells like her' Lilly says to herself as she lays back and closes her eyes.

"Hey Lilly." Miley says as she walks in finding her friend lying on her back with the scarf over her eyes.

"Oh hey Miles how did you…" Lilly stops mid sentence as she takes the scarf off of her eyes to find her best friend standing in front of her with nothing on what so ever in all her glory.

"How did I what?" Miley asks as walks up to Lilly and puts on the exact same smile she had on last night while on top of the blonde.

"I uhh.. I … I.." Lilly stammers as Miley puts a finger on her lips.

"Shh don't talk" is all Miley says as she leans in closer to the blondes waiting, quivering lips.

"Lilly? _Lilly?_"

"Huh?" Lilly says snapping out of her daydream as she sits up off the floor of the rotating clothing rack to find Miley dressed and just standing there in front of the now closed door.

"I said I was done you can come out now." says Miley laughing

"You started to doze off in here didn't you?"

"Yea kinda." says Lilly looking away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hah I don't blame you I've done it plenty of times before is just so peaceful in her. Oh I see you found the scarf huh."

"Yea how did you get it back in one piece? I mean everyone was clawing and grabbing at Amber and Ashley for it."

"Oh they kinda cornered me at the end of the day and basically threw it at me threatening that 'If you or I ever do that again we would regret it' or something like that."

"Wow and you kept it all this time?"

"Yea I meant to give it back to you but we got so busy with making you into Lola that I kinda forgot to give it back. You can take it when you go back home later."

"But it's yours the only reason you gave it to me was so I could show off to Amber and Ashley."

"No I gave it to you as a gift. I want you to keep it. It's like a symbol of our friendship because it marks the day that I told you my biggest secret and you've kept it."

"Wow I never really looked at it that way, but you're sure you want me to have it?"

"Positive." Miley says smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks Miles, you're the best." Lilly says as she walks up and hugs the taller girl.

"Come on let's go see what daddy is cooking for dinner."

"Ok just let me call my mom and tell her I'm eating here."

"Ok but hurry, I heard Jackson running down stairs a minute ago and you know how he is. And we still have a lot to talk about before you head home too." Miley says as she heads out the door of her bedroom.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Lilly says as she finds her phone and calls her mom.

Lilly comes down a few minutes later and joins Miley much to her surprise with a plate already set out for her full of food.

"Thanks Miles" she says as she sits down and begins to eat.

"You better be thanking me I almost had to stab Jackson's hand 4 times so he wouldn't eat any of it."

"Hey I'm a growing boy I need my food" Jackson says in response to her sisters accusations.

"Yea like you're gonna get any taller." Miley says as she and Lilly laugh.

"Hey that hurts. That's probably one of the reasons why I stopped growing."

"Oh quit complaining and besides Lilly's still a growing girl she needs the food more than you do."

"DONE!!" Lilly says as she gets up to take her plate to the sink.

"Whoa where does it all go?" Jackson asks in amazement of the speed of Lilly's eating ability.

"What do you mean?" Ask Lilly as she sits back down at the table to wait for Miley to finish.

"The food. You eat twice as much as I do and yet you look like that."

"Jackson!! It's rude to ask a girl something like that." Miley hisses at Jackson for being rude.

"It's ok Miles, I don't know I guess it's because I'm always doing a sport or something."

"Or you're always doing Miley." Jackson mumbles under his breath but Miley hears it.

"What!?!?!" Miley yells as she starts to smack Jackson in the back of the head.

"Oww!! geeze Miles, Ow!! I was just… Ow!!. I was joking ok. OWW!!" Jackson manages to say between smacks until Miley starts to pull at his hair.

"Whoa Miles, what did he say?" Lilly asks not knowing what Jackson had said.

"He said …." Miley whispers what Jackson had mumbled causing Lilly eyes to widen.

"Jackson you sick perv." Lilly says as she goes over and smacks Jackson behind the head.

"OWW!! Geeze I said I was joking. Sorry."

"Serves you right for thinking of me and your own sister like that."

"Well I did happen to catch you guys in a peculiar situation last night."

"Ugh let's get outta her Lilly I don't feel like eating anymore." Miley says as she takes Lilly's hand and they head upstairs.

As they get into Miley's room Lilly heads over to the stereo and turns it on knowing it's already on the station that the girls always listen to. And as the radio cuts on it immediately starts playing Hannah Montana's "You and Me Together" which causes Lilly to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miley asks with a confused look on her face.

"You have to admit that it's funny that this song comes on right after our little conversation with Jackson." Lilly manages to get out before laughing again. Miley thinks about it for a second and begins to laugh also. The girls laugh for a few minutes until the song ends and it turns to Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl."

"Oh come on, I mean seriously." Miley says in disbelief at the chosen order of songs being played causing the girls to laugh more. After the song ends the station goes to a commercial allowing the girls to catch their breaths.

"So have you thought about what you're going to tell Oliver?" Miley asks breaking the silence after catching her breath.

"I don't know. I mean I love him and I know he'd never hurt me, but something is telling me to say no. I just don't know what to do." Lilly says as she sits down on Miley's bed.

"Do you want some advice?" Miley asks as she sits beside the shorter blonde.

"What?"

"Just tell him the truth. It's always better to do that than to lie and get caught, believe me on this one."

"Yea I've seen first-hand what happens when you try to lie your way out of a situation before." Lilly says trying to hide a laugh as she remembers all the times she has had to help Miley out of a situation that started with her lying.

"Hey I'm trying to help you out here." Miley says mocking disbelief as she also thinks about all the times she and Lilly have been through.

"Sorry and I know you're right Miles but I'm afraid I'll hurt Oliver."

"Hey if he really cares about you like I think he does he'll understand. And if he doesn't well you'll always have me." Miley says as she puts her arm around her best friend's shoulders giving them a gentle but comforting squeeze.

"Thanks Miles, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Lilly says as a smile starts to form on her face.

"Hey that's what I'm here for. Like my song says 'It's you and me together. No one, no one, no one can ever change it, so come on and let them try.'" Miley says singing to Lilly getting her to smile even more.

"Thanks Miles. I love you." Lilly says as she hugs her best friend.

"Love you too, Lil." says Miley returning the blonde's hug.

"Well I think I should be going it's getting late." Lilly says as she breaks the hug.

"You sure you don't want to stay tonight, you got plenty of your own clothes here it's not like you'd have to go home and change in the morning." Miley says not wanting Lilly to leave.

"Yea I'm sure. I've got some homework I gotta finish up anyway" Lilly says as she gets up to gather her things to take home.

"Ok, I'll see you at school then." Miley says as she hands Lilly her stuff that she helped picked up and walks the blonde to the front door.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Lilly gives Miley a kiss on the cheek not able to hug her because of the things she is holding in her arm and heads out towards her house.

Miley stands there in shock of what Lilly just did. Sure it wasn't the first time they had kissed each other on the cheek but this time it sent electric shocks down Miley's spine.

"You like her don't you?" Jackson's voice came from behind her after watching his sister's reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Lilly don't you. That's the first time I've seen you react that way to Lilly doing that."

"No I don't Jackson she's just my friend."

"Miles, its ok if you do. I won't judge you. I'm ok with it."

"Jackson I told you I don't like Lilly. I love her" Miley says finally admitting it to her brother.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"I can't she's with Oliver, she's happy. I don't wanna do anything to take that away from her."

"Wow you're a true friend aren't you? Come here." Jackson says as he opens his arms to give Miley a hug. He can feel Miley's tears form and fall from her eyes as she buries her head in his shirt.

"Shhh it's ok Miles. It's ok."

_Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. My best friend came home from the Air Force and she's here for 2 weeks and I haven't seen her in almost a year so I really want to spend time with her. I'll try as hard as I can to update on time but if I don't I'm sorry but you guys know why. Well what did you think about this chapter? Is Lilly starting to feel something for Miley? What will she tell Oliver? Will I ever get over being mad at Oliver for taking Lilly away from Miley and now I'm mad at Jake for taking Miley away from Lilly. Hmmm I think I just thought of a new story hmmmm. But don't worry I'll finish this one before I start another story so don't worry about this story being stopped anytime soon. Anyway you guys know what I'm going to say comment and tell me what you think your opinions count. And with that I'm done for this chapter. So until next time This Has Been a SheHasMyHeart production c ya._


	6. Why can't I sleep without you?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_WARNING: This is a Liley story meaning FEMSLASH. If you don't like it then I just have two words for ya well actually four DON'T F* CKIN READ THIS!!! Oh actually for those who don't like FEMSLASH I got two more words for ya S*CK IT!!!!!! Lol I love D-Generation X. Anyway for the rest of you I say welcome. And now for the hundreds that have read this before I posted it and the millions that I hope read it in the future and just because I can't stand John Cena (lol I know random but remember I watch WWE) LLLLLLEEEEETTTTSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!! And if you're not down with that I just got two words for ya S*CK IT!!!! And with that I gladly present to you a SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION:_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Why can't I sleep without you?

Lilly walks up to her front door and hesitates for a minute. She really didn't want to leave Miley's house but she knew she had to. There weren't any problems going on at her home except for the fact that Miley didn't live there. Then Lilly started thinking about what she was thinking of the whole way back to her house. 'What am I going to tell Oliver? Should I just tell him the truth or what; no I'm going to tell him the truth. I'm going to tell him the truth.' Lilly then takes a deep breath and enters her home.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

"I'm in here, Lilly, just finishing loading the dish washer." Heather Truscott yells from the kitchen.

"Hey mom, you need any help?"

"Nope just got the last dish in. So how was your date with Oliver?" Heather asks as she goes and sits down at the dining room table followed by her daughter.

"It was great. He took me to a place he and his band mates set up on the beach. It had a candle lit table set up with a canopy over top of it. It was amazing." Lilly says smiling as she remembers how in aww she was when her and Oliver first arrived at the beach.

"Wow he went all out for you didn't he?" Heather said genuinely surprised at how Oliver was treating Lilly so well. She didn't have anything against him but she knew he was known for messing things up by doing the dumbest things.

"Yea he did it was absolutely beautiful."

"So what happened what did you guys do while you were there?"

"Weelll." Lilly hesitates her smile starting to fade.

"Oh no what happened? Did you two get into a fight?" Heather said as her face grew concerned for her young daughter.

"No, we didn't get into a fight, he gave me a promise ring." Lilly said as her smile was now completely gone from her face.

"Oh Lilly, but why do you look so sad? I thought you really liked him?" Heather asks as her mood went from being happy for her daughter to being confused.

"I couldn't accept it."

"Why?" Heather said still very confused.

"I don't know, I mean I really like Oliver, heck I love him but something inside me told me to say no. So I didn't except the ring but I didn't say no either."

"Aww sweety, was he upset that you didn't give him an answer?"

"No he just told me to take a few days and think about it and give him an answer when I had one."

"Oh so that explains the phone call I got from him all day today asking if you were home yet."

"He's been calling all day? Why didn't you tell him I was at Miley's?"

"I did but he called back saying that you guys weren't there and he couldn't go looking for you because he was with his mom all day at the mall."

"Oh well I'll talk to him at school tomorrow."

"Do you know what you're going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that something inside me told me to say no and not have a reason why it was telling me no, but I don't think I can accept the ring though. I just don't know what to do."

"Just tell him the truth sweety, if he cares about you the way you say he does then he'll understand."

"You know that's the same thing Miley said." Lilly says kinda laughing at how her mom and Miley thought alike when giving her advice.

"Speaking of Miley did you have fun over at her house last night?"

"Yea tons of fun." Lilly says as her smile starts to return to her face.

"Good, what did you guys do over there?"

"Oh you know the usual, stayed up really late watching movies and talking until we couldn't sit up without leaning on the other person. Then we went to bed and didn't wake up until noon. Well Miley didn't wake up until noon, I was woken up by her hair tickling my face."

"Wow"

"Wow what mom?"

"Oh nothing it just still amazes me how close you two have gotten over the past few years. You two are practically sisters now. Heck as close as you two are, I'm surprised people don't think you two are dating instead of you and Oliver."

"Whoa mom, Miley and I are just friends that is all." Lilly says as she was very surprised to hear her mother say something like that about her.

"I know but I swear you two act more like a couple than you and Oliver do sometimes."

"Really? What do you mean exactly?" Lilly asks now even more interested in what her mother has to say than before.

"Well when you two are together you are almost always in contact with each other. Whether it be holding hands, putting your arms around each other's shoulders as you walk or even just touching arms you two almost never separate when the other is around."

"But she's my best friends though mom." Lilly says somewhat defensively.

"I know, I'm just saying when I was your age I wouldn't have been caught dead with doing half that stuff with my best friend that you and Miley do because people would have just assumed that she and I were gay."

"But that's just the way Miley and I are with each other, I mean like you said we act like we're sisters." Lilly says even more defensively.

"I know and I'm not saying there is anything wrong with how you and Miley act with each other it just surprises me at how much things have changed since I was your age." Heather says as she is somewhat surprised at how defensive her daughter was in this conversation. Now the mother and daughter sit in silence for a moment until Heather breaks it.

"Well what else did you and Miley do today?"

"Well we went to the beach and played around and I taught Miley how to surf so we're going to go to the surf shop sometime this week so she can pick out a board."

"Oh well that was sweet of you teaching you best friend something you love doing."

"Yea well she better feel lucky that I even taught her after what she did to me." Lilly says jokingly and laughs.

"What do you mean?" Heather asks confused.

As her mom asked the question Lilly froze. She knew that her mom knew that she and Miley were close but her mom still didn't know half of what they did when they were alone such as the two girls joking with each other and their "playing" around. Then she thinks of a believable excuse.

"Oh she splashed water at me and I had to chase her and then threw her head first into the water."

"Lilly." Heather said to her daughter giving her a stern glare.

"What she started it" Lilly says defensively but can still feel her mother's eyes on her as if they were burning a hole in her skin.

"Mom we were just messing around it's not like I did something that would have gotten her hurt." Lilly says but Heather continues to glare.

"Ok fine I started it. But it was a joke and she knew I was joking. I started telling her how much fun it was going to be teaching an uncoordinated pop star how to surf."

"LILLY!!" Heather yells at her daughter.

"Mom she knew it was a joke. And she got me back anyway after I threw her in, she tackled me."

"Wow really?" Heather said in amazement because she knew how clumsy Miley could get at times.

"Yea she had to start doing a weight training program for her movie and it really helped her get faster and a lot stronger I felt like I was tackled by a linebacker when she tackled me." Lilly says then laughs.

"Well I'm gonna head up to my room. I've gotta finish up one thing on my homework then I'm gonna head to bed. Night mom." Lilly says as she gets up from the table and kisses her mom on the cheek before heading to her room.

"Night Lilly, don't stay up too late." Heather said knowing that Lilly would more than likely end up calling Miley after she had finished her homework.

After Lilly finished her homework she got changed into her pjs and sat in her bed listening to music. She started to sing along with Miley/Hannah's song "See You Again" putting her own twist on the lyrics.

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I stu.. stu.. stuttered when you asked what I'm thinking bout. Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me, my best friend Miley said 'Oh she's just being Lilly..'" Lilly continued to sing until the song finished. Her singing ability had gotten better over the past few months as Miley had been working with her until she had to leave to film her movie. After the radio station put on one of Mikayla's songs she decided to turn off the stereo. She went back and layed on her bed and started texting Miley.

_Lil: Hey_

_Miles: Hey wats up?_

_Lil: nm jst finished my hw and was listening to the radio til 1 of mikaylas songs came on._

_Miles: oh was it that bad?_

_Lil: duh so wat u up 2?_

_Miles: nm jst watchin tv with Jackson bout to head to bed._

_Lil: oh is he hoggin the remote?lol_

_Miles: no hes sittin and complainin bc i got to it 1__st__ lol_

_Lil: lol_

_Miles: so have you decided on wat ur gonna tell Oliver?_

_Li: yea im gonna tell him the truth_

_Miles: gd like I said that's the best thing to do_

_Lil: yea my mom said that too lol u 2 seem to think a lot alike_

_Miles: lol really_

_Lil: yea_

_Miles: Well Lil, I'm gonna head to bed c ya tmrw nite nite_

_Lil: ok nite nite Miles luv ya_

_Miles: luv ya 2_

'Luv ya 2' is all Lilly could think about when she layed her phone down and got under the covers of her bed. 'I know she only means as a friend but why does it feel so good when she says it? Oh man why did it have to feel so good last night when we were messing around?' Just then something catches the corner of Lilly's eye and she looks at her closet door and sees it open with something sticking out of it.

"What the heck is that?" she says to herself as she gets out from under her covers and walks over to her closet door and opens it.

"OMG where did this come from? I thought I lost it or something." Lilly says as she takes out a life size cardboard cutout of Hannah Montana that she got at her very first Hannah concert she went to. She brings it out into the middle of her room and looks around.

"Hmm now where should I put this?" Lilly says still looking around.

"Aha right here." the blonde says finds the perfect spot right next to her desk with her laptop on it and positions it so it is facing her bed. She looks at the cardboard cutout of her best friend up and down admiring the outfit and how it hugged her friend's then smaller curves just perfectly.

"Wow she was so beautiful even back then" Lilly says to herself as she continues to look at the cutout. Then all of a sudden she felt the urge to lean in and kiss the cutout and complied with it as she kissed it on the lips.

"Whoa no no no no NO!!" she whisper yells to herself

"Lilly you're not gay you like guys this is just a phase you're going through yea that's it it's just a phase and I'm gonna prove it to myself." she says as she goes over and opens her desk drawer and find a WWE magazine and takes it back to her bed and starts to look through it.

"Hmmm how about no, hmm Undertaker? No to scary, Shawn Michaels? Nah to old. John Cena? Uhh give me a NO CHANCE IN HELL NO. Aha perfect Jeff Hardy." Lilly says to herself as she looks up and down at the picture of Jeff Hardy and slowly starts to slip her hand under the waistband of her pj bottoms and slowly starts to rub herself.

She looks at Jeff's finely toned arms and shoulders then makes her way to his slightly covered chest as she starts to rub herself faster. She then looks to his rainbow colored hair and closes her eyes and imagines running her finger through it but as she imagines this the hair starts to change from rainbow colored to dark brown and the hair starts to get longer. She then looks down and sees Miley's face and immediately opens her eyes to look at the picture again desperately trying to reach her climax but can't quite get there. She then looks up even more trying to think of something but then she locks eyes with the cutout if Hannah. She starts to rub even faster and feels a moan rumbling inside her as she throws the magazine at the wall still keeping her eyes locked on Hannah's. She slowly starts to insert one finger, then two as she can feel herself nearing the edge she starts to make her strokes faster and faster. She is unable to hold the moans that have built up inside her but when she finally decides to let them out they only come out as whimpers. She slowly inserts a third finger as she starts to say Miley's name to herself. Her pace quickens on herself and finally she reaches her limit and her whole body jolts as she lifts her pelvis up into the air and slowly brings it down as she comes back to reality and catches her breath.

It has been hours since Lilly tried and failed to prove that she was going through a phase and she still layed there tossing and turning until she looked over at her clock which read 2 in the morning. She kept thinking the same thoughts over and over to herself.

'What am I going to do? Miley isn't like that? Should I tell her? What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me after I tell her? Ugh I wish she was here with me maybe I could get some sleep if she was. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?'

As soon as that thought entered her mind she looked over at the Hannah cutout. She slowly got up and took the cutout over to her bed, moved the sheets and placed the cutout under the covers and then went around to the other side of the bed and got back under the cover and situated herself so she was facing the cutout. She sat there for what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes.

"It's just not the same. I need her to actually be here sleeping so I can watch her sleep." Lilly then makes a decision.

"I have to do this. If I want to get any sleep tonight I have to do this." She says to herself as she gets out of bed and grabs her school books and puts them into her backpack along with a change of clothes. She then writes a note for her mom saying: 'Mom I went to the skate park to get a session in before school. See you when you get back from work.' and places it on her desk. She then throws her backpack over her shoulders and climbs out the window and hops off of the 7 foot tall garage roof landing on the soft grass of her front yard. She gets up and dusts herself off and starts to walk to Miley's house. When she gets there she goes around to the back to find the rope ladder still hanging from her balcony from when Miley decided to sneak out and go see the new Ashton Kutcher movie with Oliver and Lilly only to find Robbie Ray on a date and ultimately get in trouble. She climbs the ladder to the balcony and opens the balcony door that Miley always keeps open for Lilly. This isn't the first time she has done this in fact Lilly had made this trip many times before which is why Miley never put up the rope ladder. Lilly slowly opens the balcony door making sure not to wake Miley and puts her book bag down next to the door and closes it. She tiptoes over to the bed and gently moves the covers just enough so she can slide in undetected. But as she slides in hits her elbow on the head board and yelps a little before covering her mouth but still wakes up Miley.

"Lilly what are you doing here it's almost 3 in the morning?" Miley asks still half asleep.

"Sorry Miles I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" the brunette asks as she starts to rub her eyes waking up a little more.

Lilly freezes when Miley asks that. She hadn't thought of what to say if she woke up Miley so she said the first excuse that popped into her mind.

"I keep thinking about what I'm going to say to Oliver."

"Aww Lil come here" Miley says as she moves the covers so Lilly can climb in. When Lilly is securely in the bed she lets the covers down keeping her arm draped over the blonde as she pulls her best friend closer to hug her from behind.

"It'll be ok Oliver will understand. We're his best friends he wouldn't do anything to hurt us. He definitely won't do anything to hurt you." Miley says as she lays her head into the back of Lilly's head somewhat burying her head into Lilly's hair.

"Thanks Miles, you always know how to make me feel better." Lilly says smiling more because of how Miley was holding her than from what Miley said. She couldn't help but smile not only because it felt good to her when Miley held her but also because she felt safe in the taller girls arm.

"Come on let's get some sleep"

"Ok, night Miles"

"Night Lilly, love you"

"Love you too."

As Lilly said that both girls thought at the same time 'If only you knew how much I love you.' Then the two girls drifted off to sleep with Lilly still in Miley's arms.

_And with that I am finished with this chapter. Oh and I have to give credit to my best friend for coming up with Lilly's little EROTIC scene we'll call it that for now it was all her idea. In fact she is sitting next to me right now. Say hi to all of my fans Mandy. Hi everyone I'm Mandy. In case you are wondering yes I'm the one she was talking about I'm in the Air Force and I've on a two week vacation so sorry if I take her away from writing this story but we just want to spend as much time together before I have to report back so sorry in advance if I stall the updates. But you can thank me for her even writing this story cause I convinced her to put it on here. Wow I knew it was going to be good but I didn't think it would be this good dang girl. Haha yep I know I'm good. Oh it's me again oh BTW I don't think I ever mentioned this but my name is Taylor so in case you didn't know now you know. Oh Taylor you just quoted Christian. Oh and Mandy is a huge WWE and Hannah fan just like me. Well Mandy you wanna help me with the send off? Sure. Ok here we go THIS HAS BEEN A SHEHASMYHEART PRODUCTION I'M TAYLOR AND I'M MANDY C YA._


	7. Are you going to tell her?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_Ok I'm gonna lay off of the warning thing now because if you've read this far you must like FEMSLASH. So no more threatening warning unless you guys want me to put it in here. Anyway UPDATE this story is now being co-written. I am now writing it with my bff Mandy but she doesn't have a Fanfiction account so she will just use mine. She will be handling mostly the erotic scenes in my stories because she (looks around to see if Mandy is around and whispers) has a lil' more experience in that field lol. _

_I DO NOT!!!!!_

_Oh crap :(_

_One time I've only done it one time and you call that more experience?!?!_

_Sorry sorry, it was a joke you know I luv ya girl. Forgive me?_

_(sighs) ok you're forgiven._

_Yay_

_Sorry about that little bit there but we're stupid like that. Anyway on with the show. And now ladies and gentlemen I just got one question to ask. Are you Ready?_

_I am._

_No I was talking to the fanfic universe. So fanfic readers ARE YOU READY?!? Now for the thousands that have read this before we posted it and the millions that we hope read it in the future, and simply because it's funny to say. LLLLLLLLEETTSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!_

_And if you don't like the story then we just got two words for ya. Well actually 4 DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS, oh and S*CK IT!!!!!!!_

_And now the newly reformed SHEHASMYHEART TEAM PRESENTS_

You Belong With Me

Are you going to tell her?

It's in the early morning as the sun starts to rise. Both Miley and Lilly are laying in Miley's bed with Miley holding a smiling Lilly from behind as close as she can to herself. Lilly starts to silently moan as she gently moves in her sleep as she dreams.

"_Miley I love you." Lilly says to her best friend as she looks down preparing for any type of yelling that may come from the taller girl._

"_Lilly." Miley says as she lifts the blonde's head and looks her in the eyes._

"_I love you too Lilly." then Miley leans in and kisses her slightly shorter friend._

_Both girls instinctively wrap their arms around each other's neck and hold each other close as they Lilly starts to lick Miley's bottom lip which Miley almost immediately allows access to Lilly's tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance which Lilly begins to win until Miley starts to slip her hand up Lilly's shirt causing Lilly to break the kiss._

"_Miley what are you doing?" Lilly asks still with her arms wrapped around the taller girls neck._

"_I want you Lilly. I want you right here, right now." Miley simply says and then starts to kiss Lilly again as she slides her hand higher under her best friend's shirt until she finds the destination she was looking for and gently begins to massage Lilly's right breast._

"_Oh Miley that feels so good." Lilly says and then moans until she feels a slender finger gently press against her lips._

"_Shh don't talk just enjoy the feeling." Miley says in a seductive voice._

"_Uhhh… Ohh.. Miley.. Uhh Miley…"_

"Mmmm Miley" Lilly softly says as she slowly wakes up and then smiles as she realizes where she is.

"Wow that was an interesting dream. And I think I liked it." Lilly says to herself then remembers how good she felt when Miley was rubbing her breast. She closes her eyes and thinks about the feeling so much that she can feel it. She starts to lift her hand up to her breast only to find something already there. She looks down to find Miley's hand up her pj top gently squeezing her right breast. Lilly smiles at the feeling of having her best friend touch her like that then she shifts herself on her back to look at a still sleeping Miley.

"Wow she looks so beautiful when she's asleep" Lilly says as she reaches over to move a stray hair out of the pop star's face.

"Mmmm Lilly" Miley says in her sleep.

"Yea Miley" Lilly whispers to Miley in her sleep to see if she can mess with her in her sleep.

"You wanna know a secret?" Miley mumbles as a small sleepy smile forms on her face.

"What is it? You've already told me you're Hannah Montana."

"No this is a different secret"

"What is it, Miles?"

"I love you, Lilly"

Lilly froze at the sound of those words. 'How did she mean it? Did she mean it as a friend or more? I gotta get more out of her.'

"I love you too, Miles. You're the greatest best friend a girl could ask for."

"No I mean I love you. I want to kiss you right now."

"Then do it." Lilly said as she leans closer to her sleeping friend until her cell phone starts to ring. She immediately fall back onto her back and reaches for her phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Lilly where are you?" came the voice of her mother._

"I wrote you a note saying I went to the skate park before school."

"_No you're not I checked on you early this morning and you weren't in your bed you snuck out. Where are you?"_

Lilly sighs knowing she was caught.

"I'm at Miley's house."

"_Why?"_

"I couldn't sleep so I came over here."

"_Oh and her father didn't mind?"_

"No, he didn't. I'm just as welcome as anyone who lives here."

"_Ok we'll talk about this when I get home. Have a good day at school."_

"Ok I will. Bye mom" Lilly says as she hangs up and turns over to see Miley awake and looking right at her.

"Morning Miles." Lilly says

"Good Morn…" Miley says but stops as she realizes where her hand is in her best friend's shirt.

"Miles, what's wron… Oh." Lilly says as she looks where Miley is looking.

"Lilly I'm so sorry I didn't do that on purpose." Miley says as she quickly takes her out of Lilly's top and looks away hiding her face from her best friends.

Lilly stays silent for a moment thinking about what had been said before between the two girls before her phone rang. 'Did she really mean that or was it just a crazy dream? Should I ask her about it? But if I ask her about it then she'll know that I knew she had her hand in my shirt and I didn't do anything about it. I'll keep this to myself for now.'

"I'm sorry, Lil. Please don't be mad at me I didn't mean to do that. My hand must have gotten caught in your shirt during the night." Miley says almost desperate for forgiveness.

"Miles it's ok. I know you didn't mean to."

"Oh thank god." Miley says in relief as she pulls the blonde into a hug. Then Lilly pulls away with a playful smile on her face.

"You know Miles. It kinda felt good." Lilly says her smile changing from playful to a seductive one.

"Oh really?" Miley smiles back immediately playing along with Lilly.

"Oh yea, it made me want to do something back to you."

"Oh really what was it?"

"This." Lilly says and then crawls on top of Miley and pins the brunette's arms above her head and leans down next to Miley's ear.

"This is payback for Saturday night." Lilly whispers as she re-enacts what Miley did to her. She shifts her hands so she is holding both of Miley's arms in her right hand as she slides her left arm down Miley's arm and along her ribcage stopping just short of the bottom of Miley's pj bottoms. Lilly is about to lift up Miley's top when they hear Miley's door opening.

"Miles dad said it's… Whoa" Jackson walks in and sees Lilly on top of Miley.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jackson asks as he turns around so his back is facing the two girls as Lilly gets off of Miley and stand up off of Miley's bed.

"No we were just messing around again." Miley says as she gets out of bed and walks up to Jackson and stands in front of him as Lilly walks into the closet to change.

"When did she get here? I thought she went home last night." Jackson says after he makes sure Lilly has closed the door.

"She did but she snuck in last night around 3."

"Oh, you guys weren't about to… you know?"

"What? No we were just messing around like the last time you walked in on us."

"Oh ok, so you haven't told her yet?"

"No I can't she's with Oliver. But I have to do something soon though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when we woke up before you came in my hand was up her shirt."

"Whoa ok too much info. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Did you like it?" Jackson asks but then has to cover his head to shield his sister's oncoming swats.

"Get outta here you sick perv." Miley says as Jackson runs out of her room and down stairs.

"What did he do this time?" Lilly says as she comes out of the closet fully changed.

"Same thing he did last time." Miley says shaking her head at the door Jackson left out of.

"Uh that sick perv. Remind me to give him a smack on the head when we get downstairs."

"Will do, Lilly. Ok just let me go take a quick shower and get changed."

"Ok hurry up. I'm starving."

"Ok ok." Miley says as she goes into her closet to grab a change of clothes and then heads across the hall to the shower but stops and turns to Lilly.

"So who called you this morning?" Miley asks as she stands in her doorway facing Lilly.

"Oh just my mom."

"Oh what did she want? She did know you came over didn't she?"

"Weeellll.. not exactly."

"Lilly, you got to quit sneaking out just tell her if you're gonna come over here in the middle of the night."

"I know, I know but I just don't want her asking questions to why I'm coming over."

"Lilly she's your mom, when she does that it means she cares about you that's all." Miley says as she turns to head across the hall to her bathroom.

"I know but most of the time my reason for coming over here when I can't sleep is something I really don't wanna talk about with my mom." Lilly says following Miley until she reaches the door.

"I know but still you should just make sure she knows you're over here when you sneak out though." Miley says as she closes the door and begins to shed her pj from her body. Then she realizes something

" Hey Lil?" Miley says from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yea?"

"I forgot to grab a bra can you get me one?"

Lilly hesitates for just a second then answers.

"Uhh sure." she says as she goes back into Miley's room and over to Miley's dresser and opens it.

"Which one?" Lilly kinda yells so Miley can hear her.

"The light blue one." Miley says as she turns on the shower then opens the door to reach out her hand towards Lilly so she can hand her the bra.

"Ok here you go." Lilly places it into Miley's hand and Miley pulls her arm back into the bathroom. But as Miley pulls her arm back the door opens just a little more than it already was allowing Lilly so see the top half of a naked Miley. Lilly can only stare as she sees the sight of her dreams for just a few seconds until Miley closes the door unaware that Lilly was staring.

'Lilly you have got to quit doing this to yourself you're going to drive yourself mad. But she's just so beautiful I just want to hold her all the time. But she isn't like that Lilly. How do you know maybe she is? Lilly you know her better than anyone outside of her family you know she's not.' Lilly argues with herself as she stands outside the bathroom door feeling the steam coming from the shower inside.

"Hey Miles. I'm gonna go ahead and head down stairs ok?" Lilly says through the door.

"Ok I'll be down in a few." Miley says as she washes herself trying not to let her mind make her do anything else but wash herself.

Lilly heads down stairs to see Jackson sitting on the couch and smiles to herself. Then she walks over behind him, after first making sure Mr. Stewart was already gone for his morning jog, and smacks Jackson on the back of the head.

"OWWW!!! What was that for?" Jackson yells as he rubs his head where Lilly smacked him.

"For thinking like a perv." Lilly says simply as she hops over the back of the back of the couch and sits next to Jackson.

"So whatcha watching?"

"Nothing really there isn't really anything on this early in the morning besides little kids shows and news shows."

"Well dang that stinks. You guys got anything to eat for breakfast?"

"Yea it's on the stove. Help yourself."

"See this is why you don't get girls, Jackson, when a cute girl asks if you have anything to eat you're supposed to go fill their plate for them." Lilly says as she gets up to walk into the kitchen.

"Yea like I'd have any chance at you when you've already got Miley."

Lilly gasps and then throws a piece of toast at Jackson's head.

"Hey I was joking ok." Jackson says as he raises his head from under his hands after taking cover.

"Seriously Jackson you need to quit making jokes like that about your own sister." Lilly says as she gets a plate and puts some eggs and toast on her plate.

"Well what do you expect after what I've seen you two doing when you say you're "messing" around." Jackson says as he puts up air quotes with his fingers around messing.

"Jackson, Miley is my best friend that's all and besides I'm dating Oliver." Lilly says as she takes a bit of her toast.

"Not for long he won't be." Jackson mumbles but Lilly still heard it.

"What did you say Jackson?" Lilly says as she makes her way back to the couch.

"Nothing I didn't say anything." Jackson says desperately trying to hide what he said.

"No you said that Oliver won't be my boyfriend for long. What did you mean by that?" Lilly says as she sets down and puts her plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"I didn't say anything Lilly"

"Yes you did. How did you know me and Oliver were having problems anyw.. Did Miley say something to you about it?"

"Did I say what about what?" Miley asks as she reaches the last step on the stair case fully changed and brushing her hair.

"Did you tell Jackson about mine and Oliver's problem?"

"What? No Lilly I haven't said anything to him about it."

"Yes you did. How else would he know about it? I can't believe you Miley. I trusted you."

"Lilly I didn't sa…" Miley pleas with Lilly but is interrupted.

"You know what save it. I'm outta here." Lilly says as she picks up her bag and heads out and slams the door.

Miley stands there in shock. She has no idea what just happened, all she knew was now that Lilly was mad at her and Jackson had something to do with it. 'Jackson' Miley says in her mind as she turns to face her older brother.

"Miles I'm sorry I.." Jackson is at a loss for words

"What did you say to her?"

"She came down and asked if we had anything for breakfast. I told her it was on the stove and to help herself. And then she said something like 'this is why you don't get girls' and some other stuff.' Then I said 'yea like I'd have a chance at you when you have Miley' and OWWWW!" Jackson says and then yells as Miley hits him in the back of the head for the last part he said.

"I told you to quit that we were just playing around. Is that why she's mad?"

"No she told me I needed to stop joking about you two like that and then I said 'well what do you expect after I caught you guys twice like how I caught you two earlier' and then she said that you were just her best friend and Oliver was her boyfriend and then…" Jackson hesitates not wanting to say the last part.

"And then what?" Miley says glaring at her brother.

"And then I mumbled 'not for long he' and I thought she didn't hear me but she did and.."

"OMG Jackson what is wrong with you? How could you say something like that about her and then blame me." Miley says now furious at Jackson almost ready to punch him.

"Whoa Miley I didn't blame you she did that herself. I didn't get a chance to answer if you told me that stuff because you came down when you did."

"But how did you know about her and Oliver though?"

"Uhhh I kinda over heard you guys talking about it and it sounded to me like she was going to break up with him. I'm sorry Miles it slipped." Jackson says as he tries to comfort his little sister who now has tears forming in her eyes.

"OMG what am I going to do? She probably won't talk to me all day. And she'll probably be upset no matter what after she talks to Oliver." Miley says as she can't hold the tears back any longer and hugs Jackson and buries her face into his chest as the tears fall.

"Shhh Miles. It'll be ok. I'll fix this I promise." Jackson says as he pats his sister's head as he lets her soak his shirt with her tears.

_Meanwhile with Lilly as she is skating towards school._

"I can't believe Miley would tell Jackson something that personal. She'd never do that to me why now?" Lilly says to herself as she sees the school come into view.

"That's it she wouldn't. She'd never do that to me. But how did Jackson know about what's going on with me and Oliver? Maybe I should have let her talk before I left like that. She's probably all upset now." Lilly says to herself as she starts to feel bad for yelling at Miley and making her upset without letting her defend herself.

Lilly kicks up her board as she reaches the steps of school and walks into the building. She makes her way to her locker only to find Oliver standing next to it and waves at her as he sees her.

"Hey Lilly-pop. What's wrong?" Oliver says as he hugs Lilly after he notices she is upset.

"Miley and I got into a fight." Lilly says as she wraps her arms around Oliver's waist. 'Man it feels so much better when Miley's holding me than when he does it. No Lilly stop you're mad at her. But you don't know if she actually did anything.'

"Aww what about?"

"I blamed Miley for telling Jackson about our little problem we've had but now that I thought about it I don't really have any proof that she did and I think I upset her over nothing." Lilly says as she looks down as she feels tears forming.

"Aww Lilly it'll be ok, you guys always seem to make up no matter how big the fight was." Oliver says as he kisses the top of Lilly's head.

"Speaking of our little problem I have my answer." Lilly says after a few minutes of silence and holding Oliver.

"Lilly you don't have to answer now, I told you think about it and give me your answer when you have one."

"I know but I have thought about it and I have my answer."

"Ok what is it?"

"Weeelllll…."

_DUN DUN DUN. OMG what's Lilly's answer? Will she break up with Oliver or will she accept the promise ring? Will the two best friends ever tell each other that they love each other. Will Mandy ever stop poking me in the head while I'm typing this??_

_Oooops sorry._

_Sorry to leave you with this cliffy but it was all Mandy's idea._

_You're so full of it. It was your idea._

_Girl don't make me come over there._

_Fine I'll come over to you then._

_Wait wait, we need to finish this before we do anything._

_Ok fine_

_Well that's it for this chapter. Please comment your opinions count. Ok Mandy help me out here. THIS HAS BEEN A SHEHASMYHEART TEAM PRODUCTION. I'm Taylor and I'm Mandy. So until next time C YA._


	8. It's all my fault Lilly

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_Ok I know I said I may be having a hard time updating on time but it seems like I'm updating early. Haha well I didn't expect me and Mandy to be spending all out time together writing while she was home but that's what we do for fun when we are together. Well lucky for you guys we have two minds working on this story now so unless we both get writer's block (knock on wood) we should be uploading chapters at least every other day if not earlier. Oh and do you guys want us to stop our writing our little dialogues between each other before and after the chapter? If you do just say so and we will but if it occurs every once in a while sorry but we're stupid like that._

_No, you're the stupid one._

_Oh shut up, Mandy._

_Anyway as Taylor was saying if you want us to stop that then tell us then we will but we can't guarantee it won't come up every once in a while but we will try to stop if you want us to but if you think it's funny tell us that too So now on with the story. This is a SheHasMyHeart Team production and we proudly presents_

You Belong With Me

It's all my fault Lilly.

_Last time on You Belong With Me_

"_I can't believe you Miley. I trusted you."_

"_Lilly I didn't sa…" Miley pleas with Lilly but is interrupted._

"_You know what save it. I'm outta here."_

……_.._

"_Speaking of our little problem I have my answer." Lilly says after a few minutes of silence and holding Oliver._

"_Lilly you don't have to answer now, I told you think about it and give me your answer when you have one."_

"_I know but I have thought about it and I have my answer."_

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Weeelllll…."_

And now we continue.

"Weeellll…" Lilly hesitates.

"Well what?"

Lilly sits there for a second then sighs.

"I can't lie to you Oliver. I can't accept the ring. I'm sorry." Lilly says now looking down.

"Wow. Well I can't say I'm not surprised you said that."

"Huh? You mean you thought I would say no."

"Well I was hoping you would say yes but something told me you would probably say no. Especially after the way you reacted when I first asked you to wear it."

"I'm so sorry Oliver. I'd understand if you didn't want to talk to me ever again." Lilly says about to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey" Oliver says as he grabs Lilly by the arm.

"I could never stop talking to you, Lil. You're my best friend." He said as he brings Lilly into a hug.

"You're not mad?" Lilly says as she looks up at Oliver.

"No, but I'd like to know why you couldn't accept it? That is if you want to tell me."

"I don't know it's just, I mean I love you Oliver, I was happy when I was with you and I wanted to say yes, but something inside me told me not to accept it."

"Do you know what told you now that you had a chance to think about it?"

"I think I do but I'm not sure." Lilly says as she puts her head down towards the floor.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over this, Lilly. I'm fine, you can't help what you want because you're the only one that knows what you want." Oliver says as he lifts Lilly's head up by her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Do you wanna tell me what it is? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I.. I think I'm in love with someone else, Oliver."

"Does Miley know?" Oliver says having a knowing look.

"Does Miley know what? What does she have to do with this?" Lilly says as she looks at Oliver confused.

"Does she know you're in love with her?"

"What? I'm not in love with Miley. What makes you think that?"

"Lilly" Oliver says just staring at the blonde.

"No, she doesn't. How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid Lilly. I've seen how you are with each other. I was just waiting for one of you to admit it."

"But why did you ask me out then if you knew I was in love with Miley?"

"Because I thought maybe I could change your hearts mind because I hated seeing you beat yourself up being so confused and because I really liked you. I always have Lilly but you found out what your heart really wants, so I'm not gonna stand in the way of that."

"Aww you're so sweet Oliver." Lilly says as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"I try my best. Come here." Oliver says as he opens his arms to hug Lilly and gladly accepts.

"And just so you know, I'm ok with this." Oliver says as he pulls back a little to look at Lilly.

"Thanks Oliver you're the best guy friend a girl could ever have." Lilly says as she hugs Oliver one last time before the warning bell rings.

"Now go get to class before you're late." Oliver says as he lets go of Lilly and she walks off to her homeroom as Oliver turns to head towards his.

Lilly makes her way to homeroom with a smile on her face until she actually gets there. She didn't see Miley anywhere. She could only wonder for a minute as the late bell rang and Ms. Kunckle came into the room announcing for everyone to sit. After roll is taken and the bell rings Lilly heads to her next class hoping that Miley was just late and would be in the classroom already. 'Yea she just got here late. She's probably already in class right now. It's not like she'd stay home because I made her upset.' Lilly thought as she approached the classroom and entered. She looked around and saw Oliver but didn't see Miley. Lilly immediately got an upset feeling in the pit of her stomach that almost made her sick but she went to her seat in front of Oliver.

"Hey Lil. Have you seen Miley?" Oliver asks as she sits in her seat waiting for the bell to ring and trying to get the bad feeling in her stomach out.

"No she wasn't in homeroom. I don't know where she is." Lilly answers then puts her head down

"Hmmm maybe she just got sick right before she left and stayed home today."

"Yea and I'm the reason she got sick" Lilly mumbled

"Hey don't say that. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Oliver. I yelled at her for no reason, and didn't let her talk when she tried to explain. I'm a horrible friend. I'm a horrible person, Oliver."

"Well it's about time you noticed." came the voice of Amber as Ashley's giggles followed.

"Yea, we've known that for a while now. Ever since you started hanging around that hillbilly best friend of yours." Ashley said getting a smug smile from Amber.

"Ok now that was out of line. WAY out of line." Oliver said trying to defend Lilly.

"What are you gonna do about it Oken? You even look at us wrong we'll tell everyone you hit us." Amber threatens knowing Oliver would more than likely back down.

"No, Oliver leave it. They're right. I'm a horrible person and I just hurt the person that means more to me than anything else in the world." Lilly says with her head still looking down.

"Aww you hurt your little boyfriend here? Probably the only person stupid enough to even care about someone like you. Well there is that lesbo redneck friend of yours too." Amber says with fake sympathy as she smiles evily.

"Ok this is where I draw the line. I don't care what you guys say I'm not letting you insult my best friend like that." Oliver says as he stands up in front of the two girls about to smack both of them.

"Oliver don't." Lilly says as she stands up and walks in front of Oliver and stares into Amber's eyes with pure hatred radiating in them.

"Listen to me you two. I don't care what you two think about me, I don't care about what you say about me, and I sure as hell don't care about what you will do to me. But when you go and insult my friends and family that's where you get me to say something so listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I've done way more good things that you have, not only for myself but for many other people. More than you two will ever do in your entire lifetime and I accept no reward for it. I know I have people that will have my back if I stand up for something and will be there if I ever need them, which is something you two will never have, because as soon as we graduate your little posse you have will be gone forever and you will have nothing." Lilly almost yells to the two girls who are genuinely surprised at the tone of Lilly's voice.

"You say that everyone that cares about me are idiots? Well you just insulted about five times as many people that act like they care about you. See the friends I have are real friends. They actually know things about me they care about me, they love me, especially Miley and Oliver. Especially Miley. If you want to go around insulting the people I love and care about go ahead, but let this be your first and final warning. If I ever hear you talking about any of my family or friends ever and I mean EVER again, I will stomp a mudhole in you so badly that they won't even be able to identify you by your dental records. GOT IT?!?" Lilly finishes as she glares right into Amber's eyes seeing Amber having true real fear for her life.

"I suggest you go to your seats right now before I start stomping that mudhole right now." Lilly says with one last glare at Ashley and then returns to glaring at Amber as they rush over to their seats not making any more eye contact with Lilly.

"Stupid ass-clowns" Lilly says as she turns to face Oliver who has a look of absolute shock.

"Where did that come from?" Oliver says his expression never changing.

"They insulted Miley way to many times. I should have done that sooner."

"Wow. Well we won't be hearing from them anytime soon."

"For THEIR sake I hope not" Lilly says as she turns to head out the classroom door.

"Lilly, where are you going?" Oliver says as he catches her by the arm.

"I'm going home. I don't feel too good."

"Ok, I'll call you when school is out to see how you're doing."

"Ok, bye Oliver."

"Bye Lil." Oliver says as he watches Lilly walk out the door and down the hall until she disappeared around the turn at the end of the hall.

_Later that day with Miley at home in her room_

Miley is laying in her bed still crying because she can't think of anything but how much Lilly must hate her right now.

"Ugh. What am I going to do? Lilly might never talk to me ever again." Miley says to herself as she shifts herself to lay on her back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Hey Miles, you feeling any better?" Jackson asks as he comes in to his sisters room to check on her.

"No."

"Aww Miley it's going to be alright. I promise you."

"How do you know? She thinks I betrayed her trust. I've never done anything that bad before. And I didn't even do anything to do that."

"I know Miley and I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. But I promise I'll fix this I just have to figure out how. Wait I've got it."

"What?"

"Will you be ok by yourself for a little bit?"

"Yea but why? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be back in a little while. I'm gonna fix this." Jackson says as he runs out of Miley's room leaving a dumbfounded Miley sitting in her bed.

"Where the heck is he going?" Miley says as she lays back down on her bed and continues to think.

_With Jackson as he arrives at his destination._

"Alright Jackson just go in there and do what you have to do." Jackson says to himself as he gets out of his car and heads up the sidewalk to the front door of Lilly's house and knocks on the door.

"Oh hello Jackson. Are you dropping off Miley to come see Lilly?" Heather Truscott says as she opens the door to sees Jackson standing there.

"Actually no I came over to talk to Lilly. It's really important. Is she home?"

"Yes she's in her room just go up the stairs and take the first left and it's the door at the very end." Heather says as she directs Jackson towards the stairs.

"Thank you, Mrs. Truscott." Jackson says as he goes up the stairs and to Lilly's room and knocks on the door.

"Lilly?" Jackson says when he gets no answer when he knocks and knocks again.

"Lilly?"

When Jackson doesn't get an answer he pushes on the door and peeks in. He looks over to Lilly's bed and sees a lump under the covers and assumes Lilly is asleep.

"Lilly." Jackson says as he walks slowly over to Lilly's bed.

"Hey Lilly. Wake up." Jackson leans over and moves the covers only to find that the the lump on the bed was the cardboard cutout of Hannah Montana.

"Whoa that was the last thing I expected."

"Jackson? What are you doing in here?" Lilly says then gasps as she sees what he is looking at.

"Get out now!! How did you get in here?" Lilly almost yells trying to cover up the cutout.

"Lilly your mom let me in and I came over here to tell you something." Jackson says as he pleas for Lilly to let him at least say what he came to say.

"Fine but this never leaves this house ok?" Lilly says referring to the cutout in her bed.

"Ok. Wow you really do love her don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You love Miley don't you? I mean why else would you be sleeping with that in your bed."

Lilly sighs. "Yea I do. But I can't trust her."

"Why not?" Jackson asks with a confused look on his face.

"You know why. She told you about the problem Oliver and I were having."

"Lilly, Miley didn't tell me anything. I kinda heard you talking to her when you slept over. I'm sorry."

"What?" Lilly asks now with the confused look on her face.

"It's all my fault, Lilly. I overheard you two talking about it."

"Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

"You didn't give me a chance you yelled at me, then Miley, and then left without letting us really say anything."

Lilly begins to feel the guilt building up inside her again and looks down.

"Ugh! I'm so stupid." Lilly says as she smacks her wall with an open hand.

"Hey you're not stupid. You just over reacted. Don't worry everyone does it. It's what you do to make up for it that really counts." Jackson says as he lifts up Lilly's head.

"But what am I going to do? Miley is probably mad as hell at me and doesn't want to talk to me."

"Actually no. That's all she wants right now is to talk to you."

"Really?" Lilly says as she looks at Jackson with a somewhat blush on her face.

"Really. And I would suggest you tell her about this thing in your bed too."

"What? No she'd probably freak and never talk to me ever again."

"No she won't believe me."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me. I know." Jackson says as he turns to head out the door.

"Hey Jackson."

"Yea Lilly?"

"Thanks. That was really sweet what you're doing for Miley right now. You're a really good brother." Lilly says as she goes up to Jackson and gives him a hug and then a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you're practically like my sister too, you know. I'd do anything for either of you. Now go call Miley, she really wants to hear from you right now. And at least think about telling her about this stuff." Jackson says as he points to the Hannah cutout.

"Ok I will. Bye Jackson." Lilly says as she waves to Jackson as he heads toward down the stairs and leaves the Truscott home.

"Ok now just pick up your phone and call her. You can do this Lilly she's your best friend." Lilly says as she picks up her phone and looks for Miley's number.

"Ok just do it. Apologize to her." Lilly hits the send button. "Oh boy." She says as she listens for Miley to pick up.

"_Lilly?" Miley says as she answers the phone._

"Hey Miles. What's up?"

"_Lilly I'm so sorry but I didn't say any.." Miley starts talking until Lilly interrupts._

"Miley!!" Lilly yells to get her best friend to stop talking before she passes out from lack of oxygen.

"It's ok. I should be the one apologizing. You didn't tell Jackson anything and I didn't give you a chance to explain. I'm sorry Miley. I'm a horrible friend."

"_No you're not, Lilly. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your situation and I'd be apologizing now. Wait how did you know that I didn't say anything to Jackson?"_

"Oh uhh, Jackson just left. He came by and explained everything."

"_He did? What all did he say?" Miley says now afraid of what all Jackson could have told her compared to what he needed to tell her._

"Oh just that he was spying on us when we were talking about what I was going to tell to Oliver."

"_Oh ok. Hey speaking of Oliver how did everything go? What did you tell him?"_

"Well I'll tell you what, how about I head over to your house and explain and then we can hang out and catch up on what happened today and why you weren't at school, how does that sound?" Lilly says with a smile forming on her face.

"_I like the sound of that. So you'll be over in a few?"Miley asks with a smile also forming on her face._

"Yep just let me grab my things and tell my mom and I'll be on my way ok?

"_Ok see ya soon, Lil. Love ya."_

"Love ya too, Miley. See you soon." Lilly says as she hangs up her phone.

Lilly couldn't help but smile even bigger as she had just gotten her best friend back so quickly after probably one of the biggest fights they had ever had in a while. She grabbed her things and went downstairs to tell her mom where she was going and headed out the door and to the house of the girl of her dreams.

_Well that completes another chapter of "You Belong With Me". So what did you guys think? Sorry it took so long to update but Mandy got the idea for He(or she's) Got Something Special and we just had to write it. Even though she almost killed me after we wrote it._

_Hey don't blame me you're the one that walked in on me in the bathroom and embarrassed me._

_I told you I was sorry but it was just so funny seeing you sing into your brush. Haha._

_Taylor do you really want to start this over again because I have no problem doing to you what I did last night._

_Uhh no ma'am, I mean Mandy that's ok. And besides I said I was sorry._

_I know I just like messing with you. Haha how does it feel?_

_Oh you'll get it later but now we need to end this. You going to help me this time?_

_Yepers_

_Ha ok. Ladies and Gentlemen this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production I'mTaylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_And we hope you enjoyed this installment of You Belong With Me. So until next time C Ya._

_I suggest you start running now Mandy : )_

_AHHHHH!!!!_

_Haha I love her so much. Anyway C ya next time._


	9. Miley I have to tell you something

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_And now that I won't get sued I say to all of you here, Hi I'm Mandy and Taylor will be joining me soon so until then I run the show. Ok wish me luck this is the first time I've done the intro by myself. Ok so here's my warning for certain people._

_WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY STORY MEANING FEMSLASH. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND STILL READ IT YOU'RE DUMBER THAN YOU LOOK. AND PLEASE NO HATE MAIL FROM THOSE KINDS OF PEOPLE. ALL I HAVE TO SAY TO THEM IS KNOW YOUR DAMN ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU THONG WEARING FATTY. (Lol I love Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson)_

_Anyway now since that's out of the way for the rest of our fans and not hater I say welcome. And now for the MAIN EVENT. And now for people that have read this before we posted it, and the millions that Taylor and myself hope will read this in the future, and because I actually get to say it this time and not Taylor (lol). LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTTSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN WITH THAT THEN I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA. SU*K IT!!!!!!!!! (omg I love DX lol)_

_And now SheHasMyHeart Team Productions proudly presents the next chapter in our story of:_

You Belong With Me

Miley I have to tell you something

Lilly walked out of her house and headed down her driveway but before she reached the sidewalk she stopped for a few seconds then turned around and headed back to her house. She walked up the steps to her front door, opened it, walked in, and headed up to her room.

"I thought you said you were going to Miley's?" Heather Truscott said as she saw her daughter walk back into the house and up to her room.

"I am I just forgot something." Lilly shouted as she reached her room and began looking for something. She started looking next to her desk, then in her closet, and finally she found what she was looking for under her bed. She rose back up from under her bed with her skateboard in hand.

"Wow it's been forever since I've skated over to Miley's." Lilly says to herself as she headed back down her stairs and out the door again with skateboard in hand after giving her mom a quick goodbye.

Lilly walked down the steps of her front porch and dropped her skateboard on the ground and headed off down her driveway and towards Miley's house. As she skated towards Miley's house she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell her today before I leave her house. I have to tell her." Lilly kept repeating to herself as she skated along until she reached the driveway that lead to the front door of Miley's home.

Lilly took a deep breath and called Miley's cell phone and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?" Miley answered not looking at the caller ID._

"Lilly Alert!" Lilly said quickly as she started skating towards Miley's front door.

"What?" Miley said not quite catching what Lilly said.

"LILLY ALERT!!" Lilly yelled as she hung up her phone as a close front door came into sight and she prayed that Miley would open it.

Lilly got up to the front porch and the door still hadn't been opened and she was about to bail out until at the last second the door swung open. Lilly immediately Ollied on her board did a trick and stuck the landing as she entered Miley's house and stopped just before she could run into Jackson who was just sitting down on the couch.

"And Lilly Truscott has still got it as she sticks the landing!!" Lilly says loudly as she comes to a complete stop.

"Wow Lilly that was great Lilly. It's been so long since the last time you did that I almost forgot to open the door." Miley says as she walks up to her best friend.

"Yea I noticed. I almost had to bail right before you opened it." Lilly said laughing.

"Uhh girls? You're kinda blocking the T.V." Jackson says trying to see around the two girls standing in front of him.

"So why weren't you at school today?" Lilly asked completely ignoring Jackson's comment.

"Uhh girls? Could you move please?" Jackson says as he tries again to get the girls to move.

"I wasn't feeling good today so I stayed home." Miley says not really looking at Lilly.

"Girls?"

I'm sorry Miles, I should have let you explain."

"Girls?"

"No Lilly, it's ok it wasn't your fault. Like I said I probably would have done the same thing and now we'd be at your house with me apologizing."

"Would you two just kiss already so you can move out of my way?!?" Jackson says desperately trying to get the two girls to move.

"Shut up, Jackson!!" Both Miley and Lilly say at the same time and then they both smack him in the back of the head.

"OWW!! Jeeze what is this Smack Jackson week?" Jackson says as he holds the back of his head.

"C'mon Lil, let's go upstairs. That way we can talk without anyone listening in on us." Miley says as she glares at Jackson then takes Lilly's hand and leads her upstairs.

"Hey I didn't listen on purpose, I just happened to be walking by when you guys were talking about it." Jackson says as the two girls just ignore him and continue upstairs.

"I hope Lilly takes uses my advice. I hate seeing Miley so sad like this." Jackson says as he turns on the T.V.

_With Miley and Lilly in Miley's room both girls are sitting on her bed._

"I'm sorry Miles."

"Lilly I said it was ok. You just jumped to conclusions, everyone does it. What matters is that we are here and not fighting anymore." Miley says as she pulls Lilly into a hug. "I'm so glad we aren't fighting anymore."

"Me too, Miles." Lilly says as she returns the hug desperately trying to not do anything more than just hug Miley.

Miley breaks the hug and looks up at Lilly. The two girls just sit and stare at each other both thinking about whether or not to take this any farther right at this moment. After a few moments Lilly decides to make it more and she slowly starts to lean in but is interrupted by Miley backing away and breaking the silence.

"So uhh, what happened at school today? Did I miss anything good?" Miley says the last part sarcastically.

"Well I didn't really stay at school for very long. I left before first period started."

"What why? What happened? Were you not feeling good?" Miley says giving the blonde girl a concerned look.

"Well kinda, I mean while I was on my way to school after I walked out of here this morning I started thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"I started thinking about what happened. I started thinking about how badly I treated you and that I didn't give you a chance to explain. And that gave me a sick feeling in my stomach by the time I got to school and talked to Oliver before homeroom."

"Oh is that why you left?"

"Yea that and I just couldn't be around Amber and Ashley after I laid into them before first period."

"What?!? You did what to Amber and Ashley?" Miley says with a surprised expression on her face.

"I stood up to them and shot them down from mid-air. I really gave it to them. They were practically running away from me when I was done with them." Lilly says kinda smiling at the memory of Amber's face when they headed to their seats.

"Lilly you know better than to fight with them, no matter what they say."

"I know but they weren't just insulting me, they insulted you, they insulted Oliver and my family. I just couldn't take that anymore so I let them have it. I think it really sunk into them because all the things I said to them looked like they were true by how they reacted."

"What did they say?"

"They said that anyone that cared about me was stupid. Especially Oliver since he was my boyfriend and then they called you a redneck lesbo and that was the last straw."

"They called me a WHAT?!? Oooo when I get there tomorrow they better hope I don't see them cause I'm gonna..." Miley begins her threat but is interrupted by Lilly.

"Whoa Miles, you don't have to worry about that. The way they ran from me I don't think they will be coming around us anytime soon." Lilly says and then both girls laugh.

"Wait" Miley says getting Lilly to stop, "you said Oliver was your boyfriend. Did you two..?"

"Break-up?" Lilly says finishing Miley's sentence.

"Yea"

"Yea we did." Lilly says now starting to look down.

"Aww Lilly it'll be ok." Miley says comforting her best friend.

"I know but I just wonder if I did the right thing. I know it hurt him even though he didn't show it."

"What did you tell him?"

"I did what you told me to do. I told him the truth."

"And how did he take it."

"He was cool with it. He said he understood and he was glad I told him the truth."

"Aww see I told you he would understand. That doughnut can be so sweet at times can't he?"

"Yea, he can be." Lilly says now getting a small smile on her face and looks up at Miley.

"There's that smile I love seeing. But what exactly did you tell him though?"

"Well I told him uhh…" Lilly says as she hesitates and thinks about whether or not to she should tell Miley her true feelings yet.

"You told him…" Miley says trying to get her blonde friend to finish.

"I told him that I thought I was in love with someone else."

"You what? Uhh I mean you are? Who?" Miley said now even more interested in what her best friend was saying.

"I uhh I think I'm uhh.." Lilly says now stammering with her words.

"C'mon Lilly. I'm your best friend you can tell me. It'll feel so much better when it comes out." Miley says trying to encourage her to finish.

"I uhh I…" Lilly says the sighs.

"Miley I need to tell you something. Something very important and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it Lilly? You can tell me anything."

"Miley I lov…" Lilly begins to confess but is interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Ugh!! Hang on Lilly. JACKSON!!! GET THE DOOR!!" Miley yells but doesn't get a response.

"JACKSON?!?" Miley says again still getting no response and the doorbell rings again.

"Hmm. He must have gone to work already. C'mon Lil, let's go see who it is." Miley says as both girls get up and head down stair.

Miley walks over to the door and looks out the side glass of the door and sees someone standing at the door but can't see the person's face. She steps back in front of the door and reaches for the doorknob and turns it. She opens the door and immediately gasps as she finds…

_MANDY!!!!!!!_

_AHHHHHH!!!_

_Haha I got you good didn't I?_

_TAYLOR THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!! What took you so long to get here anyway?_

_UGH my stupid boss told me, after I JUST clocked out, to go and count some supplies before I left. UGH I hate my job._

_You should have told him that you have FanFiction fans waiting for a story._

_Haha yea I should have but that would have gotten me fired and I can't really afford to lose this job._

_Why not. I told you Tay I can help you out if you need money._

_I know but I can't take your money. It's a pride thing. Oh it looks like you started without me good girl. (pats Mandy on the head)_

_Haha yea now get your hand off my head before I break it._

_Oooo feisty I like that haha._

_Oh really? I'll keep that in mind then._

_So where were you when I came in?_

_Oh I was just about to tell them who was at the door._

_OH!! Well we better shut up before our fans start to get mad at us. Well go go go._

_Ok here we go._

Miley opens the door to find none other than Jake Ryan standing there with a smile appearing on his face when he sees Miley.

"Miley"

"OMG Jake" Miley says as she runs up to Jake and hugs him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for another month. Come in come in. Oh and here's Lilly." Miley says as she ushers Jake into the house and to the couch.

"Hey Jake, it's nice to see you again." Lilly says with a fake smile on his face. She had recently gained a hatred for him as of late because she believed he was her biggest threat when it came to gaining Miley's love.

"Hey Lilly, it's nice to see you too. It's nice to see both of you." Jake says as he hugs Lilly quickly and then sits down.

"So what are you doing here?" Miley says restating her question.

"Well we got done filming early so I literally just got off the plane and the first place I wanted to come was here to see you." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Jake you're so sweet but you didn't have to do that. You should go home and rest."

"I know but I wanted to. And I also came over to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight. That is if you aren't busy already." Jake says as he glances over at Lilly.

"Well Jake I'd love to but actually me and Lilly were going to.." Miley begins to decline but Lilly interrupts her.

"She'd love to Jake." Lilly says as she tries to hide the pain in her heart from when Miley said she would love to go out with him. 'I've got no chance at all with him here now.' Lilly thinks to herself.

"But Lilly I thought we were.."

"It's ok Miles, we can hang out anytime. It's not every day that a famous actor asks you out on a date."

"But Lilly…"

"Miley it's ok go." Lilly pleas trying very hard not to break down right in front of Miley.

"Lilly you can come to if you want. I've got a friend that I think you would like." Jake says trying to be polite even though he really just wanted the dinner to be just him and Miley.

"No that's ok you two go have fun. I'll just hang out with Oliver or something."Lilly says trying to end the conversation but is pulled over to the kitchen by Miley.

"You sure Lil? I don't have to go. Just say you want me to stay and hang out with you and I will." Miley says in a half whisper.

"Yea I'm sure Miley. You two have a lot to catch up on anyway." Lilly says and then goes back over to the couch and sits down followed by Miley.

"Well?" Jake asks as Miley comes back into the living room area.

Miley sighs looking at Lilly then says, "Sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7. Oh and you don't have to dress up fancy, just letting you know."

"Ok"

"Alright well I'll let you two girls get back to what you were doing before I showed up. I'll see you at 7. Bye Miley, bye Lilly." Jake says as he makes his way to the front door and out of the Stewart house.

Miley looks over at Lilly and sees that she is upset.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Miley says as she sits next to Lilly and puts her arm around her.

"Oh nothing, uhh I should head out of here I just remembered I have to help my mom with something. I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly says as she gets up and picks up her board and bag.

"Wait. What were you going to tell me before Jake showed up?" Miley says not wanting her best friend to leave.

"It's not important anymore Miles. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun on your date." Lilly says and then heads out and shuts the door before Miley can say anything else. She needed to get out of there because she didn't want Miley to see her crying as she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"But it's not a date, Lilly. I want you as my date." Miley says to herself as she stares at the front door then sits down on the couch thinking.

Miley sits there and thinks about what just happened between her and Lilly until she looks up at the clock and sees that it is 6 o'clock. She groans not really wanting to go with Jake to dinner but knows it's too late to cancel now. She gets up and heads upstairs to get ready.

Miley and Jake go to a very expensive but not fancy restaurant. They get in and sit down and are immediately waited upon mostly due to the fact that Jake was well Jake. After they order they sit in silence for a minute or two until Jake breaks the silence.

"So what's been going on here lately? Anything exciting?"

"No not really just the usual. Oh Oliver and Lilly started going out a while ago."

"Oh is that why she was acting like that when I mentioned my friend? Oh man, could you tell her I'm sorry I would have never said that if I knew she had a boyfriend."

"No it's ok they actually broke up today. I just think she was still feeling the after effects of breaking up."

"But still could you tell her I'm sorry."

"Yea I will."

"So when did they start going out?"

"Umm a little before I got back from filming 'Indiana Jonnie'"

"Oh how did that go? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yea it was pretty fun, but it got pretty hectic at times though."

"Yea it can get that way sometimes but that's just because everyone wants to get everything right. I'm sure it'll be great. When does it open?"

"Uhh they're still in editing so they didn't tell us yet. They should tell us pretty soon though."

"Oh well I know I'll be first in line to get a ticket to see it when I comes out."

"Speaking of movies how was yours?"

"It actually went pretty good, considering we finished ahead of schedule."

The rest of the night went on like that with Jake and Miley catching up on what was going on in each other's lives. Miley actually started to enjoy herself as the night went on but still couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Lilly out like she did even though Lilly insisted that she went with Jake. Their food arrived and they ate and talked. When they finished Jake drove Miley home and her up to the front door.

"I had a really good time tonight Miley." Jake said as he looked around at the seats on the porch as if looking for something or actually someone.

"I did too, Jake we should hang out like this again. Uhh Jake what are you looking for?" Miley says with a confuse face.

"Uhh nothing I'm just surprised your dad isn't sitting out here waiting on us." Jake says as he half laughs.

"Oh well he's probably asleep already."

"Oh ok, well in that case I can do this without him watching us."

"Do what?"

"This" Jake says and then leans forward to kiss Miley but she stops him.

"Jake I'm sorry but I can't."

"Huh? but why?"

"I.. uhh" Miley stutters then sighs, "Jake can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure, I promise. What is it.?"

"I'm in love with someone else." Miley says not really knowing what to expect from Jake.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I tried to kiss you then. So who's the lucky guy?" Jake says as he hides his hurt feelings.

"Well here's the thing, it's not a guy. It's Lilly."

"WHAT?!? How can you love HER? I mean it just isn't right." Jake almost yells.

"Jake I'm sorry but I do. Please don't be mad at me."

"You fucking dyke." Jake says coldly

"What did you just call me?" Miley says with tears forming in her eyes, not believing Jake would say something like that to her.

"You heard me. Now go take your lesbo ass over to your dyke-loving girlfriend and cry to her."

Miley steps up and slaps Jake right across the face leaving a big red hand print on his cheek.

"You fucking bitch."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT OR CALL ME BUT WHEN YOU BRING LILLY INTO THIS THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE AND BUDDY BOY YOU JUST CROSSED IT!!" Miley yells at Jake almost loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh? Go cry to your dyke girlfriend?"

"No she'll come to me to take care of you" Jackson says as he comes out of the house and stands in between his sister and Jake.

"Oooo I'm so scared. NOT!" Jake says mocking fear.

"Oh boy, well you should be."

The voice of Robbie Ray Stewart stops Jake right in his tracks. He looks over at Miley's father, still in his robe, and sees the look he is giving him and starts to shake.

"This isn't over Miley. Just remember I'm Jake Ryan and I can do anything I want. Even if it means revealing Hannah's little secret. Just think of how your sales will fall once they know that you are nothing but a low life dyke."

"That is enough boy. Now I suggest you leave now before I personally give you a good old fashioned Tennessee beat down right here." Robbie Ray says as he cracks his knuckles.

And with that Jake turns and runs to his car and pull out of the driveway as fast as he can and speeds off.

Miley turns and faces Jackson.

"Thank you" she says as she tightly hugs her older brother.

"Anything for you Miles."

Miley releases Jackson from the hug and then turns and faces her father who has a confused look on his face.

"Daddy?"

"Now what's with that boy calling you such ugly names like that?"

"Daddy I think you need to sit down before I tell you this." Miley says as all three of the Stewart family members walk into the house and sit on the couch.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Daddy I don't know how to tell you this but I love Lilly but she doesn't know it yet." Miley says and then looks down preparing herself for Robbie Ray to start yelling.

"I know."

Miley looks up with confusion on her face then she thinks he thinks she means as a best friend.

"No dad I mean I love her as in I'm gay"

"I know darling."

"Daddy whose daughter just admitted to him she's a lesbian say what?"

"I know how you feel about Lilly and I'm fine with it. I know she'll treat you well."

"Really daddy?" Miley says with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Yes really. I've known for a while. Since the very first time I caught you two in the type of situation I caught you two in a few days ago."

"OMG daddy thank you so much for understanding." Miley says as she hugs her father with all her strength.

"No worries baby girl. No worries." Robbie Ray says as he strokes his daughter hair while she is hugging him.

_Aww now wasn't that a sweet way to end that chapter? I think so what do you think Taylor._

_I.. I loved it (teary eyed)_

_Aww Taylor are you crying?_

_Yes._

_Aww come here. (hugs Taylor) I know I got teary eyed too. But I can't believe Jake, I mean he was such an asshole._

_I know, I mean there is nothing wrong with Miley and Lilly loving each other. It's just how it should be._

_I know. Dang we just got over being mad at Oliver for taking Lilly and now Jake takes Miley? UGH stupid Disney why can't they see that we want Liley, not Jiley and Loliver._

_I know oh well they'll figure it out sooner or later._

_Yea hopefully. So how did I do starting this without you here?_

_You actually did pretty good Mandy. I'm proud of you._

_Aww thanks. You know if I were gay I would kiss you right now for being so sweet._

_Well why don't you?_

_But you're not gay either._

_I know_

_Are you suggesting some Liley playing around_

_Maybe (has a mischievous smile)_

_Oooo you are a bad girl aren't you? Haha_

_The badest haha._

_Well before we do anything we need to close this chapter._

_Ok I'll take it over on this one. Ladies and Gentlemen that's all for this chapter. I'm Taylor._

_And I'm Mandy_

_And this has been a SHEHASMYHEART TEAM PRODUCTION so until next time C ya._

_Now Taylor go get in that bed right now._

_Ok haha._

_Man I love her._ _Anyway C ya guys next time._


	10. I'm sorry Lilly but I have to do this

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha_

_OMG Mandy did you have to yell right in my ear?_

_Oh sorry Taylor I just got a little too excited._

_Like you did last night? Hehe_

_(gasps) (whisphers) you promised you wouldn't say anything._

_I didn't say what you got excited over I just said you got excited._

_Well don't bring it up anymore._

_Ok._

_Well I'll be right back can you handle the intro?_

_Sure. (Taylor walks off)_

_Alright here we go._

_WARNING THE FOLLOWING FANFIC IS A LILEY STORY MEANING FEMSLAH. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT AND GET THE F*CK OFF OF OUR STORY. And to the rest of our loyal fans I say welcome. I'm Mandy and my partner in crime Taylor is somewhere I don't know. Anyway let's get right to the story. You know what before we get to the story I'm gonna tell you a little secret about why Taylor was excited last night. (Looks out the door) Ok I don't see her so here is why she was excited. (whispers) We went to see the new Harry Potter movie and she is like so addicted to Harry she almost passed out when I brought the tickets with me last night before we or I should say I started the chapter before this one haha. But don't tell her I told you guys this she would kill me and.. (Taylor walks in) Ladies and Gentlemen It's now time for the MAIN EVENT!! Now for the thousands who have read this before we posted it and the millions that we hope read it in the future._

_And because I heard you telling everyone about Harry Potter. (Taylor glares at Mandy)_

_Uhh sorry?(Smiles innocently)_

_Oh yea you're going to be but first we have fans to attend to._

_Ok ok, LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that we just got 2 words for ya. Well actually 4._

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!! And S*CK IT!!!!!!!_

_Oh just a heads up this first part of the chapter is going to be switching between what Miley and Lilly are doing pretty quick we will try to tell you when we are watching Lilly and when we are watching Miley when we switch but sorry if it confuses you. Now the SHEHASMYHEART TEAM PRODUCTIONS proudly presents the next chapter in our Liley universe story:_

You Belong With Me

Lilly I'm sorry but I have to do this.

Miley awoke the next morning still holding on to one of Lilly's Lola armband, which still had Lilly's scent on it, feeling a lot better than she did last night after Jake stormed off, well actually was scared off by her brother and father. It took her a while to calm down last night after the events that occurred but thanks to Robbie Ray's loco hot cocoa she began to calm down and eventually was able to fall asleep only waking up once to go into the Hannah closet to retrieve Lilly's armband. She got up and out of bed, stretched and headed towards her bathroom to take a shower.

_With Lilly in her room just waking up._

Lilly slowly opened her eyes, as she awoke, and looked at the object that was lying next to her in her bed and smiled.

"Good Morning, Miles" Lilly said to the blonde cut out version of her best friend. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight that lay next to her, even though it was only cardboard. Lilly looked at the cut out for a minute or two as if she was waiting for it to turn into the real Miley, which happened to be in her dream she had the night before. Oh how she longed that it was the real Miley that she woke up to, but until then she had to settle for the cut out.

Lilly leaned in and kissed the cut out on the lips, or where the lips on the picture were and gets up. She takes the cut out and puts it in the closet to make sure something like what happened yesterday, when Jackson came in and saw it, won't happen again. She then strips down to her bra and panties and headed over to her bathroom for a shower.

_With Miley in her bathroom_

Miley just turned on the shower and let it warm up. While she waited she quickly brushed her teeth and then she begins stripping out of her pjs. She goes to her cabinet and takes out a towel and sets it on the sink and then steps into the warm streaming water.

_With Lilly in her bathroom_

Lilly was brushing her teeth while she waited for her shower to warm up. She kept looking at herself and wondering if she really had anything to compete with Jake. She was pretty sure she was more athletic than Jake and she knew Miley liked guys that were athletic, but she was still unsure if Miley would actually look at Lilly in that way. Lilly finishes brushing her teeth then strips off the rest of her clothing and then gives herself one more look before stepping into the shower letting the warm water soak her skin.

_With Miley in the shower_

As Miley let the water soak her hair she couldn't help but think about the night before. She thought back to how not only Jackson had not only stood behind and supported her against Jake but at how her father had basically given Jake a death threat to scare him off. She smiled at the thought of Jake running, no sprinting to his car and speeding off. Then her thoughts sifted from having her friends support her against Jake to the reason or rather the girl that all of this revolved around, Lilly. Her Lilly, her best friend, the girl that every time she hugged her she wanted it to last forever, the girl that she didn't want as a best friend but as a lover. She thought to how wonderful it would be to kiss the blonde's lips whenever she wanted and how great it would feel to run her fingers through Lilly's hair as they made love. As she thought, she subconsciously moved her hand from scrubbing her stomach to gently touching herself.

_With Lilly in the shower_

Lilly stands under the streaming water as she starts to rub shampoo though her long thick blonde hair, making sure she gets every inch. She then grabs her body wash and slowly starts to scrub herself, starting with her toned legs, then her strong arms, and then she began scrubbing her abdomen and breast. As she scrubbed her breast she closes her eyes and starts reveling in the sensations she was getting from her own touch. Her mind began to wonder to a certain brunette as she began to imagine that it was Miley touching her. As she imagines her hand slides from her breast down her abdomen, all the way to her special area. She lets out a soft gasps as she starts rubbing herself more and more. She pictures Miley, all wet with some of her hair in her face, looking right into her eyes. She looks down to see the rest of Miley's glory and sees Miley's own hand touching her.

_With Miley still in the shower._

"Oh Lilly." Miley says to herself as she continues rubbing herself faster and faster with images of Lilly in her head.

Miley takes one finger and pushes it into herself and almost screams as she feels how sensitive she is. She strokes herself over and over, while saying Lilly's name over and over.

"Oh fuck, uhhh Lilly , oh my god, Lilly." Miley says as she inserts another finger and quickens her pace.

_With Lilly still in the shower._

"Oh Miley" Lilly says loudly in her head as her vision of Miley covers her mouth and Lilly knows she needs to keep quiet. She opens her eyes still feeling herself rubbing and stroking.

She knows she is close to her edge so she inserts two finders and begins quickening her pace. As she does that she can't help but whimper.

"Oh Miley, uhh Miley." Lilly says as she quickens her pace.

Both girls quicken their paces even more and insert a third finger.

"Oh my god. Miley Miley Miley Mil…"

"Oh fuck, Lilly Lilly Lil…"

Both girls reach their climax at the same time with a jolt. As they come back down to reality they slide down their shower walls and sit.

_Now with just Miley_

Miley sits for a minute or two before she thinks she can get up. She reaches and turns off the shower and steps out and grabs her towel. She quickly dries her body off and works on her hair deciding not to blow dry it today. She wraps a towel around her hair and gets another to wrap around her body and heads over to her room to change.

_With Lilly_

Lilly sits on the floor for a minute and then tries to get up but she is still too weak.

"Wow I've never given myself an one that big before." Lilly says referring to her giving herself such a powerful orgasm that she can't get up.

After another minute or two she tries and is able to get up and she turns off the shower. She steps out and grabs her towel and dries herself off and wraps the towel around her hair not worrying about wrapping one around her body because her bathroom connects to her bedroom. She heads over to her dresser and picks out her clothes. She chose a light tan ankle pants, a simple white short sleeved shirt with light pink polka dots and a blue slightly shorter sleeved button up shirt. As she changed she remembered that her mom had left early for work. She then grabs her phone and texts someone.

_With Miley_

Miley changed quickly after choosing her clothes. She chose some tight fitting blue jeans, a white shirt with a grey X and a cross overlapping design in the middle, a light sleeveless black over jacket, some dark blue almost black jeans and black boots. As she got dressed, Miley couldn't help but think today was going to be a good day even though Jake had threatened to reveal her secrets the night before. Just then her cell phone vibrated on her night stand. She reached over to grab it and read the text.

_Lil: hey miles u up yet?_

_Miles: yep jst woke up_

_Lil: ok u mind if I come over for breakfast?_

_Miles: y would I mind get ur cute little butt over here lol_

_Lil: lol ok I'll be there in a few c ya soon_

_Miles: kk c ya soon luv ya_

_Lil: Luv ya too_

And with that Miley's feeling about this being a good day became even greater because now she was going to see her best friend sooner than she thought she would today. Miley finished getting dressed and headed down stairs to find Jackson on the couch and Robbie Ray in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning Daddy." Miley says as she comes around the corner into the kitchen and walks up to her father to hug him.

"Mornin' bud. How you feeling today?" Robbie Ray says as he looks up returns the hug and kisses Miley on the top of her head.

"Actually pretty good. Oh Lilly is coming over for breakfast, is that ok?" Miley asks even though she already knew Robbie would say yes.

"Sure bud, you know she's always welcome here."

"Thanks daddy she should be here in…" Miley says but is interrupted by her phone ringing and she answers it.

"_Lilly Alert." Lilly says quickly and then hangs up._

"Well she's here now." Miley says to her father as she rushes over to open the front door.

Not even 5 seconds after Miley opens the door Lilly skates in after performing a trick and landing in the living area.

"And she sticks the landing HAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Lilly says and then makes fake cheering noises as Miley claps.

"Wooo that was an awesome move, Lil." Miley says to Lilly as she walks over to her friend to help her take off her pads.

"Thanks, I really missed doing this, I can't believe I stopped skating for that long." Lilly says as she hands her helmet to Miley's waiting hand.

"Me either Lil. I loved watching you skate. Why did you stop anyway you never told me." Miley says as she puts Lilly's pads on top of the piano.

"You know what I don't even remember. I think it had something to do with the last time I crashed or something and I got scared." Lilly says trying to remember what made her stop skating.

"Oh don't remind me about that, I hated seeing you hurt like that with all that blood." Miley says as she shivers at the memory of Lilly bleeding profusely from her arm and head after she ran off of the half pipe trying to avoid another skater in a competition.

"Hey it's ok I'm all better now." Lilly says as she puts her arm around Miley's shoulder to comfort her.

"I know but think about you in that state, it just scared me I thought I was going to lose you." Miley says as she leans into the shorter girls embrace.

"It's ok, Miles. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Robbie Ray just sit there looking at the two girls as he stands at the stove still cooking bacon and thinking about how his daughter went from being best friends with the young blonde to loving her so quickly. 'Wow Miley really does love and care about her. And Lilly loves her just as much. I don't see why they can't see it themselves.' Robbie thinks to himself as he takes the bacon out of the frying pan and puts it on the plate sitting next to him. He brings the plates over to the table and sets them down.

"Girls breakfast is ready." Robbie Ray says softly not really wanting to take away the girl's moment.

The day went by like any other day. The girls went to school and to their classes until lunch bell rang and the two girls sat together with Oliver sitting across from them.

"So you're ok with just being friends with Lilly?" Miley asks as she hears the whole story about Lilly and Oliver's conversation yesterday.

"Yea, I mean I love Lilly and if she says she's in love with someone else I'm not getting in the way of that. I just want her to be happy." Oliver said truthfully as he really did just want Lilly and Miley for that matter to be happy, even if it meant they were together and he would be left alone.

"Wow you're a real true friend Oliver." Miley says as she smiles at him.

"Hey anything for my two best friends."

"Speaking of being in love, Lilly you never did tell me who you were crushing on. Come on who is he?" Miley says now turning her attention to Lilly.

"I uhh… psh… uhh… Who want to hear about me when you went on a date with Jake Ryan? How did that go?" Lilly says trying to change the subject.

"Uhh not me." Oliver says not wanting to hear about Jake, "Oww what was that for?" he yells as Lilly steps on his toe under the table.

Lilly gives him a 'help me out here' look and Oliver immediately picks up on it.

"I mean yea how did your date go with Jake?"

"It wasn't a date. It was just two former friends going to dinner to catch up." Miley said not really wanting to talk about Jake right then.

"Oh come on Miles. We both know it was a… Wait did you say FORMER friend?" Lilly says as she registers what Miley just said.

"Yea former friend."

"What happened Miley?" Lilly says now with a concerned face as she balls her hand into a fist but hides it under the table.

"Jake turned into a total asshole when I told him something after he tried to kiss me."

Lilly's blood was now boiling. She was about to get up and go find the actor and rearrange his face for hurting Miley but she calmed down enough to try and find out what she said to Jake.

"What did you tell him Miles?" Lilly asked

Miley froze for a second. She really didn't want to tell Lilly her feelings for her just yet, she wanted to wait for the right time.

"I uhh… I told him I didn't want to date him, I just wanted to be friends."

"And he got mad over just that? Wow talk about your egomaniac."

"Well there was another reason but…" Miley stops not wanting to tell the real reason Jake got mad.

"But what?"

"Because I …" Miley began to say an excuse but the bell rang and all three friends went their separate ways.

The rest of the day went by like usual but Lilly couldn't help but wonder what was it that Jake got so mad about that Miley wouldn't want anything to do with him. She tried to get Miley to tell her what happened between Jake and her but Miley would make up an excuse and change the subject. At the end of the day Lilly and Miley walked home together talking about random things until Lilly thought of an idea that would get Miley to tell her what had happened.

"Hey Miles?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go get your surf board tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Miley asks giving Lilly a confuse look.

"Remember I taught you how to surf and you said maybe you could get your own an…" Lilly began explaining until Miley interrupted her.

"Oh yea sure. But when?"

"How about tomorrow? We could go right after school."

"Sure, Hannah doesn't have anything scheduled until school is out so yea we can go tomorrow." Miley said as she and Lilly reached Lilly's house.

"You wanna stay over for a little bit? We do have a science test tomorrow." Lilly said as she got the overwhelming urge to do everything she could not to let the brunette leave.

"Yea that sounds great" Miley says as both girls go inside Lilly's house.

The rest of the day went by normally. They two girls studied and listened to music until it was time for Miley to head home. The two girls hugged as Miley left which cause Lilly to get a strange look from her mother.

"What?" Lilly said as she noticed her mother look.

"I didn't say anything." Heather said trying avoid telling Lilly what she was thinking.

"I know but you're giving me a weird look so that means you're thinking about something."

"Lilly I swear I'm not thinking anything." Heather says and then sees her daughter staring at her.

"Lilly don't stare, it's not polite."

"Ok fine, but I know you're thinking something and it's only a matter of time before I figure it out." Lilly says as she head back up to her room and gets ready for bed.

_With Miley just getting home_

"Hey I'm home." Miley says as she opens and walks through the front door.

"Hey bud, where have you been?" Robbie Ray asks from the couch not taking his eyes off the t.v.

"I was over at Lilly's." Miley says as she goes and sits next to her father.

"Oh, did you tell her?" Robbie Ray says, now looking over at his daughter.

"No."

"Why not bud? You really should tell her soon."

"I know. I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell her and I can feel it. It's really close."

"Ok bud, so how did school go today?"

"Same pretty much. Still boring." Miley says getting a laugh from Robbie Ray.

"Hasn't changed much since I was in school."

"Yea, well I'm going to head off to bed. Night daddy." Miley says as she gets up and hugs and kisses her father's cheek and starts off toward the stairs.

"Night bud."

The next day school goes by like normal for the two girls except for Amber and Ashley still avoiding both girls during school. After school the two girls headed straight for the surf shop and started looking at boards.

"Hey Lilly, what about this one?" Miley says pointing to a board with tie-dye coloring on it.

"Yea it's cool but that's one for little kids Miles, but I'm sure we can find the same design in one your size."

"Ok" Miley says as her eyes trail over all the different boards in the shop until her eyes landed on a section with a sign above it that said 'bikinis.'

"Oh hey Lilly we should go try one some new bikinis. We can find one that matches your board."

Lilly thought for a minute and then said, "Ok, we can look at some."

The girls look and try on different bikinis, both enjoying seeing each other in them, until Miley found the perfect one for Lilly.

"Hey Lil, this matches you perfectly. Go try it on." Miley says holding up the bikini.

"Ok" Lilly says as she takes it from Miley and goes and tries it on.

After a few minutes Miley asks Lilly, "Hey you need any help in there?"

"Haha you'd like that wouldn't you Miles." Lilly says jokingly, "No I'm almost done and there." Lilly says and then steps out.

"Wow" is all Miley can say as she sees her best friend walk out of the dressing room.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"Good. A very good wow, Lilly you look so good in that one."

"Aww thanks Miles. Well now that I found mine we should find yours. Just let me go change real quick." Lilly says as she turns to go back into the dressing room.

"Ok hurry up."

As Lilly is untying the top of the bikini it gets caught in a knot and she can't quite get it loose.

"Hey Miles?" Lilly says as she pokes her head out of the dressing room.

"Yea?"

"Can you help me? The string got caught into a knot and I can't get it out."

"Sure let me see." Miley says as she steps into the dressing room as Lilly turns around and lifts her hair so Miley can see the knot.

"Oh dang that's a tight knot. Let me see if I can just…" Miley says as she tries to loosen the knot.

"Lilly could you hold still, I think I got it." Miley says as the knot starts to loosen.

"Sorry Miles but you keep on pulling it and it rubs my neck."

"Sorry but it think I got it… There oops." Miley says as she unties the knot but accidently drops the strings causing the top to fall down exposing Lilly's breast and Miley can't help but stare as Lilly covers herself with her arms.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Miley says as she is still staring at where Lilly's arm are.

"It's ok Miles it was an accident."

"No Lilly I'm sorry but I have to do this" Miley says as she walks in front of Lilly and gently pushes the blonde's arms away.

"Miley what are you doing?" Lilly says as she starts to get really nervous.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

And with that Miley leans in and kisses Lilly on the lips.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OMG THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!_

_Ah Mandy right in my ear again._

_Ooops sorry but I got excited._

_I know they finally kissed and everyone before you ask NO THIS ISN'T A DREAM._

_No we aren't that mean to do that to you guys twice._

_Speaking of mean, HOW DARE YOU TELL EVERYONE ABOUT ME ALMOST PASSING OUT FROM THE TICKETS FOR HARRY POTTER!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND TELL Umph… (Mandy kisses Taylor)_

_(Mandy pulls away) OMG Taylor I'm so sorry I just… I … I…(Taylor puts a finger on Mandy's mouth)_

_Shhh. In case you were wondering, I love you too._

_You do?_

_Yes I do._

_OMG Taylor (Mandy kisses Taylor again and pulls away)_

_So what does this mean Mandy?_

_Um well, would you be my girlfriend? I know it'll be hard when I leave but I know we can make this work. So will you?_

_(Taylor smiles) Yes I will._

_OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oww in the ear again._

_Sorry I'm just excited I've wanted to ask you for a while but I just…_

_Didn't know how?_

_Yea_

_Well it doesn't matter now cause we are together._

_Yea. Hey you thinking what I'm thinking? (Mandy smiles mischievously)_

_Some Liley style play time?_

_Exactly_

_Well we need to finish this first._

_Ok well guys that's it for this chapter. THIS HAS BEEN A SHEHASMYHEART TEAM PRODUCTION so until next time c ya._

_Wait I just got that Taylor._

_What?_

_The name you used for our account. SheHasMyHeart you meant me didn't you?_

_Well… yea_

_OMG you're so sweet. Now get in that bed right now._

_Yes ma'am (Taylor heads off)_

_Man I love her so much. C ya guys next time._


	11. Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_Hello fans and welcome our Liley story You Belong With Me, brought to you by the SheHasMyHeart Team. I'm Talyor and this is my beautiful new girlfriend and SheHasMyHeart Team partner Mandy._

_Hi, hi._

_And now ladies and gents we are getting straight to business because we know you want to know what happens next with Miley and Lilly so here we go._

_Oh, oh can I do it? Please Tay (doing a puppy dog face)_

_Ahhh that's not fair you know I can't resist that face. (trying to look away but can't)_

_What face (smiles innocently still doing the face)_

_Don't give me that innocent smile. You weren't that innocent last ni… (Mandy puts her hand on Taylor's mouth)_

_Hey you agreed what goes on in the bedroom stays in the bedroom EWWW!!! (Pulls her hand away after Taylor licks it)_

_Haha that's what you get for telling everyone about Harry Potter last time._

_Oh you are soooo evil_

_I know, and you love me for it._

_Yes, yes I do (smiles shyly and blushes)_

_Aww you look so cute when you blush ok you can do it_

_Yay. (clears her throat) And now for the thousand that have read this before we posted it, and the millions that we hope watch this in the future,_

_And because we know you guys will hunt us down if we didn't update soon. (lol)_

_LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTTTSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that we just got 2 words for ya well actually 4._

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_M: And S*CK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And now the SheHasMyHeart Team proudly presents the next chapter in:_

You Belong With Me

Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?

_Last time on You Belong With Me_

"_Oh hey Lilly we should go try one some new bikinis. We can find one that matches your board." Miley says looking over at the bikini's_

…

"_Hey Lil, this matches you perfectly. Go try it on." Miley says holding up the bikini._

"_Ok" Lilly says as she takes it from Miley and goes and tries it on._

…

"_Hey Miles?" Lilly says as she pokes her head out of the dressing room._

"_Yea?"_

"_Can you help me? The string got caught into a knot and I can't get it out."_

"_Sure let me see." Miley says as she steps into the dressing room as Lilly turns around and lifts her hair so Miley can see the knot._

…

"_Lilly could you hold still, I think I got it." Miley says as the knot starts to loosen._

"_Sorry Miles but you keep on pulling it and it rubs my neck."_

"_Sorry but it think I got it… There oops." Miley says as she unties the knot but accidently drops the strings causing the top to fall down exposing Lilly's breast and Miley can't help but stare as Lilly covers herself with her arms._

"_I'm sorry Lilly." Miley says as she is still staring at where Lilly's arm are._

"_It's ok Miles it was an accident."_

"_No Lilly I'm sorry but I have to do this" Miley says as she walks in front of Lilly and gently pushes the blonde's arms away._

"_Miley what are you doing?" Lilly says as she starts to get really nervous._

"_Something I should have done a long time ago."_

_And with that Miley leans in and kisses Lilly on the lips._

Now where we left off

As Miley kissed Lilly she felt sparks fly and the warmth of the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck. She is surprised that Lilly didn't pull away but immediately forgot about that as she felt Lilly's tongue go across her lips begging for entrance and Miley graciously allowed it. Their tongues battled for dominance as the two girls explored each other's mouths until Lilly pulled away.

"OMG Lilly I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have…" Miley starts to say but is stopped by Lilly's finger on her lips.

"Miley it's ok, I just needed to catch my breath. You didn't give me a chance to get a full breath." Lilly said as she smiled and leaned in to kiss Miley again.

The two girls wrapped each other's arms around the other as the dominance battle began again. The kiss went from passionate to hungry as Miley untangled her arms from Lilly's neck and slid them down the blonde's shoulders and placed her hands on Lilly's exposed breast, causing Lilly to let out a slight gasp.

"Mmm Miley this isn't fair." Lilly says into the kiss then pulls away a little to look at Miley.

"What do you mean?" Miley said with a confused look on her face.

"You still have your shirt on." Lilly said with a seductive smile and a sexy voice that made Miley's special area quiver.

"Well that can be fixed easily." Miley said as she went to pull her shirt off but Lilly stopped her.

"No, allow me." Lilly said as she let Miley's hands go and grabbed the bottom of the brunettes shirt and began to pull it up until…

"Is everything ok in there?" an employee asked from outside the curtain.

"Yes everything is fine. I just had a knot in the string." Lilly said trying to get the employee to go away.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it out already I was just about to step out." Miley said doing the same as Lilly.

"Ok then just ask if you need any more help." the employee says as she walks away.

"Good work Miles, now let's get back to business." Lilly says as she goes to pull Miley's shirt off again but Miley stops her.

"No, not here. No one will be home at my house until about 8. Let's go there so we don't get caught here."

"Ok let's go." Lilly said as she grabbed Miley's hand and started to walk out of the dressing room but is pulled back immediately by the taller girl.

"What?" Lilly said now with the confused face.

"Uhh, Lilly not that I don't like the view, but I think you should put your shirt back on before you walk out there and get arrested for public nudity." Miley says as she hands Lilly her shirt trying not to laugh.

"Oh, oops. I guess you're right." Lilly says as she takes the shirt from Miley and puts it on.

"Ok I'm going to walk out now. You count to 20 and then come out."

"Uhh why?"

"To make it look like I wasn't in here watching you get dressed, duh. Where's your brain today?"

"Uhh it kinda left with the kiss and was replaced with horniness." Lilly says as she laughs at her made up word.

"Haha well can you restrain it until we get to my house?"

"I can try but no guarantees."

"Ok now start counting to 20." Miley says as she steps out of the dressing room and waits for Lilly.

"Ok I'm done. Let's go Miles, we can come back tomorrow and look some more." Lilly says playing along with Miley's plan.

"Ok let's go." Miley says as she grabs Lilly's hand and they walk out of the shop.

Little did they know that Amber and Ashley were hiding behind the last rack of bathing suits they passed and had watched the whole scene as it unfolded.

"Wow she was in there with her a long time with her. I wonder what they were doing?" Ashley says to Amber who has a thinking look on her face.

"I don't know but I have an idea of what they were doing. Come on Ash, we have some planning to do." Amber says as she heads toward the opposite exit that Lilly and Miley left out of, followed closely by Ashley.

When Miley and Lilly reach the front door of the Stewart home Miley barely has enough time to open the door before she is tackled by Lilly and they both fall onto the couch with Lilly on top and the two girl's lips make contact and almost immediately the fire inside the girls is reignited. The kissing turns into a make-out session with both girls exploring each other's mouths and bodies. The two girls entangled their arms and legs, with Miley's left leg rubbing against Lilly's center and Lilly's left leg rubbing against Miley's center. Lilly intertwined her fingers with Miley's as she shifted her lips from Miley's lips to her neck and began searching and finding her sensitive spot very quickly and began nibbling on it. Miley moaned from the feeling that Lilly was giving her and in return she started to press her left thigh into Lilly and began rubbing her up and down causing Lilly to almost go insane from the contact. Then Lilly shifted back to Miley's lips and began gently massaging Miley's tongue with her own, until Miley pulled away causing Lilly to whimper until she saw the smile forming on Miley's face.

"Let's get back to where we were earlier." Miley said with a seductive smile on her face as she began to lift and remove Lilly's shirt from her body.

"There that's better." Miley said and then began kissing Lilly's neck and moved her free hand down to Lilly's stomach and began rubbing it.

"Mmmm Miley that feels so good." Lilly said almost breathlessly as she was enjoying the feeling of Miley's hand on her body.

"How about we take this up to your room?" Lilly says softly into Miley's ear causing the brunette to shiver at the sound of her voice and the feeling of Lilly's hot breath on her ear.

"Take me where ever you please." Miley said as she wraps her arms and legs around Lilly as she was lifted almost effortlessly into the air.

"Your wish is my command." Lilly said as she wrapped her arms and hands around Miley butt and carried her up the stairs and into Miley's room without ever breaking contact with the taller lips.

When Lilly reached Miley's bed she gently placed Miley onto the bed and stood up and stared at Miley.

"What? What's wrong" Miley says with a worried look on her face.

"Like I said before this isn't fair. You still have your shirt on." Lilly says as she gives Miley one more look over and leans down to take off Miley's shirt.

"Well that can be fixed." Miley says as she lifts herself up to a sitting position and raises her arms as Lilly slowly takes off her shirt leaving her with only her bra to cover her breast.

"All better?" Miley says as she begins rubbing on Lilly's stomach again giving Lilly a playful look.

"Not quite" Lilly says as she wraps her arms around Miley and swiftly removes the last garment that was keeping Miley from being completely topless, "There that's better."

Lilly then pushes Miley softly to make her lean back on the bed as she gets on top of and straddles the taller girl. She laughs at the familiarity of the position that the girls have been in many times but were fully clothed then and now neither had a top on.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that we've been in this position many times before except be were both fully clothed then and now…"

"We're topless and we know no one is going to interrupt us?" Miley finishes Lilly's sentence.

"Yea." Lilly said as she lowered herself on to Miley so their foreheads are touching.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lilly asks before she started anything more than just the girls kissing.

"Lilly I want you, right her right now." Miley said in the most seductive and sexy voice that Lilly had ever heard and it made her center quiver.

As soon as Miley said that Lilly kissed the taller girl and began rubbing Miley's sides and breasts as Miley began rubbing Lilly's stomach. Both girls could feel moans coming on and tried to hold them in as long as they could. Then Lilly shifted her lips from Miley's lips and started kissing her neck down to her breast. Lilly then looked at Miley's breast for a second and admired them as they were perfectly round and she could tell Miley's nipple was starting to get hard. She gave Miley one last look, as she shook her head yes, and then latched her mouth on Miley's left breast and began to flick Miley's nipple and suck on it. Miley's mind began to race as the sensations from Lilly's mouth on her breast caused her to moan and breath hard.

"Oh god Lilly, that feels so good."

Lilly looked at Miley as she said that while keeping her mouth on her breast. And then with one last flick of the tongue on Miley's now erect nipple she shifted to Miley's right breast and began the process over again causing the same reactions from Miley again until her right nipple was just as hard as her left. Lilly then came back up to Miley's lips and kissed her again, while her hands reached down to Miley's jeans and began unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. Lilly broke the kiss and then lowered herself just enough so she could pull Miley's jeans and panties off with one swift motion and stared at Miley's center for a moment before coming back up to Miley's lips and kissing her again. Lilly rubbed her right thigh on Miley's now exposed center as she shifted her lips down to Miley's sensitive spot on her neck and began to suck again.

"Uhhhh Oh god Lilly" Miley moaned when she felt Lilly nibble on her neck.

Lilly continued nibbling on Miley's neck as her hand slid from Miley's breast, down her stomach and gently touched Miley's center.

"Ohh Lilly. Lilly you have to touch me now." Miley said not able to tolerate the wait anymore.

Lilly did as Miley said and began rubbing Miley's center slowly at first but gradually sped up as she heard Miley's breathing quicken.

"Oh god Lilly. That feels so good."

Lilly quickened her pace again and slowly inserts a finger causing Miley to gasp. Lilly smiles at the sound of her gasp because she knew she caused Miley that much pleasure. Lilly begins to stoke Miley hooking her finger inside the brunette and quickens her strokes.

"Oh fuck. Oh my god."

"Ooo dirty mouth in bed huh?"

Miley smiles even more, as Lilly said those words, remembering her dream she had the night of the sleepover. Lilly starts quickening her strokes again and inserts a second finger, as Miley begins to feel herself reaching her edge and her breathing quickens.

"Oh Lilly faster"

Lilly speeds up her strokes again and even inserts a third finger as she feels Miley's center tighten around her fingers and smiles because she knows Miley is about to peak.

"Oh god Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lil…" Miley says but is interrupted by an orgasm shooting thought her body and closes her eyes tightly.

Lilly slows her strokes down and takes out two fingers allowing Miley to ride out her orgasm. As she sees Miley returning to reality she takes out her last finger and rubs Miley slowly as Miley opens her eyes and looks lovingly at Lilly.

"Wow that was amazing."

"I could tell." Lilly says laughing a little.

"Now it's my turn." Miley says as she flips herself and Lilly over so she is on top and Lilly is underneath her.

"You know I don't normally like being dominated but with you I really like it."

"Hon, just wait until I'm through with you." Miley says as she lowers herself to undo Lilly's pants and pulls them down.

"Oooo pink and white polka dots. Miley likes." Miley says as she looks at Lilly's panties.

"But I think I'd like them better if they were way over there." Miley says as she takes the undergarments off of Lilly and throws them across the room.

Miley then raises herself back up to Lilly's lips for a soft, gentle but quick kiss before she starts kissing Lilly from her lips, to her neck, down to the valley between her breast, to her finely toned stomach and then back up to Lilly's lips the slides her hand down to Lilly's center.

"Miley wait." Lilly says right before Miley's hand could reach her center.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Miley says as she and Lilly sit up and face each other.

"No it's just…" Lilly says as she looks away.

"It's just what? Come on Lil you can tell me."

"You'll think it's stupid." Lilly says still looking down.

"No I won't. Nothing you say is ever stupid to me." Miley says as she lifts Lilly's head up to look into her eyes.

"It's just, I promised myself that my first time would be with someone I was trusted and was in a relationship with."

"You don't trust me?"

"What? No I trust you it's just…" Lilly stalls for a second then mumbles just loud enough for Miley to hear, "you never asked me to be your girlfriend."

"Lilly that's not stupid."

"Yes it is, Miles."

"No it's not. You just respect yourself enough to make yourself your first time special."

"But it is stupid, I mean I went and did that to you without saying anything and…" Lilly says and looks away again.

"Lilly that was my fault. I thought that our first kiss made us official." Miley smiles and then says, "Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly smiles and looks at Miley and says, "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

Then Lilly leans in and kisses Miley. Miley immediately continues what she had started. She slowly begins moving her hands to Lilly's stomach and begins rubbing her toned abdomen. Lilly begins to moan from the sensations Miley is giving her and wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck, still kissing her. Miley begins to lower her right hand more and more until she reaches Lilly's center.

"Lilly prepare to be electrified." Miley says somewhat cocky with a sexy smile on her face.

"A little arrogant aren't w…. AHH!!" Lilly begins to say but is interrupted by Miley rubbing her and inserting a finger into her center.

Miley begins to stroke Lilly's center while just staring into Lilly's eyes and smiling at the expressions of pleasure overcoming Lilly's face. She then begins to nibble on Lilly's neck causing the blonde to gasp and her breathing to quicken

"Oh my god, Miley. UHH!!" Lilly says as she moans and gasps as Miley quickens her pace.

Miley shifts her mouth from Lilly's neck to her right breast, while never breaking eye contact with Lilly. She begins to flick Lilly's nipple with her tongue and sucks on her breast. Miley tries to suck all of Lilly's breast into her mouth but is unsuccessful in doing so as Lilly's breast are considerably larger than her own, but the attempt still gets Lilly to moan. Miley quickens her pace causing Lilly to lift herself off of the bed just a little due to the sensations of Miley's quickening pace. Lilly lets out a small but loud scream as Miley inserts a second finger.

"Oh Miley faster."

With that being said Miley obeys and quickens her pace even more causing Lilly to moan and scream a little more.

"Oh so you're a screamer aren't you Lil?" Miley says in a joking but sexy tone.

"Uh... huh… oh god Miles."

Miley inserts a third finger causing Lilly to scream quickly. She can feel Lilly's center tightening, so she comes up from Lilly's breast and kisses her passionately and then goes and nibbles on her neck.

"Oh My God, Miley I'm coming, Miley, Miley, Mi…" Lilly says as her orgasm shoots through her causing her to jolt and her butt to rise off of the bed.

As Lilly's body starts to relax Miley removes her fingers and starts to rub Lilly helping her best friend turned lover ride out her orgasm. She smiles as she watches Lilly's body tremble and then come to a stop. She couldn't help but smile because she knew she did that to Lilly. She had given Lilly that much pleasure, she made her happy and she was happy whenever Lilly was happy. Once Lilly opened her eyes Miley slowly removed her hand from Lilly's center and collapsed face down next to Lilly, her head turned to look at the blonde.

"Oh wow Miley, you deserve to be that cocky." Lilly says half-jokingly after she comes back to reality and catches her breath.

"I know. You're not too half bad yourself." Miley says still smiling at the blonde.

"You don't regret anything?" Lilly asks as she shifts herself to lay on her side and face Miley.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Me neither. I mean why would I, I just made love to the girl of my dreams."

"And I just made love to the girl I am head over heels in love with."

"Aww you're so sweet." Lilly says and then lets out a small yawn.

"Tired Lilly-bear?"

"A little bit."

"Well let's get rested up then. We've got some family members to tell about us being together." Miley says as she shifts herself on her side to face Lilly.

"Ok. I love you, Miles." Lilly says as she starts to close her eyes.

"Love you too, Lilly." Miley says as she leans in and kisses Lilly's lips and then reaches down and grabs the covers to cover herself and Lilly.

_Aww that was so sweet. But what will Amber and Ashley do. What about Jake will he try anything? Oh and another question what will Lilly's mom think because she doesn't know about Lilly liking Miley. Or does she? Wow so many questions, do you have any answers to them Mandy?_

_Ummm nope not right now._

_Ok well how about this one, can I have a kiss from my gorgeous girlfriend?_

_That one I can answer and the answer is no._

_What? But… but why? (whining)_

_You have to earn them (smiling devilishly)_

_Ok fine what do you want me to do?_

_Hmmmm_

_Hmmm what?_

_Push me up against the wall and kiss me like you mean it. (seductive voice)_

_Wh..What?_

_I said push me up against the wall and kiss me like you mean it._

_Ok (pushes Mandy against the wall and kisses her)_

_Whoa whoa not in front of our reader._

_Oh oops sorry guys but I think if we posted us doing eac… (Mandy puts her hand over Taylor's mouth)_

_Little too much info Tay._

_Oh sorry but long story short we put up what I think we are going to do we may get kicked out of Fanfiction so until next time I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_And this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production so until next time c ya._

_Now you can continue what you were doing. (lol)_


	12. Mom we have to tell you something

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_The following fanfic has been Rated R._

_You Think You Know Me? (the beginning of Metalingus by Alterbridge starts to play)_

_On this day, I see clearly. Everything has come to life (music gets a little lower and then Rockstar by Hannah Montana starts to play as someone introduces the people coming out)._

_Announcer: Making their way to the computer the authors of this story, introducing first from Memphis, Tennessee by way of Norman, Oklahoma TAYLOR!!! And her partner from Memphis, Tennessee MANDY!!!!!!! (Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way across the room and Taylor sits as Mandy starts dancing to the music.)_

_Cause I really am a rockstar!!! I am a Rockstar Whoa oh wa oh!!!! (Imitates the guitar solo at the end of the song) Good night everybody!!!!!!_

_Haha Mandy you're crazy you know that?_

_Yea I know but that's why you love me._

_Yea it is. (kisses Mandy) Along with what you did to me last night (Taylor says softly)_

_What was that?_

_Oh nothing, just talking to myself. (trying not to smile)_

_Haha and you call me crazy._

_Ok that's enough so did you guys like our entrance? We hope you did._

_Oh and the announcer was Taylor's brother. Thanks Brian!! (Mandy yells to Brian as he leaves the room)_

_Ok now to the story because I know that's what you guys came here for so here we go. Mandy take it away._

_And now for the MAIN EVENT!!! Now for the thousand that have read this before we posted it, and the millions that we hope read it in the future._

_And because it was fun doing that WWE style entrance._

_Yea I know I loved the beginning with the Edge's entrance thing._

_I know me too, now get back to the intro._

_Ok LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that we just got 2 words for ya, well actually 4_

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!!_

_M: And S*CK IT!!!!!!_

_Now the SheHasMyHeart Team proudly presents the next chapter of our story_

You Belong With Me

Mom we have to tell you something.

Lilly slowly opens her eyes and looks around as her vision comes back full. She smiles knowing she is in Miley's room and that Miley's arms are securely wrapped around her, holding her close. She shifts around to face Miley slowly, to not wake her, only to find the young brunette's eyes locked on her with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me that wasn't a dream." Lilly says as she gets turned fully and is facing Miley still with the brunette's arms wrapped around her.

"It wasn't a dream and neither is this." Miley says as she leans forward and kisses Lilly softly on the lips.

"Wow." Lilly says as it is the only thing she can think of while being at a loss for words.

"Yea wow. That was so amazing what you did to me Lilly. It's almost like you know what I wanted you to do."

"Same here Miles. It was like you were in my head. I loved every minute of it."

"I could tell, you screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. I'm surprised no one called the police thinking someone was getting murdered." Miley says getting Lilly to laugh.

"Was I really that loud?"

"Honey, I think I could have been doing a Hannah concert and you could have been heard over all the screaming fans." Miley says causing Lilly to blush, "But it put a smile on my face to know that I cause you that much pleasure to make you scream like that." Miley says as she leans in and kisses Lilly again.

One kiss turns into two kisses, two into four and so one. The kisses turn into passionate kisses then they turn into hungry kisses as the girl's tongues explore the other's mouth. Miley's hands start to wonder down to Lilly's abdomen as Lilly's wonder to Miley's breast.

"You really like those don't ya Lil?" Miley says smiling into the kisses.

"Uh huh." that is all Lilly could say as she was fighting to restrain a moan that was forming from Miley rubbing her stomach.

"And you really like me rubbing you stomach don't ya?"

"Uh… Uh huh… Oh." Lilly says as she loses the battle and lets out the moan that had built up inside her.

"What if I went a little lower? What would happen then?" Miley asks seductively as she moved one hand down slowly until she was just above Lilly's center and began rubbing.

"Uhh… I wou… Oh god… I… Oh." Lilly struggles to find words as her head falls back on to the pillow under it and she closes her eyes loving the feeling Miley is giving her.

"What if I…" Miley began to say but is interrupted by a voice she really didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Miley we're home!!!" came the voice of Robbie Ray as he closed the front door behind him.

"Oh sweet niblets." Miley says as she gets off of Lilly and runs to close her bedroom door and lock it, "I'll be down in a minute dad!!"

"Oh boy, what are we going to do?" Lilly asks almost panicking.

"Lilly calm down, everything's fine" Miley says as she puts her hands on Lilly's naked shoulders, "first we need to get dressed and then we are going down stairs to tell my dad that we're together now."

"But what if he doesn't…" Lilly starts to protest but Miley shushes her with a kiss and then pulls away.

"He already knows how I feel about you and he's fine with it. Everything's gonna be ok." Miley says as she takes her hands off of Lilly's shoulders and begins to look for her clothes which are scattered among the room along with Lilly's.

"Ok" Lilly says with some relief in her voice and begins to look for her clothes as well.

After a few minutes the girls are completely dressed and Lilly is about to open the door when Miley stops her.

"What is it, Miles?" Lilly says with a confused look.

"Just one more before we go down there." Miley says then leans in and kisses Lilly softly and then leans forward more so she can whisper into the blonde's ear, "And we'll finish what we started, I promise." As Miley finished her sentence she licked Lilly's ear and pulled back smiling seductively.

Lilly shivered at Miley's actions as her mind went immediately to the feeling she was getting before Jackson and Mr. Stewart came home. She smiled and leaned forward to Miley's ear.

"Just so you know I plan on making you scream as loud as I did." Lilly whispered into Miley's ear and mimicked her action as she licked Miley's ear and then went and licked Miley sensitive spot on her neck causing the brunette to gasp quietly.

_ _ _

The girls made their way down the stairs to find Jackson on the couch watching wrestling and Robbie Ray in the kitchen cooking dinner when he looked up.

"Oh, hello Lilly I didn't know you were here." Robbie Ray says as he smiles his daughter's best friend.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." Lilly says as she waves and then looks over to Jackson and sees what he's watching, "Ooo wrestling, move over Jackson." Lilly says as she makes her way to the couch and sits on the opposite end from Jackson.

"What are ya cookin' daddy?" Miley asks as she walks over to see what her father is cooking.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Robbie Ray says as he turns his attention back to the pot on the stove.

"Ooo sounds yummy, is it almost done?"

"Yep just a few more minutes." Robbie Ray says as he adds some seasonings to the sauce in the pot.

"So how was the game?" Miley says not knowing whether to just come out and say that she and Lilly are together or to wait for the right time.

"Pretty exciting, Lakers won by 30."

"Oh wow, so how did Jackson react to seeing everyone twice his height?" Miley says jokingly but loud enough for Jackson to hear.

"Hey not everyone was twice my height. Spud Webb was there." Jackson says not looking away from the TV, "Come on Christian don't let him push you around like that."

"What do you expect? Mark Henry is twice his size."

"Oh go along with your girlfriend and pick on the little guy." Jackson snaps back quickly then realizes what he said and covers his mouth and looks at Miley apologetically.

"It's ok Jackson, me and Lilly have to tell you guys something." Miley says figuring that this was as best time as any.

"What is it Miles?" Robbie Ray says as he moves the pot off the burner and goes to sit down at the dining table.

Miley looks over at Lilly and sees that she still has her eyes glued on the TV.

"Lilly!" Miley yells to the blonde.

"What?"

"Get over here we have something to tell my dad."

"Wait just one minute, until this match is over." Lilly says shifting her eyes between her girlfriend and the TV.

"No now." Miley says giving Lilly a stern look.

"Ok, fine." Lilly says as she gets up and walks over next to Miley.

"Daddy, Lilly and I are…" Miley begins but gets interrupted.

"Woo Who!!! Yea that's my boy Christian. Where My Peeps!?!" Jackson yells as he stands up and imitates the wrestler.

"Aww man I missed it." Lilly said and looks down only to have Miley lift her head up by her chin.

"It's ok Lilly." Miley say as she kisses Lilly to comfort her.

"So I guess you're gonna tell me you finally told her?" Robbie says as he sees the two girls kiss.

Miley pulls away blushing because she forgot her father was still sitting there.

"Uh yea. That's exactly what I was going to say. We're a couple now." Miley says still blushing as she grabs Lilly's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Well it's about time. Come here you two." Robbie says as a smile forms on his face and he opens his arms and engulfs both girls in a tight hug.

"Daddy… can't breathe." Miley says trying not to get suffocated.

"Sorry baby girl. Ok I have something to say to each of you. Miley congratulations and Lilly…" Robbie says but Lilly interrupts him.

"I know, but Mr. Stewart the last thing I would ever do is hurt Miley."

"I know you won't hurt her."

"Really, but what were you going to say?" Lilly says now scared because she interrupted him but is relieved when she sees his smile.

"Welcome to the family, Lilly." Robbie says as he hugs just Lilly this time, giving the blonde a kiss on the head as if it was Miley he was hugging.

"I feel welcome, Mr. Stewart." Lilly says as a smile forms on her face.

"Now you're going to have to quit that Mr. Stewart stuff, it's either Robbie Ray or dad."

"Ok Robbie Ray, wow it'll take some getting used to saying that." Lilly says kinda laughing to herself. Then she feels herself being lifted from behind.

"Jackson! Put her down!" Miley yells at her brother as he spins Lilly one more time before he puts her down.

"Sorry but I was just saying welcome to my new sister."

"Why did you do that, you never do that with me?" Miley says looking at Jackson weird.

"I used to when you were younger, remember? You told me when you were 12 that you were too old for that."

"Oh yea, I remember that. But don't do that to her again."

"It's ok Miles. It was kinda fun, just warn me if you do that again ok Jackson." Lilly says as Jackson nods to her.

"Well it's too late to go out and celebrate but lucky for us we got some food already prepared to celebrate here." Robbie Ray says as he goes over to the stove and gets all the food and dishes ready.

"Ok kids, help yourselves." Robbie says as he sets down the last plate and all the kids rush over to the food.

About an hour later the Robbie Ray and Miley find themselves sitting in disbelief as Lilly and Jackson go head to head to see who can eat the most, with Lilly winning by a plate and a half but she is slowing.

"I told you Lil, you can't out last this stomach." Jackson says as he starts to see that Lilly is slowing.

"Don't be so cocky Jackson. You're still a plate behind her." Miley says cheering on her girl.

"Miles get real, I don't even feel full. Heck I could prob…" Jackson says but stops when he falls over face first into his plate full of spaghetti.

"OMG is he ok?" Lilly asks as she stops when she sees Jackson.

"Yea he's fine that always happens when he eats too much. He'll be fine" Robbie Ray tells Lilly as he gets up and helps Jackson up to his feet.

"I'm gonna get him cleaned up and in bed." Robbie says as Jackson starts to walk on his own.

"Ok. Hey daddy I'm gonna go over to Lilly's we're gonna tell her mom."

"Ok bud, call if you need anything." Robbie says as he goes upstairs.

"Miley you don't have to go with me if you don't want to." Lilly says wondering if Miley really wants to go with her.

"Hey we're in this together. You supported me with my dad now it's my turn to return the favor." Miley says and then leans closer to Lilly's ear and whispers, "And besides we can finish what we started before Jackson and my dad got back, and your room is farther away from your mom's room than mine is from my dad's, so I don't think she'll hear anything." Miley says giving Lilly another lick like she did before.

"Ooo Lilly likey." Lilly says with a grin on her face, then grabs Miley's hand and starts toward the door "Let's go."

"Whoa, hold up Lilly." Miley says having to use all her strength to stop from being dragged by her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have to get my change of clothes if I "sleeping over" with you tonight." Miley says using air quotes around sleeping over because she knew in her mind that sleeping would be the last thing they would do that night.

"Ok let's go get your clothes real quick then." Lilly says as she then turns and runs upstairs towards Miley's room still holding on to the other girl's hand.

Miley and Lilly quickly pick out Miley's clothes for the next day and run out of the house and towards Lilly's. Halfway there they slow down and start walking hand in hand staying as close to each other as possible. Lilly was as happy as she had ever been walking down the street with Miley. She thought about how she was always happy no matter what whenever the taller girl was around and how devastated she would get if they were fighting. As Lilly thinks about those times she laughs to herself.

"What's so funny?" Miley ask turning her head to the blonde.

"I just can't believe how neither of us could see this before, I mean all the hand holding, the hugging, the "playing around", all of it we just passed off as being something best friends do when in reality we were just falling for each other." Lilly says then watches Miley's reaction.

Miley thought for a minute, as they walked, remembering all the stuff that Lilly was talking about. Ever since they first met each other they had been almost inseparable whenever they were together. Any kind of contact they could get, they took, even if it was very small contact. Miley starts to laugh as she realizes the same thing Lilly did.

"Wow you're right. Everything was right there we just never saw it."

As Miley said that Lilly stopped, causing Miley to stop. They were at her front door but Miley didn't realize it.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"Nothing I just thought that we should make up for lost time before we go in there." Lilly said with a smile and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and kissed the brunette.

To Miley and Lilly the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, but in reality it only lasted a minute or two until they were interrupted by a door opening.

"Lilly? Oh sorry I interrupt… WHAT THE HELL!!!" Heather Truscott's voice went from embarrassment to outrage when she saw Lilly and Miley.

"Mom?" Lilly said surprised at her mother's reaction.

"Lillian Truscott what the hell were you doing with… Miley??" Heather says in anger then it turns to surprise when she sees she was kissing Miley.

"Mom we have to tell you something." Lilly says pleading with her mother not to do anything to Miley.

"Please tell me this was just another best friend thing." Heather says almost begging.

"It's not Mom. Miley and I are together now. I love her." Lilly says hoping her mom would somehow react different.

"Get Out!" Heather says quickly.

"What?" Lilly says thinking she didn't hear her mother right.

"I said GET OUT!! I will not have this in my home. Especially from my own daughter." Heather says as she almost breaks down in tears.

"Mrs. Truscott please try to understand this. I love your daughter, don't hurt her like this." Miley says trying to help.

"Miley Ray Stewart? What would your father say if he knew about this?"

"He knows and he accepts us like we were hoping you would."

"You get your ass off out of my house now! Both of you GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Heather screams as loud as she could.

"But Mom…" Lilly tries to reason but her mother won't give her a chance.

"I said GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNLESS YOUR HEAD IS STRAIGHTENED OUT." Heather says as she slams the door in both girls' faces and Lilly breaks down crying.

Lilly falls on her knees crying her eyes out and Miley can only kneel next to her and hold her around her shoulders and whisper comforting things.

"Shh it's alright Lilly. She'll come around." Miley says softly as she pull out her phone to text her brother to have him come pick them up.

"I just ca… can't beli… eve she ac… acted that wa… wa.. way." Lilly says in between sobs.

"It's hard for some people to accept something like this especially if it's within their own family. We're lucky Lilly. We at least had one family accept us now we just have to wait for the other to." Miley says as she kisses Lilly on the top of her head feeling her calm down.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"It's a gift I guess." Miley says with a smile.

Miley leans in to kiss Lilly when Jackson pulls up interrupting their moment.

"What happened?" Jackson asks as he gets out of the car seeing Lilly in tears.

"Just take us home, we'll explain it there. Oh and call dad and tell him Lilly's staying the night." Miley says to her brother as she and Lilly get into the back seat of Jacksons car.

"Don't worry Lilly you can stay with me." Miley whispers to Lilly and kisses her forehead as Lilly leans her head on Miley's shoulder.

_OMG I can't believe Lilly's mom. I used to like her now I just want to tear her he…_

_Whoa there Mandy. It's just a story._

_Oh yea sorry. Hey speaking of this chapter we need to tell our parents._

_Are you sure?_

_Well I want to tell them before I leave._

_UGH don't remind me I don't want to think about you leaving._

_Me neither. I don't wanna go back to Virginia._

_Well let's not think about that right now. Let's think about the present as in us in my room all alone no parents home and my brother went over to his friend's house and is crashing there?_

_Yea he did. (smiling) Hey I just realized you're like Miley in our story._

_How is that?_

_You always know what to say to make me feel better. (kisses Taylor)_

_Yea I do, don't I?_

_Don't get too full of yourself._

_Oh I won't I'd rather get full of you._

_TAYLOR!!_

_What?_

_There is probably kids reading this and will be wondering what you meant._

_Oops sorry well anyway that's it for this chapter folks so…_

_Wait why in such a rush?_

_You told me not to explain didn't you? (giving Mandy a sly smile)_

_Oh ok continue_

_As I was saying sorry it was a short chapter but we promise we'll make it up to you so until next time I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_M&T: C ya._


	13. Lilly trust me

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…_

_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
This is not enough (enough echos) (The rest of All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. plays)_

_Announcer: Making their way to the computer introducing first from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK TAYLOR!!! And her partner from Memphis, TN MANDY!!!!!!! (Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way to the computer but before sitting Taylor wraps her arms around Mandy and they mimic the music video for 'All the Things She Said' by wrapping their arms around each other's necks and kissing)_

_Announcer: Ok that's the last time I'm doing this._

_T: What? Why Brian?_

_B: Because you're my sister and I don't wanna be scarred for life by watching you make-out._

_M: Well you knew we would do that so why didn't you just turn around?_

_B: Because I thought you two would have some decency and wait until I left._

_T: Ok sorry you can leave now we'll wait til you're out._

_B: Thank you. (Brian leaves)_

_M: Your brother so thought that was hot._

_Yea I know haha. God I'm going to miss this when you leave._

_I know me two but I promise this will work._

_Ok (looks down)_

_Hey look at me (lifts Taylor's head up)_

_(Taylor looks into Mandy's eyes)_

_Taylor I love you with all my heart, I promise this will work ok. Yea it'll be hard me being away for months at a time but I want this to work and I know you want it to work too. We just have to believe it will and before you know it I'll be home for good we'll be together for good. I love you Taylor._

_I love you too, Mandy_

_(Mandy leans in and kisses Taylor)_

_And besides I'll be home for Christmas and New Year's every year so we'll have that time together, plus I get some time off every now and then so it's not like we will have to go like a full year without each other._

_I know but it just hurts when you're not here and all I want to do is hold you._

_I know but I promise every time I come back for a break I'll make the wait worthwhile. (Mandy winks at Taylor and gives her a seductive smile)_

_(Taylor smiles) How do you always know how to make me smile?_

_I don't know it's a gift I guess._

_Well make sure you keep that gift, it's one of the many reasons I fell for you._

_Aww Tay… Ok we need to stop and write this story before our actions make this story go from a T rated story to X (lol)_

_Why didn't you say R?_

_Because we made the last chapter rated R remember we used Edge's entrance at the beginning?_

_Right, right ok so let's get started Mandy take it away._

_Ladies and Gentlemen I just have one question for you. Are You Ready?_

_I know I am_

_No Tay I was talking to our fan so Liley fans ARE YOU READY!!!!!!! Then for the thousands that read this before we posted this, and the millions we hope read it in the future,_

_And simply because we love doing this…_

_LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that then we just got 2 words for ya, well actually 4_

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!_

_T: AND S*CK IT!!!!!!_

_Hey that was my line!!_

_Sorry but you do get this line all the time I wanted it just once. I'm sowwy (does a puppy dog face)_

_Ahh no fair I used that one you last time. Nooo!_

_Payback's a Bit… (Mandy covers Taylor's mouth with her hand)_

_Tay the kids_

_Oh sorry well let's get one with the story_

_And now the SheHasMyHeart Team proudly presents the next chapter in:_

You Belong With Me

Lilly trust me.

It has been a week since Lilly was thrown out of her own house by her mother. At first she was so upset that she didn't even want to move and Miley had to carry her up to what they now called their room since Lilly had basically moved in with them after Heather dropped off Lilly's clothes the next day after the incident. But after a few days she realized that what Miley had kept telling her was right, her mom would come around soon, and until then she just needed to keep on living because she still had people that loved her, Jackson, Robbie Ray and Oliver, and the girl of her dreams was right by her side. Lilly had tried to talk to her mother though but every time she called her mother and she began to speak, she would get hung up on before she even finished saying 'hello.' By the end of the first week she had given up on trying to call her mother, for a while at least, and decided to give her some space. Now Lilly and Miley are at Miley's house, by themselves, in their room doing homework.

"Hey Lil, what did you get for number 25?" Miley asks looking up from her math book.

"Uhh… I got…" Lilly says as she looks down at her paper, "x= 5/8."

"Wow"

"What did you get something different?" Lilly says as she leans over trying to peek at Miley's paper.

"Hey, no cheating." Miley says jokingly as she pulls her paper away from Lilly's sight.

"I was not cheating." Lilly says playing along with fake anger.

"Yea right you were cheating, just admit it."

"Miley Ray Stewart you take that back right now." Lilly says as she gets up from her chair and walks towards Miley, who is still sitting on the bed.

"Ooo and whatcha' gonna do if I don't?" Miley says to Lilly giving her a playful smile.

"Hmm… this." Lilly said as quickly stepped forward, gently pushed Miley on her back, and straddled her.

"Ooo I think I'm liking this punishment." Miley says as she snaked her arms around Lilly's neck as the blonde leaned forward.

"Oh I'm not even to the punishment part yet." Lilly said in her sexy voice as she pinned Miley's arms above her head with her left hand as she ran her right hand down Miley's arm.

"Oh Lilly that feels so good." Miley says as she closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Lilly rubbing her arm.

Lilly rubs Miley's arm up and down a few times then shifts her hand down to Miley's ribs and rubs them a few times then stops.

"Lilly? Why'd you stop?" Miley asks as she opens her eyes when she doesn't feel Lilly's hand moving.

Lilly just looks at Miley saying nothing as a mischievous smile forms on her face, causing Miley's eyes to widen.

"Lilly what are you doing?"

"Giving you your punishment." Lilly says and then starts tickling Miley with her right hand.

"Ahhh!! Lilly stop!!" Miley screams trying desperately to get out of Lilly's grip.

"Take it back and I will."

"NEVER!"

"Ok then." Lilly says as she takes her other hand and begins to tickle Miley with both hands.

"Ahhh!! Lilly stop please!!"

"Not until you take it back."

"Ok fine! You weren't cheating. There happy?" Miley says finally giving in.

"There now was that so hard?" Lilly says still smiling as she stops tickling Miley but still straddling her.

"Yes it was." Miley says as she scoots herself out from under Lilly and sits up to face the blonde, "I suggest you start running now." Miley says with a smile now forming on her face.

"EEEEP!!" Lilly gets up and off the bed and begins to run around the room followed by Miley.

Miley chases Lilly all over the room until she gets Lilly caught the corner next to her bed.

"Ha I got you now." Miley says as she slowly stalks Lilly.

Lilly looks as if she is about to give in until she makes a daring decision. She darts toward the bed and hops over it and goes out the door.

"Lilly get your ass back here!!" Miley yells as she climbs over her bed and out the bedroom door.

"Gotta catch it if you want it!" Lilly yells back as she runs down the stairs and hides behind the island counter in the kitchen.

"Where in the Sam heck did she go?" Miley says as she looks around the living room area until she hears a small giggle coming from the kitchen.

Miley looks towards the kitchen and sees the top of Lilly's head.

"Lilly?" Miley says, acting like she didn't see anything, as she walks over toward the island counter.

"Lilly?" Miley says again just before she is about to reach for Lilly.

"BOO!!!" Lilly yells as she pops up from behind her hiding spot.

"AHHHH!!!" Miley says as she jumps about 5 feet in the air as Lilly laughs.

"Oh my god Miley, you should have seen your face." Lilly says as she laughs.

"Yea laugh it up now." Miley says as she glares at Lilly, then she steps toward the blonde.

"Uh oh." Lilly says as she notices Miley getting closer.

"Oh you're right, uh oh. Now get over here."

"Uhh how about… no." Lilly says and then starts running around the counter and toward the side door by the piano, with Miley chasing her again, but then there was a loud clang noise.

"OWW!! OWW!!" Miley says as she comes around, holding her ankle.

"Oh Miley, what happened." Lilly comes back toward Miley worried.

"I don't know. I think I hit my ankle on one of the chairs." Miley says still holding her ankle and somewhat hopping on one foot.

"Come here, I'll help you upstairs." Lilly says as she lifts Miley's right arm and helps her walk.

"Uhh no. How about I help you get on the couch?" Miley says putting both her feet down and pushes Lilly back until they both fall onto the couch with Lilly on the bottom.

"Miley what the hell?!?" Lilly yells now with real anger in her voice.

"What?" Miley looks down at Lilly with a confused look.

"You made me think you were hurt just so you could get me on my back? You scared the hell out of me I thought you were really hurt." Lilly says trying to get out from under Miley, "Miley get off me."

"But Lilly I…" Miley say as she gets off of Lilly and sits next to her.

"No, you scared me." Lilly says as she turns to face her back to Miley.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Miley says as she hugs Lilly from behind and nuzzles her nose into Lilly's neck.

"Miley don't. I'm mad at you." Lilly says trying to get Miley to stop before she gives in to forgiving Miley so quickly. 'God why does she have to know how to make me weak?' Lilly thinks to herself.

"I'm sorry Lilly, don't be mad at me. Let me make it up to you." Miley says now nibbling on Lilly's sensitive spot on her neck.

"Uhh Miley… no don't." Lilly barely gets out not able to really speak because of what Miley is doing to her.

"Please forgive me, I'll make it worth it." Miley whispers in Lilly's ear as she reaches around and puts her hands under Lilly's shirt and rubs her abdomen, knowing Lilly can't resist for much longer.

"Uhh… oh." Lilly lets out a moan unable to resist anymore she turns herself to face Miley and kisses her.

The kiss turns into another and another and another with each kiss becoming more and more passionate. Miley then leans forward so she is lying on top of Lilly with their lips still connected. Miley then starts to shift her lips to the sensitive part of Lilly's neck. Lilly lets out a small moan as Miley begins to rub her stomach again until…

"Whoa!! Could you guys at least do that in your room and not on the couch?" Jackson says as he walks in from work.

When the two girls hear Jackson the immediately separate and sit up.

"Uhh we weren't going to …" Miley tries to explain

"Don't worry I won't tell dad, just feel lucky that I was the one that caught you instead of dad."

"Thanks Jackson, well we're going to head upstairs now and watch a movie." Miley says as she gets up and Lilly follows and they head upstairs.

"Ok remember to use protection! Oh wait… nevermind!!" Jackson yells to the girls jokingly.

"SHUT UP JACKSON!!!" Miley yells from upstairs as she and Lilly go into their room and turn on the TV to watch a movie.

_Around 11 o'clock with the girls in their room just finishing watching their second movie of the night._

"That had to be the longest movie EVER!!" Lilly says as they turn off the TV and begin to get ready for bed.

"I know and half of it didn't even make sense." Miley says as she pulls out her short shorts pj bottoms and tank top pj top.

"I know. I still don't get why they had to kidnap that one guy." Lilly says as she begins to raise up her shirt to take it off.

"Whoa, Lilly what are you doing?" Miley stops the blonde before she can completely remove the shirt.

"Getting dressed for bed?" Lilly says as more of a question because she doesn't get why Miley is acting like this because both girls have seen each other naked before.

"Do you want it to get loud in here and possibly wake up my dad?" Miley says giving Lilly a weird look.

"Ooo ok I gotcha'" Lilly says now getting what Miley meant. She then picks up her pjs and starts to head into the closet but stops and turns around to say, "What if I promise to be quiet?"

Miley looked up at Lilly with a surprised look, "Do you honestly think you can be quiet."

"Yea I promise I will, you just have to make it quick." Lilly says as she drops her pjs and goes and kisses Miley.

"I can do that." Miley says kissing the blonde again and then leads her over to the bed, spins and falls forward onto the bed and on top of Lilly straddling her.

"Is the door locked?" Lilly asks before they start anything.

"Yep now let's get you out of these clothes." Miley says with a smile as she lowers herself so she can unbutton Lilly's pants.

Miley quickly unsnaps Lilly's pants and slides them down quickly removing them with one swift motion. Miley slides herself back up on top of Lilly and kisses her as she slips her hands under Lilly's shirt and rubs her abdomen causing Lilly to whimper as she tried not to moan. While keeping her left hand on Lilly's stomach she slides her right hand down to the waist line of Lilly's panties then stops.

"You ready?" Miley asks giving Lilly a sexy smile that just made Lilly's center quiver.

"Uh… huh."

Miley just smiles more as she starts to slide her hand under Lilly's panties and she starts to nibble and suck on Lilly's sensitive spot on her neck. Miley's hand finds it's location and begins to rub Lilly's wet center.

"Oh." Lilly whimpers out trying desperately not to be too loud.

Miley continues to rub Lilly's center as she quickens her pace causing Lilly to gasp quietly. She shifts her head so her lips are right next to Lilly's ear. She can feel Lilly shaking as her hot breath hits Lilly's ear.

"I love you Lilly." Miley whispers in Lilly's ear.

"I lo… uh." Lilly begins to reply but is interrupted by Miley plunging two fingers into her almost causing her to scream but she manages to keep it to a whimper.

"Don't talk, just feel how much I love you." Miley whispers in Lilly's ear before nibbling on it and quickening her pace.

"Oh… uh… oh" Lilly whimpers reveling in the sensation that Miley is giving her, still trying desperately not to scream.

Miley's pace quickens as she feels Lilly's insides contracting and then feels the blonde's body tense up in her orgasm. She slows her pace and removes one finger allowing Lilly to ride out her orgasm. Lilly's body begins to relax as Miley removes her other finger and looks at Lilly's face just in time to see her eyes open. Lilly then let's out an exhausted breath as to signal that she had come completely back to reality.

"Wow that was amazing." Lilly whispers as she looks up at the brunette then tries to lean up to kiss her but is too weak.

"I really did good didn't I, if you can't even pull yourself up to kiss me." Miley whispers in self satisfaction that she gave Lilly that much pleasure.

"Yea you did, now lean down here and give me my kiss I was trying to give you."

Miley immediately complies and leans down and kisses Lilly. She smiles as she feels Lilly wrap her arms around her waist as she deepens the kiss. Then in one swift motion Lilly flips Miley onto her back, positioning herself on top of the taller girl.

"Ahh!" Miley gasps out a little too loudly then covers her mouth.

Both girls stop and look at the door waiting and listening for footsteps. After a minute or so of silence they look at each other and smile.

"That was lucky." Miley says relieved that she didn't wake anyone up.

"Yea, now can you be a lot quieter? Because it's my turn." Lilly whispers as she smiles seductively to Miley.

"Oh yea I can do that." Miley says and then smiles as she sees Lilly lower herself and then feels her pants being removed by the shorter girl and almost gasps as she feels Lilly's hands rub up and down her long, tanned legs.

"Oh god Lilly that feels so good." Miley says as she lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes.

Miley revels in the sensation of Lilly rubbing her legs but then gasps quietly when she feels her panties being slid off. She opens her eyes and looks down to see Lilly still down by her legs and looking back up at her with a smile and then the blonde comes back up to face Miley then leans down and kisses the brunette. Lilly puts her hands up Miley's shirt and begins to massage her breast through her bra until they hear a knock on the door.

"You girls ok in there. I heard a scream?" Robbie Ray's voice came from the other side of the door.

Both girls froze trying to think of something to tell Robbie.

"Uhh yea I just almost rolled off the bed but I caught myself." Miley says to the door just loud enough for her father to hear.

"Oh ok. Well you two need to get to sleep you have school tomorrow." Robbie says and then walks off to his bedroom.

Both girls wait until they can't hear footsteps anymore then look at each other and let out a quiet laugh.

"That was close." Miley says as she gives out another small laugh.

"Yea now where were we?" Lilly says as she starts to put her hands back under Miley's shirt.

"No, we can't Lilly. We don't want to wake anyone else up."

"But… we were… and… aww." Lilly says in her unique disappointed tone.

Miley just smiles at the blonde then leans up and kisses her then shifts her mouth over to Lilly's ear.

"Don't worry, just wait til morning in the shower." Miley whispers to Lilly then licks her ear, causing the blonde to shiver.

"Ok." Lilly says as she shifts herself to get off of and lay down next to Miley, and then looks at the clock on the night stand behind Miley, "Wow it's already 1 in the morning."

"Really?" Miley says surprised as she turns to look at the clock and then back at Lilly, "Well I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." Miley says causing Lilly to laugh.

"Yea I guess so. UGH! I don't feel like getting up to change into my pjs."

"Then don't. Just take your shirt off and sleep." Miley says as she shifts to her side and puts her hand under Lilly's shirt and whispers, "Just gives me less articles of clothing to put my hand under." Miley says with a smile as she rubs Lilly's stomach just a little.

"Ok." Lilly says quickly and basically rips her shirt off.

"Ha a little excited aren't we?"

"Maybe. I just love the feeling you give me when you rub my stomach."

"I love the way your stomach feels. I could rub it all day if I could."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ok let's get to sleep." Miley says as she removes her shirt and shifts herself so she is on her side and replaces her hand back on Lilly's stomach.

"Night Miles. Love you."

"Love you, too." Miley says as both girls drift into a deep sleep.

_The next morning_

It is 7:25 and Miley and Lilly are still sleeping. Miley is holding Lilly from behind still with her hands on the blonde girl's stomach and now her chin nuzzled into Lilly's neck.

"MILEY!!! LILLY!!! WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Robbie Ray yells through the door as he slams his hand on it a few times immediately getting Miley to wake up.

"Oh crap." Miley says to herself before yelling, "We'll be down in a minute dad!!"

Miley begins to get up until she realizes Lilly is still asleep.

"Sweet niblits, how the heck did she not wake up from that?" Miley says to herself as she begins to shake Lilly to try and wake her.

"Lilly wake up, were going to be late." Miley says but gets no response. She thinks for a second.

"Lilly, Orlando Bloom is downstairs, he wants to meet Lola." Miley whispers in Lilly's ear then backs up waiting for Lilly's reaction.

Lilly's eyes immediately shoot open and she sits up and runs for the closet to get Lola's clothes.

"OH MY GOD!!! Miley how did you get him here to meet me? You're the absolute best and… Why aren't you in your Hannah wig?" Lilly says as she comes out with a hand full of Lola's clothes and her white wig.

"Because we have to get ready for school and I don't feel like telling everyone I'm Hannah just yet." Miley says with a straight face then doubles over laughing.

"You are so CRUEL." Lilly says glaring at Miley.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up, I had to do something so we wouldn't be late." Miley says as she gets her laughter under control.

"We're late? What time is it?" Lilly asks and then looks over to the clock which reads 7:35, "Oh boy, we need to hurry."

"Yea, we'll be lucky to get there without being pulled over now." Miley says as both girls rush to get dressed.

Miley and Lilly rush out of the house and off to school. They get there without being pulled over for Miley's speeding as she never went below going 50 through the whole 35 mph zone. They get to school with about two minutes to spare and they rush to their homeroom.

Except for the rushed morning, the school day went by as a usual Friday school day went until Miley and Lilly were on their way to Miley's car and got stopped by Amber and Ashley and the rest of their crew.

"Oh look at the lovely couple Ashley, aren't they sweet?" Amber says in a stuck up tone.

Both girls froze at the words that came from Amber's mouth. They were not yet ready to tell come out as a couple just yet so they played it cool.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Lilly says not backing down from Amber.

"Oh nothing just that we know that you and you're 'friend' right here are more than just friends." Amber says somewhat loudly so her whole crew could hear.

"What makes you think that?" Lilly says knowing that Amber had no proof that she and Miley were together because she and Miley had been extra careful to not do anything outside of Miley's house.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you two were making out in the dressing room together at the surf shop a week ago." Amber says with an evil smirk on her face as oh's and small chatter could be heard from her crew.

Lilly froze because she had no idea that Amber knew anything about that, but then Miley stepped up this time.

"How did you know?" Miley asked Amber causing her to smirk even more, then she felt Lilly pulling on her arm so she turned her head to the blonde.

"Miley what are you doing?" Lilly whispered to the brunette.

"Lilly, trust me." Miley said with a wink then turned back to Amber, "How did you know."

"Ha I knew it you two are just a pair of lesbos." Amber says thinking she has just got them to admit to it.

"You didn't answer my question, Amber. How did you know what we were doing in the dressing room? Were you spying on us? Did you have a hidden camera in the room?" Miley says now getting the smirk on her face, "Because if you noticed the dressing rooms are divided between girls and boys. Meaning if you had a hidden camera in there you would have had to put it in there before we even got there. Meaning you had another objective than just seeing what we were doing in there."

"What if I did? What are you getting at Stewart?"

"All I'm saying is that if you planted a hidden camera that you would have had another reason to put it there because you couldn't have known that we would be there. Maybe you are the one that's a lesbian." Miley says now with the smirk on her face.

"But I didn't use a hidden camera!" Amber yells trying to defend herself.

"Oh then what did you do to know what we were doing?"

"I… uhh… I saw you two coming out of the same dressing room."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How do you know what we were doing in there?"

"I… I…" Amber stammers not knowing how to reply.

"You don't. Look Lilly had a knot in the string of her bikini and I helped her get it untied, end of story." Miley says knowing she has won.

"But… but."

"Accept it Amber, you just lied and called Lilly and I lesbians without any proof. You just insulted us." Miley says with a smile on her face as she sees Lilly look up now with a smile and steps forward to face Amber.

"Wait did I just hear that right? You insulted Miley?" Lilly says as she forms a fist and steps up closer to Amber causing their foes eyes to widen.

"I… uhh… well you see… AHH!!" Amber starts to back up and grabs Ashley, while she stammers until Lilly takes a step toward, then she turns and runs.

"Uhh… let's go guys." Ashley says now lost without Amber and then turns and hurries after Amber.

"Wow Miles, you got her good." Lilly says as she turns and faces Miley.

"No one messes with us and anyway you're the one that made her run."

"But you scared her first."

"Yea I did, didn't I?"

"Yea and that calls for a celebration."

"Hmm that depends what kind of celebration."

"The kind that involves something that I didn't get to do to you last night or this morning." Lilly says now putting a seductive smile on.

"Ooo Miley likey." Miley says as a smile forms on her face.

"Your dad and Jackson won't be home til 6 right?"

"Oh yea. Let's go!" Miley says as she grabs Lilly's arm and basically drags her to the car and they get in.

"Geeze Mile, pull my arm off why don't ya." Lilly says jokingly.

"Oh I'll make it feel better when we get home." Miley says as she leans over and gives Lilly a small peck on the lips before backing out of their parking spot and heading home.

Behind the corner of the school someone's head appears as if he was hiding. He looks around to see if anyone is around and says to himself.

"Hmm I might need to recruit, Amber and Ashley for this one. Oh Miley you are going to regret the day you turned down Jake Ryan."

_OH MY GOD! I hate Jake soooo much._

_I know Mandy me too._

_Well guys this is the end of this chapter and we have some news for you guys._

_Yep, first of all I am sad to say that Mandy has to leave and go back to her Air Force base in Virginia tomorrow. (Sad face)_

_It'll be ok Tay, like I said earlier, I love you. Don't ever forget that and we will make it through this. (kisses Taylor)_

_I know and I won't. Ok lets tell them the second part_

_Ok so even though the SheHasMyHeart Team will be separated we will still be writing this story together and how will we be doing that Tay?_

_We will be trading off on chapters so next chapter will be written by me and the chapter after that will be written by Mandy. It may take a little longer for us to update but it's the only way that it's going to work, so sorry to our fans if it takes a little while for an update on the story._

_Right so this story won't be on hold but it just may take a little longer to update. Oh and one more thing our Liley twist on HM eppys will still be coming out._

_Yep anytime either one of us have an idea for one, we will write it and post it so no worries for those of you that enjoy those stories._

_Ok well that's about it for this chapter so until next time I'm Mandy_

_And I'm Taylor_

_And now I have to go give my girl some mind blowing s..umph (Taylor puts her hand over Mandy's mouth)_

_A little too much info Mandy._

_Ok sorry just go get in the bed I'll meet you there._

_Ok c ya guys later (Kisses Mandy before she leaves)_

_God I love her. I'm going to miss her so much._

_(From the other room) MANDY!!_

_Gotta go. C ya next time._


	14. I told you Miley I love your legs

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_(Eerie screeching noise) Yes I've lost my mind…_

_All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
All the things she said, All the things she said, Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head  
This is not enough (enough echos) (The rest of All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. plays)_

_Recording of Brian announcing: Making her way to the computer, she is one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team, from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK TAYLOR!!!!_

_(Taylor comes in and does the Candice Michelle dance (her dance) then goes to the computer and turns off recorder and music) Hey guys it's me Taylor. Man this entrance just isn't as fun without Mandy here. I'm gonna have to think of a different entrance. Maybe I should use Lita's entrance theme or something she was badass but Victoria was so awesome and… Sorry got a little sidetracked there but you guys know I'm a wrestling fan, Anyway let's get started._

_(clears her throat) Ok I just have one question for you, Are You Ready? (looks around the room) No still not the same without her. I said ARE YOU REA…(cell phone rings)_

_Sorry let me get that (picks up her phone) Hello?.... OMG Hey Mandy how are you?.... I'm good to you know what you're just in time I was about to do the intro to the story…. Yea I know you have awesome timing, hang on I'm gonna put you on speaker…. Ok say hi_

_HI!!_

_Ok Mandy you wanna do this with me?_

_Of course_

_Ok then for the thousands that have read this before we posted it, and the millions we hope read it in the future…_

_And because I have awesome timing._

_LLLLLLLLEEEEEEETTTTTTTTSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that then we just got 2 words for ya, well actually 4_

_M&T: DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS_

_M:And S*CK IT!!!!!!!_

_Haha OMG I feel so much better now thanks Mandy._

_I didn't do anything_

_Yea you did you just talking to me does wonders._

_Aww you're so sweet Tay._

_Only to you baby girl._

_Ok well I'll let you get on with this chapter then I'll call you later ok?_

_Ok_

_And to the readers C ya later the next chapter is mine_

_Ok they heard you, bye Mandy love you_

_Love you too cupcake (hangs up)_

_Wow I swear we did not plan that but now I'm ready to write. Ok now let's do this. Ladies and Gentlemen one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team is proud to present the next chapter of:_

You Belong With Me

I told you Miley I love your legs.

As Miley and Lilly made their way home, Miley had a hard time concentrating because Lilly kept rubbing her leg. She didn't mind the blonde rubbing her leg but she didn't want to run off the road either.

"Mmmm… Lil as much as I enjoy that you need to stop before we crash." Miley says while trying to hold in a moan.

"Hold on just a little longer Mile, we're almost there." Lilly say smiling as she moved her hand higher on Miley's leg.

That was a bad move because when Lilly moved her hand Miley closed her eyes from enjoying the feeling of Lilly's hand on her, but she immediately opened them and stopped on the side of the road then removed her seatbelt.

"Whoa, Miles what's wrong." Lilly says surprised by the sudden stop.

Miley didn't say anything she just looked over at Lilly and basically attacked Lilly's lips with her own. Lilly tried to fight for only a second then gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Miley's neck. Miley had just shifted her lips from Lilly's lips to her neck and her hand began to slip under Lilly's shirt when Lilly stopped her.

"Miley we can't do this here. We could get caught." Lilly says not wanting to stop but knows they had to.

Miley pulled her and out from Lilly's shirt and just stared at her for a moment. Then she moved her head so her mouth was right next to Lilly's ear.

"I'll get you back for teasing me later." Miley whispered then licked Lilly's ear and gently scratched Lilly's now covered stomach causing the blonde to shake.

Miley then got back behind the wheel, put her seatbelt on, and started the car so they could head back to Miley's house.

_With Jake as he gets out of his car and heads into the mall with his black haired wig on so he doesn't draw attention to himself._

"Now I just saw them pull in, where the heck are they?" Jake said to himself as he looked around the store.

He walked around towards the clothing department of the store trying not to make it look like he was looking for someone. He entered the designer section of the store and saw a picture of himself and stared at it as he walked past it.

"Man I look good. How could Miley say no to th…UMPH." he said to himself but ran into someone while he wasn't looking.

"Watch where you're going idiot" said the girl he ran into.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault you didn't… Amber?" Jake said as he looked up to see who he ran into.

"Yea that's me, now get out of my way." Amber said with an angry look on her face as she walks past him but he reaches up and grabs her arm.

"Amber wait I…" Jake attempted to say but Amber interrupted him by hitting him in the head with her bag knocking him to the ground and his wig off his head.

"Don't touch me you…" Amber begins to say until she realizes who she just hit, "Jake? OMG Jake I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you. Are you ok? Why were you wearing that wig?" Amber says as she begins to help him up.

"Whoa, whoa be quiet and enough with the questions." Jake says as he looks around to see if anyone noticed him and puts the wig back on, "I'm wearing this so I don't get mobbed and I'm here because I need to talk to you and Ashley. By the way where is she?"

"Oh My God Jake Ryan came a…" Amber began to say until Jake covered her mouth.

"Shhh do you want to get mobbed with me?" he looked at Amber, who was shaking her head 'no,' "Then keep quiet and call me Melos." Jake said as he removed his hand from Amber's mouth.

"Ok what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First where's Ashley she needs to be here too."

"Why?"

"Because she just does, ok." Jake says now starting to get agitated.

"Ok fine she's…" Amber began to say but then Ashley showed up.

"Ok, I'm back so we ca… oh who's this Amber he's cute." Ashley says as she walks up to Amber and Jake.

"Oh this is… what did you say your fake name was again?" Amber says causing Jake to smack himself on his forehead.

"It doesn't matter," Jake says as he turns his attention to Ashley, "Ashley it's me, Jake Ryan."

"Ha yea and I'm the queen of Switzerland." Ashley says not believing him.

"It's Britain Ashley. Don't you listen in class?" Amber says looking at her friend like she is the dumbest person on earth.

"You know I'm not good at geometry."

"Ok first of all its England and second I am Jake Ryan, this is just a wig." Jake says almost yelling in annoyance as he lifts the wig up just enough to show his real hair underneath.

"OMG it is you A…" Ashley says and almost begins to scream until Jake covered her mouth muffling the scream.

"Calm down I don't want to be noticed here." Jake says trying to calm her down but its not working so he looks over to Amber, "Help me out here."

"Shut up and calm down." Amber says as she smacks Ashley hard on the back to the head causing Ashley to give a groan from the pain as Jake removes his hand.

"Oww that hurt." Ashley says rubbing her head and staring at Amber not believing she just did that.

"You should learn to calm down when you're told." Amber snaps back poking Ashley in the shoulder very hard.

"Oww." Ashley groans again

"Ok both of you stop." Jake says getting both girls attention.

"Now listen to me, you both hate Miley right?" Jake asks even though he already knows the answer.

"Wel…" Ashley was about to answer but Amber interrupts her by placing her hand on her mouth.

"Duh we hate her. She's not as cool as us." Amber says with a smirk on her face.

"Well I have a plan that will destroy her and her so called 'best friend'." Jake says putting emphasis on best friend.

_With Miley and Lilly walking into the Stewart household._

Miley and Lilly walked in through the door with arms wrapped around each other. Miley pulled away and stepped back for just a second to say something.

"Dad? Jackson? You home?" Miley yelled making sure no one was home.

When there was no answer Miley turned her attention back to Lilly and smiled seductively. She then stepped back in front of Lilly and gently push Lilly back onto the couch then falls gently on top of her so not to hurt Lilly.

"What time did you say Jackson and your dad get home?" Lilly asked before they started anything.

"Don't worry Lil we've got almost 3 hours." Miley then leaned in close to Lilly and whispered in her ear, "And I plan on using every minute of those 3 hours."

Lilly began to shake from Miley's hot breath on her ear then yelped a little when she felt Miley start nibbling her ear.

"You're shaking are you cold? Well let's get you into a warm shower to warm you up." Miley said in her sexy voice knowing that Lilly would know what she had in mind.

Miley got off of Lilly and helped her up. As the two girls went to head upstairs, Lilly grabbed Miley's hand and began to run, practically dragging Miley with her. As they ran up the steps Miley's foot caught the last one and she fell forward, grabbing at anything she could, and ended up grabbing Lilly's pants and pulling them down, causing the blonde to fall with her.

"Lilly? Are you ok?" Miley said as she crawled over to Lilly to check on her.

Lilly flipped over onto her back and looked at Miley saying with a straight face, "Could you at least wait til we get to the bathroom before you start pulling my clothes off?" Lilly then smiled causing Miley to smile.

"Come on." Miley says as she gets up and helps Lilly up but stops Lilly when she tries to pull her pants up.

"No allow me, besides it'll be one less thing for me to take off of you." Miley says as she lifts Lilly's left foot to pull off the left pant leg then does the same for the right, and before she stands back up she kisses Lilly's right thigh.

"I love your legs, Lil" Miley says as she stands back up.

"And I love your legs." Lilly replies back as she rubs Miley's left leg before grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

The girls run to Miley's bathroom, close and lock the door and Lilly wraps her hands around Miley and kisses her as Miley blindly feels for the hot water lever in her shower and turns it on. As the temperature from the water becomes hotter so does the kisses between Miley and Lilly. Miley begins to reach under Lilly's shirt and rubs her abdomen, as Lilly begins unbuttons Miley's blouse and then begins to undo Miley's jeans. When Lilly gets the button and zipper undone she kneels down and removes the jeans in one swift motion. Lilly looks up at Miley and then starts kissing her stomach causing Miley to moan and to weave her fingers into Lilly's blonde hair. Lilly then begins to raise up, leaving a line of kisses on Miley on her way up, and kisses Miley's lips as she removes the blouse, letting it fall to the floor. Lilly then wraps her hands under Miley's butt and lifts her up causing Miley to wrap her legs around Lilly's waist. When Lilly is sure that Miley has wrapped herself around her tight enough not to fall, Lilly slowly brings her hands up and begins to unclasp Miley bra, which Miley takes off once Lilly gets it unclasped. Lilly then takes Miley and gently pushes her against the door and begins kissing her again as Miley begins to pull up on Lilly's shirt and pull away just long enough to remove the shirt only to be surprised with the fact that Lilly had no bra on.

"Were you expecting something to happen today?" Miley asks playfully.

"Maybe just a little." Lilly says blushing then lets Miley down and kneels down again to remove the brunette's panties and kisses her waistline causing Miley to gasp.

"Let's get into the shower before the water gets to cold." Lilly says as she removes her own panties and then stands up and picks up Miley, as she wraps her legs around Lilly again, and carries her into the shower.

When the water hits the girls skin, Miley wraps her arms around Lilly's neck and begins sucking and nibbling on Lilly's sensitive spot on her neck causing Lilly's legs to go weak.

"Uh… Oh god Miley that feels so good." Lilly says as she regains her footing.

Miley pulls away just enough to look at Lilly and says, "Put me down and I'll give you something that will make you feel even better." Miley says giving Lilly her sexy smile.

Lilly lets Miley down but doesn't let go until she is sure Miley won't fall. Once Lilly lets her go Miley immediately begins rubbing on her abdomen and kissing her neck, down to her shoulders and then her chest until she is face to face with Lilly's breast. She then latches her mouth on Lilly's left nipple sucking and flicking it with her tongue.

"Oh… uh Miles… oh god." Lilly says almost unable to speak from the sensations she's getting from Miley's touch.

Miley then shifts to the other breast to give it as much attention as she gave the other one as she continues to rub Lilly's stomach. Once Lilly's right nipple was as hard as the left one Miley looked up at Lilly before she kneeled down and began kissing and licking the blonde's stomach causing Lilly to moan and whimper as she weaved her fingers into Miley's now wet, dark brown hair. Miley licks Lilly's belly button and then looks at Lilly's center for a few seconds then looks up at Lilly with a grin on her face.

"Miley, you're not about to… UHH!" Lilly began to say but was interrupted by Miley gripping her butt and kissing her center.

Miley began to lick the blonde's now sensitive center, as she heard Lilly gasping and moaning with every flick of her tongue. She pressed her tongue inside Lilly causing her to scream out Miley's name. She continued to lick Lilly's center and then she moved her right hand from Lilly's butt and began to insert a finger inside Lilly. As she started to stroke her finger in and out of Lilly she began curling her finger slightly, causing Lilly to scream her name again several more times. Miley felt Lilly's hands grip her head slightly tighter and Miley knew Lilly was about to climax. Miley continued quickening her pace until she knew Lilly was about a second away from going over edge and she removed her finger and kissed and sucked Lilly's center until she felt Lilly's body tighten up and could taste Lilly's juices'. Miley held her mouth on Lilly's center until she felt the blonde's body start to go weak and then she began to lower Lilly so she wouldn't fall over and hurt herself. She lowered her until Lilly was sitting down and Miley was face to face with Lilly and kissed her slowly until Lilly came back to reality.

"Wow I think I just passed out there for a second." Lilly said as she opened her eyes and Miley pulled away from the kiss.

Miley laughed at that statement then kissed Lilly again. After she pulled away again Lilly wrapped her strong arms around her waist and picked her up while getting to her own feet.

"Wow am I really that light?" Miley asked in a joking tone as she wrapped legs around Lilly's waist.

Lilly just laughed and kissed the brunette and pulled away.

"Come on let's get out of here before the water gets cold." Miley says still wrapped around Lilly then whispers in Lilly's ear, "Besides the bed is more comfortable than this shower floor anyway."

Lilly just smiled and turned off the shower with one hand while still holding onto Miley with the other, then she carried Miley out of the shower and into the bedroom where she laid Miley down onto the bed and straddled the taller girl and leaned down and tickled Miley's nose with her still wet hair and began rubbing Miley's long legs.

"You really like those don't you Lil?" Miley said playfully.

"I told you Miley, I love your legs." Lilly said and then kissed Miley.

"Now it's my turn." Lilly said seductively as she pulled away and then mirrored Miley's actions in the shower and lowered herself down to Miley's center.

_A few hours later_

"Oh god, Miley that was amazing." Lilly says softly with her eyes still closed.

Lilly then opens her eyes as she fully comes back to reality from the orgasm Miley just gave her. They had been at it for two almost three hours straight and she was exhausted.

Miley fell next to Lilly just as exhausted as Lilly but finds the strength to turn on her side and look at Lilly.

"You're amazing Lilly." Miley says as she looks at Lilly's eyes.

"No you are Miles." Lilly replied as she still tried to catch her breath.

"No you are L…" Miley began to reply but then she heard a car pull up and doors shutting. She quickly looked over at her clock and it read 6:30, "Crap dad and Jackson are home we need to get dressed."

Miley and Lilly quickly got out of bed a scurried around finding their clothes and putting them on as fast as they could. Both girls had just gotten done redressing when they heard the front door close and Robbie Ray yelling for them.

"Miles! Lilly! Come on down we got pizza!!" Robbie Ray yelled upstairs and then put the pizza boxes down.

Miley and Lilly made their way down the stairs to find Jackson already sitting on the couch with a plate full of pizza and Robbie Ray in the kitchen just starting to fill his plate.

"Hey daddy." Miley said as they walked over to the kitchen and got plates for both her and Lilly.

"Hey bud, what you two been up to?" Robbie Ray said as he turns the pizza box over towards the girls.

"Oh nothing just finished up our homework and listening to music." Miley lies knowing her dad would freak out if she told him the truth, but she heard a small laugh coming from Jackson but Robbie Ray didn't notice.

"Hey dad I'll be up in my room if you need me to do something." Jackson said as he got up from the couch and grabbed another plateful of pizza before going upstairs.

"Ok." Robbie Ray replied to Jackson and then turned his attention back to the girls, "So you two got any plans for tonight?"

"No we're just going to hang around here, Oliver is busy tonight." Miley says as she puts two pieces of pizza on her plate then laughs at Lilly grabbing twice as much.

"What I'm hungry." Lilly says in a fake defensive tone then leans in towards Miley and whispers low enough so only Miley can hear, "Three hours of you know what really builds up an appetite."

Miley blushed at Lilly's statement then turned her and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

"Ok dad we'll be upstairs for the rest of the night. Come on Lil." Miley said as she put her arm around Lilly's back and rested her hand on Lilly's hip.

"Ok, bud. Just remember keep the door open." Robbie Ray said reminding the girls about the rules that had been set after they told Robbie Ray they were a couple.

"We will dad." Miley said as she and Lilly made their way back up the stairs and into their room.

Lilly and Miley sat in their room and ate and watched TV quietly not needing to talk to enjoy each other's company. Then Jackson knocked on the door.

"You two better be thanking for stalling dad." Jackson said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm the reason you two had 30 more minutes to finish whatever you guys were doing before we got home."

"Jackson we weren't doing anything."

"Oh you weren't? Then why was Lilly's shirt on inside out?" Jackson says still with a smile on his face.

The two girls froze for a second then they both looked at Lilly's shirt to see it was indeed turned inside out.

"Ok fine you caught us but why?" Miley asked causing Jackson to look at her confused.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stall dad?"

"Figured you two would take advantage of the situation and then lose track of time so I figured I'd give you an extra 30 minutes to realize it."

"What did you do?"

"You don't wanna know." Jackson said simply.

"JACKSON! It's your night to do dishes!" Robbie Ray yelled from downstairs.

"Ok well I'll leave you two alone." Jackson said as he walked out of Miley's room and to the stairs but Miley ran after and stopped him before he could go down stairs and she hugged him.

"Thank you." Miley said as she hugged him.

"Hey no problem, you're my little sister." Jackson said as he returned the hug and then they let go of each other.

"I better get down there before dad yells ag…" Jackson begins to say but is interrupted

"JACKSON!!" Robbie Ray yells again.

"Well get down there. Night Jackson."

"Night Miles." Jackson said as he went down the stairs.

Miley walked back into her room to find Lilly on her back with her head hanging off the foot of the bed.

"You know all the blood is going to rush to your head." Miley said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yea I know but it's comfortable."

"Well you mind if I join you?"

"Nope lay right next to me" Lilly said as she scooted over to let Miley lay down.

"You're right it is comfortable."

"Told ya"

"You know there is always something I've wanted to do."

"Oh really, what?"

"Kiss someone while we're both upside down."

"Well that can be arranged." Lilly said with a smile on her face as she leaned in and kissed Miley.

"Perfect." Miley said as they pulled away, "I love you Lil."

"I love you too Miley." Lilly said and leaned in to kiss the brunette again.

_Wow I think I out did myself on this one. Wasn't Jackson real sweet in this one? And OMG what are Amber, Ashley and Jake planning to do? OMG so many questions but the only way to find out the answers is to read the next chapter, which will be written by Mandy. I wonder what ideas she has up her sleeve. Comment please your opinions count._

_So until next time I'm Taylor C ya._

_To Mandy: I can't believe you called when you did you have perfect timing. Well I'm doing ok for now but I still miss you. I'll talk to you soon baby girl. I love you._


	15. Do you really mean that?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_Hello all of you out there in the FanFic Universe. I'm Mandy and I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team and I am here to present to you the latest chapter of You Belong With Me. Sorry it took so long but I was bombarded by loads of work as soon as I got back but I finally got the chapter done so here it is. And for the record for all of you asking if Taylor and I planned me calling right when she was starting to write the last chapter No We Did Not, I just have awesome timing lol and I'm lucky sometimes, like how I'm lucky to have such a wonderful girl like Taylor as my girlfriend, I love you so much Tay._

_Ok now let's get down to business so here it is._

_WARNING THE FOLLOWING FANFIC IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET THE F*CK OFF OF THE STORY!!!_

_As for the rest of our lovely fans I say welcome and I just have one question for ya. Are You Ready?_

_No I said Are You Ready?!? Then for the thousands that have read this before I posted it and the millions that Taylor and I hope read it in the future… and because I'm trying to outdo Taylor in sex scenes in this story (lol jk Tay) LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that I just have 2 words for ya… well actually 4 DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!_

_And now one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team proudly presents the next chapter in…_

You Belong With Me

Do you really mean that?

3 weeks have gone by and Miley and Lilly are out at the beach surfing. Miley has gotten a lot better since Lilly first started teaching her. Lilly is watching her ride a wave and waiting for her to come back.

'Wow she is so amazing. It's took me a few months to get the hang of surfing and here she is up and riding like a pro in almost a month. Well then again I was only 5 when I started but still she's picked up fast. Wow it's mind blowing that after everything she has done she still finds was to just amaze me. Speaking of mind blowing she looks so hot in that wet suit, I just want to swim up to her, grab her and kiss her right in the middle of the ocean. UGH!! I'm tired of hiding our relationship, I wanna be like the other couples in school, I wanna hold her hand as we walk down the halls, I wanna pass love notes to each other between class, I wanna sneak kisses heck I wanna just take her to the bathrooms and make out with her in the stalls during school, I want all of that. But it was my idea to keep this a secret, and she didn't really argue with it when I said it. Maybe she's not ready, I don't wanna force her to do something she doesn't want to do.' Lilly thought to herself, she had been thinking about talking to Miley about coming out as a couple for almost a week but she just couldn't build up enough courage to ask her about it. She was lost in her thoughts when Miley paddled up to her.

"Wow Lil did you see that? This is so much fun thank you so much for teaching me." Miley said with a smile on her face but then realized Lilly wasn't paying attention.

"Lil?... Lilly?... LILLY!!"

"AHH!" Lilly yelled as she fell off her board, "Miley what the hell, I'm right here you don't have to scream." Lilly says as she resurfaces.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get your attention, but you spaced out again. You've been doing that a lot lately, something's bothering you what is it?" Miley says as Lilly gets back on her board.

"Well…" Lilly says trying to think of something to tell her as she gets on her board.

"Well what? Come on Lils, you can tell me." Miley says as she starts to reach over to grab Lilly's hand but stops and looks over towards the shore line and puts her hand back down.

Lilly sighs then looks over towards the people and then back at Miley, "That."

"That what?" Miley says giving Lilly a confused look.

"What you just did. You wanted to take my hand but you didn't because of all of them." Lilly says looking at the people on the shore.

"Huh?" Miley says not quite understanding but then it clicks when she looks over where Lilly is looking, "Oh… but I thought you said you wanted us to be a secret?" Miley says remembering what Lilly said after her mother reacted the way she did.

"I know but… can we talk about this at your house?" Lilly asks more to postpone the conversation.

"Ok let's go." Miley says as she starts paddling in then stops and turns to wait for Lilly.

"What?" Lilly said as she paddled up to Miley, wondering why she stopped.

"Gonna let you go ahead so you can't turn around and make a run for it, we need to talk about this." Miley says in a half truth because that wasn't the only reason she wanted Lilly to lead.

"You just wanna look at my butt." Lilly says playfully as she begins to paddle towards shore making sure Miley stays beside her.

"That is not…," Miley begins to protest but then sees the look on Lilly's face and realizes it's useless to, "Ok fine, yes. But I'm also making sure you don't start trying to make a run for it."

"Yea right you know you're just doing it for this, like you always do." Lilly says as she nods her head towards her backside.

"Are you saying that's all I ever do is think about your butt?"

"Maybe." Lilly says still in her playful tone with a smile on her face to match as they reach the shoreline and stand up.

"Oh you better run now cause you're going to get it when I catch you." Miley says picking up her boards and walking towards Lilly.

"EEEP!!" Lilly yelps as she picks up her board and runs towards Miley's house.

"GET BACK HERE LILLY!!" Miley yells as she starts to run after Lilly and being thankful that they only brought their boards with them to the beach and nothing else.

"NEVER!!" Lilly yells back as she starts to run up the steps that lead to Rico's with Miley hot on her tail.

The two girls run through the Rico's eating area, up the path towards Miley's house, up the steps of the side patio and drop their boards, and Lilly tries to go up the stairs but Miley catches her by wrapping her arms around Lilly and picking her up and throwing her gently on the couch and gets on top of her.

"Caught ya." Miley says proudly as she looks at Lilly's eyes.

"Yea you did. Now claim your prize." Lilly said as she smiled up at Miley.

"With pleasure" Miley says as she leans down and kisses Lilly.

As Miley kisses Lilly she grabs the blonde's hands and intertwines their fingers. She slowly raises them up above Lilly's head as she shifts her lips from Lilly's lips to her neck and begins nibbling. Lilly tries to suppress her moan that was building up in her throat as Miley pins both her hands with her left and moves her right hand down trails her hand down Lilly's arm but stops and pulls away to look at Lilly.

"Wh… Why'd you stop?" Lilly asks as she looks up into Miley's eyes.

Miley leans down and whispers into Lilly's ear, "We need to take this up to my room, it's more private up there."

Lilly just smiles, and then moves her mouth over to Miley's ear and whispers, "Allow me." then she bites Miley's earlobe gently then sits up, with Miley still in her lap, and stands up.

Miley wraps her legs around Lilly and giggles, as she kisses Lilly, while the shorter but stronger girl carries her up the stairs. Lilly opens the door with one hand while the other supports Miley and walks in, trying not to trip on anything. Lilly was about to set Miley down on the bed and get on top of her but Miley at the last second unwrapped her legs and planted them on the ground, causing both Lilly and Miley to twist as the fell on the bed with Miley on top and Lilly underneath.

"Thought you could outsmart me huh?" Miley says giving Lilly a seductive yet knowing smile.

"You know me to well Miles." Lilly says accepting she had been caught trying to get the advantage on her girlfriend.

Miley then made a beeline with her lips to Lilly's and they came crashing down on the blonde's into a passionate kiss. Miley's hands went directly for Lilly's stomach but were met with the wet suit material so he pulled back from the kiss.

"We need to get rid of this." Miley said seductively as she tickled Lilly's stomach through the wet suit.

Miley then started kissing Lilly's neck and made a line of kisses from her neck to her shoulder then to the zipper of the wet suit. She looked up at Lilly then smiled as she bit down on the zipper and unzipped the wet suit all the way down. She then ran her hands under the suit and along Lilly's abdomen causing the blonde to moan and arch her back. She then opened the suit and made a line of kisses from Lilly's belly button, up to the valley between her breast, to her neck, up her chin and back onto her lips, as she left her hands on Lilly's stomach. As Miley kissed Lilly's she licked the blonde's lips begging for entrance which Lilly gladly allowed. The girls explored the now well know territory of each other's mouths and battled for dominance. Miley smiled into the kiss as she felt Lilly wrap her arms around her neck. Miley started to move her hands up towards Lilly's breast but stopped when Lilly placed her right hand on top of them.

"No… leave them… there." Lilly says breathlessly enjoying the feeling of Miley's touch on her stomach.

Miley just smiles as she moves her hands back down to Lilly's stomach causing another moan from the shorter girl. She starts to nibble on Lilly's neck and down to her collar bone and bit it gently. When Miley did this Lilly began to shake slightly from the sensation she received from Miley's actions.

"Oh ffffff*ck." Lilly said breathlessly from how good it she was feeling from Miley.

"Ooo are we getting a dirty mouth from little miss Lilly?" Miley asked amused at what she had accomplished.

"Get th… this thing o… off me I n… need y… you n… now." Lilly says almost unable to talk from how good Miley is making her feel.

When Miley heard those words she knew she needed to comply immediately because if she didn't she knew Lilly would over power her and turn the tables, not that she wouldn't enjoy it but she was determined to give Lilly exactly what she wanted herself. She ran her hands up the wet suit pulled it off of Lilly's top half, as she sat up, and then pulled it off of her bottom half leaving her only in her bikini, which was removed almost immediately after the wet suit. Miley slid herself up to Lilly's lips she started trailing kisses from her lips down to her abdomen causing Lilly's hips to rise off the bed and her fingers to weave themselves into Miley's brown hair. When she started drawing circles with her tongue around her belly button and lightly dug her nails into Lilly's stomach as she continued to rub her girlfriend's bare abdomen. Miley then started kissing lower as she shifted her lips to be right above Lilly's center casing Lilly to squirm just a little in anticipation of what Miley was about to do next.

_A few hours later_

Lilly collapses, absolutely breathless on top of Miley as they both come down from their simultaneous orgasms and come back to reality. As Lilly feels Miley's body relax she removes her fingers from Miley's center and uses all the strength she has left to shift to the side of Miley and watches as the taller girl lays there in bliss. Lilly grabs the covers that had been tossed to the floor and covers both their naked bodies as she sees Miley start to open her eyes.

"Wow." Miley says after she catches her breath.

"I know, I felt the same way." Lilly says as she wraps her arms around Miley's middle and pulls her close and lays her head on Miley's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"You know we still have to talk about what's bothering you." Miley says causing the blonde's eyes to pop back open.

"What are you talking about Miles?" Lilly says trying to act like she doesn't know what Miley meant.

"Lilly." Miley says as she turns her head to stare at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly says trying not to look at Miley knowing she can't resist those staring eyes.

Miley just looks at Lilly and smiles when she sees Lilly squirm because she knows Lilly is about to break.

"Ok, ok fine. We'll talk." Lilly says reluctantly with a nervous tone

"Good what's on your mind Lilly Bear." Miley says, sensing she is nervous, using her nickname for Lilly to make her less nervous.

"Well I… I want to, that is if you are alright with it because if you're not I completely understand…" Lilly says fast still trying to avoid saying what's on her mind.

"Well I can't agree or disagree if you don't tell me what you want to do." Miley says then reaches over and grabs Lilly's hand, "Lil, you can tell me anything, I love you." then she leans over and kisses Lilly.

"That's all I want." Lilly says with sadness on in her voice.

"But you have that Lilly. I'm all yours." Miley says in a confused tone still holding Lilly's hand.

"Yea in here, but out there I'm only Lilly your best friend." Lilly says looking up for a second then looking down again.

"But that's what you wanted. You wanted it to be a secret."

"I know, and I did when I first said it," Lilly says looking up at Miley with tears in her eyes, "But then I look around when we aren't in here and I see all the other couples holding hands, kissing under a shady tree and I realized I want that. I want to hold your hand while we walk down the street, I want to pass you love notes in between classes, I want to kiss you in public, I want to not feel like I'm ashamed of loving you, I want all of that, I don't want to hide our relationship anymore." Lilly broke down and started crying with her hands over her face.

Miley looks at Lilly for a second and wraps her arms around the blonde and holds her tightly whispering, "Shh Lilly it's ok." Miley then kisses Lilly's forehead.

Miley sat there just holding Lilly until her sobs subsided. Every few seconds she'd whisper comforting things in Lilly's ear and kiss the top of her head until Lilly calmed down enough to speak again.

"So you don't want to keep this a secret anymore? You want us to come out?" Miley asks making sure she understood what Lilly wanted.

"Well yea, if it's alright with you, I mean I don't wanna go and get on a loud speaker and announce it to everyone but I don't want to hide it either. I just want to be like the rest of the couples." Lilly says still holding onto Miley very close.

"Ok starting tomorrow, we don't hide anymore." Miley says as she keeps holding Lilly.

"Wh… what?" Lilly said in a surprised tone as she lifted her head up to look at Miley, "Miles you don't have to do this just because I want to."

"Lilly, I want to. I've wanted to ever since we first said that we loved each other, but you said you weren't ready yet, so I decided to wait until you were ready."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes of course. I'm not going to force you to do something you're not ready to do."

Lilly looks into Miley's eyes and smiles, "I love you Miley Stewart." Lilly says as she wraps her arms around the taller girl and hugs her.

"I love you too, Lilly Truscott." Miley says as she returns the hug.

The girls just sat there holding each other in silence until Miley decided to pull away.

"We need to get dressed before my dad gets home." Miley says disappointed because she doesn't want to lose this moment as she lets go of Lilly and gets up out of the bed.

"Ok" Lilly says as she feels how cold she is without Miley's touch.

The girls get dressed and head down stairs and have now been watching TV snuggled up against each other for almost an hour with Miley laying her head on Lilly's shoulder and Lilly changing channels trying to find something to watch when she comes across WWE wrestling.

"Ooo Smackdown! is on I wonder who's fighting tonight." Lilly says as she sets the remote down.

"How can you watch that? You know they already have the winner picked before the match." Miley says into Lilly's neck not really wanting to move her head from where it is.

"I know but it's entertaining to watch, especially when the divas wrestle." Lilly says that last part in a joking tone.

"You watch it to look at other girls?" Miley says faking anger.

"No but it's exciting to watch them fight though. But you have to admit they are hot."

"Oh and I'm not?"

"Yes you are hot… just not as hot as these girls." Lilly says trying to hide the smile that is building up on her face.

"You take that back right now or I'll… Oh wow you're right she is hot." Miley begins to make a threat until she sees WWE Diva Melina walking down the ramp with John Morrison to watch his match.

"See I told you." Lilly says as she turns to watch Jeff Hardy come down the ring then gets a little uncomfortable because of what she had tried to do the last time she saw a picture of him, "Uhh you know what, how about we watch something else."

"No I wanna see why you like this so much." Miley says as she takes the remote before Lilly could grab it.

"But you… ok fine."

The girls watch them match in silence until it is almost over when Miley breaks the silence.

"See now that was stupid why didn't he just move?" Miley asks after Hardy hits Whisper in the Wind.

"Because Morrison hit the corner and they hurt so he was dazed."

"This is really dumb I don't see why you watch… Whoa" Miley begins to say until Hardy hits his finisher the Swanton Bomb and wins.

"Wow that was amazing." Miley says as she watches Jeff Hardy celebrate as he holds his World Title high in the air.

"Told ya I didn't watch it just for the girls." Lilly says as she looks down at Miley and then says, "But they have nothing compared to you."

Miley just looks up and smiles at Lilly then lays her head back down on the girls shoulder tightening her grip on Lilly's waist.

The girls continue to watch the show. After about half an hour they hear Robbie Ray's vehicle pull up into the driveway.

"Hey dad's home I wonder if he brought anything home to eat?" Miley says not moving from her head from Lilly's shoulder.

"Yea I'm starving." Lilly says and her stomach growls immediately as if it was agreeing with her.

"Yea I could tell." Miley says and then laughs as she lifts Lilly's shirt slightly to rub her stomach.

"Mmm Miles don't start unless you want your dad to catch us." Lilly says even though she didn't want Miley to stop.

"Unless you want your dad to catch what?" Robbie Ray says as he walks in through the front door with groceries.

"Uhh… nothing I was just uhh… tickling Lilly." Miley says then mentally kicks herself for coming up with such a stupid excuse.

"Mmhm sure you were bud." Robbie Ray says jokingly and leaves it at that.

"So what did you two do today?" Robbie says changing the subject.

"Oh nothing much, went surfing then just been laying around ever since we got back." Miley says still not moving her head from where Lilly's shoulder.

"So how did the meeting go today daddy?" Miley asked when she remembered he had a meeting about one of her concerts.

"It went good they didn't have to cancel they just had to move it from next Saturday to next Friday. Is that ok with you two?" Robbie says as he puts the groceries into the refrigerator.

"Yep that's fine with us Mr. S" Lilly answers this time then shuts her eyes tightly because she knows Robbie is going to say something about calling him anything but dad or Robbie. It was hard for Lilly to get used to calling him anything but Mr. S or Mr. Stewart but she was trying.

"Now Lilly what did I say about calling me that."

"I know sorry, it slipped."

"Alright I'll let it slide this time, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir, Robbie sir." Lilly says as she gives him a lazy salute.

"So do you two have any plans for this weekend?" Robbie asks as he finishes putting away the last grocery.

"Oh not much, probably go to the movies with Oliver tomorrow night but I don't know about Sunday though."

"Alright, I'm gonna get dinner started then." Robbie says then turns to head toward the stove.

Lilly looks over at Miley and whispers, "Should we tell him?"

"Do you want to?" Miley whispers back then looks up at Lilly who is nodding her head, "Ok."

Miley then gets up and walks over to her father with Lilly trailing her.

"Hey dad." Miley says as Robbie takes out a cooking pan.

"Yea bud?"

"Lilly and I have something to tell you." Miley says now getting a little nervous.

"What is it?" Robbie says as he puts the pan down then motions for the girls to come sit with him at the dining table.

"Well, Lilly and I talked today and we've decided that we aren't going to hide anymore, we are going to come out."

Robbie Ray just looks back and forth between the girls then sighs and says, "Are you sure?"

"Yes we are we talked about it and we don't want to hide that we love each other anymore, it makes us feel like we're ashamed."

"Darling you should never be ashamed of loving anyone."

"I know dad but we really want to do this."

"Ok. But you know there are going to be people that won't accept you two being together. They may call you things you won't like. I'm not trying to steer you into changing your decision, I'm just warning you." Robbie says as he looks at the girls with seriousness in his eyes.

"We know dad, but we know no matter what we'll make it through together. We know we can. And if anyone has a problem with that then we'll tell them to Know Your Role and Shut Your Mouth." Miley says that last part doing her best impression of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, she even got People's eyebrow going.

Robbie Ray just looked at his daughter trying not to laugh because this was supposed to be a serious conversation but he gave in a let out a chuckle.

"You know I'm so proud of you two for being so brave." Robbie says as he engulfs both girls into a hug, "And I know your mom would be saying the same thing if she were here right now Mile."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." Miley says as she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight while Lilly hugs Miley from the side knowing how sensitive the subject is with the taller girl.

Miley held onto her father for a minute or two until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Miley said but hesitated when she went to release her father.

"No I'll get it Miles, you need your dad right now." Lilly said as she walked over to the door.

When Lilly got to the door she turned and looked over at Miley hugging her father and smiled. She then turned and opened the door but froze for a moment when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Mom?"

_Dun, Dun, Dun. I know I suck for leaving you like that, but Tay promises she will update as fast as she can. Sorry it took so long but I got swamped with work as soon as I got back. I promise it won't take me this long to update again._

_Well that's all for this chapter it's like 2 in the morning and had to wake up at 5 yesterday morning and I haven't gotten any sleep so I really need it. So until next time, I'm Mandy and I am one half of The SheHasMyHeart Team. C ya._

_To Tay: I meant everything I said in the intro baby. I'm so lucky to have you not only as my best friend but as my partner. I miss you so much but I love you three times as much with all my heart and soul baby girl. I'll talk to you soon, stay strong just like I know you can._


	16. So is that a 'yes?

_Disclaimer: If you want to read it then go to the first chapter_

_The weekends almost done, the moon is low in the sky, I feel like going out before the night passes by I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag…… I DANCE (Miley Cyrus' Let's Dance continues to play)_

_Announcer/Brian: Making her way to the computer from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK….TAYLOR!!! (comes in the room and dances to the beat of the song as she moves towards the computer then sits down when the song ends)_

_Hi everyone. It's me Taylor and as you know I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team with my better half Mandy. I know I promised to reveal the secret surprise tonight and I will but…. you have to wait til the end of this chapter to find out so PLEASE DON'T SKIP TO THE END TO FIND OUT, and if you do it won't be there because I have a program that can detect people that skip down to the end without reading the chapter first and it will hide the surprise from being viewed, I wish lol jkjk but please read the chapter first. Lol you know what nevermind go ahead and skip because I know you guys will read the chapter anyway._

_Ok now that the rambling is done let's get down to business so Liley fans Are You Ready?_

_I said ARE YOU READY?!?! Then for the thousands that read this before I posted this and the millions we hope read this in the future…… And because I'm so excited to tell you guys the surprise lol…….LLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And if you're not down with that then I just got 2 words for ya… well actually 4 DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!!! AND S*CK IT!!!!!!!_

_And now as one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team I am proud to present the latest chapter of….._

You Belong With Me

So is that a 'yes'?

_Last time…._

"_You know we still have to talk about what's bothering you." Miley says causing the blonde's eyes to pop back open._

"_What are you talking about Miles?" Lilly says trying to act like she doesn't know what Miley meant._

"_Lilly." Miley says as she turns her head to stare at Lilly._

"_What?" Lilly says trying not to look at Miley knowing she can't resist those staring eyes._

"_Well I can't agree or disagree if you don't tell me what you want to do." Miley says then reaches over and grabs Lilly's hand, "Lil, you can tell me anything, I love you." then she leans over and kisses Lilly._

"_That's all I want." Lilly says with sadness on in her voice._

"_But you have that Lilly. I'm all yours." Miley says in a confused tone still holding Lilly's hand._

"_Yea in here, but out there I'm only Lilly your best friend." Lilly says looking up for a second then looking down again._

"_But that's what you wanted. You wanted it to be a secret."_

"_Ok starting tomorrow, we don't hide anymore." Miley says as she keeps holding Lilly._

"_Wh… what?" Lilly said in a surprised tone as she lifted her head up to look at Miley, "Miles you don't have to do this just because I want to."_

"_Lilly, I want to. I've wanted to ever since we first said that we loved each other, but you said you weren't ready yet, so I decided to wait until you were ready."_

"_Hey dad." Miley says as Robbie takes out a cooking pan._

"_Yea bud?"_

"_Lilly and I have something to tell you." Miley says now getting a little nervous._

"_What is it?" Robbie says as he puts the pan down then motions for the girls to come sit with him at the dining table._

"_Well, Lilly and I talked today and we've decided that we aren't going to hide anymore, we are going to come out."_

"_You know I'm so proud of you two for being so brave." Robbie says as he engulfs both girls into a hug, "And I know your mom would be saying the same thing if she were here right now Mile."_

"_Thanks dad. That means a lot." Miley says as she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight while Lilly hugs Miley from the side knowing how sensitive the subject is with the taller girl._

_Miley held onto her father for a minute or two until the door bell rang._

_When Lilly got to the door she turned and looked over at Miley hugging her father and smiled. She then turned and opened the door but froze for a moment when she saw who was standing on the other side._

"_Mom?"_

_Now we continue….._

"Mom?" Lilly says when she sees her mother standing on the other side of the door just staring at her.

"Uhhh…. H.. Hi Lilly." Heather stutters not expecting Lilly to be the one answering the door.

"Who is it Lil?" Miley says coming up behind Lilly then looks and sees Heather, "Oh it's you." Miley says now with a disappointed look in her face.

"What do you want Mom?" Lilly says with no emotion at all in her voice.

"Ummm… Ca… can I come in. I'd like to speak with you." Heather says in an almost helpless tone.

"I don't think that would be a g…" Miley begins to say trying to avoid a conflict between Lilly and her mother but Lilly interrupts her.

"Why should I let you in? Why should I even talk to you?" Lilly says almost yelling at her mom.

"Lilly please, I really need to talk to you." Heather says practically begging.

"You need to talk to me? Where were you a month ago when I tried day after day to try to talk to you?"

"Lilly please, I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry? You kicked your only daughter out of her home, and said not to come back unless I straightened out my head and all you have to say is sorry? You know what now it's my turn get out."

"Lilly." Miley says trying to calm her down.

"No Miles, all she is going to do is yell again, and I don't want her doing that to you again."

"Lilly just give her a chance to talk."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your mom, even though she hates us for being together she is still your mom."

"I don't hate you two." Heather says intervening the two girl's conversation.

"What?" Lilly says turning to look at her mom with a surprised look on her face.

"I don't hate you or Miley. I never could hate you two, you're my daughter and you're basically my daughter as much as you are around, or used to be around." Heather says alternating her attention between the two girls, "And I was stupid for acting the way I have for the past month."

"Yes you were." Lilly says abruptly.

"Lilly!" Miley says glaring her girlfriend.

"It's ok, I deserve it." Heather says still looking back and forth between the two girls, "I am truly sorry."

"Just because you apologize doesn't mean we forgive you." Lilly says not really wanting to talk to her mom anymore.

"I know and I don't expect you to. I just wanted to say that… I've accepted you two being together, I've seen that you two really do care for each other and that you love each other. I've seen you two around and I've seen how happy you make each other and that's all I've ever wanted for you Lilly. I've always wanted you to be happy." Heather pauses to let Miley or Lilly respond but when they don't she then says, "Well I guess I should go because I've said all that there is to be said. Lilly I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and I don't expect you to do this but you are more than welcome to come back home if you like. I love you Lilly." Heather then turns to leave as tears form in her eyes but stops when she hears Lilly's voice.

"Thank you." Lilly says softly but you can tell she has tears in her eyes.

Lilly looks up in time to see her mother start to walk off again. She was about to grab the door and close it but then she runs out the door towards her mother.

"Mom wait!!" Lilly yells getting her mother to turn around just in time to catch her daughter and wrap her arms around her for a hug, "I love you too, mom." Lilly says through her tears as she holds her mother tight.

"I'm so sorry Lilly. I never meant to hurt you." Heather says as she lets the tears fall from her eyes and then kisses Lilly on top of her head.

"I forgive you mom. Oh I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Lilly."

As Lilly and her mother embraced, Miley walked closer to the two and just watched them hug. She was so happy that Heather had finally come around just like she promised Lilly she would. She tried hard to keep the tears in her eye from falling but couldn't and she let them flow.

"Come here, Miley" Heather says looking at the brunette while still holding Lilly and opens an arm for Miley to join the hug.

Miley hesitates for a few seconds not really wanting to ruin the moment between the mother and daughter but then steps forward and joins the hug when Lilly held her hand out for Miley to take. The three women stood there in the middle of the driveway just holding each other.

"My two girls." Heather says as she pulls away from the hug just enough to look at Miley and Lilly, "Let me look at you." Heather then looks at the two and when Lilly leans her head on Miley's shoulder she smiles and says, "Aww you two look so cute together." then Heather wraps her arms around both girls again to hug them both.

"Mom." Lilly says as she blushes.

"Come on you three get inside, it's getting cold out here." Came the voice of Robbie Ray from the front door.

"Well I guess you two need to get inside. I'll be goi…" Heather began to say as she lets go of the two girls but Lilly interrupted her.

"You're not coming inside?" Lilly says not wanting her mother to leave just yet.

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course we do, Mrs. T" Miley answers for Lilly then the two girls grab each of Heather's hands and basically pull her into the house.

As they come inside Miley and Lilly let go of the older woman's hands and walk to the couch as Heather and Robbie Ray look at each other then Robbie Ray smiles.

"Glad to see you have come around." Robbie says causing Heather to smile at him.

"Me too. I've missed them both so much." Heather says then looks over to Miley and Lilly, "They really do love each other don't they?" Heather says as sees Miley sitting on the couch with Lilly in her arms and whispering things in her ear making Lilly smile.

"Yea they do. And they've missed you too."

"Really? Lilly said she missed me?" Heather says in with a surprised look on her face as she turns to look at Robbie.

"Yea, not just Lilly but Miley too. She looks at you like a second mother."

Heather then looks down as guilt over comes her, "And I went off and yelled at both of them."

Robbie Ray reaches and grabs Heather's chin and lifts it so she is looking at him then says, "They forgive you, what matters now is what you do with the second chance they've given you."

"Thanks Robbie" Heather smiles then looks over to the two girls and walks over and sits next to them and they begin talking and catching up.

The night went on very well. Jackson arrived home very surprised to see Heather there but once he had been filled in he went up to his room until dinner. Robbie Ray continued to cook dinner as the girls talked. Miley and Lilly filled in Heather on what has been happening at school and their plans about coming out as a couple. The girls convinced Heather to stay for dinner once Robbie had finished cooking, they talked as they ate discussing whether or not Lilly should go back home or not. Lilly did want to go back home but she also didn't want to because she had gotten used to a sleeping Miley being the first thing she saw when she woke up. They discussed this for a while with Lilly being indecisive even though Miley kept urging her to go. She didn't want Lilly to go back home but she knew it would be best if she did because she needed to be with her mom. It became very clear that the two girls didn't want to be separated, even though Miley was urging Lilly to go back home, and the only way to resolve this was to figure out a way to keep them together. Jackson had been quiet throughout the conversation, not wanting to get involved in something that was none of his business, until he thought of an idea.

"Hey why don't they just alternate where they live?" Jackson says once he gets a chance to speak.

"What do you mean?" Miley asks not quite getting what Jackson meant.

"Why don't you and Lilly alternate staying at each other's houses? Like you and Lilly live over at her house for a week then you two live here for a week."

"Jackson that is the…." Miley begins to insult Jackson but then realizes what Jackson is saying, "Best idea I've ever heard from you." Miley says now with a smile forming on her face.

"See I can be smart sometimes."

"So what do you think daddy? Is that ok with you?" Miley says looking at her father hoping he says yes.

"I don't know darling. I guess if it's ok with Lilly's mom, I don't have any problem with it." Robbie says as both girls turn their attention to Heather.

"Please mom, can we? We could keep clothes for both of us at each other's houses so we don't have to keep packing and unpacking every week." Lilly says to her mother hoping the same thing Miley was hoping she'd say.

Heather thought about the idea for a minute or two then said, "You know it would be nice having both of you around again."

"So is that a 'yes'?" Lilly says making sure that was her mother's answer.

"Yes Lilly, my answer is yes."

"Oh my god!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Lilly yells as she gets up and wraps her arms around her mother's neck tightly.

"Lilly…. Lilly…… can't… breathe.." Heather says trying to get her daughter to stop choking her.

Lilly immediately lets go, "Sorry I'm just so happy you said yes." Lilly says then hugs her mother more gently making sure she isn't choking her.

"Thanks daddy you're the best." Miley says as she copies Lilly's actions.

"You welcome darling." Robbie says as he holds his daughter tight.

"Hey what about me where's my thanks? I came up with the idea." Jackson says jokingly.

"Come here you big lug" Miley says as she moves over and hugs Jackson.

"Yea come here." Lilly says as she does the same as Miley.

After a minute or two of being hugged by the two girls Jackson says, "Ok… enough hugging… you can let go now."

"Jackson you're being hugged by two pretty girls, you should be enjoying this." Lilly says still hugging Jackson.

"Well with one of them being my sister and the other a girl I have no chance with, there's not much to enjoy." Jackson says in a joking tone then he feels pain in the back of his head, "OWWW!!" Jackson yells as both Miley and Lilly smack him in the back of the head.

_The next day_

Lilly wakes up with a smile on her face. It was the first time in almost a month that she had slept in her own bed. And one thing that made it even better is that Miley was there with her holding her protectively from behind. Lilly shifts slowly and gently so she is facing a still sleeping Miley and just watches her sleep. It was 10 in the morning on a Sunday so she expected Miley to be sleeping for a while longer. She didn't mind waiting though because she loved watching Miley sleep.

'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping' Lilly thought to herself as she gently moves a stray hair from Miley's face.

"How did I get so lucky? How did someone a great as you choose me?" Lilly whispers to herself out loud being careful not to wake Miley.

"I ask myself that same question every day." Miley says softly as she opens her eyes and smiles.

Lilly gasps softly as she hears Miley's voice then says, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, I was awake for a few minutes before you woke up."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"You look too cute when you sleep, I didn't want to wake you."

"Aww you're so sweet."

"Only for you, Lilly-bear" Miley says then leans in and kisses Lilly.

"I love you Miles." Lilly says into the kiss.

"I love you too." Miley replies back then pulls away, "Ok can you let me up? I need to get in the shower." Miley then gets up as Lilly moves to let her up.

"Hurry back" Lilly says as Miley grabs her clothes and goes to the shower.

Miley goes into the bathroom and starts the shower and strips her pjs off as she lets the water warm. Once the water is warm enough she steps in and lets the water rush over her face and soak her hair. She keeps thinking about the events that have happened over the past month. She gets so lost in her thought that she doesn't even hear the bathroom door open and shut again.

"Mind if I join you?"

Miley jumped as she heard Lilly's voice from the other side of the curtains, then peaks out to see Lilly standing there with nothing on but the smile on her face.

"I uhh… yo… bu…" Miley says not able to form any words.

"How about you just nod your head." Lilly says as she steps closer to Miley so that her face is just inches away from Miley's.

Miley nods her head as she gets lost in Lilly's eyes.

"Good." Lilly says then closes the gap between them having her lips come crashing down onto Miley's.

The force behind the kiss almost caused Miley to fall back but Lilly caught her and then stepped into the shower allowing Miley to take the steps back she needed to take without breaking contact with her lips. Lilly wraps her arms around Miley's neck as Miley starts to run her fingers through Lilly's not fully soaked hair. Lilly gently pushes Miley back up against the shower wall and continues to kiss her furiously. She then starts to kiss Miley's neck causing the brunette to gasp and moan as she moves her hands to Miley's breasts and begins to massage them. Miley lets out a loud moan then realizes something as she puts her hand over her mouth then looks down at Lilly who is still working on her neck.

"Lilly… yo…your mom could h… hear us." Miley says as she tries to hold back another moan.

"She's not home remember? She said she had to go into work this morning and wouldn't be back until 2." Lilly says as she looks up with a smile forming on her face then she slides her mouth down to Miley's breast and latches her mouth on the left one as she keeps her hand on the other.

Miley moans again as Lilly continues to suck on Miley's nipple and can feel her legs giving away from the sensations Lilly is giving her. She know she can't hold on much longer so she tries to grab for something to hold herself up but can't and her legs give out and Miley prepares to slide down the wall but she doesn't fall.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Lilly says playfully as she grabs Miley and holds her up so she doesn't fall.

"Nowhere, as long as I'm with you." Miley says as she wraps her legs around Lilly's waist.

Lilly smiled seductively at the taller girl's actions then pushed her up slightly, earning a yelp from Miley, so that Miley's chest was level with Lilly's face. Lilly immediately latched her mouth on the other breast as her left arm began to massage the other and her right arm under Miley's butt and squeezed.

"Uhh… Lil" Miley moaned out.

Lilly worked got Miley's nipple as hard as it could be then lowered the brunette to kiss. She pushed Miley gently against the wall just enough so she could remove her hands without Miley falling and placed them on the wall on either side of Miley's head. Miley deepened the kiss as she licked Lilly's lips, in which Lilly immediately allowed Miley's tongue access to. Miley lowered her arms down to Lilly's abdomen and began rubbing and massaging the blonde's stomach. Lilly almost lost the strength in her legs from just one touch but regained her composer knowing that Miley would get hurt if they fell. Miley then lowered one of her hands to Lilly's just below where Lilly's waistband would be if she was wearing anything and began rubbing just above Lilly's center. This drove Lilly crazy and Miley knew it.

"Oh god Miles" Lilly whimpered as her head fell back from the feeling she was getting from Miley.

Lilly couldn't stand it anymore she needed Miley. She moved her hands from the shower wall and wrapped them underneath Miley and moved her from the shower wall to the shower floor. She immediately moved her lips from Miley's and moved them down to her neck, down to the valley between her breast, stopped at Miley's bellybutton and licked it, then to Miley's center. She rubbed Miley gently as she looked up at Miley one more time before returning her attention to Miley's center and licking it. Miley gasped from being so sensitive, then began to whimper and moan. She wrapped her legs around Lilly's head, being careful not to squeeze to much, and weaves her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"Oh… oh god… uhh Lilly." Miley moans as Lilly continues to lick Miley.

Lilly then starts to flick and suck on Miley as she inserts a finger into her. She strokes slowly at first but then quickens her pace in rhythm of Miley's breathing.

"Oh fffff*ck" Miley lets out in a moan.

"Ohh Lilly likey." Lilly says into Miley's center then continues to suck and quickens her pace again with her finger, curling it inside Miley.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh god Lil"

Lilly then inserts a second finger never losing her pace and begins to twist her fingers inside Miley causing Miley to gasp and moan even more. Lilly starts to lick the inside of Miley's legs as she feels the walls of Miley's center start to contract and she knows Miley is close to the edge. Lilly then wraps her free hand around and under Miley so she is grabbing her butt then she quickens her pace until she feels Miley squeeze her head with her legs and the rest of her body stiffens up. Lilly slows her pace down as Miley rides out her orgasm and comes back to reality. When Miley releases Lilly's head the blonde removes her fingers and sticks them into her mouth to suck Miley's juices off of her fingers then moves herself up to Miley's mouth and kisses her.

"Wow" Miley says as Lilly pulls back from the kiss and is still a little light headed.

"You got that right, I'm that good." Lilly says jokingly in mock cockyness.

"Yea you are." Miley says then lifts herself up to kiss Lilly again, "Now it's my turn."

_Wow well what did you think? How do you think the next day at school will be when they come out? And what is my surprise? Lol ok well you'll have to figure those questions out in the next chapter._

_Ok I'm not that mean, I promised to tell you guys the surprise and I will. Ok the surprise for you guys is that The SheHasMyHeart Team will be reuniting next week for one full week. I just had to go see Mandy before my classes start so next week I'm heading to Virginia to see my girl. Oh and this will lead to a mini marathon, where we will upload something every day whether it be another chapter or a HM Liley Twist expect something everyday starting next Monday for one week. AHHH I'm so excited to see my baby girl again._

_One more thing before I go please vote on the Who Will Reign Supreme? Poll if you haven't read the promo the story will basically be a match between Miley, Carly and Alex in a HM vs iCarly vs WOWP wrestling match and I promise there will be Liley, Cam and Halex moments. Even if you aren't a wrestling fan both I and Mandy promise it will great. Please vote we need to know who you want to be the special referee in the match._

_Thank you guys for the support on everything, not just on the stories but also to those of you who have helped us with being apart your words help a lot. Thank you so much from both myself and Mandy. We love every single one of you._

_Ok that's all for this chapter Mandy has the next one. So until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team production. C ya._

_To Mandy: AHHHHHHHHH I can't wait til next week. I know you can't either AHHH I'm so excited. You are going to have to have some body guards to with you to pull me off of you because once I get there I'm holding onto you and never letting go. Lol I love you so much Mandy. You mean everything to me. Ha who would have thought a dorky Oklahoma girl like me would end up with a cute southern girl like you? I guess I'm just lucky. I love you baby girl and I'll see you soon._


	17. You have got to be kidding me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_The weekends almost done, the moon is low in the sky, I feel like going out before the night passes by I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag…… I DANCE (Miley Cyrus' Let's Dance continues to play)_

_Recording of announcer/Brian: Making her way to the computer from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK she is one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team….TAYLOR!!! (comes in the room and dances to the beat of the song as she moves towards the computer then sits down when the song ends)_

_Hi guys it's me Taylor and I am posting from Mandy's place here in Virginia WOOO!! I made it. It was a 14 hour drive but I made it. Speaking of Mandy she should be here in a few minutes but she told me to go ahead and begin. She went to get me and her something to e… (interrupted by Hannah Montana's Rock Star playing)_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster just to get next to you, some days I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you (Mandy continues to sing to the song as she walks in the room with food)_

_Speaking of Mandy making her way to the computer, from Memphis, TN she is the other half of the SheHasMyHeart Team… MANDY!!!!!!!_

_Cause I really am a rock star!!! I really am a rock star!!!!!!!! I AM A ROCK STAR!! Wa Oh Wa Oh!!!! (imitates the guitar solo)_

_And once again you prove just how crazy you are._

_Oh shut up_

_Love you too_

_So how far are you?_

_Just started the intro_

_You only got that far?_

_Well I was waiting then you called and said start without you but I waited a little longer but the… (interrupted by a kiss from Mandy)_

_I'm glad you waited even though I told you not to (kisses Taylor again) ok let's get the story started_

_Aww one more?_

_Not now… later ok._

_Aww why not._

_One because we need to get this chapter posted and two because you got enough kisses last night… even though you were mostly kissing my…(interrupted by Taylor hand over her mouth)_

_Ok a little too much info for our fan (blushes)_

_But you know it's true I can tell you're tired, you driving 14 hours here takes a lot out of you and you somehow found the energy to still… well you know what we did last night._

_(sighs) You're right…(yawns) ok let's get started_

_Ok and go to sleep if you have to I can handle this one._

_No I'm ok I'll go to sleep when we get done._

_Ok (kisses Taylor on the forehead) alright guys yes it is official the SheHasMyHeart Team has officially reunited and we are proud to present the next chapter of…_

You Belong With Me

You have got to be kidding me.

Miley and Lilly are in their car, with Miley driving, heading to school. Lilly is unusually quiet and she keeps staring out the window as she sees the school come into view.

"Lilly you ok?" Miley asks glancing over at the blonde then back at the road, as she turns on the road that leads to the school.

"Huh?" Lilly jumps a little as she comes out of her trance she had been in the whole ride to school.

"Lilly what's wrong you haven't said anything the whole ride here?" Miley says glancing over again before turning into the school parking lot and looking for an empty space.

"Nothing Miles, I'm fine." Lilly says in a very unconvincing tone.

Miley doesn't reply for a minute, then pulls into an open spot and then turns to face Lilly.

"Lilly come on, I can tell something's bothering you, what is it?" Miley says now with her full attention set directly on Lilly.

"Miles, it's nothing really." Lilly says trying to get Miley to change the subject but Miley just stares at her, "Miles, don't do that." Lilly says when she looks up at Miley and sees her eyes locked on her.

Miley doesn't say anything she just continues to stare at Lilly.

"Miley, it's nothing I'm serious." Lilly says trying not to give into the stare, "Miles this isn't fair." Lilly says then looks away then turns right back around, "Ok fine I'll tell you."

"That's my girl, what's on your mind Lilly-bear?" Miley says as she smiles and shifts in her seat so she is fully facing Lilly.

"Well…" Lilly begins then trails off not really wanting to say what's bothering her.

"Come on, Lil. You can tell me." Miley says as she reaches over and grabs Lilly's hand then kisses it.

Lilly just looked down at Miley's hand holding hers and just smiled. When she looked back up at Miley she leaned in a kissed her.

"I'm fine now. I was getting a little worried about how people were going to react but now, as long as I have you with me, I don't care what they think, I'm not ashamed to call you my girlfriend." Lilly said as she stared into Miley's eyes then leaned in to kiss her again but they were interrupted by a knock on their window.

The girls pulled away slightly and turned to see Oliver standing there outside of the passenger door looking in. He waved at them then motioned for them to hurry up.

"Oliver!!" Miley yelled causing Oliver to jump a little.

Both girls laughed for a few seconds then Lilly gave Miley a quick peck on the lips then they got out of the car.

"Well took ya long enough." Oliver says as the girls shut their doors.

"Well excuse me for wanting to give my girlfriend a kiss before we walk into school." Lilly says in a fake dramatic tone.

"So you guys are really gonna do this, huh."

"Yea, we just don't wanna hide anymore, and I hate not being able to hold Miley's hand during school." Lilly says as she looks over at Miley and takes her hand into her own and intertwines their fingers.

"Well just so you know I've got your backs, if anyone gives you a hard time just tell me and I know some people that'll take care of them." Oliver says then winks at both girls.

"Thanks Oliver that means a lot, especially since I kinda stole your girlfriend." Miley says then looks down during the last part of her sentence.

Oliver puts his arm around Miley and says, "Hey, don't worry about it. You two are happy, and I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks Oliver. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Miley says as she gives him a hug.

"Hey I thought I was the best friend you could ever have." Lilly says then starts to fake pout.

"No, you've been promoted to best girlfriend anyone could ask for." Miley says as she lets go of Oliver and walks over to Lilly.

"Ooo a promotion, that means I get some extra benefits." Lilly says as a smirk starts to form on her face.

"Oh yea, some extra "special" benefits." Miley says as she steps closer to Lilly then wraps her arms around Lilly's waist.

"I think I'm going to like those "special" benefits." Lilly says then leans in to kiss Miley but Oliver interrupts.

"Guys, not that this isn't hot or anything but if we don't hurry we're going to be late." Oliver says turns to head towards the school entrance and motions for them to follow.

"Ok come on Miles" Lilly says as she reaches and grabs Miley's hand and intertwines their fingers, then they start to follow Oliver.

When they catch up to him, Lilly reaches up with her free hand and swats him in the back of the head.

"Owww!! What was that for?" Oliver yells as he grabs the back of his head.

"'Not that this isn't hot'?" Lilly says mimicking Oliver's statement then glares at him.

"Well it was." Oliver replies back earning another smack from Lilly, "OWW!! Miley would you control your girlfriend a little?"

"Sorry no can do." Miley gives a sarcastic apology as she looks at her free hand's nails.

"Oh that's cold." Oliver says as he brings his hand back down from his head then reaches out to open the front doors and let's Miley and Lilly go in before he does.

The trio walked through the halls and to their lockers. Miley and Lilly never let go of each other's the whole way until they got to their lockers because they needed both hands to unlock their lockers. Oliver grabbed his books he needed and set off to his homeroom after telling Miley and Lilly he'd see them at lunch. Both girls grabbed their books then turned to face each other.

"You want me to carry your books?" both girls said at the same time then laughed and blushed.

"Ok how is this going to work?" Lilly asked as looks around to see how clear the halls are getting.

"Well… I'm the traditional southern girl here so I should carry your books." Miley says as she holds her arms out for carry Lilly's books but Lilly pulls them away.

"No, no, no like you said you're the traditional southern girl, so _I_ should be carrying _your_ books." Lilly says putting emphasis on 'I' and 'your' then reaches for Miley's books but she pulls them away.

Miley begins to say something but the 2 minute warning bell rings.

"Ok Miles, we need to figure this out quick or we're going to be late."

"Lilly just let me carry yours."

"No I want to carry yours."

Miley sighs then an idea pops into her head, "Hey why don't we just switch off doing those things?"

"Yea that's a good idea, but who goes first?"

"Hmmm" Miley thinks for a second then gets another idea, "Hey do you have a quarter?"

"Yea why?" Lilly asks giving Miley a weird look.

"Just give me it real quick." Miley says then Lilly gets the quarter and hands it to her, "Ok head or tails?"

Lilly smiles then says, "Heads."

Miley flips the coin and catches it in her right hand then she flips it over onto her left hand and removes her hand. It landed on heads.

"Dang" Miley says as she gives Lilly the quarter back.

"Yay, ok gimmie" Lilly cheers a little then reaches for Miley's books.

"Ok here."

"Ok let's go before we're late."

The two girls hurry off to their homeroom and sit down just as the late bell rings.

"Wooo that was close." Lilly says as she swipes her hand over her forehead acting like she was wiping off sweat.

"Yea now give me my books." Miley says as she reaches over and grabs her books from Lilly's desk.

The first half of the day went by like usual. No one really seemed to notice that Miley and Lilly were closer than normal and never let go of each other. Miley and Lilly kept alternating carrying books and holding doors and such. It's now lunchtime and Miley and Lilly just made it to the lunch room.

"Ok you go sit with Oliver while I go get our lunches." Lilly says as she enters behind Miley.

"No that's too much I can get my own." Miley protests.

"No I want to, go find Oliver."

"No, I'll get my own, its fine Lil."

Lilly sighs then smiles, "Ok we'll flip for it. Heads I get both our lunches, tails we each get our own."

"Ok, flip"

Lilly flips the coin, catches it and opens her hand.

"Ha heads ok now go sit with Oliver." Lilly says triumphantly.

"No you didn't do it right, I flipped the coin onto the back of my hand, you just caught it and opened your hand."

"UGH!! Fine" Lilly says then flips the coin again, catches it, and turns it over onto the back of her other hand, "Ha heads again. Now no more complaining."

Miley sighs then goes to find Oliver as Lilly gets their food. Miley looks and finds Oliver when he waves his hand at her and goes over a sits across from him.

"Hey where's Lil?" Oliver asks as Miley sits down.

"Oh she's getting our food, she'll be over in a minute."

"Wow you let her do that for you?" Oliver asked amazed knowing that Miley didn't like having tasks like that done for her.

"Well yea she is my girlfriend." Miley says in a non-convincing tone.

"Yea right, Miles. I know you don't just let people do stuff like that for you."

"Ok, fine," Miley says then mumbles, "She won a coin toss."

"What?"

"She won a coin toss." Miley says louder so Oliver can hear her.

"She won a coin toss?" Oliver says trying to hold back a laugh but can't and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Miley asks with a confused look on her face.

"Oh she ha… I mean I can't believe you decided that with a coin toss." Oliver says holding in another laugh.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Lilly asks as she walks up with two trays and places on in front of Miley.

"Oh nothing really just about how we had to fl…" Miley begins to say but gets interrupted.

"Hello Miley."

Miley freezes at the sound of the voice from behind her then looks across the table at Oliver, who has a aggravated look on his face that just proved even more that she knew exactly who was standing behind her. She glances over at Lilly who has the same expression that on her face even though she isn't looking at the person. She shifts herself around slowly hoping and praying she is wrong about who it is, but her wishes are immediately dashed away as she looks up at none other than Jake Ryan.

"Jake" Miley says in a not-too-enthusiastic tone.

"How have you been?" Jake says as he pulls up a chair and sits in front of Miley so he is eye level with her.

"Actually I've been doing really good, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh I believe it is my business. Especially since we are going to be dating again." Jake says as he leans in a little closer to Miley.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna date you again." Miley says not backing down from the blonde haired boy.

"Oh no reason, just the simple fact that I'm single and your single and I want you. I always get what I want."

"Well you got one of your stats wrong there bub, I'm not single." Miley says with a smile creeping on her face.

"Huh" Jake says as surprise overcomes his face.

"I said I'm not single."

"Well… uhh… who is he?" Jake asks then he glares at Oliver, "It's you isn't it."

"What… no I…" Oliver begins to say but is interrupted by Miley.

"It's not Oliver its … you know what I'm not gonna tell you because you're not worth it." Miley says then stands up with Lilly's hand in hers and turns to leave but Jake stops her by grabbing her arm and he leans in close so only Miley can hear him.

"Miley I'm warning you, I have friends that can make yours and your boyfriend's a living hell, both here and out in the Hannah world so I suggest you give me what I want and everything will be just fine." Jake whispers in her ear.

Miley stands in one place for a second, not knowing what to say. She then feels Lilly squeeze her hand and then a sense of confidence came over her and she turned to face Jake and looked him straight in the eye.

"Look Jake, you can do whatever you want, I don't care. So go call your friends, make my life a living hell, heck you can tell everyone my secret, I don't give a damn, because I'm happy with Lilly and as long as I have her I will always love my life. And if you ever threaten her like that again I swear I will personally snap your neck. That's not a threat that's a promise." Miley says never looking away from Jake with the fire in her eyes, then she turns and walks off with Lilly's hand still securely in hers leaving Jake stunned.

"Believe me Jake, she's capable of doing that." Oliver says then pats Jake on the shoulder before following Miley and Lilly.

Jake stands there for a few seconds then he says to himself, "Did she just say Lilly?" he then turns and walks out of the lunch room.

When he gets out of the lunchroom he looks around to see if anyone is standing around and says to himself, "Hopefully Amber and Ashley can rattle her a little more than I could. I've got to think over a few things with this new info." He then walks out of the school.

_With Miley, Lilly and Oliver at their lockers at the end of the day._

"I can't believe the nerve of Jake. When will he learn to just give up?" Lilly says as she stands with her back to her locker waiting for Miley to finish getting her books out.

"I know, he has that big of an ego." Miley replies as she shuts her locker then grabs Lilly's hand as Oliver walks over from his locker.

"Hey you guys ok?" Oliver asks because he didn't have any classes with the two girls after lunch.

"Yea we're fine, I guess Jake left after our little incident, he wasn't in class after that." Miley says as she intertwines her fingers with Lilly's.

"What about…" Oliver says as he points to Miley and Lilly's hands.

"No one really seemed to notice and we were pretty sneaky when we snuck a kiss in here and there." Lilly replies this time as she looks around the now clearer halls, "Hey let's get out of here."

The trio start to head toward the front exit of the school but were stopped abruptly by the duo of Amber and Ashley.

"Well look at what we have here Ashley, the cute little couple holding hands on the way out of school. Awww." Amber says in her snobby tone.

"Amber, Ashley we really don't need this right now so just back off." Lilly says as she clutches her free hand into a fist while still keeping her other hand in Miley's.

"Lilly they aren't worth it. Don't go getting yourself all hyped up." Miley says as she squeezes Lilly's hand gently in an attempt to calm her down.

"Yea listen to your little girlfriend, you lesbian freak." Amber says then puts a smug smirk on her face then looks over at Ashley who is just standing there.

Lilly tries to step up to Amber but Miley keeps her in her from getting to close.

"Miley let me shut her up, please." Lilly says almost begging Miley to let her beat the living hell out of Amber and Ashley.

"No, they aren't worth you getting in trouble."

"Aww the little hillbilly is trying to protect her girlfriend." Amber says then laughs then looks over at Ashley who isn't laughing, "You're supposed to laugh." Amber says then smack Ashley in the back of the head.

"Oww its no…" Ashley begins to say but Miley interrupts.

"You know what Amber, say what you want. We don't care. And even though you don't deserve to know, here is a little fact, for once you're right." Miley says as she leans forward a little towards Amber and Ashley.

"I am?" Amber gives a confused look not quite understanding what Miley is saying.

"Yes you are, well only half right, I am trying to protect someone but not my girlfriend, I'm trying to protect you two from getting your faces smashed in by my girlfriend."

"You think you can thre… did you just say girlfriend?" Amber begins then interrupts herself when she realizes what all Miley had said.

"Yes I did. You got a problem with it?"

"Really?" Ashley says in a somewhat surprised tone.

"I don't believe you." Amber says giving the Miley and Lilly a questioning look.

"We don't care if you do. We don't care what you two think or anyone else thinks about us. So I suggest you just shove off." Miley replies then waves her hand motioning them to leave.

"But… I… uh UGH!!!!!" Amber yells then turns and walks off without Ashley.

"You got something else you wanna say to us Ashley?" Miley says as she stares directly at Ashley.

"Well… yea I just wanted to say… I think it's gre…" Ashley begins to say in a nice toned voice but is interrupted by Amber yelling her name then she runs off to follow her friend, looking back once at the two girls then heads out the exit.

"Ok that was weird." Lilly says as she watches the door close behind Ashley.

"Yea weird." Oliver says then looks at the two girls and motions politely for them to go ahead of him and the three walk out of the school.

_With Amber and Ashley with Amber on the phone_

"You knew?!? Why didn't you tell us we just made ourselves look like idiots in front of them?" Amber yells into the phone then pauses for a second to let the person on the other line reply.

"They basically told us they were together and they didn't care who knew….. So now what are we going to do?......... But……. Ok fine we'll meet you at your place, see ya later Jake."

"What did he say?" Ashley asks as Amber flips her cell phone shut.

"He says we've got to plan a little more before we put out our attack, we're gonna meet him at his house at 5."

"Did he say anything about what we needed to plan for?"

"No, just that what we had originally planned wasn't good enough, it needs to be bigger."

"But what we had before was big enough, why bigger?"

"Just shut up with the questions. What was up with you anyway, you didn't back me up like you normally do."

"I don't know " Ashley says then looks down.

"Well don't let it happen again, ok."

_With Miley and Lilly as they walk into Lilly's house._

"Mom, we're home!!!" Lilly yells but they get no response, "Mom?" Lilly checks in the kitchen then finds a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Lilly and Miley,_

_Had to run into town for a little bit, I should be back by 6, but incase I'm not there is $20 on the counter for pizza. Behave you two. I'll see you when I get home. Love you._

_Mom_

"Where is she?" Miley asks as she peeks over Lilly's shoulder to read the note.

"She went into town for a little bit, she left money for pizza."

"She really trusts us to be alone by ourselves doesn't she?" Miley says jokingly as she reads the 'behave yourself' part of the message.

Lilly giggles a little, "Yea" she then turns around to face Miley, "So what do you wanna do?" Lilly asks as she snakes her arms around Miley's body and pulls her closer.

"Well…" Miley says in a seductive tone, "I was thinking we could go up to your room…"

"Mhmm I like it so far."

"Get on your bed…"

"Now I'm really starting to like it." Lilly says as she leans in closer to Miley so her forehead is touching the taller girl's forehead, "Then what?"

"Then we…" Miley says then pauses for a second, "Do our homework." Miley says in a normal voice and smiles.

"Huh what?" Lilly says baffled, "You're joking right, I mean me, you, home alone for hours. What about my new 'special' benefits?"

"Nope, if you wanna keep your mom's trust we need to go and do our homework with no 'special' benefits."

"Aww please Miles, just a little."

"Nope, because I know you won't be able to focus on your homework if we do."

Lilly looks down then thinks of something and looks back up, "What if we flip a coin? Heads I get my benefits and tails we do our homework."

"Hmmm tempting but no."

"Please?" Lilly begs.

"No"

"Pretty please?" Lilly sticks her bottom lip out.

"No, Lilly"

Lilly doesn't reply she just puts on a puppy dog face knowing Miley will give in.

"No, Lilly… Don't you dare give me that face… Lilly… Ok fine flip the coin."

"Yay!!" Lilly says then gets her coin out and flips it, catches it, turns it over onto her other hand and raises her hand up slowly.

"Yay, heads wooo!!" Lilly says then puts the coin down on the counter and then starts happy dancing causing Miley to laugh.

"Ok, ok fine go upstairs I'm gonna put the money up so we know where it is later." Miley says then laughs again as Lilly immediately bolts up the stairs before she can even finish her sentence.

Miley turns and picks up the money and puts it on top of the refrigerator and turns to walk out of the kitchen but then notices Lilly's coin on the counter.

"Ugh Lilly." She says to herself as she walks over to the counter and picks up the coin.

She looks at it on one side for a second noticing it isn't like any American coins. It's kinda old looking and has a symbol on the front instead of a face of a president. She had seen it plenty of time before but never really looked at it this closely before. She then turns it over to see what was on the other side only to find that it's a double headed coin, the exact same thing on the front was on the back.

"You have got to be kidding me, no wonder I could never win a coin toss against you." Miley says then laughs to herself as then an evil yet seductive smile forms on her face, "I'll get you for that Lilly." she says then puts the coin in her pocket and heads upstairs to join Lilly.

_Well how about that. What did you think? And what was Ashley going to say to Miley and Lilly before Amber yelled at her? Well we'll have to find out in the next chapter won't we?_

_Oh just so you're not confuse this is Mandy talking. Yea Taylor fell asleep before the first paragraph was finished haha. She is tired and I don't blame her. Driving 14 hours here plus doing…. Well let's just say we "celebrated" last night when she got here._

_Sorry this is so late coming out but I promise the next thing we post tomorrow will be out earlier, I had to work this morning and Taylor slept for most of the day so that's why this is out this late, heck she was still sleeping when I got back from training and work today and it was about 3 this afternoon. But Taylor will be working on the story while I'm at work then we'll finish it when I get back then post it so it should be up a little after lunch time tomorrow._

_Well that's all for tonight guys now I'm going to sleep with my girl. No not like that she needs her rest. Well good night guys. This has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production, C ya._


	18. Maybe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us!(Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u. continues to play as Mandy and Taylor come into the room arms wrapped around each other's waist and Mandy spins Taylor around once while holding Taylor's hand in the air. They make their way to the computer but before sitting Taylor wraps her arms around Mandy they start kissing)_

_(pulls away) Ok Tay, let's get this started before anything more than kissing occurs._

_Awww man, why? (tries to kiss Mandy again but is stopped by Mandy putting her finger on her lips)_

_Later, I promise (gives Taylor a quick kiss)_

_Ok (sticks her lower lip out)_

_Tay, stop that or I'll bite your lip._

_(smiles) What if I want you to?_

_Well then I won't, I'll wait til later. (smiles back)_

_Ok fine let's get started_

_Good girl (pats Tay's head) Your so cute when you do that by the way._

_Shut up (tries and fails to hide a smile)_

_Ok guys we know we told you that the triple threat match for Who Will Reign Supreme would be up today and we will try to post it but it might not be up til tomorrow because we wanna make sure it's just right._

_So hang in there and work with us we ran into some "complications" yesterday (looks over at Mandy and mouth 'sorry')_

_It's ok Tay it wasn't your fault._

_Well either way we thought we'd give you something to hold you over until the match comes out so we decided to do the next chapter of You Belong With Me._

_And if you don't like it and have read this far then_

_M&T: YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND GET THE F*CK OFF OUR STORY!!!_

_M: But for the rest of our loyal fans and non-haters we proudly present to you the next chapter of…._

You Belong With Me

Maybe

Two weeks have gone by since their encounter with the newly formed alliance between Jake, Amber and Ashley. They hadn't heard or even seen them since, in fact they hadn't even been at school for two weeks, which seemed weird to both girls, but they weren't going to let that bother them now. Nope not with Spring Break just starting.

It's almost 10 in the morning on Saturday when Miley wakes up in her bed. She slowly shifts over to her side to look at the clock on her night stand but she is met by a pair of blue eyes that belonged to a certain blonde haired girl.

"Morning sleepy head." Lilly said then gave Miley a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning." Miley says as she smiles, "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be out at the beach already."

Miley had gotten used to waking up on Saturday mornings with Lilly gone to catch some waves.

"Well if you don't want me to be here then…" Lilly said then started to shift herself to get out of bed but is stopped by Miley's arms wrapping around her waist.

"No, no, no. You're not getting away that easily." Miley pulls Lilly closer so her front is in full contact with Lilly's back and she nuzzles her head into the blonde's neck.

"Well, I picked a great day to stay home from the beach." Lilly says then whimpers a little when Miley moves Lilly's hair and starts kissing the back of her neck.

"Oh yes you did. My dad and Jackson are gone to get the plane ready, and the limo won't be here until 2. We've got plenty of time." Miley says as she starts nibbling on Lilly's neck.

Lilly moans from the contact of Miley's mouth on her neck and then she shivers when Miley slips her hands underneath her pj top. Lilly leans her head back as she revels in the sensations that are shooting through her body.

"Oh god" Lilly whimpers then opens her mouth to moan when Miley starts kissing just under her chin but it gets caught in her throat.

Miley then slips her hands out of Lilly's pj top and starts to unbutton it. She blindly searches and locates each button and undoes them and then pulls the top open so she has full access to Lilly's body. Miley raises herself just enough so she can reach her head around and kiss Lilly on the lips. The kiss is full of passion and desire as Miley's tongue seeks entrance to Lilly's mouth which Lilly gladly allows. Miley's arms shift so she is pulling Lilly close to her from the side and her left hand finds Lilly's right hand and their fingers interlace. Lilly then shifts herself so she is on her back and Miley is on top of her then pulls away from the kiss.

"Your… turn." Lilly says breathlessly as she reaches up and starts to unbutton Miley's top.

As Lilly unbuttoned Miley's top, she reached her head up and started kissing Miley's exposed body and going lower as she unbuttoned a lower button. Once she got the last button undone she licked Miley from her belly button all the way up to her neck.

"UHHH!" Miley moaned loudly as she struggled to keep her arms from giving out and collapsing on Lilly.

Lilly could sense Miley was about to lose control so when scooted herself up, she lifted her leg and pressed her thigh between Miley's legs and rubbed Miley's center.

"Oh God! Lilly!" Miley moaned out before her arms gave out and she fell on Lilly with her chest landing on Lilly's face.

Miley immediately tried to get up as quickly as she could but she stopped when she started feeling the sensation of Lilly's mouth sucking and licking her breast. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her down as much as far she could without hurting her.

"Mmmm Lilly" Miley said as she slipped her hands behind Lilly's head and gently securing Lilly's head in that position.

When Lilly had gotten Miley's nipple as hard as it could be she sucked on Miley's breast on pulled her mouth off, making a popping noise.

"Mmm Lilly that felt good, do that again."

Lilly immediately obliged as she sucked Miley's breast again and let it go making the popping noise again. Then Lilly scooted up and started sucking on Miley's neck causing another moan to come from the taller girl. Miley then slid herself down meeting her lips with Lilly's, as she slid her hands further down and rubbed Lilly's stomach, getting Lilly to moan.

"Oh god that feels so good Miley"

Miley smiled at that comment and looked Lilly directly in the eyes, "Wait til you see what I do next."

Miley then slid her hands lower to the waist band of Lilly's bottoms and played with it, getting a whimper from Lilly. The slowly slid her hand underneath the waist band and, to her surprise found, that Lilly had no panties on.

"Oh, were you expecting something to happen this morning?" Miley said as she looked at Lilly's face with a sly yet sexy smile on her face.

"Maybe."

Miley then lowered herself to the valley between Lilly's breast and began kissing and nibbling a line all the way down to Lilly's bottoms while still keeping her hand where it was, gently rubbing right above Lilly's center. Miley then slowly gripped Lilly's bottoms and pulled then down slowly, admiring every inch of skin that revealed itself when the bottoms were removed. Miley then slid her hands up Lilly's legs and around her waist and gripped Lilly's butt, causing a gasp to escape the blonde's mouth, as she just stared at Lilly's center, licking her lips. Miley then looked up at Lilly and moved her head forward and rested her head on Lilly's stomach never breaking eye contact.

Miley then kissed Lilly's stomach and said, "I love you, Lil."

Lilly looked at Miley for a second admiring her facial features and then said, "I love you t… UHH!!" she was interrupted by Miley sliding her head down and kissed her center.

_An few hours later._

"Girls the limo is here." Robbie Ray says as he opens the front door and walks into the house.

"Coming Daddy!" Miley yelled as she and Lilly hurried down the stairs.

"Well, don't you to look beautiful." Robbie Ray says as he looks at both girls.

Miley is wearing her white, hip hugger pants with a sleeveless light blue, sparkling top and a tan sparkling belt over the shirt. She has on regular white shoes but has her pink cowgirl heel boots in her bag. Lilly has on a red flannel skirt that comes down to just below her knees with white fringe, red and white bumble bee striped socks and combat boots, a blue short-sleeve shirt with a black design on front with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and one single red glove on her left hand, and to top it all off she has on her red Lola wig with a white head band.

"Thanks daddy. Now let's go." Miley says as she grabs Lilly's hand and hurries out the door with her father right behind her.

They all pile into the limo and head off to the airport. About an hour into the drive, Lilly realizes something.

"Hey Miley you never told me where we were going."

"Well that's because it's a surprise." Miley said then smiles as Lilly jumps in excitement.

"Oh what is it? Tell me, tell me."

"Nope sorry, all I can say is that it's somewhere you've never been and we can enjoy it all we want after my concert."

Lilly sits there for a second or two and then says, "Are we going to Tennessee? I've never been there before."

"Nope, but you're close. Try a bit more south." Miley says as her smile gets bigger.

Lilly spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out from Miley where they were going but she got nowhere.

_On the plane just before they start landing._

"Miley please tell me." Lilly says looking up at the blonde wig wearing brunette as she keeps her head rested on Miley's lap.

"No, I want to see the surprise on your face when you see where we are." Miley says as she looks down at Lilly and strokes the blonde's hair through the wig.

"Please Miley?" Lilly says giving Miley a puppy dog face.

"Uhhh… how about I give you another hint." Miley says as she almost gives in and tells Lilly.

"Ok what is it?"

"We are going to the same state that I blew Mikayla off the stage."

'Well great that narrows it down. She's done that plenty of times in about a million different places.' Lilly thought to herself then jumps a little as she feels the plane shift, signaling they were about to land.

"Girls get in your seats we're about to land." Robbie Ray says then quickly closes the door and returns to his seat.

Lilly sits up in her seat and buckles her seat belt then reaches for Miley's hand and grabs it. Even though Lilly had been on the private jet before she was still a bit jumpy when they were landing.

"It's ok Lil, I'm right here. Everything's fine." Miley whispers in Lilly's ear and squeezes Lilly's hand gently.

_Later in the limo going to their destination._

Lilly still couldn't figure out where they were. And not having to go through the airport didn't help because she couldn't look at any signs and Miley wasn't giving her anymore hints.

"Please Miley just one more hint." Lilly said almost begging.

"No Lilly, the only information I have left is the name of the place we are going to and if I give you that you'll know exactly where we are."

"Fine, well how much longer til we get there?" Lilly says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh Lil, don't be like that. And I think we're pulling in right now. Why don't you look?" Miley says finally giving Lilly a chance to look out the window after making sure she couldn't look the whole ride there.

Lilly looks out and her mouth drops, "OH MY GOD!!!"

_Sorry for the cliff hanger but we promise we'll have the answer for you tomorrow._

_So where do you think they are? And what will happen on the rest of their Spring Break. It already looks like it got off to a great start if you know what I mean (winks)_

_Ha and you say I have a dirty mind Tay._

_Well you've rubbed off on me apparently._

_Oh really?_

_Yea (kisses Mandy)_

_Ok guys sorry but Who Will Reign Supreme will have to wait until tomorrow. But we promise it'll be out along with the next chapter of You Belong With Me._

_Alright that's all for now guys now I have something private to do with my girl. So until next time I'm Taylor_

_And I'm Mandy_

_M&T: And this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production C ya._

_T: Now get your cute butt in bed Mandy._


	19. It really is the happiest place on earth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us, They're not gonna get us, Not gonna get us!(Not Gonna Get Us by t.A.T.u. continues to play as Taylor makes her way to the ring dancing like crazy)_

_Hi guys It's me Taylor, sorry it's just me for right now, Mandy had to work this morning, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun now does it? Ok now like we promised this is the next chapter of You Belong With Me. So did you guys figure out where they are? Also what else do you think will happen during their Spring Break? Well the only way to find out is by reading the newest chapter of this SheHasMyHeart Team Production of …_

You Belong With Me

This really is the happiest place on earth.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Lilly yelled as she looked out the window and saw the huge entrance way to Disney World and then turned and wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and held her tightly.

"Lilly… can't… breathe." Miley struggles to say with Lilly's arms almost crushing her neck.

"Ooops sorry." Lilly apologizes as she loosens her grip to allow Miley to breathe but still doesn't let go completely, "I'm just so excited, I've never been here. And we get to go on the rides after your concert?"

Miley simply smiled before replying, "Actually the concert isn't until tomorrow, so we have the rest of the day today and after our concert tomorrow." Lilly squealed excitedly and Miley tried to pull away before Lilly squealed but she couldn't escape Lilly's arms and ended up having Lilly scream in her ear, "Oww Lilly, my ear."

"Sorry, let me kiss it." Lilly said as she wrapped her arms around Miley's neck and kissed her ear.

They stay in that position just holding each other, mostly because Miley was afraid that if she let go of Lilly she'd try to jump out the window and run to the park. The limo pulled up to the entrance way where they found a small cart with a driver sitting there waiting for them.

"Hey what's with the cart and driver?" Lilly asked when she got out of the limo.

"He's taking us to our rooms." Miley said into Lilly's ear from behind.

"Oh cool are we staying in one of the resorts?"

"Nope, WE are staying right there." Miley says with emphasis on 'we' and points over to a certain direction with her right hand as she wraps her other hand around Lilly's waist.

"Whe…" Lilly begins to say until she looks at where Miley is pointing and squeals, "EEEEEP!!! No way! We're staying in the castle?"

"Yep, WE'RE staying in Cinderella's Castle" Miley says putting emphasis on 'we're' while a smile forms on her face.

"Oh my god!!" Lilly begins to jump up and down.

"Lilly calm down, we don't want to make a scene or we'll never get to the room."

Lilly stopped for a second a composed herself and took a deep breath, "Ok cool, calm and collected." Lilly said and stood still for a whole 4 seconds before something caught her eye, "OH MY GOD!! MICKEY!!!" she said and tried to run but Miley tightened her grip around Lilly's waist and kept her from getting away.

"Lilly, later I promise we'll go see him. But right now we need to get our stuff to the our rooms before we get mobbed, everyone in the park knows I'm performing tomorrow so they're probably looking for us."

"You mean they're looking for you."

"No, they are looking for us, Lilly."

"No one cares about Lola, all they want is Hannah."

"That's not true, there are plenty of fans that care about you as much as they care about me."

"No they don't." Lilly says then looks down.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you." Miley says then grabs Lilly's hand and starts to walk towards the entrance.

"Miley what are you doing? They are going to mob us."

"No they won't, not if I ask them not to."

Both girls walk into the entrance and are immediately swarmed by all the people waiting to get in but they stop when Miley holds her hands up.

"Hey everyone, sorry I can't stay long, but I was wondering…" Miley says then looks at the crowd and finds a little blonde haired girl and walks up to her, "Hello there what's your name?"

The little girl looks up with an excited smile on her face and answers, "Taylor."

"Well Taylor I have a question for you. Do you guys know who this is?" Miley says sweetly to Taylor and points to Lilly.

The little girl shakes her head up and down.

"Who is she?"

"She's your best friend, Lola Luf… Luf…"

"Luftnagle." Miley says finishing what Taylor was going to say, "It's ok I still have trouble pronouncing it sometimes too."

Lilly was stunned. She honestly thought no one even knew her name. She thought she was just passed over, never even given any attention what so ever.

"Would you like to meet her?" Miley says to Taylor, who shakes her head vigorously up and down, then turns to Lilly and says, "Lola come here, someone wants to meet you."

Lilly walks over slowly, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling, and kneels down next to Miley and says, "Hi"

Taylor squeals in excitement and hugs Lilly tightly.

"Wow you're strong." Lilly says when she realizes she is having a slightly hard time breathing with the little girl's arms around her neck.

"Taylor! Let her go I'm sure she doesn't want you hanging on her." an older woman says apparently her mother.

"Oh its fine, don't worry." Lilly says as she hugs Taylor back before she is let go.

"I like your hair band." Taylor says when she looks at Lilly again.

"Oh you do? Do you want it?" Lilly says as she takes the head band off her wig.

"Really? You'd let me keep it?" Taylor says with more excitement in her voice.

"Yep it's all yours." Lilly give the head band to Taylor.

"Thank you so much."

Lilly smiles then both girls start to get up but they stop when Taylor says something else.

"Could you sign it? Please?"

Lilly looks at Miley then down at Taylor and says, "Hannah would love to." then she reaches into her pocket to give Miley a pen.

"No, I want you to sign it. Please." Taylor says then puts on a puppy dog face.

Miley smiles to herself when she sees that and thinks 'Wow she's just like Lilly'

"You really want me to sign it." Lilly asks amazed that anyone would want her autograph and Taylor shakes her head up and down quickly, "Ok sure." Lilly then takes the head band and signs it before giving it back to Taylor.

"Thank you soooo much." Taylor says then hugs Lilly quickly before running off to find a brunette girl about the same age as her and says, "Mandy look." and shows her the band then the two little girls start doing a dance like Miley and Lilly's happy dance.

Lilly smiles to herself and then looks at Miley who is smiling at her.

"Ok everyone, sorry but we have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow at my concert, bye." Miley announces then grabs Lilly's hand and they walk back to where their things are, then she whispers in Lilly's ear, "Told you they cared."

Lilly did nothing but smile and leaned her head on Miley's shoulder as they walked back to the limo and helped get the rest of their stuff out.

_Almost an hour later_

Miley and Lilly have just gotten changed out of their disguises and are now in more comfortable clothes and out of their wigs.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Lilly says hoping up and down as she waits for Miley to grab her things.

"Lilly calm down, you're going to tire yourself out before we even get down there." Miley says trying to hold back her laugh as she grabs her hat and joins Lilly by the door.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Lilly says still bouncing up and down.

"Well come on. Let's go." Miley grabs Lilly's hands and opens the door so they can head out.

Once they walked out of the elevator Lilly's eyes immediately started looking everywhere. She was so amazed at how big everything was, she didn't know what to do.

"Well Lilly, we got about 2 hours before the Parade of Lights starts so what do you wanna do?" Miley asks after letting Lilly look around for a minute or two.

"I don't know where to start." Lilly says as she looks over at a sign that has the outline of all the parks in Disney World, "Oh can we go over to MGM Studios?"

"Whatever you want, Lilly-bear." Miley says then grabs Lilly's hand and leads her to the transport that will take them to MGM Studios.

They take the shuttle to MGM and get out looking around. Lilly finds another sign that outlines the park and looks at all the rides.

"Oh lets go over to the Rock 'n Rollercoaster."

"A roller coaster?" Miley says now with nervousness in her voice.

Lilly immediately notices it and says, "You don't have to get on if you're scared."

"What me?… scared? Pshh I was more worried about you being scared." Miley says in mock cockiness.

"Ok then let's go." Lilly knew Miley was scared but she knew Miley would love it once she got on the ride.

The two girls make their way to the ride and get in line.

"You sure you want to get on. It's ok if you don't." Lilly asked one last time before they entered the building the line lead into.

"Yes I'm sure. Now quit worrying." Miley says then turns her head so Lilly wouldn't see the nervous/scared look on her face.

They stood in line for about 10 or 15 minutes until they were in the next group to get on. They were in the 3rd row standing and waiting for the next cart to arrive.

"You ready Miles?" Lilly said in her hyper voice that made Miley jump and knocked her out of the nervous trance.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready? Miley are you ok you look like you're going to be sick." Lilly says noticing the pale look of Miley's normally tan face.

"No I'm fine." Miley answered quickly then jumped a little when the gate that allowed them to enter the cart opened, "Oh sweet niblets." Miley whispered to herself before following Lilly and sitting next to her.

"Oh boy this is going to be great." Lilly says as she bounces in her seat after the safety harnesses were lowered.

Miley just sat there silent with both hands securely on the handles of the harness. She was gripping them so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Miles, relax." Lilly says then puts her hand on top of Miley's and feels Miley relax slightly.

"Ok, just breath, in… out…" Miley says to herself so she remained calm.

"Man when is this thing going to start?" Lilly says as she looks around at all the seats then notices the row behind them only has one person in it.

"Ok, we have room for a single rider. Anyone?" one of the crew people yelled then an all too familiar voice was heard.

"Hey over here!"

"Aren't you a little small to get on this ride?" The crewman said to the person.

"What do you think I stood in line all this time knowing I'm too small and try to get on anyway?"

"Alright fine, get on."

"Well hello there air heads." the voice came from behind Miley and Lilly said.

"Rico…" Miley whispers to herself then turns slowly to find the short but smart business kid who also was Jackson's boss.

"Rico what are you doing here?" Lilly says in a not to enthusiastic tone.

"My mom came here for a business trip so I came along, what's it to you?"

"Nothing we ju…" Lilly began to say but was interrupted by the crewman telling everyone instructions about removing your hats and stuff like that.

"Lilly." Miley says as the guy finishes up the instructions.

"Yea?"

"Just in case we don't make it." Miley said looking straight at Lilly with the most serious look on her face she had ever used, "I love you." Miley then leaned in a gave Lilly a quick peck on the lips before their heads were thrusted back by the cart speeding down the track.

The light was dim on the ride and "Sweet Emotion" by Aerosmith could barely be heard playing on the speakers over the screams of all the riders but Miley's scream was the loudest. Halfway through the ride she reached over and grabbed Lilly's and held it as tightly as she could for the rest of the ride. When the ride was finished they re-entered the loading/unloading station and were let free from their harness.

"Wooo!! That was awesome!!" Lilly says as she starts to get up but can't get out because Miley hasn't moved an inch since the ride finished and she still had a hold of Lilly's hand, "Miles, come on." Lilly tried to pull Miley up but she wouldn't budge, "Miley come on, the people next in line are waiting." Lilly tried pulling Miley up again but she still didn't budge, "Miley?" Lilly waved a hand in front of Miley.

"Let's do that again." Miley says with a huge smile forming on her face as she looks at Lilly then gets up.

_2 hours and about 10 trips on the Rock n Rollercoaster later_

"Come on, Miley I wanna see the Parade." Lilly says as she pulls Miley off the shuttle and back into Magic Kingdom.

"But… just one more time." Miley says then the shuttle starts to leave, "No!!"

"Miley we'll go again tomorrow after your concert."

"Ok fine." Miley says as she puts her head down but brings it back up when she hears Lilly giggling, "What's so funny?"

"I knew you'd love it." Lilly says with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh shut up." Miley says then smiles, "Ok now let's go get a good view of the parade."

Miley and Lilly weaved their way through the crowd and finally made it to the front just as the parade started.

"He Lilly look up there." Miley said then pointed up to the highest tower of Cinderella's Castle.

"Oh Tinkerbell, she looks soo pretty." Lilly says then feels Miley staring at her and looks at her, "Not as pretty as you of course."

"Aww you're so sweet." Miley says giving Lilly a small smile then says, "But yea she really is pretty."

"Ooo look there's Taylor." Lilly says pointing to the little girl they met earlier, who was standing with her parents, and standing next to her, holding Taylor's hand, was her brunette friend with Lilly's Lola head band on, "Aww she gave her friend my head band."

"Where I don't see her." Miley says looking around then finally finds her, "Aww she did that was sweet of her."

"Yea… hey look at how close they are, it's kinda like how we were before we told each other how we felt."

"Yea… it does." Miley says as she gently squeezes Lilly's hand a little tighter as she remembers her and Lilly being that way when they first met. It was like even though they had just met, they knew there was something special between them, they just hadn't figured how special it was yet.

"Oh look, here comes the floats. OOO GOOFY!!" Lilly says loudly as the music starts playing and she waves her hand wildly as Goofy passed by them, "Oh my god!! He waved at me."

Miley couldn't help but giggle at how Lilly could go from acting all grown up to acting like a little kid so quickly.

"Oooo look it's Minnie" Miley says when she sees the girl mouse pass by, 'Then again I do the same thing' she thought to herself and laughed again as she waved.

_After the parade_

Miley and Lilly walk into their room, thoroughly tired out from not only traveling but also with riding rides.

"Wooo I'm beat." Miley says as she flops herself down onto their king sized bed followed almost immediately by Lilly landing next to her.

"Yea me too, but today was so much fun. I still can't believe we're here."

"Believe it Lilly-bear, we're here at the happiest place on earth." Miley replies to Lilly quoting the catch phrase of the park.

The two girls just sit there for a moment or two in silence not needing to say anything to enjoy each other's company. Then as Miley is about to close her eyes she feels something on her arm. Something soft and a little wet. She looks over and sees Lilly kissing her way up her arm.

"I thought you said you were tired?" Miley says as she smiles from the feeling of Lilly's lips going up her arm.

"I am. But I never did thank you for bringing me here with you." Lilly says as she reaches Miley's shoulder with her lips and continues kissing her way up.

"I wouldn't… have come he… here without you." Miley says as her breathing starts to catch in her throat.

Lilly then reaches Miley's neck and starts to nibble. Miley freezes for a second or two at this contact but then starts to enjoy the feeling of Lilly teeth gently biting her neck.

"Oh" Miley lets out in a soft moan.

Lilly then started making her way up to Miley's chin and to her lips. The kisses became deeper and deeper and before Miley knew it Lilly's tongue was in her mouth and Lilly's hands were up her shirt. The feeling caused another moan to come out but it was slightly muffled by Lilly's tongue. The two girls pulled away just long enough for Lilly to lift Miley's shirt up and off of Miley's body. Lilly then started tracking kisses from Miley's lips downward, leaving kisses on Miley's neck, shoulders, her breasts and the valley between them, her abdomen, her belly button, all the way down to the last piece of skin that wasn't covered by Miley's pants.

Miley grabbed the back of Lilly's head before she started to undo her pants and brought Lilly back up to face level and began kissing her again. As they kissed, Lilly began undoing Miley's pants and slid them down as far as she could without lowering herself then brought her hands up and placed them on each side of Miley's chest, somewhat pinning Miley's arms down. Miley moved her arms as little as she could and started to lift up on Lilly's shirt until she couldn't lift it anymore unless Lilly let her.

Miley pulled away briefly and said, "Let's get this thing off of you." and smile seductively as Lilly shifted herself so Miley could remove her shirt the rest of the way and Miley than wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck.

Miley then began kissing lower onto Lilly's neck getting Lilly to gasp a few times. Once Lilly had gained control of her moans she started rubbing Miley's sides, causing Miley to giggle a little as she continued kissing Lilly's neck. Miley then gently bit Lilly's shoulder getting Lilly to moan loudly. Then Miley started laughing a little which caused Lilly to look at Miley with a weird expression on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just seems funny that we're here doing this in a place that's supposed to be for little kids." Miley said then blushed slightly.

Lilly thought for a second then laughed, "You and you're sick thoughts Miley." Lilly said jokingly.

"Oh shut up and f*ck me" Miley said in the same tone as Lilly then smiled sweetly at her.

"With pleasure." Lilly said then slid herself down Miley, licking random areas, on her way down until she got to Miley's undone pants and looked back up at Miley.

'Oh god she is so beautiful, and she's all mine' Miley thinks to herself as she feels Lilly slowly pull down her pants and leaving kisses on each leg.

When Lilly raised back up she looked at Miley and said, "I love you, Miley."

Miley sat up quickly and grabbed Lilly by the chin and brought her up to her face and kissed her deeply then pulled away, "I love you too." Miley then let go of Lilly then leaned back so she was propped up on her elbows, as Lilly lowered herself again.

'This really is the happiest place on earth.' Miley thought to herself again then gasped as Lilly kissed her center.

_Wow… that… was… so much fun to write._

_Yea it was. You did a great job Tay._

_Aww thanks cupcake, but you helped out a lot when I got stuck in the middle of it._

_Not that much, once I got you "unstuck" you got right back to writing it._

_Yea you did wonders getting me "unstuck" (giggles slightly) Oh and did you see two very special guests in this fic? If you think you did comment and tell us who you think they were._

_Yea we just couldn't resist putting these two into the fic somewhere and who knows they may show up again._

_Ok oh guys and girls guess what._

_What Tay?_

_Oh you already know what I'm going to say._

_I know (smiles widely)_

_Well then let me tell them_

_Ok (still smiling)_

_Alright well I'm staying here with Mandy for 2 extra days, I was supposed to leave tomorrow but I couldn't leave her just yet. 1 because Who Will Reign Supreme hasn't been finished yet but it will soon for those of you who are waiting sorry but we want to get it just right before we posted it, and 2 because I just figured my classes don't start until the 26__th__ I can spare a few extra days here with my girl._

_And you have no idea how happy I am that you are. (wraps her arm around Taylor's waist)_

_Me too. (kisses Mandy's cheek and lays her head on Mandy's shoulder) Oh and one more thing guys_

_What more is there?_

_Well if you would be quiet and let me tell them you'd know._

_Well ok tell them I want to know too._

_Ok well guess who's birthday is coming up on Wednesday_

_Oh no Tay don't go making this a big deal please._

_Why not? I can't be excited for my girlfriend's birthday?_

_Yes but it's not that big of a deal_

_(looks at the computer) As you can tell she's not too into birthdays like I am._

_I heard that_

_You were meant to (smiles sweetly)_

_Ok that's it (picks up Tay and carries her over to the bed and pins her arms down)_

_Oh and just what do you plan to do to me?_

_Whatever I want to do to you (Smiles the kisses Tay then pulls out a cloth and ties Taylor's wrists together and then ties it to the head board, then gets up)_

_Hey what the hell? Let me out of this._

_Shhh… I will just let me turn off the computer so our fans don't see. (Walks over to the computer) Bye guys_


	20. Who is it?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hi guys, and welcome to the Liley fanfic universe. As you know I'm Mandy and I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Taylor has made it home safe and sound, but now I'm all alone. **__****__** I really hated having to tell her she had to leave but it's what was best, I don't want her risking her future for me, I'd never forgive myself if that did happen. She's the greatest thing that's happened to me and I'd give anything to make sure she has only the best in her life. Ok let's get this thing started before I start crying… crap too late. (takes a deep breath and lets it out) ok I proudly present the newest chapter of…**_

You Belong With Me

Who is it?

The sunlight awoke Lilly the next morning. When she awoke she found herself naked with only a single bed sheet covering her body. She let her eyes focus and then reached over to grab her cell phone only to be met with a mass of dark brown hair in her face. She smiled at the smell of the hair and at her memory of the night before coming back to her.

"Last night was amazing." Lilly said softly to herself as she reached over Miley to grab her phone but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Yea it was." Miley whispered softly as she wrapped Lilly's arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Lilly said as Miley shifted herself to face her.

"It's ok, I like when you wake me because then I get to do this." Miley said then proceeded to lean in and kiss Lilly.

"Wow maybe I should wake you up more often."

Miley just smiled and kissed Lilly again. As they kissed Miley started to slide her hand down to Lilly's stomach and began massaging Lilly's abdomen muscles.

"Mmmm Miley that feels so good." Lilly says as she closes her eyes and leans her head into the crook of Miley's neck.

Miley was about to slide her hand lower but they were interrupted by Miley's phone ringing, which caused both girls to groan.

"Just ignore it." Miley said then began to rub Lilly's stomach again but Lilly stopped her.

"Answer it, it's probably important." Lilly said causing Miley to groan then she leaned her head to Miley's ear and whispered, "And if it isn't, I'll make it up to you." Lilly then gently bit Miley's earlobe.

"Mmmm o… k" Miley struggled to answer before reaching over and answering the phone, "H… Hello?"

_Miley? Are you two up yet?" came the voice of Robbie Ray._

"Yea we just got up."

"_Well I suggest you two hurry, we have to be at Down Town Disney in 2 hours."_

"Ok we'll be ready by then, bye." Miley snapped her phone shut before her father could respond and looked at Lilly, "We need to get ready, we only have 2 hours."

"Ok you hop in the shower first."

"I have a better idea, how about we…" Miley began to say but Lilly interrupted.

"No."

"But it'll be faster."

"No because I don't think you'll be able to focus enough to actually just shower whith me in there with you."

"Oh come on, Lilly, I think I have enough self control to get through one shower with you without doing anything more."

"Oh I know you do, it's just a matter if you'll actually use it."

"Lilly… we need to hurry, and this will give us more time to get ready."

Lilly sat there for a few seconds then said, "Ok but if you start try any funny business…"

"I promise I won't."

"Ok, come on." Lilly said then grabbed Miley's hand and they went to the bathroom to start the shower.

_30 minutes later in the shower_

"Lilly… s... stop, we n… need to h… hurry." Miley said as she was being pressed up against the shower wall and having her breast sucked on by Lilly.

"Oh come on Miles, you're enjoying it." Lilly said against Miley's right breast as she slid lower and began kissing Miley's stomach.

"Wer… weren't you th… one that s… said no funny business?" Miley managed to say between moans.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Lilly said as she removed her lips from Miley's stomach and looked up at her.

Miley just looked down at Lilly for a minute thinking then said, "Ok just make it quick."

Lilly smiled then said, "Ok one quickie coming right up." then immediately latched her mouth on Miley's center.

_An hour and a half later_

"Lilly come on we're late." Miley, already disguised as Hannah, said as she and Lilly ran to meet her dad at the limo.

"Miley wait, you forgot your…" Lilly tried to say but was pulled by the arm by Miley, almost causing her blue wig to fall off her head.

"Don't worry about it, we're late." Miley said as she practically dragged Lilly to the elevator.

_An hour later just before Miley is about to go on stage._

"Oh my god, I can't find it. Oh my god, I can't find it." Miley says pacing around her dressing room with her hands on her head.

"Can't find what Miley?" Lilly asked as she sat on the couch provided by the staff that set up the room.

"My pink glove, I can't find it, I need it."

"Uhhh Miley…" Lilly says a little sheepishly.

"What?"

"I know where it is."

"Where is it? Tell me." Miley said as she got up really close to Lilly's face.

"Umm… it's back at our room."

"WHAT?!?" Miley flipped, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried but you told me to forget it." Lilly said with her voice having a slightly scared tone to it, which Miley immediately picked up on.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to snap at you," Miley then leaned in and gave Lilly a comforting hug, "it's just… my image thing, I need it or else it's going to be picking at my brain the entire concert."

"Well maybe we can find a glove before you go on." Lilly said in a cheerful tone but as soon as she said it there was a knock on the door.

"Miles?" Robbie Ray said as he opened the door slightly then opened it completely once he peeked in, "You're on in 2, you better get up there."

"What? No!" Miley yelped before her dad could close the door.

"What's wrong?" Robbie peeked his head back into the door.

"My glove, I left it in our room."

"Miley I'm sorry, we don't have time to go back and get it. You'll be fine now come on."

"But I…" Miley began to say but gave up knowing it was useless.

Miley got up and followed her dad out the door with Lilly following immediately behind her.

"Miles, it'll be ok, you'll do great, just like you always do." Lilly said trying to comfort Miley who still had a nervous feel to her.

"I hope so." Miley said as they reached the stage and was about to go on but she froze at the last second, "I can't."

"Yes you can. I know you can, now go out there and rock their socks off."

"No Lilly I can't, it just doesn't feel right without it, it's like I'm off balance or something."

Lilly stayed silent for a few seconds then had an idea, she grabbed one of her arm bands and pulled it off and handed it to Miley, "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Miley said with a confused look on her face.

"Put it on."

"What is it?" Miley held it up examining it.

"It's my Jeff Hardy arm band now put it on it'll be like your glove. except you only have it on one arm."

"Lilly I don't think…"

"It'll work, trust me." Lilly then kissed Miley quickly, "Good luck, I love you."

Miley smiled and put the arm band on, immediately feeling balanced again, then said, "Love you too." then she walked out on stage and began her concert.

"Wow what did you say to her?" Robbie Ray said from behind Lilly just as Miley began her first song.

"Nothing really, I just let her wear one of my arm bands."

"Oh, well I guess there will be a new trend all across the country then." Robbie said with a chuckle in his voice.

"You mean in Florida?"

"No didn't I tell you two? This is a nationally broadcast concert, everyone's going to see it."

"Oh, well maybe it will be a new trend then."

_After the concert with Miley and Lilly in the dressing room._

"Miley that was the absolute best concert you have ever put on. You were amazing." Lilly said as she followed Miley into the dressing room.

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding me? Come on, I mean 5 encores and a standing ovation for each one of them? Everyone was practically in your hands Miles."

"Yea I guess they were… and I have you to thank for that." Miley said as she pulled off her wig then walked over to Lilly.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked as Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and pulled her into a tight but loving hug.

"The arm band."

"Miley the arm band didn't do anything, that was all you."

"But you letting me wear it made me able to do all of that. It made me feel better than when I wear the glove."

Lilly just laughed drawing a confused look from Miley, "You're such a superstitious freak."

Miley fake gasped and said, "I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Not"

"To"

"Not and I…" Miley began but was interrupted by Lilly's lips crashing down on hers.

"You are to, but I love that about you." Lilly said as she pulled away and looked into Miley's eyes.

Miley just smiled and looked at Lilly.

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lilly said in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist.

"Hmmm… depends." Miley said pretending to think really hard.

"Depends on what?"

"Does it involve you and me and a bed?"

Lilly just giggled and said, "It could."

"Well then, I'm really liking what you're thinking." Miley said then leaned in and kissed Lilly. When they pulled away Miley said, "Come on, let's get out of here." she then grabbed Lilly's hand and threw her wig on quickly and they headed out of the dressing room and headed towards the limo so they could be taken back to their room.

_A few hours later_

Miley and Lilly are in their bed, trying to catch their breaths, looking up at the ceiling. Lilly looks over at Miley and smiles.

"That… was…"

"Amazing…" Miley finished what Lilly started, "I know… it… was… in… credible."

Lilly shifted herself so she was on her side and pulled Miley closer to her and nuzzled her nose into Miley's neck.

"Lilly… you're going to get me started again."

"I was planning on that." Lilly said as she continued to nibble and suck on Miley's neck.

"But… we only have… today left here. I want to go… on some more rides… then come back and ride… you." Miley said in between moans.

"Hmm tempting but…" Lilly began to say into Miley's neck but she could feel that Miley was doing a puppy dog face, "Oh ok. Dang I shouldn't have taken you on that roller coaster."

Miley smiled then pecked Lilly on the lips, "Yay. Come on let's get dressed." Miley said then helped Lilly out of the bed.

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

_Later after the 4__th__ time the girls had rode the Rock n' Rollercoaster._

"Miley come on, let's ride another ride." Lilly said almost begging as they came out of the exit of the rollercoaster.

"Ok fine." Miley looked around then stopped when she saw the next ride she wanted to try, "Ok how about that one?" she pointed over to the Tower of Terror, which made Lilly stiffen up.

"Uhhh… I don't know, I was thinking about." Lilly looked around quickly trying to find a ride to point at, "That one." she pointed to a ride on a sign.

"Hmmm, ok but after we ride this one, come on." Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and tried to run but Lilly wouldn't move, "Lilly? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just… I need to go to the bathroom." Lilly said quickly, a little too quickly.

"You're scared aren't you?"

"What, no. Pssh ok maybe a little." Lilly said in a defeated sort of tone.

"Ok, we don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

"Huh?" Lilly looked up with a surprised expression on her face.

"I said we don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok, if you want to go on it then let's get on it."

"Ok" Miley said with a smile then grabbed pulled Lilly along to the line.

"Hey you tricked me." Lilly said while still being dragged.

"Ooops" Miley said mischievously.

"I'll get you back later." Lilly said as they stopped at the back of the line of the ride.

Miley looked up at the waiting sign and groaned, "UGH 30 minutes? What are we going to do for 30 minutes?"

"Well we could…" Lilly began but was interrupted.

"How about you two start kissing again." came a small but evil voice that sent chills down both girls' spines. The two girls turned to find…

"Rico…" Miley said in a low voice.

"That's my name, now come on make with the kissy, kissy." Rico said and waved his hands.

"Why would we do that?" Lilly asked cautiously after she saw Miley shake her head 'no' knowing exactly what Miley was saying no about.

"Oh please, I'm not blind, I saw you two yesterday remember? I was sitting behind you. Now either you two give me a show or I'll tell everyone when we get back to school."

"No I meant why would we do that in front of you? We don't just go and kiss in public for no reason. And we're not giving you a show, if you tell everyone that just takes a job away from us."

"Huh?" Rico said in confusion.

"We don't show off for people for attention, when I kissed Lilly yesterday, it was because I was scared and she had just reassured me. We don't want to attract attention, but we don't care if anyone knows about us either."

"But… what…" Rico stuttered then said in a low voice, "This isn't over, just tell your brother to watch his back." Rico then turned to walk away but stopped and turned around to say, "Uhh I know I don't normally say this to you guys so don't get used to it but uhh… congratulations and thank you."

"Ummm thanks but why did you say thank you?" Miley said with a confused look.

"Because you two just helped me win my bet with your brother."

"Bet? What bet?"

"The bet we made to see if you two would get together or not, we started it last year, I said you'd get together within a year, but your brother said 2 years, so I win. So thanks and congrats, but like I said don't get used to it." Rico said then walked off.

"Oh I'm so gonna kill Jackson, when we get back home." Miley said with an evil look on her face.

"That makes two of us." Lilly said with the same look on her face that Miley had.

_A few hours later_

Miley and Lilly walk back into their room and both girls immediately throw themselves onto their bed.

"I am sooooo tired." Lilly said with her face in her pillow.

"Me too." Miley said then raised her head a little, "And we have to get up early in the morning."

Lilly pulled her head up a little then said, "We do? Why?"

"Because we have to catch our…" Miley stopped then smacked herself on the head then covered her mouth.

"Catch what?" Lilly said but she didn't get an answer from Miley, "Miley catch what?" she just stared at the brunette.

"A plane." Miley said into her pillow hoping Lilly wouldn't hear her.

"A plane? Where? To go home?"

Miley sat there for a minute then said, "No"

"Where are we going?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise." Miley said not moving her head from her pillow to try and hide the smile that was forming on her face.

"Miley, tell me."

"Sorry, can't tell you. And no I'm not giving you hints this time."

"Miley please." Lilly begged then started rubbing Miley shoulder.

"No."

"Why not?" Lilly whined.

"Because if I did then you'd figure it out too easily."

"Miley." Lilly whined again then layed her head on Miley's shoulder.

"No."

"Please." Lilly said then began to try and roll Miley over slowly.

"No Lilly." Miley tried to hide her face but she couldn't stop Lilly from flipping her on her back.

"Please??" Lilly said sweetly as she got Miley completely on her back and began to situate herself so she was straddling Miley.

"No Lilly, now drop it."

"Miley." Lilly said now with a seductive tone and put her lips as close as she could to Miley's neck without touching, "Please?"

"N… no." Miley stuttered.

Lilly then started kissing Miley's neck and gently nibbled on it.

"Lilly, th… that's not f… fair." Miley stuttered from the sensations surging through her body from Lilly's touch.

"You love it when I don't play fair." Lilly said as she slid her hand under Miley's shirt.

"Lilly, no… I d… don't want to… oh… sp… spoil your surprise."

"You won't. Because I'll still be surprised when we get there." Lilly said as her hand went higher and her kisses started getting lower.

"No… Lilly… st… oh f*ck"

"Ooo dirty mouth, Lilly likey." Lilly said then gently dragged her fingernails on Miley's bare skin under her shirt.

"You keep that up and you'll hea…" Miley began to say but her phone started ringing.

Miley and Lilly froze and just stared at the phone, then Miley looked up at Lilly.

"Go ahead and answer it." Lilly said as she reached over and grabbed the phone for Miley.

Miley sighed then answered her phone, "Hello?...Yes this is Hannah Montana…" a confused look started forming on her face.

"Who is it?" Lilly mouthed to Miley who just put up a finger telling Lilly to wait.

"Ok… Oh you did?... Oh well actually… Well I don't… But I don't kn… My friend's the one that knows all abo… Can I bring her with me?..." a smile formed on Miley's face as she looked at Lilly, " Ok I'll call you back within a week to set stuff up… Ok thank you… bye." Miley said then flipped her phone shut then just stared at Lilly with a smile on her face.

"Who was it Miley?"

_**Ooooo who was it? Sorry for the cliffy but it will be worth it in the end, and if you paid attention in the story you might be able to figure out who called. You also might want to reread some of the chapters to see if a certain parts of this chapter have something in common with a previous chapter. Ok enough with the riddles, I have to be going now, I promise I will try to update soon. Oh and one more thing I will be taking over this story while Taylor takes over Love Lost. Love Found. I promise you guys you will like it. Tay showed me some future ideas she is going to use and I know you will flip when you read them. Well until next time, I'm Mandy and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production… C ya.**_


	21. Lilly where are you?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**(Lilian Garcia's Quiero Vivir starts playing)**_

_**No comprendo (I don't understand)  
Este mundo, (this world.)  
Tantas reglas (There are so many rules, that it)  
Amargan el sabor (puts a damper on living!!)  
Esta vida, (This life,)  
El trabajo, (And work)  
Nada cambia (It never changes)  
Incluyendo nuestro amor (Including our love life.)  
(Por fin lo veo) ( I finally see it!)  
Ya estoy harta (Well, Im fed up)  
Quiero más, mucho más (I want more...so much more!) (song continues to play as Mandy comes into the room and makes and entrance)**_

_**OMG I absolutely LOVE that song. I'm really gonna miss her announcing matches. In case you're wondering Lilian Garcia is a singer but she is well was she just retired as being the ring announcer for WWE Monday Night Raw. She is amazing and I'm gonna miss her, so is Tay. (sighs) Ok continuing on…**_

_**Hi guys it's me Mandy and I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Sorry for taking so long to write but I've been so busy lately but I've finally finished this chapter after working on it little by little these past few weeks when I had time. Ok before we start I want to personally thank all of you, well as close to personally thanking all of you as I can get for doing this on Fanfiction lol, for sending those get well soon messages to Tay, I know they helped cheer her up and that helped her get better so Thank You, all of you. You have no idea how much it means to not only Tay but to me as well knowing that you care about us.**_

_**Ok now we can get to the story… so without further delay... I am proud to present this latest chapter of a SheHasMyHeart Team original...**_

You Belong With Me

Lilly where are you?

"Who was it Miley?" Lilly asked after Miley tossed her phone to the floor.

"Oh no one." Miley said simply trying to act as innocently as she could.

"Miley…"

"It's a surprise Lilly." Miley said with a smile still on her face.

"Miley you're already keeping where we are going tomorrow a secret and now this, Miley that's not fair."

"But it's a surprise Lilly."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"No you don't like waiting for them, but once you see them you love them."

"Miley" Lilly said just staring at Miley.

"Lilly don't do that." Miley said trying not to stare at Lilly's eyes.

"Miley…" Lilly said, still staring, but in a seductive tone this time and scooted closer to Miley.

"Lilly now you're the one that's not being fair." Miley said trying to resist what she knew Lilly was trying to do by turning her back to Lilly.

"Just tell me and I'll stop." Lilly said as she slid her right hand up and down Miley's right arm slowly causing goosebumps to form on Miley's arm.

"Lilly… no." Miley said with a raspy voice as she tried to hold in a moan as Lilly's hand went from her arm to her shoulder and she gently kissed her other shoulder.

"Just… tell… me…" Lilly said in between kisses that started on Miley's shoulder and lead to her neck.

"Mmmmm…" Miley said enjoying the feeling of Lilly's lips on her neck but then the feeling went away and she gasped, "Hey I was enjoying that." she said as she turned and faced Lilly.

"Ok I'll make a deal with you, I'll continue if you tell me what I want to know." Lilly said now with the grin on her face.

"But they're a surprise, and I love the look on your face when you finally see the surprise." Miley said lowering her head a little.

"I'll still be just as surprised Miles. C'mon just tell me." Lilly said then lowered her head so she could look at Miley, "Please."

"Fine." Miley said in an upset tone.

"Aww Miley don't do that."

"But I love surprising you but once I tell you it won't be as big of a surprise."

Lilly sat there and thought for a moment then said, "Ok, I'll make another deal with you, you just tell me one of the surprises and I'll wait for the other one."

Miley lifted her head with a smile on her face and said, "Really? But which one?"

"Hmmm… you pick."

Miley didn't even think before saying, "We're going to Hawaii tomorrow. Just me and you."

"What really?!?! Oh My God!!! Hawaii!!! EEEEPP!!!" Lilly said excitedly then wrapped her arms around Miley's neck engulfing her in a death grip like hug, "Oh Miley I've always wanted to go there. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Lilly, choking the pop star here." Miley managed to choke out causing Lilly to loosen her grip but not let go of her.

"Oh gosh, sorry Miles I just… I'm so excited, I've never been to Hawaii before."

"I know, that's why I'm taking you."

"EEEPPP I can't believe it, you and me in Hawaii… wait." Lilly began celebrating but stopped.

"What?" Miley said with a confused look.

"This is like the greatest surprise ever and you just gave it up that easily, why? Who was that on the phone?"

"Nope you gave me the choice and I told you one surprise, you're not getting the other one out of me."

"But… you didn't… Aww man."

Miley just smiled and wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, I'll make Hawaii just as amazing as the other surprise is for you, I promise."

_The next day as the Hannah jet landed in Hawaii_

"EEEPP!!! I still can't believe we're here in Hawaii." Lilly said jumping up and down in her seat.

Miley just sat there looking at Lilly, trying to hold in laughter from the sight of her girlfriend bouncing up and down, "Lilly calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Miley I'm not going to OWW!!" Lilly said then yelped when she hit her wrist on the armrest of her seat.

"Lilly are you ok?" Miley said as she gingerly lifted Lilly's wrist to examine it.

"Oww it hurts." Lilly whined as Miley softly touched random spots on her wrist.

"Sorry…" Miley said apologetically as she continued to examine Lilly's wrist then says, "I think you sprained it."

"What? Aww man." Lilly said then looked down.

"Hey, don't be sad." Miley said pulling up Lilly's head by her chin and giving her a quick kiss, "Wait here." Miley said then got up and went to the back of the plane.

"Miley where…" Lilly said but stopped once Miley was out of her sight, "What is she up too?"

Lilly sat there for a minute then she heard Miley walking back and sit beside her with a small white box in her hand.

"Where did you go?"

"To get the first aid kit." Miley said holding up the white box to show Lilly.

"Oh, wait do you know how…"

"Lilly, you don't grow up in Tennessee without learning a few things about bandaging up injuries." Miley said with a small laugh and pulls out some wrap and begins wrapping it around Lilly's wrist.

"Wait no it's going to hurt."

Miley let out a small laugh then said, "No it won't, Lilly. If you want to know what hurts you should try putting this on yourself, now that hurt."

"How do you know?" Lilly said astonished.

"When I was about 8 or 9 I had to do this to my own wrist."

"What happened?" Lilly said now with some worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." Miley said then kissed Lilly's forehead then continued, "I was on Mamaw's farm riding through the woods and something scared my horse and when he jumped, I fell back and landed on my back but I put my hands back to catch myself and I ended up spraining my wrist."

"Oh my god Miley, did it hurt?"

"Yea, and I cried for a bit but then I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere by doing that so I got up and walked over to my horse and tried to get out the wrap I had in the pack but then something else scared him and he ran."

"Oh wow, what did you do?" Lilly said totally into the story.

"Well I couldn't just leave him out in the woods, I had to run after him. I ran as fast as I could in the direction he went, I ran for a pretty good while but I never stopped because I knew I had to find him. Finally I came to this small canyon that was just off of Mamaw's property and there he was halfway hanging off the cliff and his rein was caught on a tree branch, which was the only reason he hadn't fell in."

"Oh no. what happened, did you run for help?"

"No I knew I didn't have time to, so I did the only thing I could think of, I went and tried to pull him up by his rein."

"But there is no way you could have pulled him up."

"I know but remember I was 8 so I didn't really think too well. So I started pulling and pulling until I couldn't pull any longer, and he couldn't really help because it had just rained so his feet kept slipping. I looked around for something that could help me pull him up but I got a little too close to the edge and I slipped."

"Oh no, how far did you fall?"

"Not too far I caught myself on a branch with my hurt hand but I held on until I could find some footing to pull myself up, it hurt like crazy but if I didn't I would have fell about 30 feet."

"Oh my god. You are such a liar." Lilly said finally realizing that the story wasn't true.

"Yea… but you didn't feel a thing did you?" Miley said as she raised up Lilly's hand gently to show her she was finished wrapping it.

Lilly just looked at her wrist in Miley's hand with her mouth open, she hadn't felt a thing. She looked back up at Miley who was just smiling at her and she returned the smile.

"I love you Miley."

"I love you too, Lil." Miley said then leaned in and kissed Lilly.

When they broke away from the kiss the pilot came on the speaker announcing that they had arrived at the airport in Hawaii and they could now exit the plane.

"Come on Lilly, it's time to have some fun in the sun." Miley said as she grabbed Lilly's uninjured wrist and helped her up and lead her out of the jet.

_**A few days later still in Hawaii**_

Miley has just woken up and reaches over to feel for Lilly but all she finds is blankets, she turns over to look and sees that Lilly is not there.

"Lilly?" Miley said softly still with sleep in her voice, "Lilly." Miley said again when there was no answer.

Miley looked around the room as her eyes adjusted to the dim light from the Hawaiian sunrise. She looks at the clock on the bed side table and sees that it is flashing 12:00.

'Did it storm last night?' Miley thought to herself then got up from her bed and walked over to the bathroom to see if Lilly was in there. She slowly opened the door and looked in but didn't find anything.

"Lilly where are you?" Miley said a bit louder, now becoming slightly scared, as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room area.

Miley looked over in the kitchen area and found nothing then she looked over at the balcony door and through the thin curtains she saw a silhouette of a person outside on the balcony. Miley slowly walked over to the door, looked and saw a blonde person in a robe standing at the railing and she felt a sigh of relief come over her as she stepped out the door.

"Lilly, come back to bed, didn't you hear me calling?" Miley said as she stepped closer and placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Sorry but I'm not Lilly." a voice came from the person, a voice that Miley knew very well but wished she didn't.

"Jake?!?" Miley yelled in a frightened tone as Jake turned around to face her.

"Surprised? I told you, but you just didn't listen, now both of you have to pay." Jake said as he stepped closer to Miley.

"Jake what are you doing here? Where is Lilly?" Miley said as she stepped backwards.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's fine. Amber and Ashley are taking really good care of her." Jake said then Miley heard the sound of Lilly screaming from the bottom floor of the hotel.

Miley rushed to the railing and looked down to see Amber and Ashley pulling a tied up Lilly through the pool area and over to the ocean.

"LILLY!!!" Miley yelled causing Amber and Ashley to look up at her.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE HER, YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE SHE IS!!!" Amber yelled before punching Lilly in the stomach causing her to scream again.

"Dead? What is she talking ab… AHH!!" Miley said then had to duck as Jake swung his fist wildly at her and she darted back inside.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Jake yelled as he followed.

Miley ran into the bedroom and went into the bathroom and locked the door and got into the bathtub just as Jake started pounding on the door.

"MILEY OPEN UP!!!" Jake yelled as he continued pounding on the door.

"Jake why are you doing this?" Miley said on the verge of tears.

"You know why. No one says "no" to Jake Ryan."

"Jake can't you just accept that I love Lilly? Please don't do this."

"There's only one way to end this and you know what that is. You come back to me and leave that blonde b*tch."

Miley almost snapped at Jake for what he called Lilly but she composed herself and then had an idea. She looked around for something and found a vase on the bathroom sink.

Miley took a deep breath then said, "Ok Jake, you win. I'm all yours."

"Good girl, now open this door."

Miley unlocked the door then raised the vase up in the air as Jake opened the door and brought it crashing down onto Jake's head causing him to fall on his side, grabbing his head in pain. Miley kicked him in his groin and ran out of the bathroom and back to the balcony to see where Lilly was. She looked out to see that Amber and Ashley were already at the shore and were getting ready to throw Lilly into the water.

"No there's not enough time to go down the stairs." Miley said to herself then looked down at the 4 story drop the pool below the balcony. She looked back out to Lilly and was about to run out the door until…

"That's it you're dead!!" Jake yelled as he reached into a bag and pulled out a gun.

Miley immediately grabbed the railing and swung her legs over the railing and pushed herself out so she would land in the water just as Jake shot, with the bullet just barely missing Miley's head by mere inches. Miley descended quickly and before she knew it she was in the water. When she resurfaced she immediately ducked back down again because she saw Jake pointing the gun and randomly shooting at her. When she resurfaced again Jake had run out of bullets so she swam as fast as she could to the side of the pool and pulled herself out of the water and made a mad dash to the beach to where Lilly was. When she finally got on the sand she could see Amber and Ashley wading in the shallow water with Lilly raised up and she saw Lilly go soaring through the air and into the water but she never resurfaced.

"NOOO!!!!!" Miley yelled as she started to sprint towards Lilly.

Amber and Ashley heard and saw Miley and the started running away, but Miley wasn't concerned about chasing them, she was concerned about getting Lilly out of the water. Miley dove into the salted water and began searching madly for Lilly. She stayed down as long as she could until she could no longer hold her breath then she quickly resurfaced to get another breath then dove again. She searched and searched then finally when she was about to resurface again she found Lilly and scooped her up and stood up as best she could as the water level was almost neck level to her. Miley swam back quickly towards shore and layed Lilly on the sand and immediately began doing CPR on the blonde girl.

"Lilly please, don't leave me." Miley said before blowing a breath into Lilly then began pumping her chest again, "Please be ok."

Miley kept doing this for a minute or two until Lilly began spitting up water.

"Oh god, you're ok." Miley said as she placed her head on Lilly's chest holding her as best she could so she wouldn't hurt Lilly.

"Miley." Lilly said faintly.

"What is it Lilly?" Miley said as she raised her head and grabbed Lilly's hand.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said barely loud enough for Miley to hear, "I love you Miles."

"I love you too. Lilly you're going to be ok."

Lilly just shook her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"No Lilly, don't say that you're going to be ok." Miley said almost desperate.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said then her eyes shut for the last time.

:"Lilly?" Miley said as she saw Lilly's eyes close and her hand went limp, "Lilly no. No." Miley said as she started crying and layed her head on Lilly's chest again as she sobbed.

"No Lilly. _No. Lilly, Lilly, Lilly"_

"Miley wake up. Miley you're having a bad dream."

"Huh?? Oh my god Lilly!" Miley said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck.

"Whoa Miley it's ok." Lilly said as she caught herself from falling forward from the surprise of having to carry Miley's weight around her neck.

"Oh god, Lilly I thought I lost you." Miley said as she let tears fall.

"Shh… It's ok Miley, it was just a dream. I'm right here." Lilly said as she rubbed Miley's back trying to comfort her.

"But there was Jake and Amber and Ashley, and they tied you up and threw you into the water and Jake tried to shoot me and it just seemed so real."

"Miley it's ok, they aren't here. And even if they were, I wouldn't let them hurt you."

Both girls just sat there for a few moments just holding each other. Lilly kept whispering soothing words to Miley as Miley's sobs became less and less.

"C'mon it's late, let's get back to sleep." Lilly said trying to get Miley to lay back down.

"No, I'm scared to."

"Come here," Lilly said as she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and held Miley from behind, "As long as I have you in my arms you won't have any nightmares."

Miley closed her eyes for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of Lilly holding her like that and she snuggled up into the embrace as she layed back down again.

"Ok, hey Lilly?" Miley said then turned her head enough so she could see Lilly's face.

"Yea?"

"I love you." Miley said then gave Lilly a quick kiss.

Lilly leaned in and gave Miley a longer kiss then said, "I love you too."

_The Saturday before school starts again_

"Miley seriously where are we going?" Lilly said as she looked out the window of the limo trying to see if she could recognize any buildings.

"I told you it's a surprise and don't be complaining because you're the one that let me choose which one I told you about."

"But why are we here? You said you didn't have another concert for a while."

"That's right I don't, we have a meeting." Miley said simply.

"We came all the way out here for a meeting? That's my surprise? I thought you said I was going to like this one more than Hawaii?"

"I did, and I promise you will."

"Could you at least tell me which state we are in?" Lilly asked hoping that Miley would throw her something to work with.

Miley sighed then said, "Fine, we're in Connecticut."

"Connecticut? What's in Connecticut that's going to be better than Hawaii?"

"Well you're about to find out, look." Miley said then pointed to the building they were pulling up too.

"No Way!!!" Lilly said trying to hold in her excitement but failed, "EEEEEEPPPP!!!!!!"

_**Sorry, sorry I know cliff hanger. Please don't hate me. Well what did you think? I know it took so long for me to update but they've been swamping me with work lately. I tried everything I could to get this done earlier but everytime I tried to work on it I would get interrupted. But please tell me what you think.**_

_**Well that's about it for this chapter, as you know I'm Mandy and I'm one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team so until next time C ya.**_

_**Quiero Vivir!!!!!**_


	22. Prepare to be Electrified

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN…… DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!!!! Oh and if you don't like it and still decide to read it just so you can bash either Taylor or myself then I just got 2 words for ya!!! SUCK IT!!!!!!**_

_**Hi guys it me Mandy and I am one half… no wait I am one-third of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Sorry for not having my entrance but I just don't feel very well right now, I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. Anyway I know you guys are wondering why Miley and Lilly are in Connecticut so I won't hold you any longer, so without further delay I present to you the next chapter of…**_

You Belong With Me

Prepare to be Electrified

"EEEEEEPPP!!!" Lilly squealed as loud as she could once she looked out the window of the limo to see the WWE headquarters.

"I told you that you'd like it." Miley said as she uncovered her ears.

"OH MY GOD!!! What are we doing here?" Lilly asked as the limo came to a stop.

"Well… remember my phone call when we were in Florida?"

"Yea." Lilly said nodding her head.

"Well… the person that called me was Stephanie McMahon."

"WHAT?!? Stephanie McMahon called you?" Lilly said pointing to Miley as she nodded her head, "No way!! What did she say?"

"Well she said that her daughter was watching my concert and then she saw the sleeve I was wearing… your Jeff Hardy sleeve." Miley said as she held up the same sleeve Lilly had given her to wear to replace the single glove, "Her daughter started pointing at the screen, screaming in excitement and she came in and saw that I was wearing it. Her daughter kept telling her that I should perform on the show so she called me and she made me an offer."

"You're going to perform on RAW?"

"You'll see soon, now c'mon I don't think it's a good idea to keep the chairman of WWE waiting."

"Wait we're going to meet Vince McMahon? The Vince McMahon?"

"Yep now let's go." Miley said as she opened and got out before turning around and helping Lilly out, but before they went any further Miley stopped Lilly and whispered into her ear, "By the way, you look so hot in that white wig."

Lilly just giggled and grabbed Miley's hand and they made their way into the building. Once they got in they were met by the "Billion Dollar Princess" herself.

Stephanie smiled as Miley and Lilly approached her and she held out her hand which Miley gladly shook, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Montana, thank you for accepting my offer," she released Miley's hand and looked at Lilly, "And you are?"

Lilly just froze due to the sheer amazement she felt by just being in the presence of Stephanie McMahon, then she started to try and speak, "I… I…"

Miley finished for her, "This is my best friend Lola Luftnagle, she knows a lot more than I do about WWE and the sleeve you saw me wearing was hers, so I thought it might be ok if she was part of the deal too."

Lilly gave Miley a confused look but it went away when Miley smiled at her. Then she looked back at Stephanie who was smiling also.

"I think that is a great idea, now we need to get to business so if you will follow me please, I will take you to see daddy." Stephanie said as she turned to lead Miley and Lilly.

As Lilly and Miley followed Stephanie down a hall, as she began talking about something but they couldn't pay attention because they were looking at all the pictures of wrestlers hanging on the walls.

"Who are all of these people they aren't on the shows we've been watching?" Miley whispered to Lilly.

"That's because these ones have retired and don't wrestle anymore." Lilly said then pointed to a picture, "That's the Junkyard Dog," she pointed to another one, "That's Hulk Hogan and that's 'Macho Man' Randy Savage." Lilly pointed to another picture and was about to speak again but Miley interrupted.

"Oh there's The Rock." Miley said as she stopped and pointed to The Rock's picture, "but who's the guy standing in front of him and why is he flipping him a bird?"

Lilly just laughed slightly before saying, "That's 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin and he's doing that because that is like one of the biggest rivalries ever in the history of WWE and they absolutely hated each other. And that's also his signature taunt."

"Well that's not very nice." Miley said in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"That's just who he is, he's the Texas Rattlesnake, he arrives, raises hell, then leaves."

"That's right he's daddy's worst enemy." Stephanie said as she stepped towards the two girls.

"He fought your dad?" Miley said in a surprised tone.

"Yep, but then again everyone has fought my dad, Steve has, my brother Shane, heck even I have." Stephanie said with laughter in her voice, "You really are a new fan aren't you?"

"Ummm… yea, that's not a problem is it?"

"Oh no, it just surprised me that you almost jumped at this and yet you don't know some of our most famous wrestlers."

"Well like I said Lola is the bigger fan, she's the one that got me into WWE."

"Well then we'll have to have her help you out during the show then." came a booming voice from behind the girls causing them to turn around.

"Hey daddy, I was just bringing them to your office." Stephanie said to her father as he came walking up to the three of them.

"Well then let's get into my office then so we can discuss business." Mr. McMahon said as he led them to his office.

Once everyone was inside Mr. McMahon's office and sat down Vince looked at both girls and smiled.

"Ms. Montana it's very nice to meet you. Once my daughter suggested that you be a guest host on Monday Night Raw I knew it was a good idea, I'm glad you accepted our offer." Vince said as he held out his hand and Miley shook it.

"It's my pleasure sir, but Lola is the real fan here, is it ok if she helps me out during the show?"

"Of course it is, she can help out all she wants but it's you that has the final say in what happens on the show."

"Thank you very much sir." Miley said as she turned and smiled at Lilly who had a look of shock on her face.

_A few hours later_

"Thank you again for this opportunity Mr. McMahon, I will do my best." Miley said as she and Lilly exited Vince's office.

"No thank you, I know this show is going to be great." Vince said as she led the girls out of his office.

"Umm Stephanie?" Miley turned her attention to the Billon Dollar Princess.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind showing Lola some of the things around here? She'd really like that, please?" Miley asked politely then stepped closer to Stephanie, "I have to talk to your dad about something and I don't want Lola to know because it's a surprise."

Stephanie smiled and nodded her head, "Sure." she then turned to Lilly, "Come on Lola, I can show you around if you'd like?"

"Wow really? That would be great." Lilly said excitedly and walked over to Stephanie but stopped and turned to Miley, "Hannah are you coming?"

"I'll catch up to you, I need to ask Mr. McMahon about something."

"Ok, hurry though." Lilly said then walked off with Stephanie.

"Umm Mr. McMahon?" Miley said as she turned her attention back to the chairman.

"Yes?"

"You were saying something about having a surprise opponent for John Cena and I was wondering if I could make a suggestion on his opponent."

"Sure, that is if we can get this person to show up."

"Ok well I was thinking…" Miley said then whispered her suggestion into Vince's ear.

"Well that is a good suggestion but I don't know if we could get him to show, let alone agree to a match."

"Let me talk to him, I think I can get him to agree." Miley said with a smile on her face.

"You know him?" Vince asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I've met him a once or twice but I think I could talk him into being in this match."

"Well I'll let you do the negotiating then, just have him call us once he agrees."

"Thank you so much, Mr. McMahon, and thank you for this opportunity."

"It was my pleasure, you speak to our younger fan base so having you on the show is a real plus for us, and thank you for agreeing to perform also." Mr. McMahon said as he shook Miley's hand.

"Hey it's what I do, I love singing so no thanks needed." Miley said in a joking tone causing McMahon to laugh, "Well I need to go find my friend and get going, thank you again for this opportunity, I promise I won't disappoint."

"I'll have my assistant help you find them." Mr. McMahon said then went into his office then came back out with a younger man that looked about in his late teens almost twenty and gave him instructions to find his daughter and Lola.

"Yes sir." the assistant said then walked over to Miley and lead Miley towards the front of the building, then he turned to her and said, "More than likely they are in the Hall of Fame room where they have pictures of all the Hall of Fame wrestlers."

"Oh ok and where in would that be?" Miley asked as she looked around the boy in front of her to see where they were going.

"Just a few floors down," the boy said then they got onto the elevator and began making their way down but then he turned to face Miley, "I'm sorry for being unprofessional but can I have your autograph, it's for my little brother he loves your music."

Miley just smiled sweetly then said, "Sure"

"Thank you so much," the boy said then handed Miley a notepad and a pen.

"What's his name?"

"Brian."

"Oh how old is he?" Miley asked as she wrote down a short message and then signed it.

"He's 10 and he has all of your CD's. He listens to them non-stop." the boy said with an almost nervous laugh as the elevator dinged and the doors opened and they got off.

"Aww how cute, do you know what his favorite song is?"

"It's a tie between 'Best of Both Worlds' and 'Rockstar'. I think I hear those two the most every day." he says with the same nervous laugh.

Miley laughed along with him, "Well I'm sorry if my songs are boring to you, they are mostly meant for young kids."

"Oh no, you are an amazing singer, I don't mind listening to your song, in fact I listen to them with my lil bro a lot."

"Well I'll tell you what since you're helping me find Lola," Miley said then reached into her bag and produced three tickets, "I'm going to have a concert in Hartford soon so here are a few tickets, make sure your brother gets one and…" Miley began to speak but was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Hannah!!!" Lilly yelled as she quickly walked up to Miley, followed closely by Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Lola." Miley said as she gave Lilly a quick hug.

"Oh my god, this place is so awesome, you should see the places we went, they were huge!!" Lilly said as she spread her arms out to try to demonstrate how big the rooms were.

Miley couldn't help but laugh at how excited Lilly was, "I knew you'd love this place."

"I do, you should come see some of the rooms." Lilly said as she pulled on Miley's arm slightly, trying to urge her to come with her back to where she had just came from.

"I wish we could but we have to go Lola. Maybe we can come back and see them together some other time." Miley said then looked over at Stephanie, "Would that be ok?"

"Absolutely, you are more than welcome here anytime." Stephanie said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. Oh and here is something for your daughter." Miley said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a stuffed Hannah Montana bear and signed it before handing it to her.

"Thank you, she will love it." Stephanie said as she took it then looked over at the boy and said, "Come on Brian, I need some help bringing a few things to my father's office."

Brian nodded then said, "Yes ma'am" then he looked at Hannah then blushed slightly causing Miley to laugh as he walked away with Stephanie.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked when Miley's laughs subsided and they went to the elevator.

"Nothing, I'll explain when we get to the limo." Miley said as she pressed the ground floor button on the elevator.

_The next Monday at Miley's house_

Miley, Lilly, and Robbie Ray were sitting and watching T.V. as Jackson was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Now what's the big deal about all of us watching RAW this week?" Jackson asked from the kitchen as he put the final slice of bread to finish his sandwich.

"You'll see, just hurry up or you'll miss what we want you to see." Miley said as she waved her hand for her brother to hurry up.

"I hope this explains why you had to use the Hannah Jet this weekend." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh believe me Mr. Stewart it does." Lilly said then cringed slightly as she realized she called Robbie Ray Mr. Stewart.

"Now Lilly how many times do I have to tell you, it's either Robbie or dad."

"Sorry, old habit." Lilly said apologetically and Robbie Ray nodded.

"Shh, shh here it is." Miley said shushing everyone and they all looked at the T.V.

_on the T.V._

_Michael Cole: Well King, as far as GM's go, Toby Keith has been one of the best ones so far, I know JR would have loved being here to support the Oklahoma native being GM this week._

_King: You're right Cole but next week we shift from Country Music icon to Pop Star icon._

_Cole: Right King, here next week in Los Angeles we will have LA's very own Hannah Montana as our special guest host._

Jackson spit the sandwich he had in his mouth when he heard Michael Cole's words, "You… what?!?" Jackson said as he started coughing.

"Wow that was a surprise darlin'." Robbie Ray said as he seemed somewhat baffled.

"You think it's a bad idea?" Miley asked as a confused look formed on her face.

"No it's just… I didn't think you were that into this."

"Well… Lilly's going to help me through it, she knows a lot more about it."

"So do I, why don't you take me with you?" Jackson says after he regains his breath from almost choking on his sandwich.

"Well first, I believe Lilly knows more that you do, and…" Miley gets interrupted.

"That's a lie!" Jackson said loudly.

"No it's not, I bet I know a lot more than you do." Lilly replied quickly.

"A bet huh? How much?" Jackson said as he rubbed his hands together.

"2 months worth of chores." Lilly said, ever since she and Miley decided on switching between living at each other's houses, she had taken on some of Miley's chores and Miley had done the same when they were at Lilly's house.

"2 for me but if I win 4 months for you." Jackson said quickly.

"What why?" Lilly replied.

"Because there are two of you and only one of me so it's basically one month of chores for each of you."

"Jackson, hold it right there, there will be no betting on chores in this house." Robbie Ray said as he leaned forward in his chair just in case either Jackson or Lilly decided to go after the other.

"And beside, do you really want to be there with just me and Lilly?" Miley added.

Jackson looked over at Miley for a second or two then said, "Ok never mind I don't want to go anymore."

Both Miley and Lilly just looked at each other and then began laughing. They continued laughing until Miley's phone started ringing, then she went over and answered it.

"Hello?" Miley said into the phone as Lilly put her head as close as she could to Miley's so she could hear the conversation also.

"_Are you seriously going to do this?" came the voice of Oliver._

"Do what?" Miley said acting like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"_Don't play that with me Miles, are you seriously going to be the guest host next week?"_

"Yep, with Lilly by my side."

"_Awesome… is there any chance Mike could be there too?"_

Miley laughed before answering, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Jackson, do you really want to go with just me and Lilly?"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone before Oliver answered.

"_Well I hope you guys have fun next Monday."_

Lilly laughed as Miley spoke, "That's what I thought, so wh…" Miley's Hannah phone began to ring, "Oh dang Oliver I gotta go my Hannah phone is ringing, we'll see you at school tomorrow."

"_Ok, tell Lilly I said not to wear you out so much on a school night." Oliver said with a chuckle._

"Shut up." Miley said before closing her phone Lilly handed Miley up her Hannah phone.

"It's Tracie." Lilly said in her best Tracie impression.

Miley sighed before she opened the phone and said, "Hey Tracie what's up?"

"_Oh this isn't Tracie." a male voice came through the phone, causing chills to go down Miley's spine._

"Jake?" Miley said in a nervous tone causing Lilly to get a worried look on her face.

"_Smart aren't you? Or did your little blonde bimbo help you figure that out?"_

"Jake leave Lilly out of this, she hasn't done anything to you."

"_Oh but she did, she took you from me."_

"No she didn't I made that decision myself, you are nothing but a jerk."

"_Oh that hurt Miley, it really did." Jake said then laughed sadistically._

"What do you want Jake? And what are you doing with Tracie's phone?"

"_Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my party at my house, and I just borrowed her phone to call you since you stopped answering calls from mine."_

"There's a reason for that."

"_Oh yea and what could that possibly be?"_

"How about the simple fact that you do nothing but harass and threaten me anytime you are around me lately, seriously Jake, get over it, I don't want to be with you."

"_Oh Miley, poor little Miley, you don't get it do you? It's not about being with you anymore, no that ship has sailed and I'm over it, this is now just about revenge." Jake said with an evil chuckle._

"Revenge? Revenge for what?"

"_I told you already, no one says 'No' to Jake Ryan, not even Hannah Montana."_

"Well if you're going to do something then why don't you just face me yourself?"

"_Oh I will eventually, but I want you to suffer, and to do that I'll be going after your friends, one by one. Maybe even starting with that little blonde slut you call a girlfriend."_

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!!! I WON'T LET YO…" Miley began to yell into the phone but the phone was taken from her.

"Boy, unless you feel like having your face rearranged by someone with hands strengthen from years of steel guitar playin', I suggest you leave my daughters alone, do you understand me?" Robbie Ray said after taking the phone from Miley.

"_You can't do anything to me and you know it." Jake said with a cocky tone in his voice._

"Son, listen to me very closely, I don't mind going to prison if it means I made sure she was safe from a creep like you."

There was a silence on the phone for a few seconds before a clicking noise could be heard signaling that Jake had hung up. Robbie Ray just stared at the phone then put it down.

"Thanks Dad, but you didn't have to do that, this is between me and him." Miley said as her father turned around to face her.

"Anything that involves my daughter up against someone like that boy, it is my business."

Miley just stood there for a second or two then went up and held her father tightly as tears came rushing down her face. Lilly saw this and went in and wrapped an arm around Miley but she ended up wrapped in a hug from Robbie Ray along with Miley. Lilly thought about trying to get out of the embrace but then she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes so she leaned her head into Robbie Ray's chest and let the tears fall as she held onto not only Miley but Robbie Ray as well.

"No one messes with my girls." Robbie Ray said softly before giving both girls a kiss on the tops of their heads. Lilly smiled slightly as when said 'girls.'

_The next week_

Miley and Lilly were sitting in a dressing room, Lilly in a black and white take top with a white t-shirt underneath and a black with pink polka-dot skirt and pink stockings and blue tennis shoes on all put together with a purple wig with sunglasses resting on her wig, and also black and green Jeff Hardy armbands. Miley was wearing a red sparkly tank top with a black shirt underneath and a red short sleeved jacket over it, she had on some old blue jeans and some high heeled boots, she was also wearing her now-famous, one Jeff Hardy sleeve that Lilly had given her. Lilly was helping Miley finish up her make-up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Miley yelled to whoever was knocking.

The door opened and a stage manager poked his head in and said, "Miss Montana you are on in 2 minutes."

"Thank you." Miley said quickly but the stage manager had already left by the time she could speak.

"You ready Miles?" Lilly asked as she finished the eyeliner on Miley.

Miley took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror then said, "As ready as I'm ever going to be."then she stood up and did a quick spin and said, " How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Lilly said then leaned in and gave Miley a quick kiss.

"So do you." Miley said then grabbed Lilly's hand and lead her to the door and opened it.

The two girls were met by the stage manager that had told them how long they had then he said, "Follow me." he lead them to an area with a curtain, where they could hear someone talking outside the curtain, "When you hear the music you can go out." the manager said then walked off.

"Wow." Lilly said as she looked at the television monitor to see Mr. McMahon talking in the ring.

"What?" Miley said as she looked at Lilly.

"I just never thought in a million years that I would be standing here, getting ready to walk out to that ring."

"You and me both girlfriend." Miley said causing Lilly to laugh then they both looked over at the monitor and listened to Mr. McMahon.

"_Now it is my pleasure to introduce to you our special guest host for the night… HANNAH MONTANA!!!"_

Hannah's 'Rock Star' begins to play and the crowd goes wild as the lights start to flash.

Miley looks at Lilly and sees her taking a deep breath, "Are you ready?" Miley said somewhat jokingly due to the fact that they were about to go into a WWE ring.

Lilly looked at her and nodded quickly then placed a small peck on Miley's lips then said, "Let's do this." then they both went through the curtain.

_**FINALLY… I HAVE POSTED… THIS CHAPTER!!!! (cheers can be heard)**_

_**Lol sorry this took so long, but what did you think? What about Jake, he's being a real a**hole isn't he? And what do you think will happen with Miley being the guest host? What do you want to happen I'm open to suggestions and I am willing to change what I have planned if I am given a great idea, I promise if I do I will give full credit also. Oh and one more thing what was Miley talking to Mr. McMahon about after Stephanie took Lilly to show her aroung? Oooo so many questions and the only way you are going to find them out is to come back next time. Well until then I'm Mandy and this has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production, C Ya. (waves)**_


	23. We just got 2 words for ya!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN…… DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!!!! Oh and if you don't like it and still decide to read it just so you can bash either Mandy or myself then I just got 2 words for ya!!! SUCK IT!!!!!!**_

_**Hi guys it's me Taylor, I know, I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I'm sorry, but I've had like projects and papers thrown at me these last few weeks for my classes and I've been working my ass off trying to get them turned in on-time, along with working on parts of mine and Mandy's stories. So in advance thanks for understanding, well I won't keep you guys waiting any longer so here we go…**_

You Belong With Me

We just got 2 words for ya!!

_(Lilly's voice): Last time on You Belong With Me_

"_OH MY GOD!!! What are we doing here?" Lilly asked as the limo came to a stop in front of WWE Headquarters._

"_Well… the person that called me was Stephanie McMahon."Miley said as she smiled at Lilly._

_Miley sighed before she opened the phone and said, "Hey Tracie what's up?"_

"_Oh this isn't Tracie." a male voice came through the phone, causing chills to go down Miley's spine._

"_Jake?" Miley said in a nervous tone causing Lilly to get a worried look on her face._

"_Smart aren't you? Or did your little blonde bimbo help you figure that out?"_

"_Now it is my pleasure to introduce to you our special guest host for the night… HANNAH MONTANA!!!"_

_Hannah's 'Rock Star' begins to play and the crowd goes wild as the lights start to flash._

_Miley looks at Lilly and sees her taking a deep breath, "Are you ready?" Miley said somewhat jokingly due to the fact that they were about to go into a WWE ring._

_Lilly looked at her and nodded quickly then placed a small peck on Miley's lips then said, "Let's do this." then they both went through the curtain._

_(Lilly's voice) Find out what happens next, Now!_

The fans were screaming and cheering at the sight of both Hannah and Lola as they walked out onto the ramp and made their way to the ring. Miley and Lilly could hear people singing along with 'Rockstar' and Miley couldn't help but smile as she and Lilly went from side to side, shaking hands with the fans that were reaching out just to get a chance to touch their hands. Miley even stopped and signed a few things as fast as she could before they made it to the ring and Miley let Lilly walk up the steps first before helping each other step through the ropes. Miley walked over to Mr. McMahon and he gave the mic to her before stepping out of the ring and back up the entrance ramp, as Lilly got up on the second ropes of a turnbuckle and waved at all the screaming fans. Miley couldn't help but smile as she watched Lilly having the time of her life.

'That's my girl, I'm so glad she is here to do this with me.' Miley thought to herself before walking up behind Lilly and placing a hand on her back to get her attention.

"Come on, you can get back up there when we get done talking." Miley said as Lilly turned to look at her.

Lilly got off the turnbuckle and walked to the middle of the ring with Miley.

"Hello LA!!!!!" Miley said loudly into the mic, which cause everyone to cheer just as loud.

"First of all, before we get started, I would like to introduce you to my best friend and co-host for the night, LOLA LUFNAGLE!!!" Miley yelled into the mic and a cheer just as loud as the last came from the fans in the stands along with some 'Hannah' and 'Lola' chants.

Once the cheers started to die down some Miley began to speak again, "Now I know a lot of you are thinking, 'I didn't know Hannah was a WWE fan'. Well I am a new fan to this business and all of you can thank this pink haired girl for that." Miley says as she points to Lilly, who takes a bow, "She is a huge WWE fan and she is going to be helping me since I'm still learning the ins and outs of being a WWE fan. I promise we are going to have a great time tonight. So let's get this show started on a hig…" Miley began to say but is interrupted by Jeri-Show's entrance theme.

"Uh oh" Lilly said behind Miley as Chris Jericho and Big Show make their way to the ring.

"Don't worry, they can't do anything to us." Miley said to Lilly as Jericho and Show get in the ring and face the guest hosts in a stare down, or in this case for Miley and Lilly and stare up.

"So this, this is our 'Special guest host' for this week?" Jericho says putting emphasis on Special guest host, "Shocking how someone with so little talent can be one of the biggest names in entertainment."

"I could say the same about you." Miley said with a smirk on her face.

"Hold up little girl, I am the best at what I do. I am the best wrestler in the business today, I am…"

"You're an egomaniac, that's what you are." Lilly said into the mic that was in Miley's hand.

"You shut your mouth before I drop you right here, right now." Jericho threatens while pointing in Lilly's face, which made Miley react by slapping his hand.

"You will do nothing to her. Besides she could drop you faster than you dropped your fans when you shoved HBK's face through that TV you used for your talk show." Miley said getting in the face of Jericho but Big Show puts a hand between them then takes the mic from Chris.

"You know those are some pretty big words from such a little girl. Especially when you're talking to a guy who has a friend that has a hand that is bigger than your head." Big Show says as he holds his hand to Miley's face so she can see how big his hands really are.

"No what's pretty big is your odor it's as big as his ego." Miley says causing the fans to 'Ohhh' and laugh.

"Enough with the jokes, we came out here for one reason and one reason only, and that is to tell you to give us a rematch for _Our _Tag Team titles that were so unrespectfully stolen from us." Jericho says finally fed up with how the conversation is going.

"You mean those titles that you guys _Lost _when Edge and Christian pinned you?" Lilly says putting emphasis on 'lost' just to irritate Jericho more.

"They cheated and you know it." Jericho spits back, causing Lilly to step in front of Miley and get in Jericho's face but Miley pulls her back as Show looks like he is about to take a swing at her.

"You know what, I think I just had about enough of you. So to get you out of my hair, you get your wish, it's going to be Edge and Christian vs. Big Show and… and…" Miley looks over at Jericho then says, "What's your name again big mouth? Oh wait Big Mouth, Its Edge and Christian vs. Big Show and Big Mouth." Miley says getting the fans to laugh and causing Jericho to go irate and start yelling at Miley but Show holds him back but he manages to swing his fist at Miley but she moves out of the way and Lilly comes up and slaps Jericho right across the face and he falls to the mat out of shock that she actually slapped him.

Lilly just stands over him, staring him down but then Big Show steps in front of her and looks down at her, but Lilly doesn't back down and stares up at him. Big Show just laughs at her and playfully pats her on the head and playfully pushes her, causing Lilly to take a step or two backwards. This just makes Lilly madder so she takes a running start and pushes Show back, startling the Big Show because he actually had to take a step or two back to keep from falling backwards. Show just looks at then grabs Lilly by the throat and is about to lift her up but Miley comes in and starts pulling on his arm but then Show grabs Miley by the throat with the other arm and is about to hit them both with a chokeslam but then Edge and Christian come running and Show gets out of the ring and joins Jericho, who is already outside of the ring.

Miley, while still holding her neck, picks up the mic and says, "You know what? I was going to make your match a title match but now, now I'm making it a "Your Fired" match, but the stipulation is that only Big Mouth can be fired, so Chris if your team loses you can kiss your career goodbye."

That announcement causes a huge uproar as Rockstar starts to play as Lilly gets back up on the ropes with Edge and Christian on either side of her and she starts waving to the fans again.

_Later that night_

Miley and Lilly are sitting in the GM office watching then end of the divas tag team match, when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Miley says as she brings her attention to the door.

"Miss Montana, your requested guest is here." a crew member said from the other side of the door.

"Send her in please."

"What special guest?" Lilly asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I figured while we were here you, we could meet your favorite diva."

"But she's on Smack…" Lilly began to say but stopped when the door opened, "Oh my god MARIA!!" she said then hopped up from her chair and hops over the GM desk and hugs Maria, almost knocking her over.

"Lola, calm down." Miley said with laughter in her voice as she tries to get Lilly to loosen the grip she has on Maria, "Sorry, it's just that you're her favorite diva of all time."

"Oh its ok, I'm always happy to meet my fans." Maria says returning the hug from Lilly, "Wow she's strong."

"Sorry." Lilly says a little embarrassed at her actions.

"Hey it's ok, like I said I love meeting my fans, and believe me your reaction is nothing compared to some of the ones I've met." Maria says with a laugh.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight Maria, it rea…" Miley began to say but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "Excuse me… Come in."

All three girls look to see who is at the door and Lilly groans when she sees John Cena, standing in the doorway.

"Umm hello. Can I help you with something, John?"

"Actually yes you can, I am cashing in on my rematch clause for the WWE title, and I want it tonight."

"Oh really, are you not happy with how your last rematch went?" Lilly says reminding Cena he had used his rematch clause last week.

"I got cheated out of the match last week, and it was a triple threat, I'm supposed to have a one-on-one rematch."

"Oh please you're just all sad because someone that is greater than you and more deserving has the title."

"Excuse but who are you? I came here to talk to her." Cena says then points to Miley.

"Her name is Lola, and when you talk to her you are talking to me and vice versa because she is co-host tonight." Miley says in a defensive tone.

Cena gets agitated, "Look just give me my match."

"Sure I'll give you a match an…" Miley says but gets interrupted.

"Thank you, now I'm going to get ready for it."

"Woah wait, you haven't even heard what kind of match it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you want your so called rematch, you have to win the one I'm going to give you first." Miley says with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, who is it?"

"It's not who is it, it's what match is it, well actually it's a battle, a rap battle."

"You're challenging me to a rap battle?" Cena says with laughter in his voice.

"Oh no, not me but a friend of mine, well a friend of a friend." Miley says as her smirk gets bigger, "And if you win, you get your rematch with Shawn Michaels, but if you lose then you have to compete in a match of my choosing, and if you win that one you get your rematch next week."

"Fine, I don't back down from a challenge, who am I going against?"

"Oh you'll find out soon, just go get ready the battle is next."

_After the commercial break_

John Cena is standing in the ring waiting for someone to come out when, Miley's Rockstar theme hits and Miley and Lilly appear at the top of the entrance ramp. Miley and Lilly walk down to the ring as Justin Roberts announces the.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back to the ring, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle!!"

Miley and Lilly get into the ring and Miley asks for a mic as Lilly gets back up onto the ropes and starts waving at everyone before she jumps off and goes to face Cena with Miley by her side.

"Glad to see you actually did as you were told. Now like I was say…" Miley begins but Cena interrupts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I thought you said I wasn't facing you in a rap battle?"

"If you'd let me finish you'd know who you are facing."

"Alright, continue then."

"Ok as I was saying, this guy is a friend of a fried. Well he's a friend of my daddy's friend and…"

"Whoa wait, are you serious?" Cena starts to laugh, "Your 'daddy' got you his friend to come battle rap me? What is he like a 70 year old, country star?"

"No he's not, but from what I've seen you rap like in the past, a 70 year old country star could beat you in a rap battle, ya dig?"

"Now look I'm getting really tired of…" Cena begins to say but stops once the audience starts chanting 'Cena Sux' over and over, "I'm getting tired of playing games, this is a big man's business, not for little girls."

"Oh and this is coming from a grown guy that has a fan base made up of preteens?" Miley says then smiles as laughter comes from the stands, "Now if you'll let me finish because if you don't you don't get a title shot period."

"Thank you, now like I said my daddy made a call last week because I told him I had a feeling you'd do something like this when I got here. He called up a good friend of his, you might know him by the name of Tim McGraw. Well if you remember correctly he worked with someone by the name of Nelly in a music video. Well it just so happens that Nelly happens to have a friend that owed him a favor and this friend is your opponent in this rap battle." Miley says with a smile that was 3 times the size that it was before.

"Ok then, who is it?" Cena says a little impatiently.

"Someone that will knock you out in a heartbeat along with knocking you to the ground with his street rhymes, because simply, he loses himself in his music." Lilly said getting in the face of Cena.

"Why you hatin' girl? If your friend here is correct then you should be one of my biggest fans."

"Because I don't cheer for guys that come in here with no talent and just prance around in the ring and then win, and I especially don't cheer for guys who do this," Lilly says then does a funny of the 5 knuckle shuffle.

"Now John, you may go around telling your opponent that they can't see you, but with this guy, you can't see him." Miley says then looks up at the ring as 'Crack a Bottle' by Eminem starts playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from Detroit, Michigan Marshal Mathers aka EMINEM!!!" Miley yells into the mic causing a huge cheer, while Cena looks on in amazement.

Eminem walks through the curtains and down the ramp, giving high-fives to fans as he walks by them. He walks up to the ring and slides under the ropes and stands up next to Miley and Lilly, then Miley hands him her mic.

"LA WHAT UP!?!" Eminem shouts into the mic causing loud cheers to circulate through the building, "I can't hear you. Make some noise!!!" Eminem shout causing even louder cheers, which seem to cause the building to shake.

Miley grabs another mic and starts to speak once the crowd dies down some, "Alright now Em you know why you are here right?"

"Of course, I'm here to take out this lame duck standing in front of me." Eminem says directly to Cena.

"Correct now since you are the guest here, I'll let you decide who will go first."

"Let this fool go first, I wanna see if he's even worthy of battling me."

"Alright, John you ge…" Miley began to say but Cena interrupts yet again.

"Oh my god is Slim Shady, you know the guy they say can't get his songs on the radi-

O, because they offend but the truth is his career has just come to its end,

Yea he had a good run up there in the Motor City but really he just can't quite land that big dealy

O, what you gonna do when you up in this, and you can't get your head out, you gonna go back to Kim and ask her to bail you out?

What you gonna do when your girl Hailey, learns that the guys you say you burn end up sending you to the cemetery?

Oh wait is she even yours anymore? Man cause last I heard she can't come anywhere near you, man cause every time she was around all she be sayin' is 'where is you?'

Man why don't you go clean up your life, maybe then you'll see, that just like with all the other rappers I'm compared to you'll know that You Can't See Me." Cena ends his rap by waving his hand in front of his face in his 'You Can't See Me' taunt.

Cena just stares at Eminem who had been silent the whole time and hadn't brought his mic up to say anything yet. Miley was about to say something but then Eminem started to speak.

"Yo, dude what's up with you? Man are mental or something, cause that just ain't cool.

You think this is a game? Cause if you do, man your shit is lame, but then again everything you do is to, especially that FU oops I mean that Attitude Adjustment man, I can't believe you thought people really liked you?

And what's this you say you a Chain Gang leader, shit this ain't football, man you can just take that pole and stick up your…" Cena starts to step towards Eminem, "Whoa man hold on I'm not done, but your career will be once Miss Montana gets her run.

Man you think you can rap, you think you got cred? Man the closest thing you got to street is Melrose Place, shit, seriously West Newberry, man I stomp all over that skid, man what do you even have there man that's famous, besides them Patriots with Tom Brady, oh wait FUMBLE!!!

You wanna be hip, you wanna spread theories? Man the only reason you got over with theses fans is because you joined Team Angle at Survivor Series, But if you wanna live this life come up with your own lyrics, don't depend on some white guy that thinks he's street just because his favorite movie is 8 Mile. No you haven't proven anything man, you want to make a scene? Why don't you go get your multi-platinum CD, Oh wait you don't have one? Oh yea you barely have one album, and I know all those people that bought it just threw it into Boston Harbor once the listened to it because they were like 'What the hell is this shit?' and grabbed one of mine and just sat and went into vibe

You know what go ahead and get your CD cause I'll prove you ain't a real rapper, because I can go around people what my name is, but when I ask about you they'll be like 'Who the fuck is this?'" Cena goes up and shakes his head and waves his hand in front of Eminem.

"Oh really, you wanna do that, well just to let you know you just signed your coffin, because you know why people cheer when you do that even though you look like a fool, It because just like me," Eminem starts waving his hand in front of his face, "I don't wanna see you." He then stops his hand flips Cena the bird.

The crowd goes absolutely crazy, it is almost deafening. Lilly looks around at all of the fans in amazement at how loud they are, while she brings her hands up to cover her ears. She had been around cheering fans a lot because of Miley's concerts but still sometimes the noise was too loud to bear.

Miley waited for the noise to die down, before speaking again, "Alright, now since I know almost nothing about scoring rap battles, I'm going to let you guys decide. So if you think John Cena is the winner, cheer now…" Miley pauses and listens to the crowd reaction which is a mix of cheers and boos but more boos, "Ok now who thinks Eminem is the winner?" she stops then listens to the cheers which were clearly louder than the cheers for Cena.

"Ok it looks like we have a winner… It's EMINEM!!!" Miley yells and Cena gets very irritated and grabs the mic from Miley.

"Ok, ok he beat me, but you can't deny me my rematch so you still have to give me it."

"You're right I can't deny you your rematch… but I can put it on the line in a match, so for your match later tonight, you are going to run the gauntlet, now it doesn't matter if you win or lose your matches, all that matters is that you walk back up here and touch this line on the ramp after you face your three opponents." Miley says then pauses to see Cena's reaction, "If you can walk up here and touch this line, you get your title rematch, if you don't, you will not get a WWE title shot ever again. So I suggest you go get ready because that match is at the end of the night."

Cena just stares down Miley but she won't back down. Then he walks out of the ring and up the ramp as 'Crack a Bottle' starts to play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen once again, EMINEM!!" Miley says then points to Eminem.

_Later that night_

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back our guest host, Hannah Montana!!" Justin Roberts announces as Miley comes out on the entrance ramp and walks over to the band set-up that is off to the left side of the ramp and walks up to the mic.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!!" Miley yells into the mic causing a huge uproar, "Ok now before we get started I need to tell you I'm not singing any of my songs tonight." she says causing some groans and a few boos, "Wait, wait hold on, the reason for me not singing any of my songs is because I have a special surprise for all of you, I'm doing a duet with someone you all know very well and we are singing one of her songs."

Miley stops for a few seconds to let the suspense build then says, "You guys wanna know who it is?" the crowd cheers loudly, "I can't hear you, I said do you guys wanna know who it is?!!" the crowd cheers louder, "Ok here with me to sing her first single, '¡Quiero Vivir!' ladies and gentlemen LILLIAN GARCIA!!"

The band starts to play ¡Quiero Vivir! as Lillian come walking out onto the stage waving at all of the screaming fans and walks over to the other mic set up next to Miley and hugs her before taking her spot and starts to sing.

_No comprendo  
Este mundo  
Tantas reglas  
Amargan el sabor  
Esta vida  
El trabajo  
Nada cambia  
Incluyendo nuestro amor  
(Por fin lo veo)  
Ya estoy harta  
Quiero mas, mucho mas_

Ahora grito  
Yo siento  
Toda esta pasion en mi  
Estoy lista  
Preparada para el cambio en si  
No me asusto  
Ya de nada  
Nunca mirare atras  
Adios a mi pesar  
Quiero vivir!

The fans are going crazy as Miley steps up to the mic and begins to sing the English version of the lyrics

_For years,  
I got pushed around.  
(I would comply  
But they never valued me.  
I didn't want to, stir the waters  
And I didn't want to, Cause any pain  
(But now my time has come)  
Well, I'm fed up!!  
I want more, so much more!_

_As I scream,  
I feel, All this passion inside of me  
I am ready  
prepared for the changes to be  
Now is the time, I know I can  
I'm not scared of anything  
I'll never look back  
Goodbye to my old past....  
I wanna live!!_

Miley and Lillian move closer together as the band plays their instrumental gap in the song and prepare to sing again, together.

_Ya estoy harta, (Well, I'm fed up!!)  
Quiero más, mucho más (I want more, so much more!)_

_Ahora grito, (As I scream,)  
Yo siento (I feel)  
Toda esta pasión en mi (All this passion inside of me)  
Estoy lista, preparada (I am ready)  
Para el cambio en sí (prepared for the changes to be)  
(Ahora es tiempo, yo sé que yo puedo) (Now is the time, I know I can)  
No me asusto ya de nada, (I'm not scared of anything)  
Nunca miraré atrás (I'll never look back)  
Adiós a mi pesar (Goodbye to my old past....)  
¡Quiero vivir! (I wanna live!!)_

_Nunca miraré a una vida que no tenga más, (I'll never look for another life doesnt have enough,)  
Yo gritaré si me tratas de aguantar, (I'll scream if you try and hold me back.)  
Nunca viraré (I'll never turn back...)_

_Nunca viraré _

_I'll never turn back._

_Nunca viraré!!!! (I'll never turn back!!!!!!)_

The song ends with pyro of blue and green going off around them and the band finishes. As the smoke clears the fans let out a huge uproar of cheers and applause. Miley and Lillian look around and wave at everyone before embracing each other and Miley thanks Lillian for performing with her before going back up to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen once again, LILLIAN GARCIA!!!" Miley yells into the mic as Lillian walks off waving to everyone before going back into the back stage area.

After the cheers died down Miley began to speak, "Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Now we're ready fo…" Miley got interrupted by the sound of Jeri-Show's entrance theme and pyro.

Jericho and Big Show come out from the back stage area, and greeted by boos. Big Show starts walking down the ring but Jericho walks over to Miley and just stands in front of her and smiles.

"What do you want?" Miley said causing him to just sits there and chuckle.

"Just wanted to ask you to stay at ringside so that when I win this match, we can all laugh at your pathetic attempt to get rid of me."

Miley just smiles at Jericho then says, "Sure why not."

Just as Jericho is about to say something else he is interrupted by a voice saying "You Think You Know Me?" followed by Edge and Christian's entrance theme and Jericho immediately starts running down to the ring.

Miley waits until Edge and Christian come out from the back and is surprised to see Lilly right behind them. She walks over to them and links arms with Lilly and they follow Edge and Christian down to the ring and Lilly escorts Miley over to the announce table as Edge and Christian slide into the ring. Miley is handed a head set and she takes a seat with Lilly taking the extra seat next to her.

"And it looks like we have our co-hosts joining us for this match King." Michael Cole says as Miley finishes adjusting her headset.

"Thanks Michael, Hi King." Miley says as she waves at Jerry Lawler.

"Hannah what are you expecting to happen in this match, since we already know what you are hoping will happen." Cole asks.

"Well I'm, expecting a very great match out of both teams, and maybe with this little extra incentive Jericho will actually prove that what he says is true."

"You mean him being the best in the business today?" King says with a confused look.

"Yes, see I really don't want to fire him, but I want him to get back to the old him, which if he does then what he has been saying is right, but if he doesn't want that then, he really doesn't want to be in that ring anymore." Miley says as the bell rings and the match starts.

"Well it looks like Jericho and Show are having a bit of an argument on who will start first."

Jericho and Big Show are standing in there corner arguing when Edge comes up behind Jericho and rolls him up.

Cole: Edge rolling up Jericho but he kicks out at one. Wow we almost saw the end of Jericho's career right there.

"Come on Edge!" Lilly yells from beside Miley.

Miley: Sorry, she's a really big Edgehead.

Jericho gets to his feet only to be met with a right hand from Edge, followed up by 2 or 3 more. Edge backs up and bounces off the ropes to go for a clothesline but Jericho ducks and sticks his knee out and hits Edge in the abdomen causing Edge to do a front flip and land on his back. Jericho immediately hits a senton on Edge then goes for a cover but Edge kicks out at 2. Jericho immediately gets up after the kick out and tags in Big Show.

"Uhh oh, this man might get in the way of your plan Hannah." King says as Show steps over the top ropes and delivers a body punch to Edge who was being held by Jericho.

"Yes he can be but Edge and Christian have that chemistry between each other to take out a guy that size." Miley replies keeping herself calm.

Big Show stalks Edge as he gets up, once Edge gets to his feet Show punches him again in the abdomen then pushes Edge onto the turnbuckle and then over-head chops Edge's chest, sending out a very loud slapping sound.

"Oww" Lilly says quietly to herself as she holds her hand up to her chest like she could almost feel the pain that was going through Edge right now.

"This one's for you." Big Show says and points to Miley before chopping Edge's chest again.

Lilly looks over to Miley with a worried look on her face but Miley just leans over and covers her headset so no one could hear what she was saying besides Lilly.

"Don't worry, just get ready to do what we talked about, and Adam will take care of the rest." Miley whispers into Lilly's ear, and Lilly shakes her head up and down to tell Miley she heard her.

Big Show tries to hush the crowd but they won't comply so he starts yelling at them. Then he gives up and goes back to Edge in the corner, he pushes Edge's head back, licks his free hand and brings it up to chop Edge again but Edge moves out of the way at the last second and starts punching Show in the head over and over until Show pushes him off but Edge gets right back up and starts punching him in the head again. Edge then backs up and then runs and hits Show with a shoulder block, then pulls his head down and goes for a DDT but Show just lifts Edge up and pushes him off of his head and halfway across the ring but Edge lands on his feet. Edge starts running at Show to attempt a spear but Show beats him to it and spears Edge.

"What a spear by Big Show, he's got the cover 1…2… No Edge somehow kicked out." Cole said as Edge tries to get up after being hit by a monster sized spear.

Edge tries to crawl over to tag in Christian but Show grabs his foot and drags him over to his corner and tags in Jericho who comes in and hits and elbow onto Edge's back then Jericho starts stomping on Edge's back until the ref gets him off because he was holding the ropes while kicking him.

Miley looks over to Lilly and takes off her headset then whispers to Lilly, "Get the tables."

Lilly and Miley stand up and walk over to Christian's adjacent side and look under the ring, but Big Show sees this and starts yelling at the ref. While Show is yelling at the ref Jericho pulls Edge out to the middle of the ring and stomps on him a few times before going for a Lionsault, but Edge gets his knees up while Jericho is in mid-air. Jericho lands on his feet, and grabs Edge's legs and tries to flip him over to apply the Walls of Jericho, but Edge uses his leg strength and flips Jericho off of him. Edge tries to get to Christian to tag him in but Jericho grabs him by the foot and pulls him away, but Edge makes it up to his other foot and hits an enziguri then leaps and tags Christian in but the ref was still arguing with Show and didn't see it so he stops Christian and sends him back into his corner, as Jericho starts attacking Edge again. While this happened, Miley and Lilly brought the table they got from under the ring and they set it up on the outside of the ring but the ref sees them and tells them to go back to the announce table and they do.

"Miley what are they going to do with the table?" Lilly asked as they walk back to the announce table.

"You'll see." Miley said with a smile on her face.

Jericho picks up Edge by the hair but Edge smacks Jericho's hands away and starts punching him in the face, but Jericho kicks Edge in the stomach then runs behind Edge and bounces off the ropes and goes to grab Edge by the back of the head to hit a face buster but Edge reverses and pushes Jericho to the opposite ropes and hits Jericho with a half-nelson facebuster, causing a huge cheer from the crowd. Edge them makes it to his feet then goes over to his corner and squats down to set up Jericho for a spear as Christian starts getting the crowd excited behind him. Edge then goes for the spear but at the last second Jericho jumps and hits Edge with a Codebreaker but it sends Edge into the corner close enough for Christian to tag himself in and he immediately comes in and kicks Jericho in the face before delivering a forearm to Big Show's face, causing the big man to fall to the ground, Christian then starts to get the crowd up as he sets Jericho up for the Unprettier.

(AN: I know they call it the Killswitch now but it's an F'N Unprettier!!!)

Christian grabs Jericho's arms and twists him to set him up for the Unprettier but Jericho reverses it and pushes Christian into the ropes and into the waiting hand of Big Show. Show grabs his throat and is about chokeslam him but at the second Edge comes out of nowhere and spears Show off the ring and through the table that Miley and Lilly set up. Jericho starts yelling at the ref because he is furious that it isn't a disqualification that Show got put through a table, but he gets interrupted by Christian grabbing his arms and twisting him around and hitting him with the Unprettier.

"Christian hits the Unprettier, 1… 2… 3!!! It's over!" King yells as the refs hand hits the mat for a third time and Christian's entrance theme hits.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here are your winners and still the Unified Tag Team Champions Edge and Christian!!!" Justin Roberts announces while Edge gets back into the ring.

Miley and Lilly get up from the announce table, Miley goes and grabs a mic, and slide into the ring. They go over and congratulate Edge and Christian and hand them their titles as Jericho gets to his feet, and he looks furious. Miley just looks at him as he grabs the mic from her hand.

"Look here little girl, I suggest you get out of my ring right now, or else…" Jericho said but was interrupted by Miley grabbing the mic.

"Or else you'll do what? Do you even remember the stipulation of the match?" Miley asked causing Jericho's eyes to widen, "Your team lost, so Chris Jericho, YOU'RE FIRED!!" Miley yells into the mic causing a huge uproar from the fans as Jericho screams as he falls to his knees in disbelief that he has been fired again.

Edge and Christian sit and laugh at Jericho for a moment or two before walking over and holding the ropes for Miley and Lilly to step out before getting out of the ring themselves. All four start to make their way up the ramp but Lilly runs back quickly and grabs the mic Miley left in the ring.

Lilly looks back at Miley really quick a smiles before saying, "SECURITY!! Escort this man out of the building!!"

Once Lilly says that security guards immediately enter the ring and remove a kicking and punching Jericho out of the ring and carry him to the nearest exit.

_Later that night right before the main event_

"Ladies and gentlemen the special guest ring announcer for this main event, Lola Luftnagle!" Justin Roberts announces before giving the mic to Lilly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a gauntlet match, where John Cena must compete in 3 matches, and after the three matches if he can make it to the white line at the top of the entrance ramp, he will receive his WWE title rematch next week but if he cannot then he will never get a WWE title shot ever again." Lilly said into the mic before looking up at the ramp and waiting for the entrance theme to hit.

As Miley's Rockstar theme hits Lilly announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my best friend Hannah Montana!!"

Miley makes her way down to the ring, where Lilly steps onto the bottom rope to allow Miley to step into the ring and then both girls go back to the middle of the ring, then John Cena's theme hits.

Lilly announces very unenthusiastically "Making his way to the ring, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, John Cena."

Cena makes his way to the ring and slides in. Then Lilly hands the mic to Miley and she begins to speak.

"Well John I hope you are ready for your three opponents tonight." Miley says then Cena shakes his head yes, "Ok here is your first opponent."

As Miley says this Somebody's Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia starts to play and the crowd goes wild as Miley hands the mic back to Lilly.

"Making his way to the ring, from Sills Beach, Texas, weighing in at 405 lbs, MARK HENRY !!" Lilly says loudly into the mic as Evan gets on the apron to enter the ring, and Miley and Lilly step out of the ring and sit next to the announce table.

(AN: ok for this match I'm going into my Who Will Reign Supreme mode, if you don't know what I mean its how I write the matches in that story. Just a heads up)

Cole: John Cena having to start off this gauntlet match against Mark Henry, King things don't look good for Cena from the start.

King: You got that right Cole, starting off against the World's Strongest Man is a huge disadvantage for Cena.

Cole: But King my question is, why is Hannah doing this to Cena, he's usually one of our guests host's favorite.

King: Well lately, he's been more of a cry baby than anything else, but the fans have the right of free speech and they can choose whether or not they like certain superstars, and Cena just happened to run into two of those WWE fans that just hate him.

The ring bell sounds and the match is underway with Cena and Henry sizing each other up, then locking into the collar-elbow tie up, which Mark Henry easily out powers Cena and pushes him off. Cena tries again with the tie up but Henry moves and locks Cena into a head lock.

Cole: Now normally Cena has the strength advantage in a match but not even John Cena's strength can compare to the World's Strongest Man.

Cena starts to fight out of the head lock and manages to push Henry into the ropes in an effort to push him off but Mark Henry keeps his arms locked around Cena's head, and continues to apply pressure. Cena again starts to punch at Mark Henry's abdomen and gets him to the ropes again and grabs them, causing the ref to make Mark Henry let go of the hold. Henry exchanges a few words with the ref after letting go of Cena and as he turns around, Cena starts hitting him with everything he's got, dazing Henry slightly, and Cena runs and bounces off the opposite ropes and tries a shoulder block but Mark Henry standing his ground and Cena just bounces off of him and hits the floor.

King: Wow what power by the World's Strongest Man.

Cole: Can Cena prevail or will Hannah Montana's plan work, we'll find out when we return.

_Shows Miley and Lilly sitting in their seats next to the announce table watching the match as Lilly yells, "Come on Mark, stay on him!"and the screen goes blank and to a commercial._

_Fades back to the ring with the action_

Cena and Mark Henry are in the ring with Cena in the corner and Mark Henry punching away at Cena until the ref tells him to get Cena out of the corner.

Cole: And we're back her live on Monday Night Raw where we see Cena running the gauntlet, and he is still struggling against Mark Henry.

King: I don't think there is anyone in the back that wouldn't struggle against Mark Henry, I mean he's the World's Strongest Man, he didn't give himself that title he earned it.

Cole: Once again ladies and gentlemen, this match was made by our guest host or I should say guest hosts, Hannah Montana and her friend Lola Luftnagle. Now the rules of this match are that no matter if Cena wins or loses he must face three opponents in succession, and as an added stipulation there is a white line at the top of the ramp and if Cena can walk up to the line and touch it after his three matches he will receive a WWE title rematch, next week against HBK.

King: Cole I don't even know if Cena will make it out of this one and whoa wait a minute, Cena showing his strength.

Cena got knocked down by Henry but when Henry went to pick him up Cena ducked under and got Mark Henry up onto his shoulder.

Cole: Cena got Henry on his shoulders… Attitude Adjustment!! Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment out of nowhere and Cena with the cover.

Cena covers Mark Henry and the ref counts the pin 1… 2… 3 then Cena gets to his feet quickly then looks over at Miley and Lilly as the ref does his best to roll Mark Henry out of the ring.

"And the winner of the first fall, John Cena." Lilly says into the mic before handing it to Miley.

"Good job, you impressed me. But you're not done yet. Here's your next opponent." Miley says then a familiar song starts to play and the fans cheer like they are at a rock concert.

King: What? No way, this can't be.

Cole: King I think it is, yes it is, Jeff Hardy!! Jeff Hardy has returned!

"Making his way to the ring, from Cameron, NC, JEFF HARDY!!!" Lilly yells into the mic as the fans get louder when Jeff comes out from the back and does his patented Hardy dance and his pyro goes off along with 'No More Words' by Endeverafter starts to play louder.

Cole: This arena sounds like a rock concert, as always when Jeff makes his way to the ring.

King: I still can't believe it, it has been almost a year since we've seen Jeff Hardy.

Jeff slides into the ring and goes over to one corner and stands on it and spreads his arms out and back up to his face with each of his hands forming a 'J'. He then looks back over at Cena then hops up to the top rope and jumps off and hits a Whisper in the Wind on Cena.

King: Wow Whisper in the Wind right off the bat.

Cole: And the high flying Jeff Hardy getting the early advantage.

"Woooo Go Jeff!!" Lilly yells loudly as Jeff gets back up to his feet.

Jeff gets to his feet as Cena makes his way to the corner and tries to pull himself up but before he can he is met with Jeff's two feet as Jeff hits his turnbuckle drop kick then pulls Cena to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin but Cena kicks out at 2. Jeff picks up Cena and Irish whips him into the opposite ropes and attempts a clothesline but Cena ducks then bounces back and hits a shoulder block on Jeff, then goes and hits another one, then Cena waits and ducks a wild swing by Jeff and Cena picks him up and hits the spin-out powerbomb, once Jeff hits the mat Cena looks up at all the fans and holds his hand up, signaling he is going to the 5-knuckle shuffle. Cena stands at Jeff's head then he looks over at Miley and Lilly and waves his hand in front of his face saying "You Can't See Me" which causes almost all the fans to boo. He then bounces of the ropes then hits the 5-Knuckle Shuffle then holds up his stolen Dudley Boyz taunt and goes for an Attitude Adjustment once Jeff gets to his feet, but Jeff wiggles out of Cena's grasp and then grabs his head and hits a Twist of Fate on Cena and goes for the pin.

Cole: Jeff Twist of Fate, the pin 1… 2… No Cena somehow able to kick out.

King: Wow you've got to give Cena credit for being able to kick out of that one.

Jeff looks up at the ref in disbelief asking if it was a 3 count but the ref says no only a 2. Jeff then picks up Cena, only to be lifted up onto Cena's shoulder and Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment but Jeff lands on his feet then hits his face-buster suplex on Cena and rolls him over onto his back and goes to the top-rope.

King: Jeff Hardy going for it… SWANTON BOMB!

Cole: But Cena moves and now he's got the STF locked in and Jeff with nowhere to go.

Jeff tries desperately to make it to the ropes to break the hold but just as he gets close enough to touch the rope, Cena lets go of the hold then drags Jeff back to the center of the ring and reapplies the STF. Jeff tries frantically to break the hold but can't and he has no choice but to tap out.

King: Aww Jeff Hardy having to submit but you can't blame him, he really had no way to get out of it.

"And the winner of the second fall, John Cena." Lilly says into the mic then hands it to Miley again.

"Wow another very impressive win, good job John." Miley says then Cena asks for a mic.

"I've gone through 2, who else do you got?"

"Well… for this next guy, all I have to say is I've just got 2 words for ya!!" Miley says and is about to say something else but Cena stops her.

"Wait, wait let me guess, are those two words Suck it?"

"Well… You got one word right. But its in the wrong place, the two words are… 'YOU SUCK!!!'" Miley says loudly and the fans realize who she means and the start cheering as Kurt Angle's entrance music hits.

"Making his way to the ring, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, he is the ONLY Olympic Gold Medalist in wrestling history, KURT ANGLE!!!" Lilly announces loudly.

King: Oh my god, I don't believe it Kurt Angle has returned to the WWE!

Cole: The only Olympic gold medalist in WWE history has returned.

The crowd erupts in cheers and start chanting "You Suck" to the theme but it is directed at Cena not Angle. Kurt gets to the ring and just stares at Cena and smiles before taking off his gold medal, then he is about to slide into the ring but he stops when he hears Miley speak again.

"Wait before you guys start this one, I have one more announcement. In order to insure that this last match doesn't end up in an all out brawl, because I know the history between you two, I have made a very special call to have a special guest referee." Miley says then an ominous noise starts to play and people start to get excited, "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the special guest referee…" Miley pauses until she hears the entrance theme say 'Is Cookin', "THE ROCK!!!!" Miley yells and you could almost hear the roof creaking as if it was going to explode off, and the fans get even louder as The Rock comes onto the entrance ramp in his ref shirt and walks down to the ring.

Miley had made a special call a week and a half prior to this night as herself and surprisingly The Rock remembered her and Lilly, and he still claimed that she and Lilly had given him the best facial he had ever had. And before long all she had to do was ask once and The Rock agreed to be the special ref for the match.

The Rock gets up onto the ring apron in his normal fashion and gets on the turnbuckle and raises his hand in a fist, causing the fans to cheer louder as they look at the soon-to-be Hall of Famer. He then stares down Cena before getting of the turnbuckle and into the ring and repeats his process on the opposite turnbuckle in his normal fashion before asking for a mic which Miley hands him.

The Rock takes the mic then looks around at all of the fans before saying, "FINALLY… THE ROCK… HAS COME BACK… TO L.A.!!!" he then brings down the mic then back up to say, "Man it feels good to be back in this ring, you know The Rock has some very fond memories here in L.A. And The Rock knows…" he then pauses and looks at Cena, "Oh well hello there son, what's your name?"

Cena begins to speak but then The Rock says, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!!" The Rock waits for the fans to quiet down a bit before continuing, "But seriously The Rock knows exactly who you are, you're John Cena, you're the poster boy of the WWE. But there is one thing that you definitely aren't and that is you are not 'The People's Champion'. Heck you're not even liked by most of the people, and do you know what that makes you?" The Rock sits and stares at Cena for a second or two before saying, "A Jabroni!! That's right J-A-B-R-O-N-I-A-B-C-X-Y-Z AHH!! It doesn't matter how you spell because you know for a fact that The Rock is right, you're a Jabroni, and now you have a lose on your hands."

As The Rock says that Kurt Angle comes up behind Cena and hits the Angle Slam and goes for the cover which The Rock counts to 3 very quickly and signals for the bell.

"Here is your winner KURT ANGLE!!" Lilly says enthusiastically as Kurt and The Rock start stomping a mudhole in Cena and walking it dry, much to the delight of the fans.

Kurt then takes Cena by the leg and applies the Ankle Lock, and Cena screams in pain but then he rolls through and sends Angle through the ropes and out of the ring. Cena makes it back to his feet and looks out at Angle on the ground then turns around only to be met by punches from The Rock then The Rock goes for and connects with a Rock Bottom. The Rock the looks out at the millions (AN: and MILLIONS! Lol) of fans and then pulls Cena to the middle of the ring and stands over Cena's head.

King: Oh my god, Cole are we going to see it?

As King says that, The Rock removes his elbow pad and tosses it to the fans.

Cole: Yes we are King, The Rock going for the Most Electrifying move is sports Entertainment, THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!!

The Rock bounces off the ropes, hops over Cena and bounces off the other ropes before swinging his arms and driving his elbow into the chest of Cena. After the People's Elbow, Miley and Lilly get into the ring, Miley having another mic in her hand, and walk over to Cena's beaten body.

Miley brings the mic up to her mouth and says, "John you have 2 minutes to walk up that ramp and touch that white line, and that time starts Now."

A 2 minute clock appears on the big screen and begins to count down. Cena for the first 10 seconds doesn't move a muscle but then he starts to shift and try to roll over. The Rock goes to kick him but Miley stops him.

"Wait, leave him, I want to see if he actually makes it." Miley says to The Rock.

Cena manages to roll over and pulls himself out of the ring and onto the floor. With 1:30 left Cena starts to crawl up the ramp slowly, the fans start to get a little anxious as they see him get closer and closer to the line. At the 1 minute mark Cena is halfway up the ramp and is now crawling on his hands and knees slowly, but surely getting to the line. At the 30 second mark he is almost there and starts to get up but he falls back onto his stomach. He tries desperately to crawl to the line closer and closer. At 20 seconds the fans start to cheer as HBK walks out onto the ramp and stands at the line, which happens to drive Cena even more to get to the line. At 10 seconds the fans start the countdown, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, then Cena reaches out and lunges for the line and touches it as the clock hits 1 and then 0 and a buzzer goes off, and his theme hits as he tries to get to his feet.

Lilly looks over at Miley with a worried expression on her face but Miley just smiles as she sees HBK hand Cena a mic as he makes it to his feet.

"I made it to the line, you can't stop me from getting my title rematch. Give me it." Cena says as he looks at the title that is draped over HBK's shoulders.

"You're right John, you made it to the line. But… I said you had to walk to the line, you crawled." Miley says causing the fans to mostly cheer, "So since you did make it to the line I will give you something, but it won't be a title rematch, I'll give you some music."

"I don't want your music." Cena says hastily.

"Oh I'm not giving you my music, but you'll be wishing I did. And if you're not down with that then we just got 2 words for ya." Miley says and then she holds the mic up and the crowd yells "SUCK IT!!"

King: WHOA SWEET CHIN MUSIC!!

As the crowd yells HBK gives Cena his music, some Sweet Chin Music, straight in the face, and Cena is out cold on the top of the ramp, and the fans cheer as the D-Generation X theme hits and HBK and HHH step over Cena and come down to the ring to join Miley, Lilly, and The Rock. They all form a line with HHH and HBK at the ends and Miley, Lilly and The Rock in the middle in that order and they all raise their hands and do the DX crotch chop and the green pyro goes off behind them forming and X.

Cole: Wow what a night.

King: What a night indeed, Jericho was fired, Cena no longer gets a WWE title shot, what's going to top that?

Cole: I don't know but we'll find out soon, so until next week, I'm Michael Cole alongside my broadcast partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Good night!

_The show goes off as they show Miley and Lilly waving to the fans with Lilly on the ropes waving._

_Backstage after the show ends in Miley and Lilly's dressing room._

"Oh My God, that was sooooo awesome, why didn't you tell me you called The Rock?" Lilly says as she opens the door of the dressing room and enters immediately followed by Miley.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise." Miley says mocking defending herself because she knows Lilly isn't really mad at her.

"Well it was one heck of a surprise, and you got Maria here so I could meet her too, you are the best girlfriend ever!" Lilly says as she hugs Miley tightly.

"No you're the best girlfriend ever, you helped me so much tonight, I couldn't ask for anything more." Miley says returning the hug then she pulls back and looks deeply into Lilly's eyes, "I love you Lilly."

"I love you too" Lilly responded then kiss Miley tenderly.

When the two girls pulled away Miley said, "I've been waiting to do that all night."

"Well we've got the rest of the night ahead of us so you can have as many as you want." Lilly said with a mischievous grin on her face before placing her lips on Miley's again, but this time they were interrupted.

"Whoa." came a feminine yet sweet voice from behind Lilly and both girls immediately pulled away and looked at the door that they had forgotten to close and the cute brunette-dyed-red-headed Maria.

"Uhh this, this isn't…" Miley began to say but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Shh, it's ok, your secrets safe with me." Maria said as she closed the door behind her.

"Really?" Lilly said in a surprised tone.

"Of course, you two aren't ready to come out yet, what kind of person would I be if I let that happen before you wanted it to?" Maria said sweetly with a smile that matched.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." Lilly said as she went over and hugged Maria as tightly as she did earlier.

"Lola, don't crush her." Miley said trying to keep from laughing.

"Oh it's fine, like I said earlier I love meeting my fans." Maria said then returned the hug from Lola until she released her, "Sorry for interrupting you two but I just wanted to congratulate you guys on how well you did out there, you were one of the best guest hosts we've ever had."

"Aww thanks Maria, we had a blast, and I know Lola loved meeting you the most." Miley said then whispered, "I think she has a crush on you." Lilly blushed as she heard that.

"Hannah." Lilly whined as she blushed.

"Aww that's so cute, and I'm honored that someone as cute as you has a crush on me, you know if you were a little bit older and you weren't already dating someone, I'd go out with you in a heartbeat." Maria says sweetly to Lilly.

"Really?" Lilly managed to squeak out.

"Totally." Maria said then realized something, "Oops sorry, I didn't mean to flirt with your girlfriend in front of you." Maria said to Miley but Miley just laughed.

"It's fine, I don't blame you she is cute." Miley said as she stepped closer to Lilly.

As Miley was about to speak again there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Miley said and the door opened to reveal Melina standing on the other side.

"Maria? Baby what are… Oops sorry I didn't realize this was your room, I just saw Maria walk in here and…" Melina started to stutter more and more as she spoke.

"Mel, it's ok." Maria said then kissed Melina, "I was just congratulating them on doing a great job."

"Ria you… I mean." Melina started to say but Maria put a finger on her lips.

"It's ok they're cool, they won't say anything." Maria said then turned to look at Miley and Lilly.

Lilly and Miley just stood there in shock.

"Mel and I are together." Maria said after an awkward silence.

"I knew it!" Lilly said a little louder than she meant it to be and she covered her mouth, "Sorry, and we promise not to say anything."

"Yea, totally." Miley agreed.

"Thanks girls, that means a lot to me." Melina said then hugged both girls, "And you guys were awesome out there tonight."

"Yes, you were." Maria said as she hugged Miley then said, "Well we'll leave you guys to get ready, I've got a date tonight so we need to go, I hope we get to see each other again soon." Maria said then leaned in and kissed Lilly on the cheek, "Especially you." she whispered and giggled as Lilly's blush became even bigger.

"Oh definitely, we'd like that. Bye." Miley said as she waved at Maria and Melina as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, then she looked over at Lilly who was still in the same position she was in a moment ago, "Lilly? Lilly… Yoo hoo." Miley said as she waved her hand in front of Lilly.

She realized that wasn't going to work so she tried a different approach, she stood in front of Lilly and started to unbutton her shirt slowly and by the time she got to the middle row of buttons Lilly snapped out of her trance and started to help Miley with the rest of the buttons but Miley stopped her.

"Whoa there, we're not doing this here, we have to wait til we get back home." Miley said as she kept hold of Lilly's hands to make sure she didn't try to get her shirt off the rest of the way.

"But… you were… and…" Lilly started to babble but Miley stopped her with a kiss, once she pulled away Lilly said, "I'd so choose you over Maria."

Miley just laughed, "Yea right, I wouldn't even choose myself over Maria."

"Shut up, let's go home." Lilly said with a laugh then pulled Miley close to her and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Miley said with a confused look.

"For doing this, for bringing me with you, it was amazing."

"Lilly I wouldn't have done this without you. I love you."

"But still thank you, you really are the greatest girlfriend ever, I love you too."

And with that Lilly kissed Miley slowly and deeply.

_**WOOO I've finally finished this, man that was a long one. Well what did you think? As always comment please your opinions do matter to us.**_

_**I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but like I said up at the top I've been busy with projects and things for school, and even though it was fun, going to see Mandy really put me behind schedule but it was totally worth it. Anyway hope you guys like it. Well it's late I've got to get some sleep, so until next time, I'm Taylor, C ya.**_

_**PS: Guys pray for the families that were affected by the Fort Hood shootings, mine was one of them my cousin's husband was on base that day but he wasn't hurt or anything but one of his friends were injured in the shooting, so pray for them. Please and Thank you. Mandy and I love you guys.**_

_**TO MANDY: I love you soo much Mandy, I wish I could come see you for Thanksgiving. I miss you so much, I'm wishing for Christmas to get her quicker every night. I can't wait til you and me are together again, I love you so much.**_


	24. Oh Sweet Niblets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN…… DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!!!! Oh and if you don't like it and still decide to read it just so you can bash either Taylor or myself then I just got 2 words for ya!!! SUCK IT!!!!!! (I would say the full version of FU but unlike you bashers we have class)**_

_**But for the rest of our loyal fans that would never say anything hurtful about mine and Tay's relationship I say welcome, sorry about that last part in the warning but we do have bashers on our hands, they have been sending us anonymous PM though so we don't quite know who they are coming from. But we don't care what they say about us, as long as I have Tay in my life, nothing else matters. Ok now I want to say one more thing, you remember we are WWE fans and I just found out that this morning, Umaga aka Jamal aka Eddie Fatu, died on Dec. 4**__**th**__** due to a heart attack. So right now I will honor him with a moment of silence………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Ok thank you for those that observed it with me, he was a great wrestler and one of the greater Samoan wrestlers to come through the business and he will be missed. RIP Eddie Fatu.**_

_**Ok now for the next chapter of…**_

**You Belong With Me**

**Oh Sweet Niblets**

_2 weeks after hosting Monday Night Raw_

Lilly walks into Miley's room with the bag of mail that Robbie Ray had brought home from Hannah's recording company and places the bag onto the bed before sitting down next to Miley who was sitting on the floor leaning her back against the end of the bed with a letter already in her hand. Lilly then grabbed a few of the letters and walked around the bed and sat down next to Miley before opening them.

"Jeez, how many more letters are you going to get from all the people thanking you for preventing Cena from being WWE Champion again?" Lilly said as she leaned her head on Miley's shoulder watching Miley's hands as she fingered through the letters.

"I don't know, I haven't done anything where I've had that much power before." Miley said as she rested her head on top of Lilly's then said, "You tired?"

Lilly shook her head, "No I'm ok." as soon as she finished her sentence she let out a yawn then said, "Ok maybe a little."

"Then go to bed, we've had a big weekend, we can finish looking at letters tomorrow when we get home from school."

"No, I'm not that…" she yawned again, "…tired."

Miley put two fingers under Lilly's chin and lifted her head up so she could look into her eyes then said, "Lilly, go to bed."

"No, not until you do." Lilly said then crossed her arms then made a face a 5 year old would make when they don't want to do as they are told.

Miley let a smile form on her face before saying, "Lil." then she let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked still keeping her arms folded.

"You look so adorable when you make that face." Miley said then gave Lilly a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going to bed until you do."

"Lilly do you remember the last time you said that, I almost dropped you trying to get you into bed after you fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Well you should have woke me up." Lilly said as she leaned her head on Miley's shoulder again, trying to look as much like an innocent child as she could.

"I tried, you wouldn't wake up." Miley said then waited for Lilly to reply but she didn't get one and she looked down at her and saw she had fell asleep, "Lilly… Lil," Miley said trying to wake up the sleeping blonde, "Oh sweet niblets."

Miley then draped Lilly's arm on her shoulder before struggling but eventually made it to her feet while holding onto Lilly. She had to admit at times like these she was glad she kept up her work-out routine she had from filming Indiana Jonnie, because if she hadn't it would have been impossible for her to carry Lilly to the bed, not that Lilly was big but the fact that before filming she could barely lift 50 lbs. Miley started to walk to the side of her bed but she had a hard time keeping a hold of Lilly's limp body. She was almost to the side of the bed when Lilly's body shifted, pulling Miley with her. With quick thinking Miley attempted and successfully twisted their bodies so she ended up hitting the floor first and used herself to break Lilly's fall. Miley lay on the floor with Lilly on top of her for a minute or two until the pain in her back subsided. She was about to try to get up but then she heard Lilly start to giggle silently. She looked down at Lilly who was staring at her from between the valley of her breast.

"Well hello there." Lilly said as she continued to giggle.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Miley said with surprise in her voice.

"Maybe." Lilly mumbled into Miley's stomach, which cause Miley to quiver slightly and to completely forget that her back was hurting.

"You scared me, I thought you were going to get hurt when I dropped you."

Lilly scooted up closer to Miley's face and said, "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." then she placed her lips on Miley's.

Once their lips parted Miley asked, "I thought you were sleepy?"

Lilly just smiled and said, "I'm not anymore." then she placed her lips onto Miley's once again.

_Meanwhile_

"Ok so do you guys know the plan for tomorrow?" Jake asked Amber and Ashley, who were sitting in front of him.

"Yea we know, get everyone's attention then let you do the rest." Amber said in her usual snobby tone, then looked over at Ashley.

"What?" Ashley said because Amber and Jake were just staring at her.

"Do you understand or not?" Jake said loudly.

"Yes I do. But…" Ashley said then trailed off.

"But what?" Jake asked a little irritated.

"I don't know about this, I mean why do…" she began to say but stopped when she felt a pain in the back of her head, "OWW!!"

"Are you in or out, simple question?" Amber said hastily.

"Ok fine, I'm in." Ashley replied, still holding the back of her head, looking a little afraid but more hurt.

"Good, now just remember catch them when they are in the middle of the cafeteria, and before you do anything else." Jake said making sure the girl knew their role in the plot.

"Got it." Amber replied.

_Back with Liley the next morning_

Miley awoke to the sight of a certain blonde's hair in her face, partially blocking the sun that was peering through her window. She carefully moved it, then looked down at a still-sleeping, barely clothed Lilly on her chest and smiled as she moved some stray hairs from her face, which caused Lilly to stir slightly but didn't wake her up. She then looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning.

Miley sighed then said quietly, "Looks like we aren't getting to school on time today." she then looked back down at Lilly, not wanting to wake her up but knew she had to, then started stroking her hair while saying, "Lilly, come on we have to get up."

Lilly stirred slightly as she said sleepily, "Mmm 5 more minutes."

Miley just smiled then leaned down and kissed Lilly's lips, "We have to get up, it's 7:30." when she released the blondes lips Lilly's head shot up and looked at the clock.

"Oh sweet niblets." Lilly said stealing her lover's catchphrase, that she had started using more and more lately when it was appropriate, then tried to get up but Miley held her in place, "Miley we gotta hurry or we'll be late."

"Lilly, there's no way we're going to get there on time even if we had a time machine, just relax and don't rush." she said then placed a kiss on Lilly's lips before releasing her.

"Ok," Lilly said as she leaned her head back down next to Miley's head, "I love you Miles."

"I love you too Lilly," Miley replied before placing a kiss on the top of Lilly's head, "Ok let's get ready for school.

Miley and Lilly get ready for school and head down stairs to grab something quick to eat for breakfast but they find that Robbie Ray isn't home. Miley looks around and finds a note posted on the refrigerator.

Miley takes the note and reads it out loud,

_Girls,_

_ I had to run to the record company, I'll probably be back around 5, make sure Jackson is up before you leave._

"Hmm I wonder what they needed him for." Miley said quietly to herself before putting the note to the side and looking at Lilly, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmmm… Ooo I'd love some pancakes."

"As you wish, one stack of pancakes coming right up." Miley replied as she went to the refrigerator to get everything she needed for the pancakes.

_Later_

Miley and Lilly are pulling into the parking lot of the school, it is almost 9:30

"I can't believe we're an hour and a half late for school." Lilly said as she got out of Miley's car and walked over to Miley's side.

"Well if you had just went to sleep like I told you to, you wouldn't have slept so late." Miley said in a joking tone.

"Well if you would control yourself when I'm close to you, I would have been able to sleep." Lilly joked back, causing Miley to fake gasp.

"Hey you are the one that seduced me." Miley said as she stepped in front of Lilly, causing her to stop, she was trying hard not to start laughing.

Lilly was also trying very hard not to laugh and said, "Am I that good? Or do you just not have much will power?"

"Oh you know you would have done the same if I was the one seducing you."

"Nope you're wrong, cause I do have will power." Lilly said then walked around Miley but stopped when she felt Miley's hand run down her arm.

"Oh really?" Miley said softly then got stepped closer to Lilly so she was directly behind her, almost touching, "Care to try and prove it?" Miley whispered into Lilly's ear, which caused the blonde to shiver, as she reached her free hand under the back of Lilly's shirt and tickled her.

Lilly tried as hard as she could to suppress her moan that was building up inside her but she let out a slight whimper.

"Oh is my Lilly-bear getting turned on?" Miley said with a smile on her face because she knew Lilly was going crazy from her touch.

Lilly shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, then said, "Ok you win." she then opened her eyes and let out the rest the air she was holding in before turning around to face Miley and kissing her.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until both girls remembered where they were and they both pulled away, both subconsciously licking their lips.

"Ok let's get into school before we get expelled for PDA." Lilly said as she took Miley's hand into her, intertwining their fingers in the process.

"But PDA is only an hour of detention."

"Not for the type of PDA I was about to give you." Lilly said with a smile, which caused Miley to laugh, then they started walking towards the entrance of the school.

Miley and Lilly made their way into the school and went straight to the office to turn in their late notes. They weren't punished for being an hour and a half late because they made up the excuse that they had woman problems this morning and the female secretary they gave the notes to just nodded and sent them to class. Their timing couldn't have been better because as soon as they got to their lockers the bell rang, signaling that first period was over and the whole student body scattered into the hall. Miley and Lilly opened their lockers and were about to grab their books but they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey where were you two? I tried texting you all throughout first hour." Oliver said as he walked up to his two best friends.

"Good morning to you too, Oliver." Lilly replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry but I thought one of you were sick or something, and normally you guys tell me if you're going to be late."

"Sorry, we kinda got to a late start and by the time we woke up I knew we weren't going to be on time so I just figured we'd take our time." Miley said as she pulled her books out of her locker and closed it.

Lilly cleared her throat as she closed her locker then held her hand out to Miley.

"What?" Miley asked as she looked at Lilly's hand.

"Books." Lilly replied simply.

"Huh? No it's my turn." Miley said then tried to get Lilly's books.

"No your turn was during last period, which we missed, so it's my turn."

"No it's still my turn, we don't go by periods we go by turns." Miley said as she tried to get Lilly's books while keeping hers away from Lilly.

"Girls…" Oliver said trying to get them to stop, "Girls!!!" he almost yelled.

Both girls stopped and looked at him and almost yelled, "What!?"

"Ok you two are being ridiculous, find a way to solve it then stick with the answer."

"Ooo we could flip a coin." Lilly said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a quarter.

"See there you go." Oliver said encouragingly.

"Uhh no, we can flip a coin but we flip this one." Miley said as she reached into her pocket and produced another quarter.

"Huh, why?" Oliver said dumbfounded.

"Because," Miley reached and snatched Lilly's coin from her and handed it to Oliver, "that's why."

"Hey, my lucky quarter." Lilly said trying to get the quarter from Oliver.

"Yea your lucky double-headed quarter. You're not pulling that one on me twice." Miley said as she watched Oliver give Lilly the quarter back.

"Well it's lucky when no one else knows it is." Lilly held the coin protectively.

"Here just flip this one Oliver." Miley handed Oliver her quarter and as Oliver flipped it Miley called out, "Heads."

Oliver caught the coin and looked at it and said, "It's heads Lilly."

"Aww man." Lilly said as she handed Miley her books and they started to head off to their classes.

"UGH I hate this class." Lilly said as they were about to walk into the classroom.

"Why do you say that Lil?" Oliver asked as Miley set Lilly's books on her desk.

"Because this is the only class I don't have with Miley." Lilly said and started to pout.

"Aww don't worry your pretty lil head Lilly, I'm just across the hall." Miley said then kissed Lilly's forehead.

"Still not in the same room." Lilly mumbled under her breath but Miley caught it.

"Hey cut that out." Miley said then got really close to her and whispered, "If you don't stop, I won't give you your kiss before we go to lunch."

Lilly immediately looked up at Miley then said, "You wouldn't."

Miley sighed then said, "It would be hard but yea I would."

"Ok fine. But first thing after this class I get my kiss."

Miley just smiled before saying, "Deal, seal it with a kiss?"

"You read my mind." Lilly said before catching the brunette's lips with her own, only pulling away when the warning bell rang, "You better go before you're late."

"Ok, see you after class, love you."

"Love you too." Lilly said before giving Miley one more quick kiss.

Miley then turned and headed to her class across the hall and sat in her desk next to Oliver.

Oliver leaned over closer to Miley and whispered, "Do you like manipulating your girlfriend?"

Miley looked at Oliver with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Oliver reached in his pocket and pulls out Miley's coin and flips it to her.

"Double-headed coin?" Oliver said simply with a smile on his face.

Miley just let out a soft laugh then said, "Hey she did it first."

_Later at lunch_

"Do you have the camera?" Amber asked in a demanding tone as Ashley walked up to her.

"Yes, it's right here." Ashley said, while holding up the camera for Amber to see then she looked around, "Hey where's Jake?"

"He said something about some meeting he had to be at for a movie."

"So it's just us then?"

"Yep, now let's show those dykes why you don't mess with us." Amber said as she took the camera and got an evil look on her face.

"Is it really necessary to call them that?"

"Call them what?"

"D… nevermind." Ashley said giving up on what she was trying to say because she knew it was useless.

"I still can't believe that hillbilly kept this a secret for all these years."

"What secret?"

"You got the memory chip, Jake gave you, in here right?" Amber said completely ignoring Ashley's question.

"Yes" Ashley said now getting a little nervous, "What was on it though?"

"It's something that's going to reveal a big secret that Miley and Lilly really don't want out, it will make their lives a living hell if everyone found out. Ok let's do this" Amber said before she got ready to open the lunchroom door.

_Meanwhile_

"Done!" Lilly said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes showing Oliver her tray was empty.

"Unbelievable." Oliver said amazed that Lilly had finished that fast then looked at his tray which was still half full, "Where does it all go."

"I'm active a lot, now pay up." Lilly said as she swallowed the rest of her food then held her hand out for Oliver to give her the 20 he had in his wallet.

"Yea with Miley." Oliver mumbled but loud enough for both Miley and Lilly to hear, which earned him a double slap on the arms from both girls, "Well it's true." Oliver said as he held his hands up to defend his face from being hit by the girls.

"Just pay up." Miley said trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

As Oliver reached into his pocket the doors leading in and out of the lunch area slammed open and Amber and Ashley come walking in and make their way to the center table and step onto it and getting everyone's attention on them.

"Excuse me everyone, eyes on me!!" Amber said as she clapped her hands and pointed to herself, "Ok, ladies and gents I'm sure that most of you know that we have our first lesbian couple her at Seaview High in Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott."

People started whispering about what Amber could possibly be trying to announce.

"What is she doing?" Lilly whispered to Miley.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Jake had something to do with it." Miley said as her eyes narrowed on the girl on top of the table.

"Now I know this will be hard to believe but I have real proof right here on this camera." Amber said as she grabbed the camera from Ashley's hand, startling the girl still on ground level, "You see, they may look like two normal girls, besides the fact that they are dykes, but there is something they have kept from us, they have kept a secret from us for the past few years." Amber said as she looked directly at Miley and Lilly with a huge smirk on her face.

"Ok what is she talking about, what sec…" Miley began but stopped once a thought came to her head, "Oh no."

"What?" Lilly whispered.

"Jake told them."

"Jake told them what?" Lilly said with her face growing more confused.

"He told them our secret, and now they are about to tell everyone."

"What se…" then it clicked in Lilly's mind, "No he wouldn't."

"You know Miley, I can't believe I used to look up to you," Amber said as she stepped down off the table and began to walk to her, "I can't believe I used to call you my idol."

"What are you talking about Amber?" Miley said trying to keep her cool.

"You don't have to lie to us anymore Miley, Jake told us everything, he told us your big secret." Amber then looked at Lilly, "And yours too." then Amber reached out to touch Lilly's cheek but Miley grabbed her arm before she could touch Lilly.

"You touch her, I break you." Miley said with pure anger in her eyes.

"Oh Miley, you have nothing to hide behind, or should I say Hannah?" Amber whispered said as her smirk grew wider as she pulled her arm out of Miley's grip, "That's right everyone, Miley and Lilly have been lying to us about who they really are."

All the students kept whispering and exchanging confused looks as Amber backed away from Miley and Lilly, back to the center table. As she reached the table Miley and Lilly stood up and followed her.

"They've been lying because they don't want to deal with the hard, fancy life of a rock star. They don't want the publicity a celebrity gets on their off time."

"What are you trying to say Amber?" a guy from the group of students now huddled around the 4 girls.

"I'm saying that Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott are in fact really, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle." Amber said with the biggest smirk on her face that could be possible.

The whispers of the students got louder, along with a few gasps. Miley and Lilly's eyes grew wide as they started to panic until they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Oh yea, prove it." Oliver said trying desperately to help out his two best friends but Amber just laughed at him, as if she was signaling that he just helped her out.

"With pleasure, you see I have all the proof I need right her on this camera. I have…" Amber began to say but Ashley grabbed her arm.

"Amber don't I…" Ashley tried to say but Amber ignored her and continued.

"I have actual photos, to prove they are really Hannah and Lola, and all of you can… What?" Amber said as Ashley started pulling her arm again.

"Amber I have to tell you something."

"Wait until we are finished." Amber said then started looking through the photos but only found pictures of her and Ashley from a trip they took together a year ago, she then looked at Ashley with furry in her eyes, "No, this isn't right, Ashley where are the pictures?"

"I've been trying to tell you, I kinda lost the chip, I didn't think it mattered which one was in it." Ashley said with some fear in her voice.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU SCREW UP EVERYTHING!!" Amber yelled then pushed Ashley to the ground and stormed out of the cafeteria area, then Ashley followed her once she made it to her feet.

Once both Amber and Ashley were out of the eating area all the students started to laugh.

"I can't believe the lies they try to tell against those two." one guy said in between laughs.

"Oh my god, what a prank. I mean seriously can you imagine those two as Hannah and Lola." a girl said trying hard not to lose her balance from all the laughter.

Once Miley and Lilly fully came to the understanding that no one believed Amber, they let out a sigh of relief then walked over to Oliver and hugged him.

"Thank you Oliver." Miley said into her best guy friend's shoulder.

"For what I didn't do anything?"

"Yes you did, most of them would have just believed Amber just because it came out of her mouth, but you questioned it and it backfired on them. Thank you." Miley then squeezed Oliver tighter.

"Hey anything for my two best buds." Oliver said as he returned the hug then they left the eating area.

"I think we should get out of here, I need to clear my head." Lilly said as they made it out of the cafeteria.

"Yea me too, let's go home, I think my stomach is getting sick." Miley said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Ok let's get you home." Lilly said, playing along with Miley then they walked to the office and got permission to leave.

_With Amber and Ashley_

"Amber wait I'm sorry." she said as she frantically tried to keep up with Amber.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amber said as she stopped but didn't turn around.

"Amber please I'm sorry, I didn't know what was on the chip, Jake never told me." Ashley said almost desperate for Amber's forgiveness.

"You know what I…" Amber began to say but her phone went off and she answered it, "Hello?"

"_How did the plan go?" Jake said on the other end of the phone._

"It didn't, someone lost the memory chip and didn't bother to tell me until I had set myself up to look like an idiot." Amber said as she gave Ashley a nasty look before she put the phone on speaker.

"_What?!? Why the hell didn't Ashley say anything?"_

"I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me anything was important on it, I just thought you wanted pictures of them when then plan was finished." Ashley said trying to explain herself.

"_You stupid b#tch! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get those pictures?"_

"I'm sorry"

"_You know what, forget it. I don't think what we had planned was big enough, we need something bigger, something that will humiliate and hurt not only Miley and Lilly, but Hannah and Lola too."_

"I like the way you think Jake." Amber commented.

"_Ok you two meet me at my place after school, we have some major planning, and Ashley don't screw up again." Jake said then hung up._

"Yea don't screw up again." Amber said as she poked Ashley in the head with one hand and closed her phone with the other, "Now come on, we have to get ready to go over to Jake's."

_Later that day at Miley's house around 4pm_

"Lilly I'm s… sorry… Lilly no don't you AHH!!" Miley screamed as Lilly, whose face was covered in cookie dough, pounced on Miley, who was on the couch, and began to tickle her on her ribs, "AHH Lilly stop AHH!"

"Do you give up?" Lilly asked with a smile on her face.

"N… Never" Miley barely managed to get out.

"Ok then." Lilly said as she started to tickle all of Miley's sensitive places such as her legs, feet and shoulders, along with continuing to tickle her ribs.

"OK ok I give, you win." Miley said finally giving in to the inevitable.

"Woo!! Ok now you have to clean this off of my face." Lilly said as she pointed at her face, which was really close to Miley's.

"Gladly" Miley said as she leaned up and started to lick off the dough on Lilly's face, "Mmmm you taste sweet."

"I know you've told me that before, accept you weren't licking my face." Lilly said jokingly, which caused Miley to laugh.

"Shut up and let me clean you up." Miley said and started to lick Lilly's face again but she was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing, "Sweet Niblets."

"Who is that?" Lilly said as she looked through the distorted figure behind the window.

"I don't know but maybe they'll go away if we keep quiet." Miley whispered.

"_Hello?_" the person on the other side of the door said.

"Did that just sound like...?" Lilly said as she looked at Miley who was just as concerned as she was.

"I don't know, lets got check." Miley said then Lilly got off of her and grabbed a napkin and wiped the rest of her face before they went to the door.

The knocking continued and seemed to become more frantic. Miley and Lilly inched towards the door slowly, trying to make out the figure that was behind the door. Miley then reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Once it was open she was shocked as to who she saw.

"Ashley?"

_**Whoa, sorry guys but I have to end it there. So what do you think Ashley is there for, and what is this new big plan that Jake has come up with? Who know, but you'll find out soon.**_

_**Ok on a serious note, I am sad to say that You Belong With Me will be coming to an end soon. (cries) I know, I know but it has too, we have new ideas for stories and we're having a hard time keeping up with which story is which right now, actually I'm surprised we haven't uploaded a chapter on the wrong story yet lol. But I can say this, there will be at least 4 more chapters in this story, heck my goal is 30 chapters in total on this story but right now I only have 4 written. And who knows maybe there will be a sequel. I promise either I or Tay will update you on when this story will officially end. But until that actually occurs, I still have ideas for this story so on that note I must go, until next time I'm Mandy and this has been a SHMH Production, C ya.**_


	25. Say What?

_**Disclaimer: If you want one go to the first chapter**_

_**WARNING: The follow is a Liley Fanfic which means FEMSLASH so if you don't like it don't read it. Simple enough?**_

_**Hi guys its Mandy. Ahh don't you just love Christmas time? It's my favorite time of the year, spending time with family and friends, and most of all…… PRESENTS!! Lol Ok I know it's more than just the presents, and also I have another reason for it to be my favorite time of the year, (singing voice) I get to see Tay, I get to see Tay. (Regular voice) Yep I'll be reunited with my girl soon and I can't wait. And both of us plan on doing something special for you guys, maybe an update every day from Christmas Day until New Years? Hmm or something else, who knows but we promise you will like it. Ok enough jibber jabber (lol Mr. T) I know you're here for one reason and that is to see the next chapter of…**_

You Belong With Me

Say What?

"Ashley?" Miley said in a very surprised tone but then assumed a defensive position and stepped in front of Lilly.

"Umm hi?" Ashley said as she did a slight wave.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Lilly said as she stepped out from behind Miley and was about to go after Ashley but Miley grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, no, no. It's not what you think." Ashley said as she raised her hands in defense and maybe to protect her face.

"Well what are we supposed to think? Especially after that stunt you pulled at lunch." Lilly replied as she tried to get her arm out of Miley's grip but couldn't.

"Lilly calm down." Miley said as she put her other hand on Lilly's shoulder, which seemed to calm the blonde, "Ashley what are you doing here?" Miley said in a much calmer tone of voice than Lilly used.

Ashley hesitated for a second or two before answering, "I… I came here to apologize."

"Arch-enemy-turned-good-say-what?" Miley said out of sheer shock.

"Ok I know it's hard for you to believe, and I wouldn't blame you for still hating me after this, but it's true, I really do want to make things right, I was dragged through those last few ideas that Amber and Jake had, I just didn't have the guts until now to finally say tell them 'No'."

Miley and Lilly just stood there, not really knowing how to react, so Ashley just continued.

"I've been against doing those pranks ever since you two came out as a couple. I just thought it was the bravest thing I've ever seen and I congratulate you two on being together, and I don't want to try and tear you two apart anymore." Ashley stopped again, hoping for a reaction from either girl but when she didn't get one she sighed then said, "Ok I can't blame either of you for still being suspicious, but I really am sorry and I want to make things right. Before I told off Jake and Amber, we were talking about a plan, a bigger plan to not only humiliate you two but also Hannah and Lola. Jake kept saying something about hurting one of you, and that was the final straw and I left, I didn't hear anymore about it, I'm telling you this because I don't want you two to get hurt." Ashley paused again and looked into the faces of the two girls then said, "Well I guess I've said all I can say. I really am sorry for all the hell Amber and I have put you through." Ashley began to turn and walk out but stopped then turned around once more, "Oh and Miley, your secret is safe with me." Ashley smiled then opened the door.

"Ashley wait." Lilly finally managed to say before Ashley walked out the door.

Ashley stopped and turned around, a little afraid that maybe Lilly was going to punch her or something, but she figured after all the things she helped Amber do to the couple, she thought she deserved it, but what she got she never would have expected, ever.

Lilly walked up to the other girl and gave her a friendly hug and said, "Thank you."

Ashley was the one speechless this time, she didn't know what to do so she just stood there.

As Lilly released the stunned former-enemy Miley walked up and said, "Thank you Ashley, we really appreciate that. And we forgive you."

"I… I…" Ashley stuttered out of pure shock.

"Do you want to stay for a little while? We could get to know you a little better, the real you."

Ashley stood at the door for a minute before a shy smile came across her face, "I'd like that."

_Later that day_

Ashley had just left the Stewart household after spending hours with Miley and Lilly just getting to know each other. All three girls found out that they have a lot in common, but Miley and Lilly never did ask Ashley any details of Amber and Jake's plan, they didn't want to scare off their new friend. Miley and Lilly were now sitting on the couch, with Miley's head on Lilly's lap, watching TV.

"I can't believe how nice Ashley really is." Miley said as she shifted herself so she could look at Lilly.

"I know, she's like a completely different person when Amber isn't around."

Miley's face suddenly got very serious, "What do you think Amber and Jake have planned?"

"I don't know Miley," Lilly said as she ran her fingers through Miley's hair comfortingly, "but whatever it is, as long as I have you, I know we'll get through it."

Miley just smiled at Lilly's comment then leaned up and gave the blonde a quick kiss, but when she released Lilly's lips Lilly caught her by the back of the head and pulled her back up for a longer, deeper kiss.

"I love you Miley." Lilly said once she released Miley's lips but then immediately captured them again.

Miley wrapped her arm around Lilly's neck and pulled Lilly on top of her, "I love you too."

The kisses became longer and deeper, that was until someone opened the front door.

"Miles! Lil… whoa, get a room." Jackson said as he saw Miley and Lilly's position on the couch.

"Oh shut up." Miley retaliated then realized that Jackson was going to tell them something, "Wait what were you going to say?"

"Ask Dad." Jackson said then pointed to the door where Robbie Ray was just walking in.

"Hey girls, what you been up to?" Robbie Ray said, completely unaware of what had happened prior to him walking in.

"Oh nothing, Jackson said you had something to tell us, what is it?" Miley replied.

"Well since Spring Break is coming up and what would you say if I told you that Hannah and a few other artists were going to be doing a mini-tour all up and down the West Coast ending here in Malibu?" Robbie Ray said in a very excited tone.

"Oh my god really?!? Who else will be on the tour?" Miley asked now very excited as Lilly let out an, "EEEP!!" and held her close because she was excited too.

"Well there will be Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift an…" Robbie named off but got interrupted by Lilly.

"EEEP!! No way Taylor Swift, she's my favorite artist!!" Lilly yelled earning a look from Miley, "What?"

"Favorite artist?" Miley said simply.

It took Lilly a second to realize what Miley meant then she corrected herself, "I meant favorite Country artist, you know that. You're my all-time favorite sweetie." Lilly said then gave Miley a quick kiss.

"Good save." Miley said then turned back to her dad, "Ok who else?"

"Well all of those and…" Robbie Ray hesitated slightly then continued, "Mikayla."

"Future-father-in-law-who-just-gave-bad-news-say-what?" Lilly said in her best Miley impression.

"What?!? How does sh…" Miley began to say but then turned to Lilly, "Future father-in-law?"

"Well he is isn't he?" Lilly said which caused a smile to form on Miley's face along with a blush.

"Yea I guess he is." Miley said then turned back to her dad, "How did she get on this tour?"

"Well it was kind of her idea, and she asked for you to be in it personally." Robbie answered.

"Really?" Miley said with a confused look.

"Yea it surprised me too. Look I know you aren't too fond of her but they promised to be professional during the tour, so what do you say bud?"

Miley looked at Lilly and said, "Well what do you think? Should we do it?"

"Well they did say they would be professional, and I've always wanted to see some other surf spots besides the one here in Malibu, so I say… yea let's go for it."

"Ok," Miley turned to her dad, "Ok tell them we're in."

_Later that day at Lilly's house_

"Hey Mom, we're home!" Lilly said as she and Miley walked through the front door.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Heather said as she walked in from the kitchen and hugged both the girls.

"Great and very interesting Ms. T" Miley replied.

"Oh how so?" Heather asked.

"Well, we just found out that next week Miley and I are going on a Spring Break tour with 4 other artists up and down the West Coast, ending here in Malibu." Lilly answered in a very excited tone then added, "Taylor Swift is one of the artists!"

Heather's facial expression went from surprised to upset, which both girls noticed immediately.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lilly asked now feeling a bit scared.

"Lilly… you might not be able to go."

"Wh… what? But why?"

"Your cousins are coming in for part of the week, they're on Spring Break too."

"But… but… I always go with Miley."

"I know but they're your cousins and they hardly ever get to see us."

"But… but… Aww man." Lilly said now very upset.

"Wait," Miley said suddenly and both Heather and Lilly looked at her, "You said they were just coming in for part of the week right?"

"Yes, they'll be her until Wednesday, why?" Heather replied, not following what Miley was saying.

"Well Lilly could just meet up with us when they leave."

"But how is she going to do that, you won't be able to come and pick her up?"

"Well no, but I do have my Hannah jet." Miley said, which caused a smile to form on Lilly's face.

"Miley that's perfect, that would work, I just fly in and meet you guys." Lilly said now with excitement in her voice again, "What do you say Mom?"

"Well if Robbie Ray is ok with Lilly using the jet then I guess its fine with me."

Miley and Lilly scream then grab each other's arms and start jumping up and down, saying, "Yay, yay, yay, yay." then they grab Heather and have her join in on the happy dancing.

"Ok, ok calm down, now go get cleaned up, dinner is almost ready."

_Sunday right before Miley leaves for the tour_

"I'm going to miss you so much Miley." Lilly said with her arms wrapped around the neck of a blonde wig wearing Miley.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too." Miley replied then gave Lilly a sweet and gentle kiss, which caused Lilly to giggle slightly, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Lilly began to say but stopped.

"Just what? Tell me." Miley said as she got a little closer to Lilly's face.

"It's just… I've always sort of fantasized about being kissed by Hannah Montana."

Miley looked at Lilly with a weird face then said, "Lilly I kiss you at least once every day."

"I know, _you _do but until now I've never kissed Hannah, at least not as myself." Lilly said trying to keep her laughter in.

"But Hannah and I are the same."

"Well yea you are but your personalities are completely different, I've just always wondered what it would be like being in bed with you while you are in Hannah Mode."

Miley thought for a minute then it clicked in her head, "Oh I get it, you want to f*ck Hannah."

"Well, I've fantasized about it."

"Well your fantasy can easily become a reality." Miley said as she got as close as she could to Lilly's lips without actually touching them.

Lilly was about to lean in more and connect her lips with Miley's but Miley moved back, preventing Lilly from capturing her lips.

"But if you get to f*ck Hannah, then I get to f*ck Lola, that's always been a fantasy of mine." Miley said now with a devilish smile on her face.

"That can be arranged." Lilly said with an equally devilish smile then finally captured Miley's lips with her own.

The kiss turned into two kisses, then the kisses started to become more heated and passionate as Lilly pulled Miley down on top of her and onto Miley's bed. Then Lilly started to put her hand under Miley's shirt but Miley stopped.

"Wait, we can't, not now." an out of breath Miley said as she took Lilly's hand from under her shirt.

"But why not?" Lilly whined as she tried to get her hand out of Miley's grip.

"Because we don't have time to…" Miley said then looked at Lilly, who had eyes full of passion and desire, Miley could feel herself breaking under the gaze, "Oh forget it just f*ck me."

And with those last few words Miley immediately crashed her lips onto Lilly's, which Lilly immediately returned with just as much force. Miley began to rub Lilly's stomach through her shirt when Lilly pulled away.

"Aren't you going to take off your wig?" Lilly said as she took some of the blonde hair and showed Miley she still had it on.

"I thought you said it was your fantasy to f*ck Hannah."

"Yes it is but right now I want you, not Hannah." Lilly said as she pulled off Miley's Hannah wig, letting out the long brunette curls that were wrapped up underneath, which fell down around Lilly's head creating a covering so that the girls could only see each other, "Much better."

Miley just smiled as she looked down at Lilly then said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lilly said as she barely had time to respond because as soon as she let those words out Miley's lips were on hers.

As Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, Lilly began to slip her hands under Miley's shirt and started rubbing up and down her ribs and around her back, which caused Miley to moan into the kisses. Lilly then went for the clasp of Miley's bra, unhooked it and pulled it out from Miley's shirt and tossed it. Miley's lips went from Lilly's lips to her neck and down to her sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder meet and started to nibble, causing Lilly to tighten her grip on Miley slightly.

"Oh god, Miley that feels so good."

Miley smiled as Lilly said that, then she began to slide her hands up under Lilly's shirt and began rubbing her stomach, which cause Lilly to whimper as she tried to hold in a moan. Miley then bit down slightly on Lilly's collar bone, which caused Lilly's senses to go wild and she screamed.

"AHH!!"

Miley was afraid she hurt Lilly so she immediately tried to get off of her but Lilly wouldn't let her.

"No, I'm ok, that just felt really good." Lilly whispered in Miley's ear.

Lilly then removed Miley's shirt and tossed it to the side. As soon as Miley was free of her shirt she immediately went to unbutton Lilly's shorts. Miley slid the shorts off slowly, giving kisses to Lilly's legs as they became more and more exposed. Miley then ran her hands up Lilly's legs, then rubbed her hand over Lilly's still-covered center, then she slid up and kissed it. Lilly arched her back as Miley removed her lips then slid on top of her and their lips connected again. As they kissed Miley moved her hand down to and under Lilly's now wet panties and began rubbing her.

"Ohh Miley."

Miley started to rub Lilly's clit as she inserted a finger inside her, while her free hand started to pull up Lilly's shirt and bra and she began sucking on Lilly's left breast. Lilly's breathing started to become more shallow as Miley inserted her finger deeper, then she started to curl her finger inside and that caused Lilly to arch her back. When Lilly did that Miley took her free hand and wrapped it around Lilly and then slid further down and started kissing and nibbling on Lilly's stomach.

"Ohhh." Lilly barely managed let out.

Miley started kissing and licking around Lilly's belly button and that absolutely drove Lilly crazy, especially when Miley inserted a second finger into her also. Once Miley began pushing her fingers in and out of Lilly's center Lilly started breathing faster and faster as she felt herself becoming closer and closer to going over the edge. Miley could feel Lilly was about to cum so she stopped and removed her fingers.

"Wha…" Lilly began to say but was stopped by Miley's finger over her mouth.

"Shh, I want to taste you." Miley said then lowered herself and removed Lilly's panties before kissing Lilly's clit.

"Ahhh!!" Lilly whined as her center was now very sensitive.

Miley kept her mouth on Lilly, then she licked Lilly's length before she put her mouth on Lilly again and began to suck. That sent Lilly over the edge and she couldn't keep her moans contained.

"OH MY GOD MILEY!!" Lilly yelled as she arched her back as she wrapped her legs around Miley's head to keep her there, then her muscles relaxed and she let her pelvis back down onto the bed and released Miley's head as she let her legs fall limp.

Miley pulled herself up to Lilly's face and just looked at Lilly, stroking her hair as she waited for her to open her eyes. Once Lilly opened her eyes Miley let her lips fall onto Lilly's. Lilly immediately reacted by wrapping her arms around Miley's waist and holding her tightly.

Once they pulled apart Lilly flipped Miley over onto her back so she was now on top of the brunette.

"Now let me give you your going away present." Lilly said in a sexy tone as she let placed her hands behind Miley's head and kissed her with everything she had left.

_A few days later_

Lilly was sitting in her plane seat, dressed in her Lola disguise, and was very excited and anxious to get off the jet. She normally loved flying in the Hannah Jet but that was when she was with Miley, but now since she was alone she was desperately bored. Once the pilot announced that they were getting ready to land, Lilly let out a quiet "Eeep" and buckled her seat belt as she felt the plane start to descend.

As the plane got closer to the ground, Lilly began to look out the window at the passing buildings as the plane approached the airport. As the plane got closer and closer to the ground she got more and more excited. The plane landed and coasted to the private hanger and came to a stop. Lilly looked out the window and almost screamed with excitement when she saw a limo, with a big HM on the side, pull up next to the plane, but she let out that scream when she saw Miley in her Hannah disguise step out of it and walk towards the plane as the pilot stepped out of the front of the plane.

"Miss Lola let me be the first to welcome you to Sacramento, California."

"Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." the pilot said then opened the jet door/steps and let Lilly off the plane.

Lilly went two steps off the plane before jumping the rest of the way and running into Miley's arms.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you." Lilly said as she held onto Miley tightly and picked her up into the air.

"Uhh… Lilly… can't breathe." Miley said in between breaths.

"Sorry, sorry I'm just so glad to see you and… what is she doing here?" Lilly said as she noticed someone else get out of the limo.

"Um hi Lola." Mikayla said as she stood up straight after getting out of the limo.

"What is she doing here?" Lilly whispered to Miley as she was about to go into defensive mode.

"Don't worry, she's cool." Miley whispered back, which shocked Lilly.

"Pop-star-that-brought-her-rival-along-to-pick-up-her-girlfriend-say-what?" Lilly said with a blank look on her face, which caused Miley to close her eyes and tense up as if she was about to be yelled at.

"Wait girlfriend?" Mikayla asked now with a confused look on her face.

Miley's opened her eyes then glanced at Lilly and said quietly, "I hadn't mentioned that to her." then she turned to Mikayla, "Uhh…"

"Hey it's cool, I kinda always thought there was something between you to, and don't worry if you don't want me to say anything I won't."

Miley's facial expression relaxed then she said, "Thanks Mik."

"What? Mik? Hang on last time I checked you hated us." Lilly said to Mikayla in a defensive tone.

"Well that was before I got to know Hannah. I kinda always thought you two were just a bunch of stuck up b*tches, that's why I acted like one back to you, but now I know you two are actually pretty cool, well at least what Hannah says about you, she won't shut up about you." Mikayla said with laughter in her voice but then got a serious look on her face, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you two, but what do you say about starting over?" Mikayla asked then held out her hand to Lilly, who was still somewhat skeptical.

Lilly just looked at Mikayla's hand for a moment before sighing then accepting the handshake, "Ok, I accept your apology."

"Great now let's get out of here." Mikayla said then turned and open the limo door.

"Are you sure about this?" Lilly whispered in Miley's ear.

"It's fine Lil, she's really nice if you get to know her."

_At the hotel_

Miley and Lilly step into their room and Lilly drops her luggage next to the door, then flopped down onto the bed.

"UGH, one thing I hate about flying, it always leaves you so drained." Lilly said into her pillow.

"Why don't you take a nap, the concert isn't for another 3 hours." Miley said as she sat next to Lilly and began rubbing her hand up and down her back.

"Mmmm no, I want to do something with you." Lilly said as she enjoyed the feeling of Miley's hand going up and down her back.

"Well I've got sound check in half an hour, so we can't really do anything."

"Just lay with me." Lilly said in a very tired tone.

Miley lay next to Lilly, keeping her hand on Lilly's back.

"So what did you do while your cousins were visiting?" Miley said sweetly, trying to get Lilly to sleep because she knew she was tired.

"Don't remind me, they are so annoying."

"Well they're gone now so you don't have to worry about them anymore."

Lilly smiled into the pillow then said, "Nope, now I'm here with you." then Lilly yawned.

"You should take a nap, Daddy will come get you to take you to the concert." Miley said as she removed Lilly's light blue Lola wig to let her blonde hair free.

"No, I wanna spend this time with you."

"But you'll be bored at sound check, you know how it goes."

"But I wanna meet Taylor Swift."

Miley laughed slightly and started to reply but there was a knock at her door.

"Hannah, we have to go." Robbie Ray said from the other side of the door.

"Ok." Miley replied back then turned to Lilly, "You can meet her after you take a nap, you don't want to be falling asleep when you meet her do you?"

"Mmm no, ok I'll rest for a little bit." Lilly said already half asleep.

"Ok get some rest, I'll see you when you before the concert starts." Miley said then leaned in and kissed Lilly's lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." Lilly said as she fought off sleep for a moment longer before closing her eyes.

_A few hours later_

Lilly and Robbie Ray were in the limo as the pulled into the arena parking lot.

"So Mr. H how have the concerts been so far?" Lilly asked as she saw the limo came to a stop in front of the backstage entry way.

"They've been going really well, Hannah has blown the roof off in all of them." Robbie Ray said as he scooted over to the door and opened it, "You ready Lola?"

"Yep let's go." Lilly said as Robbie got out then turned to help her out of the limo.

They made their way into the arena, where all the crew members were rushing around.

"Wow, there's a lot of stage hands here." Lilly said as she looked around for any sign of Miley.

"That's because there is 5 artists performing, not just Hannah, so there is a lot more to be done before the show."

Lilly was about to reply but then she saw Miley walking out of a dressing room and she immediately ran to her, leaving Robbie Ray behind.

"HANNAH!!" Lilly yelled as she ran up and almost tackled Miley but Miley managed to keep her feet under her.

"Whoa, spear me why don't ya." Miley said in a joking tone then returned the hug.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure I saw you before the concert started." Lilly said as she loosened up her grip on Miley but didn't let her go.

"Sweetie, we've still got about half an hour before the concert starts, and I'm the last one to go on tonight so we've got a while."

"I know, I'm just still excited to be here with you."

"You're just excited to meet Taylor."

"Well that too, but I'm more excited to just be here with you." Lilly said then gave Miley a kiss on the cheek, trying to be discreet because they still haven't gone public about their relationship in the Hannah World yet.

"Well I'll tell you what, that's my dressing room right there, go in and I'll go find Taylor so you can meet her before she goes on." Miley said with a smile on her face.

"Really? Right now?" Lilly said now getting a little nervous about meeting Taylor Swift.

"Yep, as soon as I find her, now go on in my dressing room." Miley said as she opened the door at let Lilly in, but as Lilly walked in Miley slightly grabbed Lilly's butt.

"Hey, no touchy until after the concert." Lilly mock scolded the pop star.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be back in a few minutes." Miley said before walking out and closing the door.

Lilly sat and waited for Miley to return. She looked around the room and noticed that it was a little bigger than her usual dressing rooms were. Lilly looked at all of the make-up and perfumes that were assorted at the stylist chair and wondered why Miley used so much when she was just as beautiful without it. then she wondered over to the clothing rack and thumbed through all the clothes, picking out some that she really liked. Once she was satisfied with her selections, she looked up at the clock and saw that 20 minutes had gone by and started to wonder where Miley was. She went and opened the dressing room door and looked out, then stepped out and found one of the stage hands and asked her if they had seen her. Once she got pointed in a direction of the stage she walked over, looking everywhere for Miley. She walked by a food table and turned a corner but then stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

Miley pushed Mikayla off of her then looked at Lilly, "Lola this isn't what you think."

Lilly was almost in tears when she replied, "How could you?"

_**Wow, dun dun dun, DRAMA!!! I know it sucks doesn't it. What happened? Why was Miley kissing Mikayla? Did Lilly miss something while she wasn't there? Well the only way to find out is to join us next time.**_

_**PS: There is a poll on our page, it is to determine which story Tay and I do our mini marathon with, please vote, if you care you will.**_

_**Ok I'm Mandy see ya next time.**_


	26. I can't believe you

_**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**_

_**(Pink's "Get the Party Started begins to play)**_

_**Mandy makes walks into the room, stops then does a 360 as she points out to the imaginary crowd in her head, then she starts walking to the computer.**_

_**Announcer/Brian: Making her way to the computer from Memphis, TN, MANDY!!!**_

_**Hi guys, it's me Mandy, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Ok now you guys voted for a marathon of one of our stories and well You Belong With Me won by a landslide. Ok I know you're probably wondering where Tay is, well she's about to do something very stupid for her entrance but I couldn't convince her not to**_

_**T: (from outside the room) It's not stupid just hit the music!!**_

_**M: Ok!! This should be funny to watch (laughs slightly then hits the button for the music)**_

_**(Metallica's Enter Sandman begins to play.)**_

_**Brian: Making her way to the ring from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK, TAYLOR!!!**_

_**Taylor walks in with an umbrella in her hand and a Vault can in the other, then holds up the umbrella while she takes a drink of the Vault then proceeds to bash the can on her forehead before spitting out the Vault. She then drops both the umbrella and can then brings both her hands up and holds her head.**_

_**T: Oww, Oww, Oww!! (in pain)**_

_**M: (trying to hold in laughter) Are… are you ok?**_

_**T: (takes her hand away from her head) Does it look like I'm ok? (looks at her hand) Oooow!! I'm bleeding!!**_

_**M: (Still trying to hold in laughter) Well what did you expect? Sandman is always bleeding before his matches. (starts laughing)**_

_**T: Fine laugh it up while I bleed to death. Ow.**_

_**M: Aww come here (Tay walks over and Mandy wraps her arms around her) Unlike you I figured this would happen (reaches over and pulls out a first-aid kit and cleans and bandages Tay's cut) There all better (kisses her forehead)**_

_**T: My lip hurts too.**_

_**M: Nope I know where this is going, not until after we get done with this chapter.**_

_**T: Fine (crosses her arms and sticks her bottom lip out)**_

_**M: You know you're cute when you pout.**_

_**T: Really?**_

_**M: Yup, ok now let's get this started so I can help your lip when we get done.**_

_**T: Ok the following is a SHMH Production of…**_

You Belong With Me

I can't believe you.

_Lilly walked by a food table and turned a corner but then stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw._

_Miley pushed Mikayla off of her then looked at Lilly, "Lola this isn't what you think."_

_Lilly was almost in tears when she replied, "How could you?"_

Lilly ran off without letting Miley say another word, she ran in no particular direction as tears filled her eyes.

"How could this happen? What did I do wrong?" Lilly kept repeating those words in her head as she ran until into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Lilly said almost frantically without looking up.

"Oh that's fine I wasn't looking either, hey you're Lola aren't you?" the person said causing Lilly to look up and see Taylor Swift.

"Umm yeah,"

"Well Hannah said you really wanted to meet me and…" Taylor began but Lilly interrupted.

"Umm Taylor I'm sorry, but I was looking for Robbie Ray, have you seen him?"

"Umm yeah, he was around Hannah's dressing room."

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I have to go." Lilly said then walked passed Taylor leaving her stunned.

_Meanwhile_

Miley pushed Mikayla off of her and slapped her across the face, "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Mikayla just smiled as she held her cheek then whispered, "Jake Ryan says 'Hi'."

Once those words left Mikayla's mouth, her blood boiled over and she ran up and shoved Mikayla as hard as she could, causing Mikayla to trip over a sound speaker then fall backwards onto a food table, which broke in half and covered Mikayla with everything that was on it, during the process she hit her head, knocking her out cold. Miley looked around quickly, making sure no one saw what happened, then ran off to find Lilly.

_With Lilly_

"Lola what's wrong?" Robbie Ray asked as he saw a tear filled Lilly.

"Can you take me home?" Lilly said as she desperately tried to wipe away her tears.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Just… please?" Lilly said almost sounding desperate.

Robbie Ray thought for a moment then said, "I can have Roxy take you, is that ok?"

"Yes, please."

_A few minutes later with Miley_

Miley was running around the back stage area looking for anyone that could tell her where Lilly was, she rounded the corner and almost collided with Taylor Swift.

"Whoa, sorry Taylor, I'm kinda in a hurry." Miley apologized quickly then started to walk off but stopped when Taylor spoke.

"Well that's both of you."

Miley turned and looked at the country star with a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well your friend Lola almost ran over me earlier, she was looking for your dad."

"She was? Do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw he was talking to your body guard about your jet or something. They were over by the backstage exit."

"Oh no, I've got to get to her before she leaves." Miley whispered to herself, but Taylor caught part of it.

"Hannah is something wrong?" Taylor asked with concern in her voice.

"Yea, I'm about to lose my girlfriend." Miley said which caused Taylor to go wide-eyed.

"Well go get her. Your dad is probably over at your dressing room, looking for you." Taylor said then Miley turned but Taylor stopped her to say, "Hannah, good luck, I hope you two work things out."

Miley smiled slightly then said, "Thanks Tay, you're a great friend." then she started off towards her dressing room.

Miley, who was now almost in tears, reached her dressing room and her father was standing there looking around.

"Daddy!" Miley said as she ran to him, "I need to find Lilly where is she?"

"She just left with Roxy, what happened, she looked so upset."

"I don't have time to explain, I need to get to her before she gets on the jet."

"You can't Bud, you're on in a few minutes."

"I don't care! I need to get to her now!" Miley yelled, which startled her father but he quickly grabbed his keys and they both started towards the door.

As they got into the car and started towards the airport, Robbie Ray asked, "Miles what happened?"

"I can't believe I let this happen." Miley said to herself as she thought back to what had happened not even 20 minutes ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, no touchy until after the concert." Lilly mock scolded the pop star._

"_Yes ma'am, I'll be back in a few minutes." Miley said before walking out and closing the door._

_Miley immediately started looking for Taylor, first trying her dressing room, then the make-up room, but she didn't find her in either of those. She went up to one of the crew members to ask if they knew where she was. She was pointed in the direction of the stage where she found Taylor, making sure everything for her stunt at the end of her performance was set up right so she wouldn't be hurt._

_Miley walked up to Taylor, "Hey Tay you got a minute?"_

_Taylor looked up and smiled, "Sure Hannah, what's up?"_

"_Well you remember me telling you about my friend Lola?" Miley said then Taylor shook her head up and down, "Well she's a huge fan of yours and would love to meet you, would you mind?"_

_Taylor just smiled and nodded her head, "Sure no problem, just let me get finished with checking my stunt then I'll be more than happy to meet her."_

"_Thanks, Tay that would mean the world to her, and me." Miley said then gave Taylor a quick hug before leaving to tell Lilly._

_On her way back to her dressing room, she stopped to grab a bottle of water, but when she was about to reach into the ice, she was stopped by Mikayla._

"_Hey Hannah, what's up?" Mikayla said with a smile on her face._

"_Hey Mik, not much I was just on my way back to my dressing room." Miley said as she returned the smile._

"_Oh, umm can I bother you to help me with something really quick?"_

"_Sure what?" Miley said as she took her hand out of the cooler._

"_Umm… just over here, I need help picking out an outfit." Mikayla said as she pulled Miley over to a secluded area._

_Miley started to wonder where they were going, because she knew where Mikayla's dressing room was, but she also started to notice Mikayla looking around, like she was looking for something._

"_Mik, where are we going?" Miley asked after following Mikayla for a minute or two._

"_Right here." Mikayla said as she stopped and turned to face Miley._

_Miley looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, "Ok, I don't get it, I thought you wan…" Miley began to say but was cut off by Mikayla's lips crashing down onto hers as Mikayla pushed her up against the wall. Miley for a second or two did nothing because she was still trying to comprehend what was happening, then she saw Lilly._

_Miley pushed Mikayla off of her, "Lola this isn't what you think."_

"_How could you?" Lilly said before running off._

_End Flashback_

Miley just sat in silence, replaying that scene over and over in her mind. Then she saw the lights of the airport and brought herself out of her trance.

"Do you think we're too late?" Miley said as they turned into the entry way.

"I don't know Bud." Robbie Ray said as they stopped at the gate to wait to enter the private jet airstrip.

Miley looked out past the gate and saw the Hannah Jet starting up.

"Daddy we have to hurry." Miley said desperately.

"I'm trying Bud, I don't know what's taking so long for them to answer." Robbie Ray says as he hits the call button on the speaker.

Miley looked over at the Hannah Jet again and she saw Lilly and Roxy boarding, then she made a decision. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, got out and ran through the under the gate barrier.

"Miley!!" Robbie Ray said in a futile attempt to stop Miley.

Miley ran out over to the aircraft hanger, where the Hannah Jet was just starting to pull away.

"NO!!" Miley yelled out as she started running at full speed.

As she ran, she watched the jet get further and further away from her, until she realized that there was no way she could catch it, and even if she did what would she do? Miley stopped in front of the hanger and fell to her knees as she watched the jet go air born. As she looked up, the tears that she had been holding back came out in full force.

"No." Miley said quietly as she realized that she had just lost the most important person in her life.

Miley sat there in front of the hanger until Robbie Ray pulled up and got out of the car.

"Miley what in the Sam heck were you thinking?" Robbie Ray said as he got out of the car but immediately felt bad for scorning her once he saw the tears in her eyes, "Aww Miley." he said then scooped her up into his arms and held her.

"I lost her Dad. I messed up." Miley said as she buried her head into his shoulder.

_With Lilly on the jet_

Lilly was in her seat when Roxy came and sat down next to her.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Roxy said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"No." Lilly said not even looking up at the body guard.

"You wanna talk about it?" Roxy said in genuine concern for the blonde, but Lilly shook her head no, "You know it'll make you feel better to let it out."

Lilly broke down, "I just want to know what I did wrong." Lilly then let out more tears as she leaned onto Roxy's shoulder.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I want to know what I did that drove Miley away."

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Lilly tried and was barely able to explain what had happened at the concert, then she became so engulfed in her emotions that she couldn't talk anymore.

"Shhh… it's ok, I'm sure Miley has a reason for why that happened." Roxy said as she hugged Lilly.

Lilly rose her head up, "What reason could there be? She's in love with Mikayla? Well if that's the reason she made it pretty obvious."

Roxy just shook her head then made Lilly look at her directly in the eyes, "Lilly look at me, Miley loves you. I've seen how you two are, and I know that she would never do anything to hurt you. Now I've always been kinda skeptical about that Mikayla, so you might want to talk to Miley and see if you can straighten this out. I'm not saying do it now but when you are ready."

Lilly just nodded then let herself off of Roxy's shoulder before saying, "Thanks Roxy."

"Anytime sweetie. Now do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm just going to sleep." Lilly said as her eyes were already half closed.

_Later that week_

Miley had been deeply affected from the events of the night Mikayla kissed her, and it showed in her performance. Fortunately for Mikayla, she sustained a concussion and couldn't remember a thing from that night and was sent home, meaning that Miley couldn't get her hands on her. Miley had locked herself out from everyone else on the tour ever since that night, only coming out for practice or a concert.

Lilly on the other hand wasn't doing so well either. She too had locked herself in her room ever since she had returned home, only coming out to eat. Lilly's mom was worried sick and Lilly would not talk to her, she had tried everything to get Lilly to talk about why she had come home early from the tour.

Lilly was in her bed, she hadn't gotten out all day, then she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm not talking Mom." Lilly said from under her covers.

"_Lil, it's me, Oliver." Oliver said from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"_

Lilly groaned as she rolled over and uncovered her head from her covers then said, "It's open."

Oliver opened the door slowly then stepped in, "Hey your Mom said you had come back early, what's wrong?" Oliver said then he noticed she was crying.

"Nothing, what's up?" Lilly said as she wiped her eyes.

"No something's wrong, what is it?"

Lilly looked down, knowing it was useless to lie to Oliver, especially since they had been best friends since kindergarten, "Miley and I broke up."

"What? Why?" Oliver said in an astonished tone.

"I caught her kissing Mikayla."

"Wow, that's hard. I'm sorry Lilly." Oliver said then put his arm around Lilly's shoulder but then pulls away slightly, "Wait did you say Mikayla? I thought you two hated her."

"Well apparently she doesn't."

"That really doesn't sound like something Miley would do, especially to you."

"Well she did. Now I can't get that image of Mikayla having Miley pushed up against the wall out of my head."

"I'm sorry Lil." Oliver gave Lilly a hug and they stayed that way for a moment or two before Oliver pulled away, "Hey how about I help you take your mind off of things and we can go to a movie with Ashley."

Lilly looked up at Oliver for a moment or two then gave him a small smile, "I'd like that."

"Great, now get dressed, we have to meet Ashley in 30 minutes."

_Meanwhile with Miley_

Miley was in her bunk on the tour bus as they were heading through Oakland. She hadn't moved at all that day, and if anyone didn't know any better they might have thought she was dead, which would have been half true because she had basically been dead on her feet for the past few days. Miley hated being on that tour bus, not just because she couldn't take off her wig, but because Lilly wasn't there with her. Miley was just about to let go of consciousness when someone tapped on the side of her bunk.

"Hannah, you awake?" came the voice of Taylor Swift.

Miley sighed slightly before answering, "I almost wasn't." then she slide the curtain back.

"Are you ok?" Taylor said sweetly as she sat on the edge of Miley's bunk.

"No, I miss her so much." Miley said as her eyes started to water.

"Aww Hannah, it'll be ok, I'm sure you two will work it out, the way you talk about her it seems like you two belong together."

"She won't even talk to me, she won't answer my calls and if she does, once she hears my voice she hangs up."

Taylor stayed quiet for a moment or two before speaking, "Maybe you need to find a way to make her listen to you."

Just them a light bulb went off in Miley's head, "You know you're right, I need to show her that she belongs with me. Tay can I ask you a big favor?" Miley said now with a smile on her face.

"Sure what is it?"

_Later with Oliver, Ashley and Lilly_

"Ugh that was the worst movie ever." Ashley said as all three sat down at the beech table in front of Rico's.

"I know, it didn't even make sense." Lilly said in agreement.

"I actually kinda liked it." Oliver said but received a glare from both girls, "What?"

"How could you like it?" Ashley said with an astonished look on her face.

"I… uhh… Lilly how are you feeling?" Oliver said trying to switch subjects but then kicked himself for switching to that subject.

Lilly looked down, "I was doing ok."

"Did I miss something? What's wrong?" Ashley said now with a confused look on her face.

"Miley and I broke up." Lilly said quietly.

"Oh no, what happened did you guys have a fight?" Ashley said as she rubbed Lilly's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"No, I caught her kissing someone else."

Ashley gasped then asked, "Oh my god, who?"

"Mikayla." Lilly said so softly that Ashley almost didn't hear it.

"Mikayla? As in the pop star?" Ashley said now with a look of realization when Lilly nodded her head, "Oh my god Lilly, do you think…"

"Do I think what?" Lilly said as she raised her head up to look at Ashley.

"Jake he…" Ashley began to say but Lilly cut in.

"I don't know, I don't know what to believe, because it didn't seem like Miley was going to do anything to stop me from leaving."

"Well are you sure she didn't try to…" Oliver began to say but was interrupted by his cell phone going off, he mouthed "Sorry" to Lilly before answering, "Hello?"

"_Oliver is Lilly with you?"Miley said on the other end of the phone._

"Yea why?"

"_Walk away from her, I need your help with something."_

To be continued…

_**Oooo Damn Jake Ryan!!! No will Liley get back together, will Lilly realize that Jake was behind everything, and what does Miley need help with? Oh one more thing isn't Taylor so sweet?**_

_**T: Aww thank you babe.**_

_**M: I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Taylor Swift, but yes you are sweet too.**_

_**T: Aww thank you.**_

_**Ok guys sorry this came out so late we kinda got caught in the Christmas rush today, but we promise we will try to update earlier tomorrow. And remember this is the story you asked for, but I must tell you, at the end of this marathon, it will be the end of the story, I know sad : ( **_

_**T: But we are chalk full of ideas so you won't have to wait for us to come up with another one for very long.**_

_**M: Well guys it is time for us to sign off, I have to give Tay a Christmas present.**_

_**T: Mandy you've given me 4 presents already, you're spending too much money on me.**_

_**M: Oh but this one didn't cost anything, and all you have to do is unwrap me.**_

_**T: Ok fine where is… wait did you just say…**_

_**M: (smiles) yep, still want the present?**_

_**T: (nods her head) Ok guys we'll see you tomorrow, bye.**_


	27. You brought me here?

_**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**_

_**(Selena Gomez's Naturally begins to play and they lights go out then strobe lights begin to flash.)**_

_**Announcer: Making their way to the ring, they are two-thirds of the SheHasMyHeart Team, first from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK, TAYLOR and from Memphis, TN, MANDY!!**_

_**Mandy comes into the ring first and looks around then holds up her hands in frustration before going over to the side and turning off the strobe lights.**_

_**M: UGH Tay!! (looks around) Brian where is she?**_

_**B: Last time I saw her she was in the game room, but that was an hour ago.**_

_**M: Ugh, stupid Band Hero, come on let's go get her (walk out the room and down the hall) Wait, she's singing (opens the door quietly)**_

_**T: Marry me Mandy, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say… "yes".**_

_**M: (walks up behind Taylor) What if I want you to wear the dress on our wedding day?**_

_**T: (jumps) Oh my god you scared me.**_

_**M: (laughs) You didn't answer my question.**_

_**T: But you'd look so beautiful in a wedding dress.**_

_**M: But I'm the one that proposed.**_

_**T: But it's a promise ring, that means it'll be my turn when we get the engagement rings, and besides you know how much I hate wearing dresses, they always make me look weird and… (interrupted by Mandy putting her finger over her mouth)**_

_**M: Tay, we've got plenty of time to figure this out, don't worry about it now (kisses Tay's cheek) Now aren't you forgetting we have something to do.**_

_**T: What already? (looks at her watch) wow I've been playing for 3 hours already.**_

_**M: Plus the 2 hours I was on drums.**_

_**T: Ok let's go do this.**_

_**M: Alright we now bring you the next chapter of…**_

You Belong With Me

You brought me here?

"_Ok do you understand the plan Oliver?"_

"Yea Miles, everything, don't worry." Oliver said trying to convince Miley that he understood everything.

"_Thanks Oliver, god I hope this works."_

"Miley calm down it will, you guys were meant for each other, and Lilly will realize that soon enough."

"_Thanks Oliver, you're the best."_

"I try, I'll see you soon Miles." Oliver said then hung up, "I hope this works."

"Hope what works?" Lilly said as she and Ashley walked up behind Oliver.

"Uhh… the plan I had to…" Oliver looked over at Ashley then pulled her over next to him, "tell you that Ashley and I are going out."

"What?" Ashley looked at Oliver.

"I'll explain later, just work with me please." Oliver whispered to Ashley discreetly, "It has to do with getting Miley and Lilly back together."

Ashley looked at Oliver for a few seconds then turned to Lilly, "Uhh yea, Oliver and I are a couple now." she said then leaned her head onto Oliver's shoulder.

"Wow, really? When did this happen?" Lilly said with a shocked look on her face.

Oliver and Ashley looked at each other quickly before answering.

"Last week" Oliver said.

"This week" Ashley said then she and Oliver looked at each other again then switched answers then looked at each other again.

"Uhh… it happened on a Sunday and you know I think a new week starts on a Monday, and she…" Oliver started to ramble.

"Oliver honey, don't bore her." Ashley said, trying to stop Oliver's ramble.

"Wow, well I'm happy for you two." Lilly said with somewhat of a skeptical look on her face then said, "Who called you?"

"Oh that was uhh… Jackson, yea Jackson, he had gotten some tickets for a Pink concert tomorrow, but his date had to bail so he asked me if I wanted them."

"Oh, well lucky you. I hope you two have fun." Lilly said now with sadness in her voice.

"Well maybe you can go with us, he did have three tickets."

"Oh no, I don't want to be the third wheel."

"You won't be Lil, and besides it'll help get your mind off of things." Ashley said, trying to encourage Lilly to come with them.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Lilly gave the her two friends a small smile before saying, "Thanks guys, you're the best." then she went up and hugged both of them.

_Later with Miley_

Miley was in her dressing room getting ready to perform when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Miley said, then she gave a small smile when the door opened and she saw who it was.

"Hey Hannah, you ready?" Taylor Swift said as she walked in.

"Almost, is Carrie almost finished?" Miley said as she applied the last of her make-up.

"Yep she's on her last song right now." Taylor said then looked at Miley, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm hanging in there, to tell you the truth the hope that my plan works is the only reason I'm still moving." Miley said as she could feel tears start building up in her eyes.

"Oh." Taylor gave Miley a hug, "Everything's going to work out, you've just got to believe it will."

"I hope so, she means everything to me." Miley said as Taylor let go of her, "Why are you helping me so much, I mean I do appreciate that you are but why? You hardly know me."

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone very close to you because of someone else's doing, and even though that I do barely know you, you are my friend and I'd do anything to help my friends, which includes you." Taylor said then poked the tip on Miley's nose softly, getting a smile from her.

"Thanks Tay, you're a great friend." Miley said before giving Taylor a hug.

"Ok now you need to get out there, I hear them chanting your name." Taylor said as the pulled away from the hug, "Good luck."

Miley just smiled then walked out of the dressing room. After Miley left Taylor pulled out her phone and dialed a phone number then held the phone to her ear. Taylor waited as the phone rang until she heard it pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hayley? It's Taylor…" Taylor said as a smile started to form on her face.

_Later with Miley as she made her way off the stage_

Miley was walking towards the stage when she walks past someone, then she stopped and looked back at the person to see none other than Jake Ryan.

"Miss me?" Jake said with a sick smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Miley said as she glared at Jake.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here."

"You are lucky there are people around here, or else…" Miley said but Jake interrupted.

"Or else what? You'll send your girlfriend after me? Oh wait, she's at home crying her eyes out because she caught you cheating on her."

Miley clutched her hands into a fist, "You leave her out of this, you've hurt her enough I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"Oh is lil Miley getting mad? Yea I said Miley in a public place, face it, you can't touch me without there being consequences that will do more harm to you than it would to me."

"What is it that you want Jake?" Miley said now getting very frustrated.

"What do I want? I want you to suffer. I want you to feel pain and humiliation, just like I did when you broke up with me. I mean it's insane, a small town girl like you broke up with a guy, no a superstar like me, Jake Ryan, do you know how embarrassing it was to face people knowing that I got dumped?"

"Not as embarrassing as it was being associated with jerk like you." Miley shot back.

"You know you're really pushing it Miley, I have no problem ripping your wig off in front of everyone."

"You know what I don't care, you already took away the most important person in my life from me, I don't care what else you do to me as long as you leave Lilly alone."

"Well maybe I will go after her then."

This made Miley's blood boil over and she slapped Jake, "You will not touch her."

Jake just smiled as he held his cheek then he lunged forward and grabbed Miley by her face, "Listen to me, and listen well, you will regret everything you have ever done to me, I promise you that, I will make you suffer. And there is noth…" Jake said but was interrupted by the voice of Robbie Ray.

"Get your hands off my daughter!!" Robbie Ray said as he came running towards Jake.

"See you soon." Jake said quickly before shoving Miley to the ground then running off and out the backstage door.

"Are you ok? Did he hit you?" Robbie Ray said as he kneeled down to check on her.

"No he didn't." Miley said as she tried to get up, with the help of Robbie and they made their way to her dressing room.

"Miles, we need to call the police about him." Robbie said after he closed the door.

"You know they won't do anything, we've tried before remember?" Miley said as she sat down on the couch in her dressing room and pulled off her wig.

"Well we need to think of something, he can't just go around and threaten you like that."

"Daddy… can we just not talk about this right now?"

Robbie sat in silence for a moment before answering, "Ok bud, I'll go get the limo." then he walked out of the dressing room.

Miley laid down on the couch, with her arm over her eyes, trying to get everything out of her mind. Everything was falling apart, she had a psychotic ex after her, she lost her girlfriend, and the only hope she really had was the long-shot plan she had come up with the day before, she didn't know what to do or think. She was exhausted, she was about to let sleep overcome her but it was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Go away." Miley said not moving from her spot.

"Hannah? It's me, can I come in please?" Taylor Swift said from the other side of the door.

Miley sighed quietly to herself before answering, "Sure come in."

"Hey Hannah, what ha… oh sorry, I thought Hannah was in here." Taylor said as she walked in.

Miley removed her arm from her eyes, "Tay what are you…" Miley said but stopped when she saw her wig on the floor.

Taylor and Miley looked at each other for a moment or two before Miley finally spoke again, "Taylor I can explain."

"Who are you?" Taylor said as she closed the door.

Miley sighed as she stood up and walked toward Taylor, "My name is Miley Stewart."

"But why do you go around with a wig on?"

"Because I still wanted to go to school like a normal kid, without all the hassle of all the other kids rioting around me, so we came up with Hannah Montana. Tay please don't tell anyone, if people do find out I want it to be from my mouth not anyone else's."

"Wait, Miley Stewart, as in Miley Stewart the girl everyone was making a big deal out of because you were going out with Jake Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Taylor said still with shock in her voice.

"Tay please, I don't want this getting out. It won't just affect me but it'll affect Lola."

"Does she know about this?"

"Yes she does." Miley said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Taylor looked at Miley for a moment before saying, "I won't say a word, but I must say you might want to let this out because you look better as a brunette than as a blonde."

Miley let out a sigh of relief and a soft laugh, "I'll keep that in mind, and thanks." Miley said before giving Taylor a quick hug.

_The next day with Lilly_

Lilly was in her room trying on outfit after outfit trying to find something to wear for the concert, when her phone rang.

Lilly picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey Lil, you ready to go yet?" Oliver asked_

"No I'm still trying to figure out what to wear."

"_Lilly if we don't leave in 30 minutes we're going to be late."_

"Sorry I'll be ready by the time you get here."

"_Hey why don't you just pick something random and wear your pink Lola wig that will pass of just fine for a Pink concert."_

"You know what, that's actually not a bad idea, ok see you in a few Oliver." Lilly said then hung up the phone.

Lilly just reached into her closet and grabbed random clothes. She ended up wearing a black and white diagonal striped tank top with a white undershirt, a black skirt with a pink belt, and pink stockings along with her skater shoes. She had to admit she looked a lot like Lola but figured no one would really say anything because they were going to a Pink concert, and even if they did she could just tell them her hair was just a wig. She heard Oliver's car horn as she made her way down the steps, so she hurried out the door and quickly hopped into the back seat.

"Well hello Lola." Oliver said as he started down the street.

"Shut up, the only reason you say that is because you know I'm her."

"Well I'm still getting used to it and I honestly thought you were Lola when you first came running out." Ashley said from the front passenger seat.

"Well you can thank your boyfriend for that, he said just grab something and throw it on, and that's basically what I do for Lola."

Ashley started to blush from what Lilly said about her and Oliver.

"I still can't believe Jackson just gave you the ticket, I mean he could have made a lot of money if he tried to sell them."

_Meanwhile with Miley_

Miley was getting her wig adjusted, and also mentally preparing herself for what was going to occur tonight. All she could think about was her plan she had to get Lilly to listen to her, she prayed that it would work. She was broken from her train of thought by Taylor knocking on the door and coming into her dressing room.

"You ready?" Taylor said carefully because she knew Miley was nervous.

"Honestly? I haven't been this nervous since I told her I was in love with her."

"It's ok to be nervous, you get nervous when you really care about the outcome of something you do, and you really care about her and you want this to work, and it will you just have to go out there and do it, she'll find her way back to you."

Miley took a deep breath then turned to Taylor, "Ok I'm ready."

_With Lilly_

"Oliver, are we almost there yet, my butt's falling asleep back here." Lilly complained, causing Ashley to laugh because she still wasn't quite used to how close the trio of friends are.

"Jeez what are you 10?" Oliver said then had to duck his head from Lilly playfully trying to swat him, "Ok fine we're almost there, in fact here we are."

Lilly looked up in disbelief, "You brought me here? I don't believe you. Oliver I want to go now."

"Lilly come on, you've always wanted to see a Taylor Swift concert so here's your chance." Oliver said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"But you know Miley's here too."

"Ok Lilly I'll make you a deal, Miley goes on last, Taylor goes first, we'll watch Taylor perform then we go, deal?"

Lilly thought for a moment then said, "Ok fine deal." Lilly then reached for the door handle but stopped when a thought occurred in her mind, "Wait why did you have me dress up like Lola then?"

"Umm that's kinda your way in." Oliver said then tried to duck but wasn't fast enough and ended up being hit in the head by Lilly's hand.

_With Miley_

Miley was back stage looking out at the audience from the corner of the stage so she wouldn't be seen. She was starting to get over her nerves a little, that was until she saw Lilly.

"Oh god, she's here." Miley said as she started to breath heavily.

"Miley breath, in and out, in and out." Taylor said as she put her hands on Miley's shoulders.

"I'm not pregnant here."

"Sorry but it works for nerves too." Taylor said, then a crew member came up to Taylor saying she had 5 minutes, "Ok we're up, just breath, you'll be fine."

Miley took a deep breath then nodded her head, "Ok I'm ready."

_With Lilly_

"I still can't believe you tricked me, I mean seriously a Pink concert? Got me all amped up for the wrong reason." Lilly said as they found their seats.

"Well would you have come if I would have told you the truth?" Oliver replied.

Lilly thought for a moment, "No, probably not."

"There, now you should be thanking me."

"For what? Tricking me and an…" Lilly began to retaliate but was interrupted by the announcer introducing Taylor Swift.

"And without further delay, Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Taylor Swift!!!"

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers as Taylor made her way onto the stage.

"Hi everyone!" Taylor said as she waved to the crowd, "Well as you know this is the last stop in our Spring Break tour and we've been thinking that maybe we can start off the show a little differently." the crowd started to mumble and cheer some, "So to start off the night I would like to bring out my friend, HANNAH MONTANA!!!" the crowd erupted again, except for one person.

"Oh boy." Lilly said as she got very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

_To Be Continued_

_**T: Ahhh What's the plan, tell me, tell me, tell ME!! (Shakes Mandy slightly)**_

_**M: Too many cookies?**_

_**T: Yep SUGAR RUSH!!! WOO!! (holds her hands in the air)**_

_**M: God I love you, ok guys sorry for stopping it there but on a good note, we'll continue this tomorrow, that is if Taylor can stay of Band Hero for at least 2 consecutive hours.**_

_**T: Dang sorry, it's not like you did any better.**_

_**M: Excuse me?**_

_**T: Nothing sorry**_

_**M: Yea, I'll get you back later, ok guys that's all for now see ya tomorrow**_

_**T: Bye!! (waves)**_

_**M: You better put that sugar rush to work and start running.**_

_**T: AHH!! (gets up and runs out the door)**_

_**M: Ok 3…2…1 (hears Taylor fall to the floor) just like clock-work, ok I've got to get Miss Hyper into her bed bye.**_


	28. Hey where's Lilly?

_**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**_

_**(Selena Gomez's Naturally begins to play and they lights go out then strobe lights begin to flash.)**_

_**Announcer: Making their way to the computer, they are two-thirds of the SheHasMyHeart Team, first from Memphis, TN by way of Norman, OK, TAYLOR and from Memphis, TN, MANDY!!**_

_**Mandy and Taylor walk in with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Mandy takes Taylor by the hand and holds it up and spins Taylor before pulling her in close acting as if she is going to kiss her but stops just inches from her face. Then both girls start to walk to the computer.**_

_**M: Hi guys**_

_**T: Hi, I know you guys are thinking OMG I didn't do anything stupid today, and you're right go me Yay!!**_

_**M: Well sleeping til almost 2 helped a lot.**_

_**T: Ugh Mandy (whines) let me have my moment**_

_**M: Sorry, but it's true.**_

_**T: (whispers) meanie… (looks at Mandy) Oh you know I love you**_

_**M: Yes I do know, which explains why I tolerate you so much.**_

_**T: No you tolerate me because of what I can do to your… (Mandy covers Tay's mouth)**_

_**M: Ok our fans don't want to hear about that, any… (takes her hand off Tay's mouth) Eww Tay!!**_

_**T: (still has her tongue sticking out) What? You don't say anything when I lick your… (interrupted)**_

_**M: Tay!!**_

_**T: What I was going to say ice-cream (giggles) dang girl your head is in the gutter.**_

_**M: Oh shut up.**_

_**T: Love you too, ok enough delaying, here's the next chapter guys…**_

You Belong With Me

Hey where's Lilly?

Lilly looked on as Miley walked onto the stage and joined Taylor Swift.

"I'm out of here, Oliver let me out." Lilly said as she started to stand but Oliver stopped her.

"Lilly, no, sit." Oliver said as he pulled her back down to her seat.

"Oliver I don't want to see her right now, let me out."

"No Lilly you're going to sit there and listen to what she has to say." Oliver said as he looked her straight in the eyes, "Look if you're still mad at her after she's done, then I'll take you back home."

Lilly glared at Oliver, then she glanced up at Miley for a second or two before she let out a sigh, "Ok fine." then Lilly settled back into her seat.

_On stage with Miley_

Miley stepped out onto the stage and waved as everyone started cheering, then she made her way over to Taylor and hugged her before grabbing her own mic.

"Hello, Malibu how are ya'll doin'?" Miley said which caused a huge cheer to erupt from the crowd, "I'll take that as ya'll are doing pretty good," Miley said then hesitated and looked over at Taylor who was urging her to continue, "but I know there is one person that isn't doing so well right now, and she's the reason I'm standing out here right now." Miley finished then she looked out and saw Lilly.

Miley was almost in awe of how beautiful Lilly looked. She knew this was it, there was no turning back, this was what she had to do to prove to Lilly that she belonged to her, not Mikayla, not anyone else, she was Lilly's and she'd give up everything to prove that to her.

Miley began to speak again, "A few days ago, I lost my best friend because of someone's doing, it really hurt her, and it hurts me knowing that I hurt her, even though it wasn't my fault." Miley let her eyes fall on Lilly again, "Lola, I'm sorry. What happened was not my fault, but I'm willing to do anything for your forgiveness. You are the most important person in my life, I'm lost without you. You are my best friend, my confidant…" Miley hesitated but continued, "You're the only person I have ever been in love with."

_With Lilly_

As Lilly listened to what Miley said, trying not to tear up.

'Why did you have to kiss her' was all that was going through her head, that was until Miley started saying how much she meant to her. Images of her and Miley kept popping up into her head: When they first met, all the times they'd went to each other in tears and how both of them were there for the other with open arms, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love, Lilly started to lose her battle with her tears. Then she heard Miley say she was in love with her.

"I'm in love you too, Miley." Lilly whispered to herself as the tears started to fall.

Lilly looked back up at Miley and met her gaze as she began to speak again. She started realizing how stubborn she had been, not staying to find out what really happened, and now she wanted nothing more than to go hold Miley.

_With Miley_

Miley tried to hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes as she saw the tears in Lilly's but she couldn't and they began to flow.

"Lola I love you with all my heart, I belong to you, I am yours and no one else's. I'd do anything for you Lola, like I'm doing now to prove myself to you, I'd give up all of this, the singing, the performing, everything as long as it meant I'd have you next to me at the end of the day." Miley said as she reached up and started fiddling with her wig.

_Lilly_

Lilly looked back up at Miley with realization of what Miley was going to do to prove she was truly sorry for what happened.

"No, she can't do that." Lilly said to herself.

"Can't do what?" Oliver asked from his seat.

"She's about to give up Hannah for me." Lilly said but Oliver didn't quite understand, "Move" Lilly said as she got out of the row.

_Miley_

Miley finally got the clips on her wig undone before she started speaking again.

"I'd do anything for you Lola, even give up Hannah." Miley then reached up and put her hand on her wig.

She looked out at where she had thought Lilly was but only saw an empty chair. With a sad look on her face she looked down then started to pull off her wig but she stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hannah No!!" Lilly said as she hopped onto the stage and ran to her and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug, "I forgive you." Lilly said as she leaned her head onto Miley's shoulder and let out more tears.

"I love you Lilly" Miley whispered to Lilly as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"I love you too, Miley, I'm so sorry I left like that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Miley said as she pulled away from the embrace slightly then looked at Lilly before closing the space again by bringing her lips down onto the pink-wigged blonde.

Both girls melted into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other's necks and held each other close. Both became lost in their emotions that not even the sound of the audience's cheers could tear them from each other, but the lack of oxygen could. As they pulled away Lilly looked out at all the people standing and clapping and immediately got her stage fright and tried to hide her face behind Miley's neck, which made Miley laugh slightly.

"Come on, let's get you back stage." Miley said as she grabbed Lilly's hand and lead her to the side as Taylor tried to calm down the crowd.

"Ok everyone, let's get on with the show!!" Taylor yelled into her mic as her band started up and she began to sing "Love Story".

_Backstage_

Miley lead Lilly back to her dressing room but before they stepped in she stopped and turned to face Lilly.

"Lil, I'm so sorry about what happened, I went and found Taylor then was on my way back but Mikayla she came and asked me to help her with something, then the next thing I knew she had me pressed against the wall and that's when you came an…" Miley began to explain very quickly but Lilly stopped her with her lips.

"Miley you don't have to explain, I believe you, it wasn't your fault." Lilly said then brought her lips up to Miley's again.

Once they pulled away Miley had a huge smile on her face as she opened her door and both girl slipped in, "But I do need to tell you something, I kinda took a page out of your wrestling book when I showed Mikayla what I thought of her after the kiss." Miley said then waited for Lilly's reaction

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked with confusion on her face but her eyes widened when she realized what she said, "You're the reason she 'fell' through the table and hit her head?"

Miley just smiled and shook her head up and down.

"Oh my god, I have a lil' hardcore legend on my hands don't I?" Lilly said jokingly knowing Miley would catch the double meaning before she caught the wrestling meaning, especially when she saw the confused look on Miley's face.

"What does that have to do with…" then Miley's face got red, "Oh… yea you do."

"Well you certainly have a dirty mind."

"Yea and right now, you're on it." Miley said the pulled Lilly down onto her as she fell back onto the couch in her dressing room, which she immediately caught Lilly's lips once they landed.

Both girls immediately started exploring each other's bodies with their hands as Miley ran her hands up Lilly's shirt and Lilly started rubbing Miley's legs through her pants. Lilly then pulled away from the kiss as she straddled Miley's legs and began unbuttoning Miley's pants. As Lilly did than Miley kept her hands under Lilly's shirt but started raising the higher until she could feel the bottom of Lilly's bra. Miley started playing with the bottom of the cups by sliding her fingernails underneath and pulling them up slightly, which, as a result, tickled Lilly. Lilly started to squirm and Miley took full advantage of it. Miley started sliding her hands down Lilly's ribs, causing Lilly to have trouble undoing the button on her jeans after she had removed the belt. Lilly squirmed more and more until she finally just let herself fall forward and capture Miley's lips, which caused the taller girl to instinctively wrap her arms around Lilly. Lilly took advantage of this and finally unbuttoned and unzipped Miley's jeans and then she proceeded to slide down Miley, kissing her on the neck and shoulders before going down and slide the jeans down Miley's long legs, which she kissed as inch by inch was exposed. Lilly was about to pull Miley's jeans fully off when there was a knock on the door and they both froze.

"_Miss Montana, you're on in 5 minutes."_ A crew member said from the other side of the door then walked away.

Miley looked down at Lilly with a look of sadness but Lilly went up and kissed her before saying, "Don't worry, you'll have me when we get home tonight, now go out there and rock them out of their shoes."

Miley just stared at Lilly for a second before kissing her again. Once they pulled away Lilly helped Miley up and helped Miley get redressed and they quickly fixed her wig before she stepped out of the dressing room. Lilly followed Miley to the stage where she found her normal viewing spot all set up as usual. Lilly gave Miley a smile then Miley returned it and winked at her before taking the mic from the crew member and walking out on stage.

_Later in the concert._

Miley had just finished her last song and was shaking all the fans hands that were standing near the stage. She walked back to the middle of the stage and acted as if she was about to walk off but she stopped and smiled at the audience before walking back out and bringing the mic up to speak.

"Now I wouldn't end a concert like that now would I? Now earlier I noticed that Taylor didn't include one of her songs in her segment of the show. Well that is due to the fact that we wanted to end this Spring Break Tour with a bang, so Carrie, Tay come on out here." Miley said and motioned for the other two artists to walk out onto the stage.

Carrie and Taylor made their way onto the stage, waving at the fans as the meet up to Miley and each hugged her.

"Now tonight we are going to do something very special, Carrie and I will be joining Taylor…" Miley said then stopped and looked at Carrie.

"In a special version of her song…" Carrie then looked at Taylor.

Taylor brought the mic up to her mouth and started to sing, "You belong with meee, You belong with me." then her band started playing.

_(Taylor)_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cuz she doesn't get your humour like I do._

_(Carrie)_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

_(Hannah)_

_But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_(All three)  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me,  
You belong with me._

As the chorus ended Miley ran off the stage and grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her onto the stage.

_(Taylor)  
Walking in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how is ought to be,  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy,_

Miley and Lilly walk out onto the stage and the crowd erupts.

_(Carrie)  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

Miley turns and faces Lilly as she starts to sing

_(Hannah)  
She wears high heels I wear sneakers (Miley holds up her feet to show her sneakers)  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Miley takes Lilly's hand and sings the chorus with Carrie and Taylor but she is looking directly at Lilly as she sings.

_(All three)  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_(Hannah) (still looking directly at Lilly)  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me.  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me_

Miley kisses Lilly before turning back to the audience, still with Lilly's hand in hers, and starts singing with Carrie and Taylor again.

_(All three)  
Standing by and waiting at your back door,  
All this time how could you not know baby you belong with me  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me_

Miley looks at Lilly again

_You belong with me._

The crowd stands up and almost explodes in applause as all three singers wave and Lilly just stands there not really knowing what to do, so she just copies Miley. Once the crowd starts to settle down some Miley brings the mic to her mouth to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this has been one of the greatest experiences in my life and you have been the absolute greatest crowd we have had this whole tour, thank you so much, we love every single one of you, good night!" all four walk off stage with Miley and Lilly hand in hand.

Once they get off stage, Miley goes over to Robbie Ray and asks him to go find Oliver and Ashley and let them back stage. Congratulations and hugs are exchanged from everyone involved in the tour. The three singers were receiving most, but there were some for Lilly as well. Once the exchanges were done, Carrie and Taylor turned to Miley and Lilly.

"I see you two worked things out." Taylor said with a smile as she hugged both girls.

"Yea we did." Lilly said as she grabbed Miley's hand and smiled.

"Aww I wish I had my camera."

"I'm so happy for you two." Carrie said as she hugged both Miley and Lilly, "and I'm very glad to meet you, Hannah has talked about you so much this whole tour." Carrie said to Lilly.

"See I told you everything would work out." Taylor whispered to Miley.

Miley smiled at that comment, "Thanks Tay, for everything."

"Anytime, like I said I do anything for my friends." Taylor said then looked over to the side when she saw someone and her eyes lit up, "Oh my god, Hayley!!" she ran over and hugged a girl with orange colored hair.

Miley looked over and saw who Taylor was and her eyes widened, "Hayley Williams?" she was about to walk over and see if her suspicions were correct but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Yea it is her." Lilly said with a smile on her face, "She showed up as you were getting finished, she's really interesting and she like my hair." Lilly said with excitement in her voice.

"Wow I wonder how they met?"

"I don't know but let's let them have their time, we can ask later." Lilly said then pulled Miley closer, "But for right now…" Lilly said then stepped closer to bring her lips to Miley's but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, before you go off and do your thing, don't I get a thank you?" Oliver said, with Ashley standing next to him.

"Could you have waited a few seconds longer?" Miley said as she turned and glared at her soon-to-be dead friend.

"Whoa, before you do anything remember I was the one that got her here." Oliver said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey I helped too." Ashley said as she hit Oliver's arm.

"Oww, you see what you've taught her?"

"Ashley, be nice to your boyfriend." Lilly said trying not to laugh.

"Boyfriend?" Miley said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh uhh, that was an excuse I came up with, cause Lilly kinda caught the last part of our conversation yesterday." Oliver explained.

"So you're not going out?" Lilly said with a surprised look and Oliver and Ashley shook their heads, "Aww that's too bad, you two make a good couple." Lilly said with a smile cause she got the two to start blushing, "Hey I'm going to get a water from your room, do you want one?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Sure, thanks sweetie." Miley replied before kissing Lilly's cheek and sending the shorter girl off.

Miley watched as Lilly disappeared from sight before looking back at her two friends, "So Ashley, you liking the back stage area?"

"Oh definitely, I wish I could come back here more often, especially from the way Oliver and Lilly describes it."

"Hmm maybe we can arrange that, and thanks, both of you, for helping, you have no idea how much that means to me." Miley said then hugged both her friends.

"Hey what are friends for?" Oliver said then got an idea, "Hey we should celebrate tonight, how about a movie night?"

"Oh we can go to my place, we have a huge, big screen in our movie room." Ashley added.

"I like that idea, just let me go get Lilly and get changed, then we can go." Miley said then she headed towards her dressing room.

As Miley reached her dressing room, she looked around for Lilly, making sure she didn't pass her on the way. Once she got there she opened the door.

"Hey Lil, we're going to… Oh hey Daddy." Miley said as she looked in to see her father.

"Hey bud, you had a great show." Robbie Ray said as he got up and hugged his daughter.

"Thanks, hey where's Lilly?"

"I haven't seen her, I thought she was with you."

"No she came down here to get some waters, where could sh…" Miley began to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Umm special delivery for Miss Montana." a delivery boy said from the open door.

"Oh umm ok, bring it in." Miley said and the delivery boy went and brought in a big box, Miley signed for it, "Thank you. Hmm I wonder what it is."

Miley then reached up and pulled the string that held the bow on top of it together and all the strings fell off and the box fell apart to reveal a life sized cut out of Jake Ryan with a word bubble on top of it that read, "Surprise." Miley's eyes widened as she saw the picture that was taped on it of Lilly being dragged out the door by Amber.

_To Be Continued._

_**Oh No!! Ahhh and I thought we were done with him. (looks around) Tay come out from behind the bed.**_

_**T: No**_

_**M: Why not.**_

_**T: I don't feel like getting mauled.**_

_**M: Tay our fans won't do anything just because we left that huge cliff hanger (gets hit in the head with a can) Oww (sees another one but dodges it) Ok scoot over (dives over the bed as loads of cans are thrown at them, then peeks her head over the edge of the bed) Ok sorry, but we promise we will update tomorrow, we'll see you then… Oww (gets hit with another can)**_


	29. No, no

_**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**_

_**(Selena Gomez's Naturally begins to play and they lights go out then strobe lights begin to flash.)**_

_**Mandy and Taylor walk in with arms around each other's waist and walk straight to the computer.**_

_**M: Ok before you start throwing stuff at us, (gets hit with a shoe) Owww ok who throws a shoe? Honestly?**_

_**T: Sorry, my bad I was aiming for my closet door.**_

_**M: (glares at Tay) I really need to teach you how to throw, Anyway before anything else gets thrown at me we are bringing you the next chapter now.**_

_**T: So no entrance today just story, and I even sacrificed my time devoted to becoming a Band Hero Legend so we can bring this to you. Ok I was going to do it anyway, I think I'm becoming addicted, but anyway I'm delaying sorry.**_

_**M: Ok so here it is the next chapter of (ducks another shoe) Ok you did that on purpose**_

_**T: (trying not to laugh) I knew you'd move (looks at Tay glaring then looks down) Sorry**_

_**M: You will be… Ok while I take care of this one (points at Tay) here's the next chapter of…**_

You Belong With Me

No, no

_**(AN: Warning this chapter may contain a character death, but then again it may not.)**_

Miley stared at the picture on the cut out, she could feel her blood start to boil over. This was the last straw, she had to do something, but what she had no idea where they had taken Lilly.

"Oh god." Miley finally managed to let out, "I've got to find her."

"Miley hold on, there's something wrong with that boy's head, we need to get the police on this." Robbie Ray said as he tried to calm down his daughter.

"They won't do anything, and even if they did there's no telling what he'll have done to Lilly by the time they find them." Miley said then started to walk out of the dressing room but Robbie stopped her.

"Miley I'm not going to allow both of my daughters to be put in danger. Now I'm going to go find a phone and call the police, you stay here." Robbie said then walked out of the room.

"I've got to do something." Miley said then looked at the cut-out again before swinging her fist at the head, knocking it completely off.

Once Miley did that, she felt slightly better but the good feeling went away almost immediately, but then she noticed something sticking up from where the head of the cut-out had previously been. She reached up and grabbed it, pulling the tape that held it to the back along with it. She had found an envelope with her name on it. Miley immediately opened it and found a letter, she immediately read it.

_To my dear Miley,_

_Funny how things had to turn out huh? You know we could have made such a great couple, but no you had to go and find that little slut of yours and choose her over me, I mean come on, you chose her over me? Jake Ryan? I've told you before this isn't about us being together anymore, no it's about hurting you, and after our last meeting I realized something, the best way to do that is by taking what you care about the most, your precious Lilly. Right now I'm going to test you Miley, I'm testing your mental ability, if you want to see her again you'll have to find her. You see Miley, you know more about me than almost anyone else, you even know my biggest secret, just like I know yours. You can find Lilly at our most special place we once had, she'll be waiting there for you, all you have to do is get to her. You have until 11. See you soon, or maybe not._

_Love,_

_Jake Ryan_

Miley felt the fire burning inside of her, she looked up at the clock and saw it was already 10. She only had an hour to find Lilly and she didn't even know where to start. She let tears fall as she fell to her knees.

"No, no what am I going to do." Miley said as she brought her hands up to her face.

"Miley what's wrong?" Oliver said as he and Ashley walked into the dressing room.

Miley looked up at them, barely able to speak but managed to get a few words out, "Jake… he… he took Lilly." Miley then handed them the note.

Oliver and Ashley read the letter with wide eyes then Oliver looked at Miley, "Do you have any idea where they are?" Miley just shook her head, "Come on, you can do this Miley think, for Lilly."

"I don't know, we spent a lot of time at the beach, our first date ended there." Miley said, almost desperately because she was so unsure of whether they should go there or not.

"Ok let's go." Oliver said as he helped Miley up to her feet.

"But… my daddy said we need to leave this to the police."

"Miley, Lilly doesn't have much time, do you really want to wait for the police to do something?" Ashley said as she grabbed Miley's shoulders.

Miley looked down for a second or two before looking up and saying, "Let's go."

_On the way to the beach_

Oliver drove as fast as he could, while Ashley trying to keep Miley's awareness and hopes up. It had take almost half an hour to get through the concert traffic and would take at least another 20 minutes to get to the beach, so there was little time to spare. Miley just kept looking out the window as she watched the palm trees go by with a blank look on her face. She couldn't believe this had happened and she believed it was her fault.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Miley said for about the 10th time the whole ride.

"Miley this isn't your fault, Jake is messed up." Ashley said as she rubbed Miley's back trying to calm her.

"But I'm the reason he's messed up, he's doing all of this because I chose Lilly over him." Miley retaliated.

"Miley look at me," Ashley said as she made Miley turn and look at her, "Do you regret loving Lilly?"

"No." Miley replied.

"Do you regret being with her?"

"No."

"Would you have made the same choice if you had the chance to go back and change it, knowing full well what would happen now?"

Miley thought for a moment before sighing, "No, I'd still choose Lilly."

"Then quit blaming yourself for something that happened because you chose what your heart wanted, not what other people wanted you to choose. What's happening now is not because of you, it's all Jake."

Miley looked at Ashley for a moment before nodding her head, she knew she was right, she wouldn't take back anything she had done with Lilly for any reason. But now all she could do was pray that she was right about where they were. Miley kept thinking back to the letter, special place. 'Special place' that phrase kept coming up in her mind over and over. What could be so special to Jake that he would choose there to go, it was a public place and someone could easily see what was going on, especially with all the paparazzi that followed him around. It just didn't make sense. Then a thought hit her, paparazzi, suddenly a memory flashed into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Miley was walking up a red carpet as workers were taking down the red rope barriers around it. She had been waiting for the premiere to end. She looked over at the entrance again then smiled when she saw Jake come walking out._

"_Hey Gladiator." Miley said just loud enough for Jake to hear._

_Jake looked up and a smile grew across his face as he looked at her, "Miley?"_

_Miley returned the smile as she walked up to Jake and stood in front of him then said, "Who says real life doesn't have happy endings." Miley then smiled and leaned in and kissed Jake as cameras started going off to capture the moment, then she pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her._

_End Flashback_

Miley's eyes widened as that memory she had forgotten about so long ago came rushing back to her, she knew immediately where Jake had taken Lilly.

"Oliver we need to turn around." Miley said loudly almost causing both Ashley and Oliver to jump out of their skin.

"What? Why we're almost there?" Oliver said as he glanced back and forth from Miley to the road.

"They aren't there."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me, I know." Miley said as Oliver turned the car around and headed in the direction Miley had pointed him to.

_With Lilly_

Lilly opened her eyes to find herself in the dark, she had no idea where she was but she had a huge headache and she had something wrapped around her mouth. She went to feel the lump on the back of her head but she found she couldn't because her hands were tied to the chair she was in, then her memory began to come back. She remembered being hit in the back of the head with something hard, then the last thing she remembered was seeing Amber and Jake. Lilly tried to free herself but she quickly found it was no use. Lilly tried looking and around for anything that she could use to try and untie herself but she couldn't see anything. Then Lilly heard footsteps, she heard them getting closer and closer until they stopped and were replaced by someone fiddling with a doorknob, then she saw a bright light as a door opened. She looked at the person but couldn't see because her eyes hadn't adjusted to the light yet, but when the person started to speak she knew exactly who it was.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." came the voice of Jake Ryan as he flipped a switch next to the door and made his way over to Lilly and kneeled down in front of her.

Lilly's eyes widened then narrowed as she tried again to get her arms loose, she so desperately wanted to punch him in the face.

"I was afraid Amber hit you too hard there for a while." Jake said then a smile appeared on his face, "That would have saved me some trouble but then I wouldn't have gotten to have any fun now would I?" Jake added as he pulled out a gun that was wedged between his belt from behind his back.

Lilly's eyes widened with fear but she immediately hid it as she tried to speak from behind the bandana that was preventing her from speaking, "Mph mmmph mpph."

Jake chuckled a little bit, "What? I can't understand you. Oh wait." he reached out to Lilly's mouth and removed the gag, only to be met by Lilly spitting on him.

"What the hell is your problem, Jake? You can't jus…" Lilly began to yell as she took advantage of her slight freedom but was stopped by Jake's hand coming across her face.

"Shut your fucking mouth you slut." Jake then held the gun out and pointed it at Lilly, but then put it down, "No, not yet, cause then I'll have nothing to negotiate Miley with."

Lilly's eyes widened, "Jake I swear if you hurt her…"

"You'll do what? Huh?" he then grabbed Lilly by the face, "As long as I have you in my possession I call the shots around here got it? Don't push me." Jake then took the gun and ran the barrel along Lilly's neck, "You know I never really noticed how beautiful you are, especially when you're all scared and tied up, almost makes me with I wasn't settling for just Miley."

"Go to hell."

"I'll meet you when I get down there. But for now, I have to say goodbye your girlfriend should be here soon. Well for your sake you better hope she does, she only has 20 minutes left." Jake said as he put his gun away and stood up.

He started to walk away but stopped and turned around, he walked back over to Lilly and said, "Forgot something." he then placed his hand on the back of Lilly's head and kissed her forcefully, once he pulled away he re-gagged Lilly to muffle her screams and walked out and locked the door.

_With Miley_

"Oliver floor it!" Miley yelled as she looked at the time which read 10:50.

"Miley I'm going as fast as I can, do you want me to get pulled over?" Oliver said as he pressed down slightly more on the gas pedal.

"I don't care, I won't let him hurt Lilly, we need to get there now."

Oliver stepped on the gas even more as he heard Miley's command.

_With Lilly_

Lilly had been sitting in the room by herself for the past 15 almost 20 minutes desperately trying to free her arms from their ties but she just couldn't, so she tried to look for something to maybe help wedge her hand out. Then Lilly saw part of a table leg that was sticking up in the air and she thought might help her and she started trying to scoot the chair as best she could towards it, but she stopped when she heard footsteps and then the door being unlocked. She looked over as the door opened and in walked Jake.

"Well Lilly I have some bad news, Miley isn't here yet." Jake said with a smirk on his face.

Lilly got a worried look on her face, which made Jake laugh even more.

"Oh don't worry she still has 2 minutes." Jake said as he pulled the gun from behind him and he kneeled down to Lilly, stroking her face with the barrel, "You look scared." Jake added as he started to stroke Lilly's hair with his free hand, "Don't worry it'll all be over in a few minutes."

_With Miley._

Miley looked intently at her surroundings, then she glanced at the clock which just changed from 10:58 to 10:59. Just as she looked back up she saw the old premiere movie theater come into sight.

"Stop!!" Miley yelled and Oliver slammed on his breaks.

Miley immediately jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could towards the building.

"Please be here, please be here." Miley kept saying to herself as she ran.

_With Lilly and Jake_

Jake looked at Lilly who he could tell was getting nervous, then looked at his watch as it changed from 10:59 to 11:00.

"Aww Lilly, I'm sorry it looks like she didn't make it." Jake said as he raised the gun from stroking Lilly's neck and brought it closer to the temple of her head.

Lilly's breathing got more panicked as the gun came closer to her head.

"I really am sorry Lilly. It didn't have to end like this for you." Jake said then kissed Lilly's forehead, "Don't worry you won't feel a thing."

Lilly started shaking her head, trying to plead with Jake, but once she realized he wasn't going to stop she just shut her eyes and waited for the bang. She could feel Jake's hand getting closer to the trigger. Just as she started to tense up, preparing for the end, she heard something besides a bang, she heard Amber's voice.

"_She's here Jake." Amber said through a walkie-talkie._

Lilly opened her eyes to see Jake's smile bigger than ever.

"Let her through but if anyone comes in after her stop them." Jake said into the walkie-talkie.

"_Got it, she's looking around the place now."_

Jake put the communication device in his pocket and looked at Lilly, "Looks like you've earned yourself a few more minutes, wait here while I get your girlfriend." Jake said then he turned towards the door when he heard something.

"_LILLY!!" Miley yelled from down the hall._

"Or she can just come to us." Jake said then winked at Lilly then went to hide.

Lilly waited, now desperately hoping that Miley wouldn't come in this room because she didn't want Jake to hurt Miley.

_With Miley_

"LILLY!!" Miley said as she cautiously walked up to the door at the end of the hall.

Miley eyed the door, it was an office door, which had a name tag on it that said "Manger" on it. She fiddled with the door knob slightly, trying to see if it was open but also not make too much noise. To her surprise it was open, which made this door the first open door she had come across sense she walked through the front doors. Miley looked behind her carefully to see if anyone was behind her.

'I wonder what happened to Ashley and Oliver, they were right behind me.' Miley thought to herself as she faced the door again. She took a deep breath then grabbed the door knob and turned it.

The light that came from behind it blinded her for a moment, as her eyes had adjusted to the dark hallways she had walked through to get to the door, but once her eyes adjusted to this new light she looked in and smiled slightly at what she saw.

"Oh my god, Lilly." Miley said as she rushed over and hugged the tied up and gagged blonde then started to try and untie her, "Oh my god are you hurt?"

"Mmm mmph" was all Lilly managed to get out.

"What I can't understand you." Miley said then she reached up and removed the gag that was in Lilly's mouth.

"Miley run he has a…" Lilly began to warn Miley but stopped once Jake cocked the gun and pressed it against Miley's head.

"Glad you decided to join us Miley. Now get up." Jake said with his gun firmly pressed against Miley's temple.

Miley did as she was told and put her hands in plain sight of Jake.

"Good girl, now kneel down." Jake ordered and watched as Miley did so, "Now where are your friends? I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Jake looked at Miley who was about to answer but then the door opened.

"They're right here." Amber said as she dragged in Ashley with her gun pointed at her head, then she looked out the door, "Come on, or I swear I will pull this trigger." she said then Oliver walked in as well, "Both of you on your knees."

Ashley and Oliver did as they were told.

"Ahhh now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." Jake said then looked at Miley, "You know none of this had to happen Miley, not at all."

"They why are you doing it now?" Miley asked.

"I've already told you, I want you to suffer like I have, I thought by having Mikayla come into play the way she did would be enough but it wasn't. You still had fight left in you, and I can't have that."

"Jake why can't you just accept it? Why can't you just accept that I turned you down and move on, it happens to everyone."

"Not to me, NOT to Jake Ryan, no, I always get what I want."

"Haven't I've suffered enough? Look at what you've put me through, look at what you've put Lilly through isn't that enough?"

"No it's not, like I said you still have fight left in you. And I realized, that's the only way you will have suffered enough, is when you lose it. And the only way you are going to lose it is if… you're dead." Jake said he looked at Lilly then pointed his gun at her.

"Whoa, wait you never said anything about killing anyone." Amber said as she stepped forward.

"What did you think the guns were for?" Jake said as he turned to look at Amber.

"I thought they were just for show, so they'd cooperate, I don't want to be a part of this anymore, I'm fine with humiliating them but killing someone? No."

"Oh would you just shut up." Jake said as he pointed his gun at Amber and pulled the trigger hitting Amber in the stomach.

"NOO!!" Ashley yelled as she watched Amber fall to the floor, and Oliver started to get up.

"Hey you move I shoot both of them." Jake said as he pointed his gun at Oliver, causing him to kneel back down.

"Oh my god, Jake your… your." Miley said in sheer shock from what she just witnessed Jake do.

"Psychotic? No, I'm just getting what I want, no one says no to Jake Ryan." Jake replied back then pointed his gun back at Lilly, "And that includes the great Hannah Montana."

"Oh my god Oliver she's not breathing." Ashley said as she started to try and crawl over to Amber, but Jake saw her.

"Hey!! That goes for you too, don't move." Jake said as he turned the gun back over to Oliver and Ashley.

At that moment, Lilly, who had managed to free herself, thanks to Miley loosening the ropes slightly, decided to take action. She jumped from the chair and hit Jake with everything she had and tried to wrestle the gun from Jake's hand. Lilly and Jake fought over the gun for a moment or two, rolling on the floor, until Jake managed to get the upper hand and kick Lilly off of him and send her falling backwards onto the concrete floor and hit her head, dazing her slightly. By the time she was able to sit up and look up she came face to face with the barrel of Jake's gun.

"Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend, Miley" Jake said to Miley while keeping his eyes on Lilly and began to pull the trigger but he stopped when he heard someone saying his name so he turned.

"Hey Jake." Amber said weakly from the floor with the gun in her hand, "Fuck You" then Amber pulled the trigger on her gun and shot Jake in the leg, causing him to drop his gun and fall to the floor in pain.

"AHH!! YOU STUPID BITCH!!" Jake yelled at Amber then went to grab his gun but it was kicked away from his hand and he looked up to see Miley standing above him.

"No you're the bitch." Miley said then did her best version of the Randy Orton Punt and kicked Jake as hard as she could upside the head, knocking him out cold.

Once it was confirmed that Jake was out, Miley went over to aid Lilly as Oliver and Ashley went over to Amber and Ashley knelt down beside Amber.

"Oh my god, Amber." Ashley said to a semi-conscious Amber.

Amber looked over at Ashley breathed in deeply and grabbed Ashley's hand before speaking weakly, "Ashley… I'm so sorry."

"Amber don't strain yourself, save your energy, we're going to get you out of her alive." Ashley said as she held on tightly to Amber's hand.

"No, you're not, you know it and I know it, just let me talk."

Ashley just sat there but then nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything, what I put you through, what I put all of you through." Amber continued weakly as she tried to look at Oliver too as she spoke, "I regret everything I put you and your friends thorough Oliver." then she turned her attention back directly to Ashley, "But what I regret the most is not telling you this Ash." Amber tried to squeeze Ashley hand but couldn't.

"What is it Amber?" Ashley said with a shaky voice.

Ashley took another painful but deep breath before saying, "I regret not telling you how much you mean to me Ash. I regret not telling you how much I love you."

"Wh… what?" Ashley said in pure shock.

"I love you Ashley, I'm sorry I never told you sooner." Amber said then grabbed her stomach as pain went through it, "Ahh!"

"Oh my god, Amber don't we need to get you out of here."

"No, it's ok, it's starting to not hurt anymore. I need to know…" Amber began to say but ran out of breath and had to take another.

"Need to know what?"

"I need to know… if you love me too."

Ashley was awestruck, but she just smiled and answered, "Yes, I do, I love you Amber."

"Kiss me." Amber said but she saw Ashley hesitate, "Kiss me Ash, it's my final request."

Ashley nodded then leaned down and placed her lips onto Amber's. It was soft and sweet, even given the circumstances it was sweet. When the pulled away Ashley had a smile on her face that matched the one on Amber's, then Amber reached up with her other hand and stroked Ashley's cheek.

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much Ash. I always will." Amber said then brought down her hand as her eyes started to close.

Ashley let her tears flow, "I love you too, Amber." Ashley felt Amber's hand go limp in her hands, "No, no." Ashley began to break down, she began to fall to her side but Oliver caught her and held her as she cried.

Miley and Lilly walked over to Oliver and Ashley and helped them up as Oliver kept hold of Ashley.

"Come on, we should get out of here, we've got Jake tied up, the cops will come pick him up." Miley said as she patted Ashley's back and whispered calming words to her.

"Yea, let's get out of here." Lilly added then started copying Miley's actions as they walked out of the room and out of the building as police lights began to appear.

_To Be Continued_

_**M: (in tears) Wow**_

_**T: (in tears also) I know right?**_

_**M: Well that's about all we have for now, we'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**T: Bye (leans into Mandy and lets out her tears as Mandy wraps her arms around her)**_


	30. You Belong With Me

_**Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters.**_

_**(Selena Gomez's Naturally begins to play and they lights go out then strobe lights begin to flash.)**_

_**Mandy and Taylor walk in with arms around each other's waist, then Mandy takes Tay's hand and holds it up as Tay does a spin before being pulled into a kiss. Taylor's legs begin to shake and she begins to fall down but Mandy catches her.**_

_**M: Oh my god, Tay are you ok? (concerned)**_

_**T: (looks up at Mandy with a smile) I'm fine, your kisses just make me weak.**_

_**M: (smiles) Come on you nut, let's go write a story.**_

_**They walk to the computer**_

_**M: Hi guys it's us.**_

_**T: And we are here to bring you the final chapter of this story (starts to get teary eyed)**_

_**M: Aww Tay don't cry.**_

_**T: Sorry, I'm just so sad, this is was the first story we ever posted, and now it's done, I mean we've been through so much while writing this, I mean we were writing this when we first told each other how we felt about each other.**_

_**M: (strokes Tay's hair) Aww come here (holds Tay) it's ok baby, I know, we have, but look at what else we have as a result of this, we have a fan base because of this story, we owe it to them to give them new things. And I know they want to read about the next ideas that come up in that crazy head of yours.**_

_**T: Hey, you're just as crazy as I am. Heck are crazy enough to have me around as your girlfriend.**_

_**M: No, I have you around as my girlfriend because I love you.**_

_**T: Aww Mandy (kisses Mandy)**_

_**M: (pulls away) Better now?**_

_**T: Yea, ok I think I'm ready.**_

_**M: Ok, alright guys here it is the final chapter of…**_

You Belong With Me

Miley and Lilly lay in their room at Miley's house, in each other's arms, just laying and enjoying being so close. Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley. When they pulled away Miley reached over and started stroking Lilly's cheek.

"It feels so good to have everything back to normal again." Lilly said as she leaned into the contact from Miley's hand.

"I know, it feels so good to just be able to lay here with you and not have to worry about anyone, especially Jake." Miley replied as Lilly started mimicking her actions and she started reveling in Lilly's touch.

It had been a few months since the incident with Jake and with Jake behind bars until the trial, everything was as great as it could be for Miley and Lilly.

"You know I have an idea." Miley said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Oh really what?" Lilly said, catching the hint of seduction and playing along.

"I was thinking" Miley then leaned in and kissed Lilly's lips, "we could" she then kissed Lilly's cheek, "maybe" she then kissed Lilly's neck, before going back up to Lilly's lips and kissing her deeply.

No more words were said as both girls wrapped their arms around each other. Miley slid herself on top of Lilly as she started working on Lilly's neck. Lilly moaned from the wet feeling of Miley's mouth, then she started reaching her hands under Miley's button up pj shirt. Miley's breath caught as she felt Lilly's hands touch her bare stomach as it set it on fire, then she tried her best not to squeal as she felt Lilly flip her over onto her back. She looked up at Lilly and could see the fire in her eyes, she could also feel the fire that was burning in her. Lilly started to unbutton Miley's shirt, as Miley reached under Lilly's and began rubbing her stomach. Miley looked up at Lilly and could see the sensations Lilly was receiving from her facial expressions and she knew Lilly was enjoying every single stroke she gave her. Miley kept looking at Lilly as Lilly finished unbuttoning Miley's shirt, then Lilly hesitated slightly then looked down at Miley.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Miley said with concern in her voice.

Lilly didn't say anything, she just fell to her side and landed next to Miley.

"Lilly!" Miley said as she turned to face her girlfriend and check her.

Miley saw that Lilly was about to fall off the bed, so she reached around and pulled her close to her, but when she reached around she also felt something that wasn't normally there on Lilly's back, in fact it was something that should never be on Lilly's back. Miley brought her hand back around from Lilly's back when she felt something wet and was horrified at what she saw, blood. Miley looked at Lilly's back and almost screamed when she saw a knife sticking out of Lilly. She then heard chuckling.

"You honestly didn't think it was that easy to get rid of me did you?" came the voice of Jake from the end of the bed.

Miley looked at him in horror as he lunged toward her.

"_AHHH!!!" Miley screamed._

"Lilly!"

Miley looked around, she was in her room, the sun was just starting to rise. Then she looked next to her and saw Lilly propping herself up with her elbows as she started to sit up as well.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lilly said as she sat all the way up and started rubbing Miley's back.

"Oh my god you're ok." Miley said as she engulfed Lilly in a tight embrace.

"Of course I'm ok." Lilly barely managed to get out because Miley's hug was choking her but she returned it, "Miley, can't breathe."

"Ooo sorry." Miley said the immediately let go of the hug.

"It's ok, what happened, did you have another bad dream?" Lilly asked and Miley nodded, "Come here." Lilly said as she opened her arms and Miley quickly took up residence in them, "Shhh, it's ok Miles, Jake's behind bars in a straight jacket, he's not getting out."

Miley just nodded as she let out her tears. The two girls stayed in that position for a few minutes until Miley's tears had dried. Lilly looked over at the clock on the night stand and it read 5 AM.

"All better now?" Lilly asked sweetly and Miley nodded her head, not wanting to move, "Come on, let's get some more sleep, we've got to pick up Ashley at 10 to drive her."

Miley and Lilly laid back down, Miley resting her head on Lilly's shoulder snuggled up to her neck, and Lilly had her arms around Miley. Soon enough the two girls were once again fast asleep.

_Later in the car with Miley, Lilly, Ashley and Oliver_

Lilly looked over from the passenger seat, and Miley, who was driving, then looked in back at Ashley, "You ok back there?"

Ashley looked up from looking out the window and replied, "Yea."

"Nervous?" Lilly asked

"A little, it'll be my first time seeing her since… you know." Ashley replied as Miley turned into a parking lot and parked the car.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Miley asked as she turned around to look at Ashley.

"No it's ok, Oliver will be with me." Ashley said then smiled slightly at Oliver.

"Ok well, we'll be here when you get back." Lilly replied with a smile.

"Thanks guys, we'll try not to be too long." Ashley said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry, take all the time you need Ash." Miley said as she stepped out from her door.

"Thanks Miles." Ashley said then gave her a quick hug as Lilly walked around and stood next to Miley, "both of you." Ashley added then gave Lilly a quick hug as well.

"You ready Ash?" Oliver asked as he held out his hand.

"Yea let's go." Ashley replied as she took Oliver's hand and they began to walk off, leaving Miley and Lilly.

"You think she'll be ok?" Lilly asked once Ashley was out of hearing range.

"Yea, I think she will." Miley said as she watched Ashley and Oliver get further and further away.

_With Oliver and Ashley_

"You ready to see her?" Oliver asked.

"Yea, at least I hope so." Ashley replied.

"What do you think you'll do, when you do see her?"

"I don't know." Ashley replied then she looked a head at where they were walking, but saw a girl, "Hey I wonder who that is."

Oliver looked where Ashley was looking but couldn't quite see who the girl was, "I don't know. Someone visiting I guess."

Ashley kept looking at the person for a moment or two as they walked closer, but then her eyes widened as the girl turned and looked in their direction, "Amber?"

"Huh?" Oliver said not quite catching what Ashley had said.

"Oh my god, Amber!" Ashley said out loud then dropped Oliver's hand and started running towards the hospital entrance.

Ashley ran as fast as she could but slowed to a stop as she came face to face with Amber. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before smiling at each other then wrapping their arms around one another.

"Oh my god, I thought the doctors said you weren't going to be out for another month." Ashley said as she tightened her grip slightly on Amber, being careful of the other girls stitches still in her stomach.

"Well they checked me today, then said I was good to go, so I asked them if I could leave." Amber replied then pulled away slightly to look at Ashley, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ashley said as she looked up at the taller girl.

The two girls leaned in and shared a kiss in front of the hospital. When they pulled away Amber looked down at Ashley and smiled, which Ashley returned.

"I love you." Amber said.

"I love you too." Ashley replied as she laid her head onto Amber's shoulder.

Amber held Ashley as she looked up and saw Oliver standing, still a good distance away, then yelled, "Hey get over here!"

Oliver walked up to the two girls with a small smile, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Amber replied.

"I see you two are doing good."

"Yea we are… Thanks." Amber said which startled Oliver slightly.

"For what?" Oliver replied with a confused look.

"For taking care of her while I was in there. That means a lot to me."

"Hey what are friends for?" Oliver said as a smile appeared across his face.

"Friends…" Amber said with a smile on her face, "I'm still getting used to that, but I'm liking the feeling."

"I know its amazing isn't it?" Ashley said as she raised her head up slightly.

"Yea it is, hey speaking of friends, Oliver where are your other two?"

"Oh they're waiting on us at the car."

"Oh, why are they still in the car?"

"Well, Miley is still kinda woozy from the last time she saw you, back when you first got here."

"They came and saw me? I don't remember that." Amber asked.

"You were in ICU sweetie, you were still unconscious." Ashley said.

"Oh, well I guess I can understand that."

"But… you're not anymore, how about we go get them then we can all hang out." Ashley said as she looked back in the direction of the car.

"Really? You'd let me hang out with you guys?" Amber asked as she looked at Oliver.

"Sure, why not?" Oliver replied then saw Amber's look of shock, "What?"

"I, I've never had anyone willing to be around me outside of school, besides Ashley."

"Well I say it's time to change that, come on." Oliver said as he motioned for both girls to follow him as he turned and all three started off towards the car.

_With Lilly and Miley_

"Maybe we should have went with them." Lilly said as she and Miley sat on the trunk of their car.

"No I'm still feeling the effects from the last time we were in there." Miley said as she started to swing her legs slightly.

"But that was 3 months ago, I'm sure Amber looks better than she did back then." Lilly said then looked towards the hospital, "Hey isn't that Oliver?"

Miley sighed, "I thought we told them not to rush."

"We did." Lilly said then looked behind Oliver, "Wait, that's not…"

"That's Amber." Miley finished.

"Hey guys. Guess who we busted out of the joint." Oliver jokingly said as he walked up.

"Oh wow, Amber you look great." Miley said as she and Lilly hopped off of the car.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Amber replied with a smile on her face and her arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"We were thinking we could all hang out today, what do you say?" Oliver said to Miley and Lilly.

"Great, a couple's day out." Lilly said with a giggle in her voice then she saw Oliver look down, "What?"

"That's good for you guys, but I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oliver, you're going to be walking around with four hot girls, I wouldn't be complaining." Lilly said then she and Miley walked up to him, "And who knows, maybe we can figure out something for you." Lilly said as she ran her hand up Oliver's arm.

"Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment." Oliver said knowing that Lilly was joking.

"No it's just funny now come on."

"You two are crazy." Ashley said in astonishment of Miley and Lilly.

"Yea maybe. Now get in the car." Miley said, which caused Ashley to open the door and let Amber in and then she slide in next to her.

Lilly was about to walk around to the passenger seat, but before she walked over she stopped and looked at Miley, "You know, maybe we could humor Oliver some."

"What? Are you crazy?" Miley said as she was surprised as to what just came out of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Miles, I was joking." Lilly said then started laughing.

"Ha ha very funny." Miley said then grabbed Lilly and pulled her close, "Just remember, you belong with me." Miley then kissed Lilly.

"Oh yeah, I'll remember." Lilly said with a smile then both girls released each other and they got into their car and left the hospital parking lot.

**THE END**

_**M: WOOO!!! What a story wouldn't you say so Tay?**_

_**T: Yes I would, I'm so glad we thought of it.**_

_**M: Yep me too, well guys, I'm sad to say that is all for this story, but we do have more stories in the brains of ours.**_

_**T: Yep we sure do, but we hope you enjoyed this story.**_

_**M: Well that's all for now, as you know I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: And we are the SheHasMyHeart Team, Bye (waves)**_

_**PS: Well it looks like we have a dilemma here, we promised you guys a marathon until New Years but we ran out of story, so when you comment, please include which story you want us to update next, then we will bring you the next two updates of the one that wins. Ok now press the comment button now, your opinions count, C ya.**_


End file.
